


The Next Best Thing

by Vapor0907



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Altered Palaces, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Makoto joins early, Ryuji cannot say fuck, Shiho is relevent, There will sometimes be a group chat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-11-27 11:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 87,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vapor0907/pseuds/Vapor0907
Summary: Akira Kurusu was by all means the wild card. The one destined to save the world, and the one who was supposed to be arrested by one Masayoshi Shido. However there are those special few that can change the fate laid out before the world for better or for worse. Powerful politicians, Genius Scientists, and Half asleep high schoolers who managed to get lost on their way home and end up stealing Akira’s ticket into relavence.Jugo Senichi is not the Wild Card, not anything close actually. But maybe just maybe, he could take his place.Updates EventuallyCurrent Arc (Madarame’s Palace)





	1. Jugo Senichi

Cold, the first thing that I felt upon regaining consciousness was the freezing cold. Cold metal handcuffs locked my wrists together. Cold water used to wake me from my slumber. Cold hard stares given to me by those terrible men in front of me. Why am I here? My mind feels so fuzzy…

“No dozing off” The callous detective commanded. I simply stare back at him a mixture of confusion and hatred in my eyes. I may not remember what he did but even an idiot could see that the man wasn’t a friend.

He growled “I hate that stubborn look in your eyes.” A sharp pain entered my chest as he kicked me to the ground. “Listen kid you’re in no position to be acting all defiant like that. So start cooperating or I’ll be forced to give you another dose.”

I let out a growl at the mention of drugs. It had always been a touchy subject. The man laughed a genuine laugh “Hit a bit of a sore spot did I? Makes sense, Obstruction of justice, blackmail, defamation, possession of weapons, even manslaughter. Looks like drugs are just about the only thing you didn’t get involved in.”

I grit my teeth just a little harder, I killed someone? No that doesn’t seem right… It was someone else… but I can’t remember who. “Still” the detective continued “I’m a bit surprised that a punk like you led all those crimes. But you were loving every minute of it weren’t you?”

Another man came up to me releasing the cuffs, granting me a moment of temporary comfort before a clipboard was shoved in my face. “Sign here, it’s a confession under your name.”

I took the pen from him and quickly wrote something down on the paper. The detective looked at it and growled “‘Fuck off’ huh?” He quickly crossed it out and smacked me across the face “Your real name smartass! You’re in a bad situation as is do yourself a favor and at least try and cooperate!”

I sighed in acceptance and quickly jotted Jugo Senichi onto the clipboard. “Satisfied?” I rasped.

“Very” the man said evilly “The leader of the Phantom Thieves finally brought to justice.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It couldn’t have been more than a few minutes later that Sae Nijima walked into the interrogation cell. Despite me knowing she was here purely to question and probe me I couldn’t help but smile at seeing a friendly face. “You know I was really hoping that they had lied when they told me it was you…”

“Sorry to disappoint.” I joked but the rasp was clear in my voice.

Sae gave me a sad smile “Still as carefree as ever huh? Well at least that hasn’t changed about you… I hope you realize that this is an interrogation. I refuse to allow any past relations to affect my decisions.”

“I’d be insulted otherwise.” I said weakly.

“Why did you do it?” She asked “Why become a Phantom Thief?” I tried to respond but an awful headache had interrupted me. “Hey! Pay attention!” Sae yelled snapping her fingers. Her eyes trailed off to the side towards an empty syringe. “Those bastards…”

Sae sighed “Look we don’t have much time, just… just try to answer me honestly I don’t have much time either. What was your objective? Why did you cause such a major incident? But more importantly, How did you cause such a major incident?”

“Didn’t you read the files?” I asked.

“A couple of files aren’t enough to convince me of an entirely separate world from our own.” Sae answered “So maybe you can fill the missing pieces in for me. Tell me everything that’s happened since you arrived here in Tokyo.”

“You are held captive” The mysterious voice startled me and my eyes farted around frantically searching for it’a source “A prisoner of fate to a future that has been sealed in advance.” At the mention prisoner I sighed and relaxed my shoulders, of course long nose would be responsible for any disembodied voices I’d be hearing. “This is truly an unjust game… Your chances of winning are almost none. But if my voice is reaching you, there may yet be a possibility open to you… I beg you. Please overcome this game… and save the world…”

I nodded in understanding, and started to tell Sae everything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
April 9th  
Subway

A skinny short haired teen sits on the train to Shibuya staring out the window. His ginger hair was a strange sight on a train in Tokyo but Jugo could always just blame genetics for that. Through the entire train ride Jugo couldn’t help but think about that bald bastard. It was honestly his own fault that he had a record now. But the fact that the mysterious bald man got away with his crimes somehow annoyed Jugo even more.

Jugo was brought out of his trance when two high schoolers started talking next to him “What are you for real a mental shutdown?” 

“It’s the truth!” The other insisted.

“To a person though? That has to be a joke. You really love all that occult stuff don’t you?”

“A mental shutdown huh? What are the chances that bald jerk had one?” I shook my head “Ah you can’t be talking like that Jugo. Think positively, you’ll be staying with Aunt Sae from now on so that’s a plus.”

Me and Sae Nijima weren’t actually related by blood but she was good friends with my mother and after minimal pestering on my mom’s part I started to refer to her as my aunt. After hearing my side of the story she had agreed to be my probation officer while I was in the city. I hid the small smile on my face when I thought about seeing her and cousin Makoto again, they used to visit often but about three years ago they just kinda… stopped. I still keep in touch with Makoto I even called her after the the trail so she wasn’t left completely in the dark about everything.

“Now lets see…” I muttered as I pulled up my GPS Sae said she’d meet me at the station so…” My thoughts were interrupted as a red eye icon popped up on my screen staring at me menacingly. “Huh? Did my phone update without my permission again?” I shrugged “Ah we’ll I’ll check it out later. I tapped the app to swipe it away and the whole world froze around me.

Outside the train car a long serpentine like figure stared at me. Our eyes locked and the creature flew up into the sky laughing the entire time. Only then did the whole world started moving again. I shook my head and sighed “I really need to get some more sleep.” Ignoring the new app for now I stuck my phone back in my pocket.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Once I got off the train it was easy to spot Sae and Makoto standing nearby. Sae’s long silver locks were almost as unusual as my head of ginger after all. I readjusted my bag to fit over my shoulder and bowed respectfully towards the two. Aunt Sae, Cousin Makoto, please take care of me.” 

Makoto let out a small laugh as Sae’s face scrunched up at the nickname. “Even half the country away your mother finds a way to mess with me.” Sae shook her head “Never mind that, follow me our apartment complex isn’t far from the station we can walk there.”

“Yes ma’am” I saluted.

“Nice to see you haven’t changed a bit.” Makoto quipped.

“Same to you.” I said sincerely “Still top of the class?”

“Still average at best?” She shot back at me.

“Guilty as charged.”

Makoto groaned “Prison jokes already? Didn’t you just get out of juvie a week ago?”

“It wasn’t that bad.” I waved her off “Not exactly something I’d like to experience again, but not the worst thing in the world.”

“What could possibly be worse then juvie?”

“Finals” I deadpanned “Only difference between it and juvie is that I have to take finals again.”

“So dramatic” Makoto said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sae unlocked the door to her apartment and I was met with a pretty standard living space. The living room consisted of two beige couches lined up to face the tv. A bit further to the left was a simple black table that must have served as a dining space. The refrigerator, a microwave, and stove were positioned nearby acting as a makeshift kitchen.

Sae led me down a hallway connected to the living room and opened a door to the guest bedroom “This is where you’ll be staying from now on.”

The room was small and simple only consisting of a queen sized bed, a small nightstand, and a potted plant in the corner. “It’s a nice place.” I said.

“Now don’t expect any special treatment just because we know each other.” Sae said strictly “If I catch you doing anything even remotely illegal I’ll kick you out in a heartbeat. If I catch you out after midnight I’ll kick you out as well. And if you ever step foot in either my, or my sister’s room I’ll personally ensure that your sent off straight to juvie. Understood?”

“Don’t break the law, get home before midnight, don’t ogle your sister. I think I can handle that.”

“Alright” Sae accepted “It’s getting late so you might want to get some sleep. I’m enrolling you into Shujin Academy, your a third year right?”

“Last I checked”

“Alright then if all goes well you’ll be able to go to college once your probation is over.” Sae said.

Once Sae left the room a frown formed on my face “A whole year huh? My luck never seems to run out does it?” I sent a quick text home before my eyes fell onto that strange app from earlier. “It’s still here huh? Does that mean what I saw on the train was real then?” I shook my head and placed my phone on the nightstand “I think I read way too much fantasy for my own good sometimes.”

As my eyes drifted off to sleep the entire world turned blue.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I had almost immediately woken up in a strange new place. The walls and floor were all a dark shade of blue. Aside from that the place seemed to be some sort of lounge. There were couches against the walls, a coffee table in the room’s center, and three large tv’s that hung from the wall opposite from me. All at once the three turned on revealing three faces. The center most and largest tv had revealed the most disturbing looking of them. A bald man with his eyes wide open. A threatening grin plastered under his unnaturally long nose.To his left and right were two twins looking almost completely identical aside except one had an eyepatch on the right side of their face while the other’s was on their left, and that one had worn their hair in braids while the other was in buns.

The man in the middle spoke first “Hello defyer and welcome to my Velvet Room.”

“Defyer? Velvet Room? What the hell is going on?”

“Be quiet cheater!” The girl with buns yelled “Your in the presence of our master show some respect!”

“Your careless actions has strayed the trickster from his intended path.” The girl with braids said calmly “Ruin is almost guaranteed now.”

“Allow me to introduce myself” the man said creepily “I am Igor, master of the Velvet Room, to my left is Justine, and to my right Caroline. They were supposed to be wardens here but now they are your attendants. Normally only those who are bound by a contract may enter this room but for you I have made an exception.”

“I… I have so many questions.” I said.

“I must admit that this is a bit of surprise.” Igor said, ignoring me completely “The state of this room reflects the state of your own heart. It appears that you truly are a mere observer destined to do nothing but fade into the masses as the trickster accomplishes his task.” Igor chuckled “But you seem to have defied that fate already.”

“You keep going on about defyers and tricksters but I’m not quite sure what you're even talking about.” I muttered.

“Settle down cheater!” Caroline yelled “You’ll get your answers!”

“Who you callin a cheater!”

“The trickster is the one who can save this world from ruin.” Igor answered “You, the defyer have denied him of his fate and now you must take his place. So in this game soto speak you most certainly are a ‘cheater’”

“Ah jeez” I muttered “That doesn’t sound too good.”

“As the defyer you must challenge the distortion of this world and lead it away from ruin.”

“I have so many questions…”

“You will get your answers in due time defyer” Igor assured me “But for now you are experiencing this world as a dream and your time of rest is almost over. We will speak again another time. I’m sure we will meet again eventually.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
April 10th  
Shujin Academy

Me and Sae arrived at Shujin academy first thing that morning. Although my encounter in the Velvet Room stayed fresh in my mind. I had defied fate and was destined to save the world from ruin? I wanted to write it off as a silly dream produced from stressing about my record but… After what happened on the train in Shibuya I was really starting to doubt that theory.

“We’re here” Sae said curtly “This is where you’ll be attending school for the next year. Get any grade below a C and I’ll kick you out, get involved with any fights and I’ll kick you out, and if you somehow manage to get expelled again I’ll send you back to juvie,am I clear?”

“Crystal” I muttered.

“Good now erm…” Sae sighed “Were going to meet with the principal, I know you have a tendency to blurt out your thoughts without thinking sometimes but try to keep it under wraps just this once.”

My eyes narrowed “What’s wrong with him?”

“You’ll see…”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“To reiterate, just so we’re clear, you will immediately be expelled if you cause any problems.” The principal of Shujin academy, and by far the largest man I’ve ever met, said. “Honestly, I hesitated on accepting someone like you, but there were some circumstances on our side. You might have done a variety of things in hiding in your hometown, but you will behave yourself here.”

I bowed at the man “Thank you for sticking your neck out of me sir.” ‘Must have been hard with all those neck rolls you have.’

Kobayakawa seemed to miss the joke but the fact that Sae’s heel was currently digging into my foot would suggest that she did not. “If you are thrown out from this school, there will be no place for you to go. Keep that in mind.” Kobayakawa nodded towards the man next to him “This will be the teacher in charge of your class.”

“I’m Norino Hiruta.” Hiruta was a tanned man with slick black hair. He wore a black collar shirt with a cravat tucked into it. If that wasn’t strange enough he also Really liked to move his hands around while talking. “Now I’m sure you're already aware of this but any violations of the school rules will send you straight off to the guidance office. Don’t expect me to protect you either, if you cause any problems your the only one that’s going to be held responsible.”

“Are you sure your willing to do this Mr. Hiruta?” Kobayakawa asked “He does have a record after all, a single document would be all it took to have him sent to Kawakami’s class instead.”

“Oh no it’s quite fine.” Hiruta assured “I was looking for an excuse to get away from the second years anyway, you know with Sakamoto and all the drama he brings.”

“A valid point.” Kobayakawa sighed.

“Well if your simply going to chat amongst yourselves do you mind if we get going?” Sae asked.

“Oh right of course Nijima-san” Kobayakowa replied “Just make sure that this delinquent doesn’t affect Makoto’s performance she has an image to uphold as Shujin’s student council president.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Sae politely responded.

“Make sure to come to the faculty office after school tomorrow. I’ll show you to your classroom then.” Hiruta instructed.

“Thank you again” I said “I’ll make sure to be on time.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“You really have to learn when to keep your mouth shut.” Sae said frustrated “Your real lucky he didn’t catch that neck comment.”

“Probably because he forgot what his looks like.” I muttered.

“I’m serious” Sae glared at me and I shivered, remembering just why you never want to get on a Nijima’s nerves. Those red eyes could pierce your soul.

“Sorry it won’t happen again.”

Sae nodded, accepting my response “I’m not saying that he didn’t deserving it though… Honestly they were treating you like a nuisance, the least they could have done was wait for you to leave before insulting you.”

“It’s no big deal” I shrugged “The principal may have been a jerk but that Hiruta guy seems alright.”

“Well that’s reassuring at least.” Sae said “Honestly I was afraid I’d have to drag you here every day.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile Hiruta and a jersey wearing teacher were talking in the school courtyard. “What a troublesome situation.” The jersey wearing teacher said.

“I’m still a bit shocked myself.” Hiruta admitted “To think Principle Kobayakawa would accept a student with a criminal record.”

“I can’t wrap my head around it either.”

“I believe he said it was to ‘improve the school’s reputation.’” Hiruta explained.

The other teacher placed a hand on Hiruta’s shoulder “But my volleyball team is surely enough to cover that.”

“Get your arm off of me Kamoshida.” Hiruta snapped “But yes I do suppose your correct about the volleyball thing.”

“Oh come on Norino we’re all guys here right? I heard that you were into that kind of thing.” Kamoshida joked.

“And just where did you hear that drivel?” Hiruta asked sharply.

“Ah you know I was just messing around right Norino?” Kamoshida laughed “Just be careful alright? If anything were to happen, I’d kick a student like that out in a heartbeat.”

“Yes, well I thank you for the advice” Hiruta said tensely.

“Well I should be heading back to practice.” Kamoshida said.

“Ah yes you have the tournament to prepare for don’t you.” Hiruta remembered.

“Having such high expectations placed on you by others is quite a problem by itself. We’ll have to work hard to make up for the track team too.”

‘There he goes bringing up the track team again.’ Hiruta thought bitterly as Kamoshida headed towards the practice building. “That man is truly a despicable creature.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sae grit her teeth in annoyance “I was going to stop by a café I know in Yongen-Jaya but with traffic this bad it looks like that’s out of the question. I can’t afford to drive you to school everyday so you’ll be taking the train from now on. Makoto can show you the way to Shujin from there.”

“Understood” I honestly wasn’t paying much attention instead deciding to fiddle with the strange new app I had gotten on my phone. It seemed like a navigation app but only certain locations seemed to give a positive response. Our apartment building, my old address, a bunch of shops we passed by all came up as negative. The only place that I tried that actually came up as a match was Shujin.

I fiddled with my phone and we sat in silence for a bit longer. “So how was Shujin?” Sae asked “Think you can stay out of trouble?”

“I don’t plan on assaulting anybody again if that’s what your asking.” 

“Honestly I’m glad I got that much out of you.” Sae muttered. “Nobody is going to be sympathetic towards you so try to keep your mouth shut.”

Before I could respond to her question a newscaster started talking on the radio “Again, a subway has derailed at Shibuya Station, greatly affecting the timetable all across the-“

“The psychotic breakdown.” Sae said under her breath.

“Psychotic breakdown?” I asked.

“Don’t worry about it.” Sae snapped at me.

“Are those similar to the mental shutdowns I’ve been hearing about?”

“Where did you hear about that?” Sae asked.

“There was one in my hometown.” I answered “A pretty popular fast food owner lived there. Everything was fine but one day he just kinda stopped doing anything? It was kinda weird from what I understand. One minute he’s signing papers the next he’s Just kinda… dead.”

“Another fast food owner huh?” Sae rubbed her temples “Look just try and stay away from all this mental shutdown business, you have enough to deal with as is.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
April 11th  
Nijima’s Apartment

“You remember our rules don’t you Jugo?” Sae asked.

I rolled my eyes “How could forget?”

“Just try to act more respectful in school all right? I don’t want to be the one that has to tell your mother that you were expelled because you called your home room teacher a twink.”

“I would never-“

“Don’t lie” Sae scolded

“I’ll behave…” I muttered.

“Try and keep an eye on him Makoto. I won’t be home until late tonight so your in charge of dinner.”

Makoto’s eyes seemed a bit downcast before she snapped the towards her sister. “I’ll keep an eye on him sis don’t worry.”

As we left the apartment I saw Makoto’s shoulders slouch and ask the question that had been on my mind throughout that whole conversation. “So is this going to become a normal occurrence?”

“I’m afraid so.” Makoto confirmed “Sis is usually pretty busy so it’s a surprise whenever she does get home on time.”

I hummed in thought “How worried should I be about that don’t get home after midnight rule?”

“She doesn’t get home that late Jugo.”

“Ah well worth a shot.” I shrugged. “But into more… relevant topics I suppose, anybody I should steer clear from at Shujin?”

Makoto hummed in thought “Most teachers would probably tell you that Sakamoto is a bad influence but he isn’t exactly the worst guy to be friends with, he won’t care about your record at the very least. Honestly the only person you really have to look out for is Kamoshida.”

“Kamoshida?” I asked “who dat?”

“He’s the school’s PE teacher and the coach of the Volleyball team.” Makoto said “All sorts of rumors are going around about him right now. Rumors that, as much as I hate to say it, probably have a bit of truth to them.”

“What… kind of rumors?”

“Abuse is the main one, but there have also been whispers that he’s having relations with a second year named Ann Takamaki.” Makoto slumped her shoulders in defeat “I’ve tried interviewing everyone separately but I haven’t been able to get anything concrete.”

“Any defining features you could give me?” I asked.

“Just look for the biggest chin you can find.” Makoto deadpanned.

“Ah so he’s a chad then.”

I think Makoto actually started choking after that comment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I didn’t really pay attention much in class today. I reported to the faculty office just like I was supposed to and I introduced myself to the class. I was sat next to a girl named Haru Okumura, who honestly seemed nice enough if only she hadn’t chosen to believe all the rumors spread about me.

Oh yeah did I forget to mention that? Apparently my record got leaked.

Mr. Hiruta looked just as confused about the whole thing as me so it probably wasn’t him. But then it raises the question of who exactly did leak my record and for what purpose. It clearly had to be a faculty member. Makoto was the only student that was told about it and I’d sooner believe that Japan’s justice system is fair and just before ever suspecting her of doing anything even remotely illegal.

I kept thinking about it as classes ended for the day. That was when I had finally run into suspect number one. Suguru Kamoshida, or as I have dubbed him ‘the Crimson Chin’. If everything Makoto said about him was accurate it would only make sense for him to want to want to get rid of anything that might ‘sully his image’. Though honestly publicly announcing that there is something that could sully his image isn’t the strategy that I would employ.

Anyway I stayed out of sight heard Kamoshida bitch to principal Jabba about my being admitted here and then left. A small scowl appeared on my face and I looked down at my phone again. I had been experimenting with that weird app today during lunch and once again I had a bunch of negative results while also finding a few positive ones. Out of all the names I tried Sae Nijima, Principal Kobayakawa, and Suguru Kamoshida came up positive. Not only that but Kamoshida’s name was listed above the school. It had to mean something but I couldn’t for the life of me figure out what.

Now normally I would have just headed home for the day after classes had ended… but since I actually have no idea how to get back to the apparent complex I instead find myself outside the student council room hoping that Makoto could give me a hand. I open the door and offer a nonchalant wave “Hey cuz sorry to bother you but I don’t actually know the way home so…” I cut myself off when I realized that she wasn’t quite alone in the room. Instead she was sitting across from a vulgar looking boy with dyed blonde hair and a yellow t-shirt under his blazer.

“Would it kill you to knock every once and awhile Jugo?” Makoto asked “I was in the middle of something.”

“Heheh sorry about that…” I said sheepishly. “I just don’t have an actual way of getting back inside the house… your sister never gave me a key… or your address…”

“Of course she didn’t.” Makoto muttered “Alright let me finish with Sakamoto here and then I’ll get you a key.”

“Thanks cuz.” I said sincerely “Oh yeah by the way you were right. Y’know about Kamoshida.”

“How do you know Kamoshida?” Sakamoto asked tensely.

“The guy has been glaring at me all day.” I admitted “If looks could kill I’d be three feet under by now.”

“Oh! You must be the guy with the criminal record. I heard you were transferring here today. It’s all over the school website.”

“The Crimson Chin strikes again huh?” I sighed.

“Please don’t tell me that’s what you call him.” Makoto deadpanned.

“Huh? Wait that’s your name for Kamoshida?” Sakamoto laughed “Man yer alright new kid. Names Ryuji Sakamoto, But you can just call me Ryuji.”

“Then I’m Jugo Senichi. But I’d prefer it if you just called me Jugo.”

“Alright then Jugo nice ya meet ya. Kamoshida thinks he’s the king of a castle so it’s good that guys like us can try to put him in his place.”

Name: Suguru Kamoshida  
Location: Shujin Academy  
Distortion: Castle

“Now Ryugi don’t forget why your here in the first place.” Makoto scolded.

“I’ll dye my hair black eventually don’t get on me prez.” Ryugi muttered.

Beginning Navigation 

“Well as long as you understand the situation your in I guess your free to- arg!”

All at once the three of us got these awful headaches

“Ah god that effin hurt.” Ryugi groaned “I’m just gonna head home.”

“Uhh… that might be a bit of a problem…” I said nervously.

“Why’s that?” Ryugi asked.

“W-What happened to the school?!” Makoto gasped.

Ryugi took a quick look around and saw that instead of standing in the student council room like he was a moment ago he was instead standing in a medieval library.

“Is this for real?!”

I took a look at my phone and saw that the red eye app that I was using earlier had covered my entire screen. With the words Kamoshida, Shujin Academy, and Castle displayed proudly on the screen.

“Huh… So that’s what that means…”


	2. The Castle of Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:
> 
> After being falsely accused of assault in his home town Jugo transfers to Shujin academy. After fiddling around with a new app of his him, his (kinda) cousin Makoto Niijima, and the local delinquent Ryuji Sakamoto are thrown into some strange medieval style castle.

???

“So you went to school and found yourself in castle?” Sae asked condescendingly “Do you take me for a fool?”

“Believe what you want.” I muttered.

“Let’s change the subject.” Sae decided “There was a terrible subway accident that day. You remember it don’t you? We’ve confirmed that it was a psychotic breakdown, but I’m sure I’ve explained that to you already.”

“It wasn’t me if that’s what your asking.”

“Is that so?” Sae asked “Then tell me this, on that day were you still an ordinary student?”

“I don’t know what the psychotic breakdowns even are.” I said firmly “Much less how to cause one.”

“But changing hearts was easier?” Sae prodded “Lying isn’t going to help you you know. Make sure to tell me everything that happened. Truthfully.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

April 11th  
Shujin Academy?

We had to take a few minutes to calm ourselves down. Ryuji was the one that mainly needed the calming but I honestly didn’t blame the guy. We were all freaking out internally, he just decided to do it externally as well. “Alright so now that we’ve all got our heads on straight I say we go explore.”

“Sounds like a good a plan as any.” Ryuji shot me an excited grin “Maybe we’ll find some treasure or somethin while we’re here. I mean weird as it is this place IS still a castle.”

“Honestly you two are hopeless.” Makoto sighed “Especially you Ryuji, you looked like you were going to hyperventilate a moment ago but now you want to run off to who knows where?”

“Oh it’ll be fine Makoto.” I peek my head out the door frame “What’s the worst that can…” Seeing what appeared to be a knight in full armor and blue mask carrying a sword and shield, both of which appeared to be VERY real and VERY dangerous start heading down the hallway caused me to quickly close the door and barricade it with a nearby chair. “Ok new plan. We sit here and read until someone comes to save us.”

“Talk about mood whiplash.” Ryuji gawked “What happened to all that brave talk from earlier?”

“I’m going to have to agree your acting weird.” Makoto said with narrowed eyes.

“Look I’m just saying that there are some really good pieces of literature here.” I laughed nervously, I then hastily grabbed a random book from the shelf “Like this book here ‘Mishima Yukki the Cowardly Jester’ pretty nice title huh?”

“Mishima?” Makoto asked “Isn’t that-“

But she never got to finish her thought since Ryuji had grown tired of waiting around “Agh whatever! I’ll head out first then.”

My eyes widened “No wait Ryuji don’t open that-“ Ryuji kicked the chair out of the way and threw the door open, where the blue knight from earlier had been waiting. “door…”

The knight knocked Ryuji back with his shield and he tumbled onto the ground. “This is king Kamoshida’s castle!” The knight bellowed in it’s strange echoed voice “The punishment for intruding here is death!”

“Death!” Makoto gasped.

“Dammit this isn’t good!” Jugo cursed “There’s only one of them we might be able to push past!” Then as if fate was trying to laugh at me two knights appeared behind us and placed their blades around Makoto’s neck. A fourth knight then appeared behind me and knocked me to the ground with it’s shield.

“Death to the intruders! For the glory of King Kamoshida!” The knights rejoiced.

“Kamoshida?” Ryuji asked “What’s he got to do with this?”

The knight smashed it’s boot against Ryuji’s face “Silence cur!” It yelled “You’ll die first!”

“What about the girl?” One knight asked.

“Keep her alive” Another knight answered “She’ll make a good plaything for our liege.”

“Plaything?!” Makoto squeaked.

“This is truly an unjust game. Your chances of winning are almost none.” My eyes darted around once that strange voice reached my ears. Desperately hoping that whoever was speaking could help. “But if my voice is reaching you there may yet be a possibility open to you.”

Then I started to have another headache. This one much worse then the last while the jovial voice of the thing I saw on the train roared in my eardrums “Is this how it ends? Pathetic. You call her cousin yet you’ll leave her to die?” My breath started to hitch and I was desperately gasping for oxygen “You had so much confidence before when facing that man, where did that all go? Do you wish to stay a coward for the rest of your life?”

“Hell no” I growled.

“In that case… let’s form a contract.” If I thought the headache was bad before it was nothing compared to what I was feeling now. It felt as if ten thousand knives had lodged themselves into my skull. I could barely hear anything over my screaming, nothing but that voice from earlier anyway. “I am thou, thou art I. Thou who are willing to leave the life of an onlooker and play their part in this world’s twisted fate. Call upon my name and release thine own strength!”

“I won’t die here today!” I screamed and a jade mask covered my face. It was shaped like the skull of a lizard and a blue visor protected my eyes. I grabbed it from the sides and ripped it off spilling blood all over the ground as I did so. My eyes changed from their usual hazel color to a piercing gold. A bright light sounded me knocking all the nearby knights off balance. My outfit had changed into some light jade armor to match my mask. Under it I wore a light brown robe and a naginata was strapped to my back.

“What the hell?” Ryuji gasped.

Floating behind me was a long serpentine like dragon. Navy blue spikes lined it’s back while it’s main body consisted of dark green scales. On its tail were three light blue orbs all stacked on top of each other. His head seemed to be stuck looking to the side and a large smirk seemed to be permanently stuck on its face. “I am Watatsumi ruler of the seas. I am the rebel’s soul that resides within you. Now if your ready I’ll grant you my power and we’ll escape here alive.”

“Give it to me!” I yelled.

“Heheh” the dragon laughed “In that case who am I to refuse?”

“For the glory of King Kamoshida!” The guards chanted as they all became black smoke “We’ll end your life here!”

When they were finished forming two pumpkin headed creatures were circling him. “For the king for the king!” The Jack-o-lanterns sang.

“Your enemies are weak” Watatsumi said “Show them the light!” 

I smirked in response “Kouha” a small beam of light shot out of my palm and sent the jack-o-lantern flying towards a wall.

The other one upset at his friend’s injury slammed it’s head into my abdomen. Surprisingly enough while it did sting a little bit. It didn’t hurt nearly as much as I’d originally expected. “A measly attack like that could never harm one as strong as us!” Watatsumi boasted “Now show them your weapon! Strike fear into their hearts!” I followed his advice and thrust the naginata forward into the other monster multiple times causing it to fade into smoke. Then I finished off my other opponent with another “Kouha” spell.

“What… What just happened?” Ryuji asked dumbstruck.

“I- I’m not sure” I admitted “But on an unrelated notes what with this new outfit?”

“Who cares about the outfit!” Makoto snapped “We have to get out of here right away!”

“R-right!” Ryuji agreed hastily “Man That was so effed up. Those guys were really going to kill us…”

“Run now! Sulk later!” I commanded “I want to get out of here as soon as possible!”

“Lead the way Jugo” Makoto instructed “I don’t know what that weird power of yours was, but it’s the only thing that can save us if we run into any more of those knights.”

“Alright but I’m beat” I muttered “I’m not sure how much use I’ll be in a fight.”

“Don’t go talkin like that now!” Ryuji panicked “We need you to make sure we don’t die!”

“We won’t die if we just stay out of sight.” Makoto glared “So shut up and let’s try and find an exit.”

“Yes ma’am” Ryuji whimpered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As much as it pains me to admit it our escape was anything but stealthy. We had run into two more knights each of them transforming into a small pixie and penis goblin respectively. If it wasn’t for the fact that Makoto and Ryuji were both reacting to the same things I was and that I could actually feel every blow the monsters struck against me I would have thought I was dreaming, or hallucinating.

It couldn’t have taken any less then an hour before we stumbled upon an exit. It was a lavish entryway with a giant painting of Kamoshida at the top of a dual staircase. The only thing blocking them to the exit was the king himself.

Suguru Kamoshida wore a red bathrobe lined with hearts, a pink thong, and a crown so small it looked like he found it in a happy meal. Nothing more, and thankfully not anything less. His eyes, similarly to how Jugo’s own looked just a moment ago were a glowing gold.

“So your the ones causing trouble in my castle.” Kamoshida asked snidely “Should have expected you Sakamoto.”

“Kamoshida?!” Ryuji gasped “What the hell are you wearing?!”

“You know that chad comment was a joke but now I think I’m going to throw up a bit about it.” I muttered.

“Though I must admit I never would have thought you’d drag our pretty little student council president, and our local criminal into your little stunt. I had thought leaking his record would have been warning enough to stay away from me.”

I grit my teeth in frustration and Makoto outright yelled at the man “You leaked his record?! Why would you do that aren’t you a teacher?!”

“Oh Makoto-Chan” We all shivered at that… thing’s choice in honorifics “Don’t be so uptight it’s not a good look on you.” Kamoshida waltzed towards us with his arms extended “Come to me and I’ll make sure to spare your life.”

“Not in a million years.” She spat.

Kamoshida laughed, a dark hollow laugh that in no way sounded human. “Oh my dear Makoto you still don’t understand. I’m the king.” Kamoshida snapped his fingers and two knights appeared behind him. “And the king always gets what he wants. Kill the guys, and bring the girl to me.”

The two knights nodded in affirmative and transformed into Mandrakes, which looked like small people with flowers growing out of their heads.

“All right Jugo take them down?!” Ryuji cheered.

“I can’t” I gasped “I’ve been tired ever since I first summoned Watatsumi.”

“Shit so you're outta juice?!” Ryuji asked.

“That seems like an accurate description yes.” I muttered.

“Dammit!” Ryuji cursed, he saw the guards moving towards Makoto and knew that he had to do something but he wasn’t sure what he could do.

“Ah So your not going to fight back?” Kamoshida asked “I don’t blame you. I mean who would help someone known as the track traitor?”

“That was your fault and you know it!” Ryuji growled.

“I was merely acting in self defense. Much like I’m doing now.” Kamoshida grinned savagely. He took Makoto’s arm and looked at her like a wolf would at a fresh price of meat. “Now I should probably break your legs too. Don’t want you running away from me. Mako-Chan.”

Tears started to well up in Makoto’s eyes as Kamoshida began to reach for her skirt.

“Let go of her you bastard!” I yelled. But it was no use I couldn’t move my body at all.

Kamoshida didn’t listen, he kept going and that’s when Ryuji has met his limit. “He said to in let go!” Ryuji ran as fast as he could towards Kamoshida, but the two Mandrakes by his side kept the blond far away from the king.

“Useless as always huh Sakamoto? I should probably kill you before claiming my prize.” He threw Makoto on the ground and she started to gasp and choke, small tears leaving her eyes.

“No…” Ryuji groaned “The Prez might get on my case sometimes… and she might be just a bit too uptight…” Ryuji sent the most hateful glare he could manage at Kamoshida “But nobody deserves what your about to do to her!”

That was when it happened, a terrible headache echoed in Ryuji’s skull. “You made me wait quite a while. You seek power correct? Then let us form a pact.” Ryuji’s hands went straight to his head as he fell to his knees. “Since your name has been disgraced already why not hoist the flag and wreak havoc? The “other you” within desired it thus.” 

Ryuji grit his teeth to bare through the pain. “Then give it to me.” He growled.

“I am thou, thou art I. There is no turning back! The skull of rebellion is your flag henceforth!” Trie to what the voice had said a metal skull shaped mask had appeared on Ryuji’s face.

“Wh-what in the world is going on here?!” Kamoshida demanded.

Ryuji recused to answer instead grabbing the mask and ripping it off like Jugo had done just an hour ago. A blue flame coated his body and when it died down his wardrobe had changed as well. He now sported a black jacket with a red ascot. He also wore bright yellow gloves and combat boots with the edition of the skull mask from before.

Behind him was a giant skeleton dressed in pirate garb. Including a cannon replacing his left hand, a red cape, and a captain’s hat. He stood on a black ship with a menacing grin painted on its side.

“Ryuji has one too?!” I gasped.

“D-dammit!” Kamoshida stuttered “Guards kill them?!” The cowardly king then ran as from the blond as fast as he could.

Ryuji cracked his knuckles “All right, time to see what I can do! Blast them away Captain Kidd!” “Zio” Lightning came flying out of the skeleton’s cannon turning the Mandrake into smoke. He quick defeated the other monster and helped me stand up.

“It’ll hurt but I can walk myself out of here just fine.” I said “You just make sure Makoto’s okay alright.”

Nodding in confirmation Ryuji helped the girl stand back up and the three of them left the castle as quickly as possible.

What the trio didn’t realize however was a strange black creature was watching them from the rafters. “Two persona users huh? They could be useful.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Did we make it?” Ryuji asked. The three of them were standing in the alley right in front of the school.

“I don’t see any castles so… probably?” I said. I hadn’t felt any less tired after leaving that strange world and judging by how hard Ryuji was panting he was feeling the ects as well.

“You have returned to the real world welcome back.”

“Returned to the real world?” Makoto whispered “So does that mean that castle we just saw… was in a completely separate world than our own?”

“Man I’m having a hard time wrapping my head around this as is.” Ryuji groaned “I don’t need any of this Sci-fi shit makin things more confusing.”

“Let’s all agree to head home for the day and figure this all out tomorrow.” I suggested “I don’t know about you Ryuji but I’m going to sleep the second I hit a bed.”

“Yeah” the blond agreed “Who knew ripping your own face off would be this exhausting?”

“About that Ryuji…”

“Huh? What is it prez?” 

“Thank you for what you did back there.” Makoto said shyly “If you hadn’t done what you did then…”

“Don’t worry about it.” Ryuji assured her “I had to do something. I couldn’t just sit there while he tried to… you know.”

I looked away from the two of them in shame as Makoto thanked Ryuji again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It wasn’t until we got on the subway that I finally talked to Makoto about what had been on my mind. “I’m sorry” I told her.

“For what?”

“It’s just back at the castle… I was so weak.” I said “Kamoshida… he was going to touch you… God he was about to rape you and I couldn’t move. No matter how I tried I couldn’t find my way over to you.”

“You were tired” Makoto said “There was nothing you could do about that.”

“But I could’ve done something about it!” I argued “If I had just been more careful, didn’t get into those other fights, then it may have been enough to save you. I might not have collapsed when I did.”

Makoto let out a deep sigh “Jugo listen to me.” 

“Makoto I-“

“Listen to me” She commanded “Did anything happen to me?”

“No”

“Did he have his way with me?”

“...No”

“Are we both safe?”

“Yes”

“Then what’s the problem?” she asked.

“I’m still sorry.” I muttered “If anything were to happen to you… I don’t know what I’d do. All my friends back home ditched me after I got my record, I got expelled from my old school and was sent to juvie until I could find a new one” tears openly started coming out of my eyes “My bastard of a father even showed up just to yell at me… I was afraid if one more bad thing were to happen… If I lost you or Aunt Sae, or god forbid mom I’d…”

“Don’t think like that.” Makoto interrupted “God don’t ever talk like that! You were a bit careless this time, but you were in a strange situation and none of us knew how to handle it. This is not your fault.”

“A-alright” I said staring to calm down.

“Come on this is our stop.” Makoto said “Sis won’t be home until late so I’ll make your favorite.”

I wiped the tears away from my face and gave a genuine smile “You’re the best. You know that cuz?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
???

“So that’s what happened…” Sae muttered “I’d be glad about his fate if it wasn’t for the fact that your entire story relied on fantasy. Now I’ll indulge you for a bit longer, but if you refuse to give me anything concrete I’m just going to assume your hallucinating from an overdose.”

“Honestly I might be…” I slurred “But then again the more I say the clearer things are becoming… for both of us.”

“That’s good.” Sae nodded “Now let’s talk about this ‘Skull’ you keep mentioning. He was a member of the Phantom Thieves as well correct?”

“That’s right”

“And this Skull’s true identity was Ryuji Sakamoto correct?”

“Who?”

“Going to play dumb then?” Sae asked “Fine. Let’s talk about your first target instead. Suguru Kamoshida, accused of abuse, sexual harassment, invasion of privacy, and even… Well I’m sure you remember.”

“I’d never forget.” I said hatefully.

“He confessed to everything and will most certainly stay behind bars for the foreseeable future.” Sae assured “And if what you said about my sister is true he’s glad he’s not getting anything worse. I have a few suspicions as to why he was targeted. But I’d like to hear it from your own mouth.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That night I woke up in the Velvet Room. The three tv’s shine brightly in the center displaying his three new associates.

“About time you’ve come to cheater!” Caroline snapped.

“Oh god dammit I forgot about you.” I muttered.

“Our master wants to speak with you. I suggest you taking his words to heart.” Justine advised.

“First off let us celebrate our reunion.” Igor said.

“Hooray!” I cheered sarcastically.

Igor chuckles “It seems you’ve awakened to your powers. But it is as I feared, you do not possess the wild card.”

“Is that bad?” I asked.

“Just inconvenient” Igor answered “But perhaps you could look at this as an extra challenge. Your power, a persona it’s called will be what we will assist you with here.”

“Persona’s are a mask, an armor of the heat when confronting worldly matters.” Justine explained “Watatsumi was a dragon strong enough that he never needed to bother of worldly matters. A mere observer of the world he created.”

“Thank you for the explanation.” I said sincerely.

“Your Persona shows that your a coward that refuses to see anything but your own perception of reality.” Caroline said sharply.

“Well who asked you?!”

Igor laughed again “I have high expectations of you defyer. Oh! But before I forget have you learned to appreciate the Metaverse navigator? Using it will allow you to travel to that other world.”

“Metaverse… you mean that weird app on my phone?” I asked.

Igor nodded in confirmation “I bestowed it upon you as a means to train you as a thief.”

“The Metaverse Navigator is a gift from my master! You better take care in using it cheater!”

I glared at Caroline “Do you have any other volume?!”

“Devote yourself to training so that you may become a fine thief.” Justine said before her… probably sister could answer me.

“Do not worry cheater” Igor said “You won’t have to take on this burden alone. I have gifted the Nav to your two accomplices as well. One of which has even awakened a Persona of his own.”

“You gave this thing to Makoto?!” I panicked “Why would you do that?!”

“This is all to make you a proper thief” Igor responded “We will talk again at a later date.” Then the television promptly flicked off and Jugo was sent into slumber once again.

“That cheater should really learn to keep his mouth shut.” Caroline grumbled.

Justine laughed “Perhaps your the one that should stay quiet Caroline.”

Caroline left her mouth hanging wide open “Did you just make a joke Justine?”

“Perhaps” Then the screen flicked off.

“Maybe there’s more to that cheater then I first thought.” Caroline said thoughtfully “Not that I’d ever tell him that.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
April 12th  
Shujin Academy Library

Makoto was in no way stupid, after confirming with Jugo and Sakamoto, or Ryuji she supposed. Since as he so eloquently put it ‘friend should call each other by their first names. We all almost died together so I’d be ing stupid to think were anything less than that.’

But he was right. They were friends now, a concept that had always seemed to foreign to her. But Makoto wasn’t carefree like Ryugi or lazy like Jugo. She’s always been an overachiever. So during her free period instead of studying for her upcoming history test, which she probably should be doing, she decided to read some of the books she ‘borrowed’ from that strange castle. They were about the students after all, so as student council president she had a duty to investigate.

Yeah that’s the excuse she’ll go with.

Making sure that nobody saw the cover she quickly opened the book Jugo had found yesterday. ‘Mishima Yukki the Cowardly Jester’ If she remembered correctly he was a second year on the volleyball team. 

The first few pages weren’t anything too strange. His birthday, medical records, grades. Anything a normal coach would have had access to. Then things started to get strange, detailed listings of all of Mishima's failures during practice, and then just as detailed reports on the punishments for it. There was even an entire chapter marked as all the blackmail that he had on the poor kid.

She had to admit she felt a bit of anger when she heard that Mishima was the one that leaked Jugo’s record. But it became easy to forgive him when she learned that Kamoshida planned to have him expelled if he failed to comply.

But Makoto knew that this book essentially meant nothing. Kamoshida could claim that she had wrote it herself and the principal would just agree like he always did. A deep shiver went down her spine when she realized that the only way she’d get any answers would be if she went back to the castle. She was sure Ryuji wanted to go back as well, but convincing Jugo might not be worth the effort.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ryuji could barely sit still. After everything that had happened in the castle yesterday he was surprised Makoto and Jugo weren’t the same way. Though… after what happened he wouldn’t blame them for not wanting to go back. But Ryuji didn’t have that option, whatever that castle was it had something to do with Kamoshida.

He felt a twinge of pain in his leg. ‘Yeah’ he thought ‘The secret to taking that bastard down is somewhere in that castle. I have to go back there even if I need ta do it alone.’

“Um Sakamoto-kun” Shiho Suzui, the girl that sat in the desk next to him and his friend since middle school said “You look… a bit mad.”

“Oh sorry it’s no big deal Shiho.” Ryuji lied “Just my leg acting up again.”

“You never told me what happened.” Shiho said frowning.

“You’ve never told Ann what being on the volleyball team is really like.” He countered. Shiho looked away in shame. “Look I’m sorry to bring that up.” Ryuji apologized “But I’m pretty sure you already know what’s really going on.”

“I’m just trying to help…” Shiho muttered.

“I’m fine Shiho.” Ryuji said “Just… try and look out for yourself for now. Especially since your a girl.” He muttered the last part but Shiho heard it anyways.

‘I wish I could Ryuji.’ She thought ‘But if I don’t then Ann will…’

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I couldn’t help myself. I really didn’t want to go back there but after talking with Igor last night I couldn’t get that damn castle off of my mind. I grabbed a book about Watatsumi from the library hoping to find something to distract me from it. Turns out reading about the power that I can only use in the castle only made me think about it even more, go figure.

Heading back to the second floor to meet up with Ryugi I actually ran into Kamoshida talking to a blonde girl with pigtails. I stood by the wall hoping not to get caught eavesdropping.

“Hey there Takamaki” Kamoshida has said “You looking for a ride home? Things have been pretty dangerous lately with all those accidents.”

I wanted to throw up in my mouth, before remembering what he had almost done to Makoto in the castle ‘Wait he’s not trying to…’

“Sorry” the girl, now known as Takamaki replied “I have a photo shoot today, it’s for a special summer issue so I can’t miss it.”

“Hey now” Kamoshida said in false worry “Being a model’s great, but don’t work your pretty little self to the bone. You mentioned you weren’t feeling well right? Something about appendicitis?”

‘Is this guy for real?’ I thought in deadpan ‘If she had appendicitis she’d be in the hospital right now. He must of had to many spikes to the face if he thinks she’s telling the truth.’

“Yes, I’ve been planning on going to the hospital l, but au’ s been too busy.”

‘And your acting needs some serious improvement.’ I thought ‘Even saying you fell down some stairs and got a concussion is an easier lie to believe.’

“You must be lonely too. I feel bad for keeping your best friend at practice so often. That’s why I asked you out in the first place. Oh… and I’m not sure if you heard, but keep away from that new transfer student. Rumor has it that he’s already associated himself with Sakamoto.” Kamoshida warned.

“Thanks for the advice…” Takamaki said “Please excuse me.”

Kamoshida growled as she walked away and I had made a decision. ‘If this guy gets his way for much longer, he might actually have his way with some of these girls.’

It was then that I started to send something in the group chat, and all at the same time Makoto, Ryuji, and I typed the same thing.

JS: We need to go back to the castle  
RS: We need to go back to the castle  
MN: We need to go back to the castle


	3. Morgana and Makoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:
> 
> After narrowly escaping Kamoshida’s castle Jugo and Ryuji awakened to the power of Persona. With Jugo’s being a golden dragon named Watatsumi and Ryuji’s being the famous pirate Captain Kidd. Now the next day has come and curiosity overtaking the group they decide to enter the castle once again.

We decided to meet in the alleyway in front of the school, the same place we left the castle from yesterday. “So” I started “I take it that we all remember what happened yesterday.”

“Of course man I haven’t been able to think of anything else all day!” Ryuji said “It has something to do with Kamoshida! I can’t just ignore it!”

“I guess that’s true” I sighed “Honestly I didn’t want to go back there ever again. But then I saw him flirting with some blond second year and the old conscience started acting up again. What about you Makoto? What made you change your mind?”

“I may have taken some books from the castle’s library.” Makoto admitted “They were all about the students from Shujin so I decided to investigate. Inside I found detailed listings of all of Kamoshida’s abuses.” She handed Ryuji a book with his name on it. “I know I shouldn’t have pried but my curiosity got the best of me.”

“It’s fine it’s all in the past anyways.”

“It’s not fine!” Makoto intervened “He broke your leg and ruined your future!”

“Which is exactly why I want to go back to the castle.” Ryuji explained “If we could find some dirt on him in there we can expose him out here!”

“But that raises the question of how we even get back in there.” Makoto muttered.

“Don’t you worry about that.” I said showing them my phone “When we were at the castle yesterday this weird app on my phone started acting up, and now it has Kamoshida’s castle listed as a location.”

“That app wouldn’t happen to be of some creepy looking red eye would it?” Ryuji asked.

“That’s the one, let me guess you have it too?”

“It appears we all do.” Makoto said “You think that we could enter that castle again using this?”

“It’s worth a shot.” Ryuji tapped the location on his phone and the world around us became to warped and distorted until we were in front of the castle once again. “Whoa look it worked?!”

“And we’ve got our new outfits back as well.” I said posing.

“But how could a smartphone app cause something like this?” Makoto questioned.

“Well I don’t know how reliable it is. But some long nosed guy in my dreams said it’s called the Metaverse navigator.” I confessed “I know dreams aren’t really valid sources of information but…” I motioned to the castle in front of us “Nothing about this seems very logical either.”

“Who cares what it’s called, let’s go check this place out!” Ryuji said excitedly. 

“Stop making such a commotion you amateurs!”

“W-What in the world was that?” Ryuji asked.

“Was it those knights again?” Makoto pondered.

A black shadow dropped from the castle’s balcony and onto the ground below. It revealed itself to be some strange cat monster wearing a yellow bandana. “The shadows were acting up here so I came here to check it out. I didn’t think it would be you guys though.”

“Who, actually no what the hell are you?” I asked “Because you look like some kind of cereal mascot.”

“I’m not a mascot! I’m Morgana! A human just like you!” The cat, now named Morgana yelled.

“A very cat shaped human.” Ryuji snarked.

“I’m sorry for their rudeness Morgana.” Makoto sighed “Could you please explain what’s happening here?”

“Nice to see that one of you has some manners.” The cat grumbled “Listen up! This here is a palace, it’s a structure created by a person’s twisted desires. This palace’s ruler is Kamoshida, so this castle is how he views the school.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ryuji said cluelessly.

“Alright I think I get it.” I nodded “Ryuji you said yesterday that Kamoshida acted like he was the king of a castle right?”

“Yeah but-“ Ryuji’s eyes widened in realization “Oh shit! So that means because he things he’s the king of Shujin, the school became a castle?”

“Took you long enough blondie.” Morgana muttered.

“So these books I took…” Makoto started.

“Are listings of all his crimes. Although since they’re all typed and the documents can’t be found in the real world it’ll be hard to prove anything with them.” Morgana explained.

“Well there goes the easy solution.” Ryuji sighed.

“Wait…” Makoto thought “Morgana if this is how Kamoshida views the school, does that mean there are students and teachers here as well?”

“That’s right, though most of them are locked in the castle dungeons.” Morgana explained.

“Can you take us to them?”

“But they aren’t real” The cat reasoned “It’s not like saving them will do them much good.”

“But we could try and make them confess in the real world!” Ryuji argued “Look just take us to them cat!”

“It’s Morgana!” He sighed “Fine, But you have to do something for me in exchange.”

“What?! We don’t owe you nothin-“

“What do you want?” I asked cutting Ryuji off.

“Nice to see at least one person here has common sense.” Morgana said “Look it’s going to take a while so it would probably be best if I explained it somewhere safer. For now just remember that you owe me.”

“It’s a deal then”

I am thou, thou art I  
Thou hast obtained a new vow

It shall become the wings of rebellion  
That breaketh thy chains of captivity

With the birth of the Magician Persona  
I have obtained the wings of blessing that  
Shall lead to freedom and new power

Magician Rank 1

“Alright head through this ventilation shaft.” Morgana commanded “The dungeons aren’t that far away. Kamoshida has lost his temper after you escaped though. So security is much higher than before.”

“Just our luck” I muttered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Despite living through it Makoto was still having a hard time believing that what she was witnessing was reality. The geography of the castle was nothing even remotely close to the school’s but as fantasy and reality fazed in and out of each other it became hard to deny the fact that this wasn’t a dream.

“Man all this changing to the school and back is really makin my eyes hurt.” Ryuji complained.

“It’s just showing that his cognition is weak” Morgana explained “Palaces with stronger rulers don’t have that problem.”

“So there are more of these palaces then?” Jugo asked.

“Anyone with warped enough desires could have a palace.” Morgana explained “Kamoshida’s may be big but you can tell he’s weak due to the strength of the shadows brought to him.”

“So size doesn’t necessarily correlate to strength.” Makoto thought aloud “And by shadows your talking about those strange knights walking around right?”

“You learn fast” Morgana praised “But we can talk more about that later, we’ve reached the dungeons.”

“What?!” Ryuji frantically pointed at an empty cell “But these cells are all empty!”

“Quiet down!” Morgana hissed “They’ve most likely already been transferred.”

“Hey- uh you guys…” Jugo said nervously “Does anyone else hear footsteps?”

“Ugh look at what you did!” Morgana chided “Follow me, it would be a problem if they found us now!” Morgana ran into a room next to all the cells and we were left with little choice but to follow. The four of them were left in a small sitting room with a single table, a lantern, and some storage boxes inside.

“So now what?” Jugo asked “We’ve essentially cornered ourselves here.”

“Don’t worry the shadows can’t come in here.” Morgana said “The lack of distortion in this room, shows that the ruler’s control over this area is weak.”

“I see” Makoto realized “Since this is a classroom in the real world, a place Kamoshida can’t do much to influence, it becomes a safe room in this world.”

“Ugh why does this world have to be so complicated.” Jugo moaned.

“Don’t blame me!” Morgana said “I didn’t make the rules.”

“Well anything else you wanna info dump on us?” I asked sarcastically.

“Well… I could always explain your outfit to you.” Morgana said.

“I was being sarcastic but go ahead.”

“Anything distorts according to how a ruler pleases within their palace. In order to prevent these distortions, one must hold a powerful will of rebellion. Your appearance is a manifestation of that. It’s the image of rebelion you hold within.” Morgana explained.

“Oh I get it.” Jugo realized “So my image of rebellion is some medieval shogun, Ryuji’s is a pirate, and yours is a cat in a mask.”

“You don’t understand anything at all!” Morgana yelled “I’m human! HUMAN!”

“Stop provoking the ca- I mean Morgana Jugo.” Makoto pleaded.

But Morgana caught her slip up and started to sulk “Not you too. Look I know I look like a cat but I’m telling you that I’m human. I just lost my true form is all. I think…”

“You think” Jugo said disbelievingly

“I do know how to reclaim it though!” Morgana said “That’s actually what I wanted your help with.”

“One thing at a time okay?” Jugo said exasperated “Let’s focus on this Kamoshida issue first alright?”

“I can agree to that” Morgana said happily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After that Ryuji handed me and Makoto model guns saying something about scaring the enemy away, personally I’d like to just kill them using Watatsumi but if it puts his mind at ease who am I to complain?

After the guards left we learned that all the slaves were being held at the training hall. We headed straight over there running into as few fights as possible. Sometime along the way Margana decided to tell us that Ryuji wasn’t an idiot to bring those fake guns with us. Since they, apparently, work just like real guns.

It was at this point that I stopped questioning things.

Morgana wasn’t lying when he said they weren’t far from the training hall though. A few fights later and we were just outside the ‘Training Hall of Love’. Honestly none of us knew what to expect but I never thought that it would be so cruel. The volleyball team member’s hands were tied to a large metal pole hanging from the ceiling. The blue masked knights, shadows Morgana called them, were smacking them around with the flat ends of their swords.

“This is awful.” Makoto said angrily “To think that all this was happening right under my nose.”

“It ain’t yer fault prez.” Ryuji said “It’s that damn Kamoshida’s.”

“Why wouldn’t anyone tell me?” Makoto asked “If they had just told me I could have done something for them!”

“You all need to stay quiet!” Morgana hissed “I know your upset but we don’t want to be caught by the shadows here!”

“Let’s just try and remember why we’re here.” I suggested “Let’s memorize some of these guys faces and get out of here. We can’t fix the problem by just yelling about it.”

“Your right” Makoto nodded.

“The school’s a castle and the students are slaves?” Ryuji asked “This really is the inside of that asshole’s head.”

We took a look around the training hall after that and things didn’t seem to look any brighter. There were students trapped on a treadmill leading towards deadly spikes, with the promise of water just out of reach, plenty of Volleyball players trapped in cells with obvious injuries all over their bodies, and worst of all there was one student that was tied upside down from the ceiling with volleyballs being shot at him from a cannon.

Makoto was taking exceptionally hard. Ryuji was pissed off sure but Makoto seemed to take everything that’s happened her fault for not trying hard enough to help. A completely untrue statement sure but she doesn’t seem to believe that.

Honestly though I just wanted to leave. I was afraid that if I saw much more I might just slug the Kamoshida in the real world.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sadly we would not be able to make a clean getaway this time either, since once again Kamoshida was waiting for us. This time with a knight in golden armor in addition to the two blue knights. “You knaves again?” He asked hatefully “To think you’d come back here again. You’re hopeless!”

“You’re the hopeless one” I said hatefully

“The school isn’t yer effing castle!” Ryuji yelled.

“Honestly Mako-Chan” Kamoshida said affectionately “Why do you associate yourself with these two delinquents? Why don’t you come over here and I’ll show you a good time?”

“Don’t you even try it you son of a bitch?!” I roared.

“Take care of those three first!” Kamoshida commanded “Once they’re dead I can claim my prize.”

The two blue knights stepped forward each of them transforming into a Berith, an armored knight sitting atop a light brown horse. They surrounded us all and I summoned Watatsumi to try and push them back. But Zorro’s wind and Captain Kid’s lightning didn’t seem to do much damage at all, and my light attacks weren’t very effective either. We managed to defeat one of them but a swingle swipe of the second’s spear was enough to down the rest of us.

“Well now they put up more of a fight then I thought.” Kamoshida said “But they still fell against my might. Now that they’re out of the way why don’t we have some alone time? Mako-Chan?”

“Don’t call me that.” Makoto growled.

“Oh?” Kamoshida snarled “And why the hell not? Don’t think that you can get away with defying me just because your the student council president.” He started walking towards Makoto again.

“Damn it not again!” I yelled, but the golden knight’s foot only dug more into my spine as I tried to chase after her.

“I said to get away from me!” Makoto yelled and she threw some of the books she stole from Kamoshida. One of them managed to hit him right in his golden eye.

“Argh you bitch!” Kamoshida growled “Do you really wish to be executed that badly?” 

“Stay away from her!” Ryuji screamed, but the Berith hooves just pressed harder against his and Morgana’s backs.

“You know that title of yours means nothing.” Kamoshida taunted, as he took a blade from one of the shadows “In the end only the strong can rule while the weak like you have to live in our rule.”

“That’s not true!” Makoto argued.

“You can’t save anyone” Kamoshida continued “Not the volleyball team, not your friends, and now your too weak to even save yourself.”

“That’s not true!”

“But I’ll give you one last chance.” Kamoshida licked his lips “Come with me, and I’ll spare your friends lives. You have nothing to lose here. Your friends go free and you have the night of your life.”Kamoshida got right up in her face “So what do you say?”

“Don’t listen to him!” Ryuji yelled.

“He’s lying to you Makoto!” I cried “Just run away we’ll find a way out of this!”

“I’m not a patient man Niijima” Kamoshida growled “What’s your choice?”

A slap echoed through the room “There’s my answer” Makoto glared.

“Finally you’ve stopped restraining yourself” a sharp terrible pain entered Makoto’s head. “You may not have been able to do much in the past but things are different now. That is if your willing.”

“I am!” Makoto roared.

“Then let’s proceed with the contract at once. I am thou, thou art I. You have finally found your own justice. Please, never lose sight of it again.”

“I won’t” Then Makoto ripped off her mask and was covered in blue flames.

“Oh god damn it not again!” 

The fierce winds created from Makoto’s awakening were enough to release the guard’s hold on us Makoto took things one step further by riding a bike out of the flames and slamming into the Berith. Just like everyone else her outfit had changed. She now wore a black and blue skin tight suit and a long black scarf. On top of that she wore a dark leather breastplate and had knee and shoulder pads with spikes coming out of them. Her mask was made of iron and was shaped like a stretched out v.

“That’s her Persona?” Morgana said disbelievingly.

“That looks more like a bike to me.” Ryuji said.

“Well she was always into that kinda stuff.” I reasoned.

“Persona huh? So that’s what this power is called.” Makoto closed her eyes “It’s strange but this feels, right. This is me…”

“Damn you!” Kamoshida yelled “Damn you all! Kill them! Get this trash out of my castle!”

The golden knight nodded and transformed into Eligor, a pristine knight who rode on a massive black horse and wore powerful crimson armor. “For everything you’ve To slight our great lord Kamoshida! I’ll give you all long painful deaths!”

“Are you all alright?” Makoto asked.

“Don’t worry cuz, just a little bruised up is all!” I reassured her.

“Let’s kick this assholes ass and head back home alright!” Ryuji grinned.

“Of course” Makoto said “Let’s ride Johanna!” “Frei” the nuclear energy sent Eligor back a few inches.

“Kouha” In fact it seemed that none of our moves made much of an impact. “Hey Morgana!” I said, ducking under an incoming slash “What gives, most of the other enemies we’ve fought has had some kind of weakness. Why doesn’t this one?”

The cat had just finished healing himself up “He’s a higher ranked shadow in Kamoshida’s castle. Most of the time those tend to be strong enough so that their weaknesses don’t hinder their ability or have no weakness at all.”

“Oh great” Ryuji muttered as his gun ran out of ammo “So we have to keep wailing on him until he finally kicks the bucket?” Ryuji asked.

“No there’s a better way.” Makoto said, she carefully aimed the model gun Ryuji got her towards the open area of Eligor’s armor sending a bullet right towards his eye. The sudden shock of the attack, and the pain caused from, well a bullet being lodged in his eyeball caused Eligor to fly off of his horse. 

“Whoa! Nice job Prez” Ryuji grinned “Now! Take him out Captain!” “Zio” 

“No…” Elogor wheezed “King Kamoshida-“

“Argh! Useless knights!” Kamoshida roared “Where’s Shiho?! Mishima?! Dammit I need to hit something!”

“Shiho?” Ryuji muttered “The hell are you going to do to her?!”

“There’s no time to worry about that!” Morgana said “More shadows on their way right now!”

“Sakamoto!” Ryuji stiffened at Makoto’s chilling tone “None of this is real! All we can do is protect them from the Kamoshida in the real world.”

“Right” Ryuji nodded “This isn’t over Kamoshida! We’re going to take you down!”

The King’s hands balled into fists as the group left the castle “How dare they?! I am the king here!” Kamoshida laughed a crazed heartless laugh “The school crowned me it’s king! That means that I’m fit to rule! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“You have returned to the real world welcome back.”

“Reality sweet reality.” I muttered “No castles to invade, no crazy knights to fight, and no sexual predator kings.”

“Oh shit!” Ryuji realized “What about this world’s Kamoshida? Won’t he be super pissed off about what happened at the castle?”

“Of course not”

“And why’s tha-“ Ryuji blinked twice “Wait a second who said that?”

“Me you blond idiot.”

“A black cat?” Makoto asked.

I sighed and picked it up “So much for being human huh Morgana?”

“Wait you think that things Morgana?” Ryuji said in disbelief.

“Well it’s not like we know any other magic cats.” Makoto admitted.

“I’m not a cat! Won’t you all just let that go!” Morgana begged “I swear this will all go away after we get to the bottom of Mementos.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” I sighed “Anyway what’s this about the Kamoshida of this world not remembering?”

“Since palaces are made from all the things their rulers don’t want to see in themselves they don’t pay attention to what happens inside of them.” Morgana explained “Although if we cause too much of a commotion in there they may start acting violently towards us in the real world. Which is why we’re going to need codenames.”

“You say that as if your expecting us to want to go back there.” I said.

“Well I’m going to.” Ryuji said “I just know that castle will  
help me take down Kamoshida, so I’m going back in even if I have to do it alone.”

“I’m going back in as well.” Makoto said “Now that I have the same power as you all I won’t be as much of a liability.”

“Fine…” I grumbled “Guess if I can’t stop you I might as well go with. God knows you’d get yourselves killed otherwise.”

“Then it’s settled” Morgana mewed “From now on we’re a real group of Phantom Thieves. Now let’s head home!”

“Wait what do you mean home?” I asked.

“I’m going to live with you!” Morgana said “I mean you can’t just leave me out on the street.”

“I guess that’s true…” I muttered.

“Don’t worry about it Jugo.” Makoto said “Sis has always been a cat person. She’ll definitely let Morgana stay with us.”

“Alright” I conceded “but you have to tell her. I’m not going to risk getting on your sister’s bad side.”

Makoto had Morgana jump into her purse. “That’s fine, but for now I’m getting really tired. I’m going to get back home.”

“I’ll meet up with you for a bit.” I waved as she walked off.

“Dude” Ryuji whispered “You live with her?”

“Her sister’s my probation officer so it’s not like I had much of a choice.” I shrugged.

“But wait…” Ryuji frowned “I didn’t know a family member could be a probation officer.”

“Oh we’re not actually related.” I explained “We just hung out a lot as kids and I just started to call her cousin.”

“Man you just keep on surprisin me.” Ryuji laughed “With the four of us, and that weird power we’ve got Kamoshida doesn’t stand a chance.”

I am thou, thou art I  
Thou hast obtained a new vow

It shall become the wings of rebellion  
That breaketh thy chains of captivity

With the birth of the Chariot Persona  
I have obtained the wings of blessing that  
Shall lead to freedom and new power

Chariot Rank 1

“But man I’m starving” Ryuji said “You wanna head over to the beef bowl shop and grab somethin to eat?”

“More than you could ever know.” I agreed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When I got back to Sae’s apartment there was a noticeable scowl on her face. “Next time you want to ask me something do it yourself. I don’t appreciate you using Makoto as a messenger. I’ll let it slide this time because I happen to be particularly fond of cats. But try something like this again and I’ll be forced to take action.”

I sat on the couch next to Makoto once Sae went back to her office. “What in the world was that for?” I asked.

“I’m sorry Jugo.” Makoto apologized “I told Sis that I found Morgana as a stray and wanted to bring him home. But then she just kept asking questions and I told her that bringing him here was your idea.”

“She totally cracked under the pressure.” Morgana sighed.

“How do you do it?” Makoto asked “You can always stay so calm in front of sis.”

“Well I haven’t lived with her for as long as you have.” I started “And my calling her Aunt has always flustered her so I most likely don’t see her as intimidatingly as you do.”

Makoto twiddled her thumbs a bit as she spoke “This is going to seem like a bit of an odd request but do you think you could teach me how to…”

“Lie to your sister?” I asked. An embarrassed nod was my only answer “Fine, But you have to make sure I pass midterms.”

“That seems doable.” Makoto agreed “We can start after we find a way to deal with Kamoshida.”

“It’s a deal then.”

I am thou, thou art I  
Thou hast obtained a new vow

It shall become the wings of rebellion  
That breaketh thy chains of captivity

With the birth of the Priestess Persona  
I have obtained the wings of blessing that  
Shall lead to freedom and new power

Priestess Rank 1

“Welp” I yawned “I should probably get to bed. The less I’m awake the less time I have to accidentally piss of Aunt Sae.”

“If you want to keep her happy using that name isn’t going to help matters.” Makoto said.

“Yeah but I enjoy using it.”

“He’s impossible” Makoto muttered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I let out a groan as I entered the Velvet Room once again “Can’t there be a night that I’m aloud to just sleep?” I asked.

“Don’t act so rudely cheater!” Caroline yelled “Our master summoned you here! Be thankful!”

“I thought about resuming our previous conversation tonight.” Igor explained “That is why I summoned you. I know you may not want to be here, but have you at the very least becoming accustomed to this place?”

“I mean sure.” I shrugged “It’s a nice room.”

Igor chuckled “As I said before, you must prevent this world from falling into ruin. Forging strong bonds is necessary to achieve that goal.” Three cards appeared at the bottom of the screen Igor was being projected onto. “The magician, the chariot, and the priestess. I was honestly surprised by how many bonds you’ve made in such a short amount of time.”

“The strange creature you met named Morgana is resembled by the Magician Arcana. Those associated with this arcana have a perverted nature and a large ego.” Justine said.

“That idiot Ryuji Sakamoto is the Chariot!” Caroline informed “It means he has a short temper and a one track mind!”

“Finally Makoto Niijima represents the Priestess Arcana.” Justine finished “It highlights her intelligence more than anything else.”

“These bonds will lead you away from ruin. Though superficial relationships will have the opposite effect. It must made by someone who by morals or faith, lend you their strength. They are bonds with those who have also been robbed of their places to belong. Be prepared to use even myself. Else ruin may become inevitable.”

I am thou, thou art I  
Thou hast obtained a new vow

It shall become the wings of rebellion  
That breaketh thy chains of captivity

With the birth of the Strength Persona  
I have obtained the wings of blessing that  
Shall lead to freedom and new power

Strength Rank 1

Another card appeared on the screen in front of Igor “This deal may be between us. But the strength card represents your laid back nature and the strength of your own heart.” Igor chuckled “I’ve been preparing a gift for you. Hopefully it will be ready when we next meet. For now I’ll simply present you with the ability known as the third eye. I believe you may find it useful tomorrow.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” I asked.

Igor chuckled “You’ll understand in due time.” Then the screens fade to black and I was sent back into slumber.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Confidants  
Magician- Morgana- 1  
Chariot- Ryuji- 1  
Priestess- Makoto- 1  
Strength- Igor- 1


	4. April 15th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:
> 
> After meeting with the talking cat Morgana and tracking down the castle’s dungeon the group made a narrow escape. If only because Makoto awakened her own persona Johanna, even if it did like more like a bike than anything.

???

Sae slammed the desk she was sitting at “How gullible do you think I am Jugo?! Your telling me that our cat was one of the Phantom Thieves? And not only that but Makoto was a member as well?”

“I never said that.” I replied coldly.

“Who else could be the student council president of Shujin academy?” Sae asked.

“Not Makoto”

“Fine” Sae sighed “There was one last major incident that occurred before Kamoshida’s calling card was sent. I know it’s a sensitive topic. But I need you to tell me everything. What happened on the days leading up to April 15th?”

“No it’s- it’s fine” I sighed “It’s a pretty important event. If that didn’t happen we never would have become the Phantom Thieves.”

Sae narrowed her eyes “Explain”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
April 13th  
Shujin Academy

JS: So what’s this Volleyball rally I keep hearing about? People have been talking about it all day but nobody is willing to give me a definitive answer because ‘oh no the transfers gonna stab me’

MN: Jugo your in class put your phone away

JS: Eh Mr. Hiruta doesn’t give a shit. Long as I don’t cause any trouble he doesn’t care what I do.

JS: Also Morgana says that you should chill.

RS: Dude…

RS: Why did you bring the cat to school?

JS: He’s very persistent.

JS: But about that rally tho

RS: It’s just some dumb school event meant to boost Kamoshida’s ego. I mean the guy is impressive but it’s not like he needs to remind us every chance he gets.

MN: Once again, class now, text later.

RS: Yes ma’am 

JS: Whatever you say cuz

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Man this event is totally fair and balanced.” I deadpanned “Just sick the Olympian on the high schoolers, I’m sure they’ll be just fine.”

“I told you it’s just another way for Kamoshida to boost his ego.” Ryuji snarled.

“Volleyball’s a stupid sport anyways.” I shrugged.

“We’ll be out of here after this game.” Ryuji reassured “Then we can start questioning those guys we saw in the castle.” His eyes trailed over to the girl I saw talking to Kamoshida yesterday “Still sticks out.” He muttered.

“Who Takamaki?” I asked.

“How do you know her?” Ryuji asked.

“Saw Kamoshida hitting on her yesterday.” I answered “She told him some lie about having appendicitis and left.”

“Appendicitis?” Ryuji muttered “But wouldn’t she-“

“Yeah… Kamoshida’s a bit of a dumbass.” I snarked.

“So I guess that’s where the rumors about them getting it on are from.” Ryuji said “I knew there was something weird about them. Kamoshida’s totally not her type!”

“That’s the only thing that tipped you off?” I asked.

“Ah shaddup!”

Our conversation was cut short when Mishima, a second year, was hit head on by one of Kamoshida’s spikes. “Sorry” the crooked teacher said with false worry “are you alright? Someone! Take him to the nurse’s office!”

I was about to volunteer myself, try to see what I could squeeze out of the kid, but Makoto beat me to the punch. A few seconds later the two of them were on their way to the nurse’s office.

“Alright” Kamoshida said “Senichi! Do you mind acting as a sub?”

I sighed in annoyance “No problems coach!” I turned to Ryuji and made a gagging motion.

He snickered “Try not to die out there man!”

“I’ll meet up with you later” I said “You just try and find those other Volleyball players while everyone’s paying attention to me.”

“You got it” Ryuji nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Now honestly I was never much good at sports and Kamoshida definitely knew that, but being the sketchy looking transfer student with an assault charge leads to the disadvantage that literally everyone who meets you will be suspecting you of murder.

So when the gym teacher says to get on the court, you get on the fucking court. Not because you want to but because it makes you look normal. You back down and you look weak, it makes others believe that they have the right to walk all over you. My dad may have been a deadbeat but he taught me the most important lesson of my life.

Never let someone perceive you as weak, and god strike me down if I let this asshole think he can walk all over me. Even if it was a mistake I still have an assault charge. No Volleyball player, Olympian or not, is going to scare me.

Then it happened, when the whistle blew and the match resumed my whole world went blue. Everything seemed to slow down to a crawl and I could see… angles? It wasn’t exactly like seeing into the future, more like being able to predict the next most likely action and then using some advanced math, that I honestly couldn’t understand, in order to determine where the ball would end up. Funnily enough it was able to predict every spike Kamoshida sent flying towards my face.

‘This is the third eye Igor was talking about them.’ I thought ‘Man I have to give that guy some more respect this is fucking insane!’

I tried not to show off too much, though the visible bitterness Kamoshida has after I blocked his third spike was quite the humorous sight. Some of the other players were impressed as well. Once the match ended most of the people I played with left wordlessly, one or two actually congratulated me, which was a gesture I returned much to their surprise.

The only one there that seemed willing to speak with me was Shiho Suzui, apparently she was Ryuji’s friend since middle school. “You were great out there.” She said kindly.

“Thanks” I said “You were much better though. I was just focusing on keeping the ball away from me not getting it over the net.”

“You know your nothing like the rumors say.” Shiho said.

“Well some of them are true.” I said and I took a few cough drops out of my pocket “I do carry drugs with me after all.”

Shiho giggled “You know if you didn’t have a record I bet you’d be aloud on the volleyball team.”

“Kamoshida must not be looking for talent then.” I joked “But I’d rather not associate myself with him either way. Ryuji would kill me if he found out.”

“Honestly I wish Kamoshida wasn’t the Volleyball coach.” Shiho muttered “But I really need that scholarship so I can get into a good college.”

‘So that’s what's keeping them here.’ I thought ‘I guess having an Olympian write you a letter of recommendation would be a huge boon.’

“Ah!” Shiho realized what she had just said “Pretend you never heard that.”

“Heard what?” I asked.

Shiho relaxed a bit “Thanks for understanding…” she sighed “Look I don’t know what you and Ryuji are planning but don’t do anything too reckless please? I’m sure you know about all the rumors but they really aren’t any of your business.”

“Thanks for the advice. But you should probably head back to your friend.” I pointed at Ann “She looks a bit bored and since Ryuji's already gone I’m just going to head home.”

“Oh! Sure I’ll see you another time then… sorry I don’t think I caught your name.”

“Jugo Senichi, But Just call me Jugo.” I answered.

“Then feel free to call me Shiho.” She replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ryuji was annoyed more than anything. He knew WHY the volleyball players were keeping secrets from him. That much was obvious, he also knew why they hadn’t talked to Makoto he had been through that hell personally.’

“Come on Sakamoto I really don’t know anything.” The volleyball player whined.

“That’s a load of bull and you know it!” Ryuji growled “Those injuries are NOT normal! I don’t care how tough practice is, you can’t come home everyday with a new set of bandages wrapped around ya and think ‘think is fine’!”

“Look man, I’m workin with the prez on this.” Ryuji admitted “I’m not just talkin outta my ass here.”

The kid scanned the room and then whispered something into Ryuji’s ear “Look I’m not going to tell you anything and neither is any of the other volleyball players. But rumor has it that Mr. Hiruta has a bone to pick with Kamoshida. You could probably get something outta him.”

“Thanks for the tip.” Ryuji smiles back.

“Whatever just keep my name out of this.”

It took only a few seconds for Ryuji to get to the faculty office to meet with Hiruta. His leg hurt from the running but his excitement was overpowering the pain.

“What do you want Sakamoto?” Hiruta asked “Shouldn’t you be at the rally?”

Ryuji gave him a blank stare in response.

“Fair enough” Hiruta sighed “So what do you want? Last I checked I don’t teach your class.”

“I’m actually here on student council business.” Ryuji said.

“Student council?” Hiruta said skeptically “What are you the treasurer?”

“What? No!” Ryuji said completely missing Hiruta’s jab. “I’m here doing a favor for the Prez. She’s been looking into… you know…”

Hiruta nodded in understanding “In that case I’ll tell you a bit of what I know. I used to be the coach for the basketball team before Kamoshida came around.”

“He messed with the basketball team too?” Ryuji asked.

Hiruta nodded an affirmative “He didn’t take it over like he did with the track team, He wasn’t that bold yet. But he did do little things. Discourage the teammates, harsh criticism, he has a special kind of fun making fun of me. Calling me gay for some of my eccentricities.

“What a shitty thing to do.” Ryuji growled.

“It wasn’t long until the players started quitting and with no team for me to coach my status as coach was revoked and I became just a regular old biology teacher.”

“Let me guess he did that to most of the other clubs as well.”

“There’s a reason Shujin is ONLY known for its volleyball team.” Hiruta nodded “Do yourself a favor Sakamoto and try not to piss him off any more then you already have. I only told you this because I know it won’t matter in the end.”

“Sorry” Ryuji said as he left the classroom “But I ain’t giving up on this.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Makoto was becoming impatient. She had been talking with Mishima for a couple of minutes and although he had almost slipped up a few times he hasn’t given her anything concrete.

“I should really be going Niijima-senpai” Mishima said “I have practice after the rally is over.”

“Just wait a minute Mishima-kun” Makoto said confidently “I have one more question for you.”

“I re-really have to get going I-“

“Is it true that you were the one to leak Senichi’s record?” Makoto asked.

“How did you-“ Mishima froze.

“Is it also true that Kamoshida threatened to expel you if you failed to comply?” Makoto pressed.

“H-how do you know all this?”

“Because I care for my classmate’s well being Mishima-kun” Makoto said “Just confess to everything Kamoshida’s been doing and…”

“That doesn’t matter.” Mishima muttered “Everyone knows.”

“What?!” Makoto demanded.

“Everyone knows” Mishima repeated “The principal, our parents, they all know but they keep quiet because it makes them all look better.”

“But that’s not right…” Makoto muttered.

“That doesn’t matter… I have to keep going. If I quit the team now Kamoshida will have me kicked out for sure.” Mishima muttered.

“Mishima…” Makoto mumbled “Look I- I don’t know what to tell you. Just try and get some rest for today, have someone else from the team lead you home. I’ll tell Kamoshida you have a concussion and need to rest for a few days.”

“Alright I’ll do that…” 

MY: Hey Suzui Do you mind walking me home today?

SS: Huh why?

MY: I think I have a concussion. The prez said it would be better if I had someone else walk with me for today.

SS: But What about practice? Kamoshida’s going to be mad if we don’t show up.

MY: We can miss one day, Makoto said she’d cover for us.

SS: …

SS: Fine I’ll meet you in front of the school in two minutes.

MY: Thanks

“Alright there.” Mishima said as Makoto read over the texts. “I can convince my parents to let me stay home tomorrow so I won’t be back until Friday so hopefully that will give him some time to calm down.”

“If worst comes to worst I can send you down to the student council room. He can’t do anything to you there.” 

“Thank you Niijima-san” Mishima said sincerely “Your much friendlier than I thought you’d be. N-not that you look mean or anything! It’s just-“

“Just go home Mishima-kun” Makoto sighed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
JS: So did we find anything interesting?

MN: Jugo I’m right next to you why are we texting?

RS: Cuz I aint! I found something too ya know!

MN: Ah my apologies Sakamoto. I forgot I was in a chat with you now.”

RS: Aww come on prez

JS: Morgana’s laughing at you btw

RS: Damn cat

MN: In all seriousness though what did we find?

RS: Well I talked to Mr. Hiruta

JS: My homeroom teacher?

RS: Yeah him

RS: Apparently He was the basketball coach before Kamoshida ruined the team. He did the same to the other sports as well. He’s been building his Volleyball empire ever since he got here.

RS: He’s also treating Hiruta the same way he treats me. I think it’s cuz he used ta be a coach.

MN: That’s terrible

RS: Yeah but with a teacher confessin getting rid of him will be easy.

MN: Not exactly

MN: Mishima told me that the principal and parents already know about the abuse. They don’t seem to care in the slightest. He also told me that Kamoshida often uses expulsion in order to get his way. Mishima released Jugo’s record because Kamoshida would expel him if he refused.

JS: That’s fucking bullshit!

JS: I mean I had a feeling Kamoshida leaked my record, but he didn’t even have the guts to go through with it himself?

RS: Well why don’t they just quit? That’s what happened to the basketball team. Most of the other sports too.

JS: I can answer that

JS: Shiho told me that she’s only still on the team because she really needs a letter of recommendation from Kamoshida. 

RS: So what you're saying is there is no way for us to take down Kamoshida in this world?

MN: Sadly not

MN: I tried asking my sister about it last night but she said that her current case was more important then some ‘high school drama’

JS: Sae I love ya

JS: But calm the fuck down sometimes

RS: So… I have an idea.

JS: Castle?

RS: Castle

MN: Morgana also says Castle

JS: Hey I’m the translator around here!

JS: Anyway apparently there’s a way for us to use the castle to take down Kamoshida. We can talk about it on the roof tomorrow.

MN: But the roof’s off limits

JS: And cats aren’t allowed on school grounds and yet here we are.

MN: Fine but I’m blaming you two if we get caught.

RS: I didn’t even do anything!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
April 14th  
Shujin Academy

Shiho was nervous, and tired. They were two emotions she felt much more often then she should. Even sitting in the courtyard with her best friend, Ann Takamaki, didn’t make her feel any better.

“Shouldn’t you be heading to basketball?” Ann asked.

Shiho shook her head “No practice was cancelled today. Kamoshida usually uses the rally to find talented first years that haven’t joined up yet.”

“Oh so you think he found somebody good?” Ann asked “I wonder if it was that Jugo guy? He was blocking Kamoshida’s spike.”

‘God I hope not’ Shiho thought “Maybe but I doubt it.”

Just then Ann’s phone started to ring. ‘Oh no not again.’ She thought.

“Shouldn’t you take that?” Shiho asked.

“It’s probably just my part time job.” Ann said.

“Oh ok then.” Shiho said softly.

“I need to take this real quick.” Ann said walking away.

Once she was out of sight Shiho muttered to herself “Please don’t be doing anything stupid Ann.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Alright I’ll talk to you later then…” Ann said sadly.

“What was that all about?”

“Ah!” Ann gasped and then glared at the blond who walked up to her “Ryuji! Don’t do that!”

“Sorry” He muttered “I just saw you yellin on the phone and wanted to check up on ya.”

“It’s none of your business Sakamoto!” Ann hissed.

Ryuji scratched his neck as she walked away “What the hell was that all about?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So here we are on the roof” Ryuji said “Now what’s this about a way to stop Kamoshida? Spill it cat!”

“Ugh your hopeless…” Morgana complained “I’m not a cat…”

“Please just ignore him.” I pleaded.

“Alright but you had the right idea yesterday.” Morgana said “You have to attack his castle.”

“But didn’t you say it was a cognitive world?” Makoto asked “He doesn’t remember anything that happens there.”

“Well that castle is how Kamoshida views the school.”

“Yeah even I understand that much.” Ryuji sighed.

“He doesn’t realize what happens there but it’s deeply connected to the depths of his heart. Thus if the castle disappears, it would naturally affect the real Kamoshida.”

“And then…?”

“A palace is a manifestation of a person’s distorted desires. So if that castle were no more…”

“He becomes a good person!” Makoto gasped.

“But would that really be getting back at them?” Ryuji asked.

“Think of it this way Ryuji.” I said “I’d I got an F on a test and then studied my ass off and got As on every test after that would the F go away?”

“No”

“So if Kamoshida beats up kids for fun during practice and then becomes an honest man did he still beat up kids in the past or not?”

“Oh!” Ryuji realized “He’d feel guilty and confess!”

“That’s incredible Morgana!” Makoto praised.

“Aww your making me blush.” The cat mewed.

“So how do we get rid of the palace?” Ryuji asked excitedly.

“By stealing the treasure held within.” Morgana answered “I’ll tell you more, if you agree to the plan.”

“Well that’s a no brainer.” I deadpanned “Lets do it!”

“Oh but we have to be careful!” Morgana said “If we go through with this we can’t kill Kamoshida’s shadow. If we do that all of his desires will disappear not just the twisted ones.”

“He’ll suffer a mental shutdown…” Makoto guessed.

“That’s right.”

“Wait so we could kill him?!” Ryuji panicked.

“Only if we’re stupid about it.” I said “Which we won’t be.”

“I dunno” the blond muttered “Give me a day to think about this. I don’t like Kamoshida but murder is a bit extreme.”

“I have to agree.” Makoto said nodding. “At least give me a day to steel my nerves.”

“Fine” Morgana sighed “we’ll head into the palace tomorrow then agreed.”

“Agreed”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kamoshida was pissed off

The current shit show that was his life started about five years ago when he first came to the school. Back then he had just recovered from a wrist injury that had taken him off the Olympic volleyball team forcing him to become a teacher at Shujin Academy. As nice of a school as it was it was still a major downgrade from an Olympic stadium.

Their volleyball team was pitiful too. No wonder they wanted him to coach them anyone else probably would have given up after seeing them for all of twenty seconds. But back then he was foolish. He tried to teach them normally but they never improved. Then one day out of frustration he hit one of the boys. He felt awful about it afterwards but then the kid got up and started working harder!

The threat of being hit made everyone work harder actually and that’s when he started using violence as motivation. You missed a shot? That’s a slap on the wrist. Miss it again? Punched in the jaw. The team got better and better but he still wasn’t getting any recognition. That was when Kamoshida realized that he wasn’t there to give Shujin a great volleyball team, he was there so Shujin could have an Olympian working with them.

And oh man that pissed him off. Kamoshida hated being considered a pawn. If anything he was the king! The most important piece! But for now he was just a pawn. That’s when he first noticed Gio Yamataku. A third year on the school’s basketball team. He had skills, he might have been better at basketball, then he had been at volleyball at that age. He wanted him. 

So Kamoshida schemed and sent a couple of jabs towards the worse members and a bit of praise towards the talented to tear the team apart. The basketball team was no more and Gio started to play volleyball instead. After some more planning and destroying of teams he finally rivaled the track team in popularity. Where he would meet his last target. Ryuji Sakamoto thoroughly impressed him. He ran faster, jumped higher, and had more charisma than anyone else on the team.

Sadly the track coach wasn’t nearly as much of a pushover as the other coaches. So it took ‘revealing’ a few ‘scandals’ in order to get rid of him. But then something else unexpected happened. Instead of splitting apart Sakamoto grew to resent him for disregarding his teammates. That’s when Kamoshida realized that dealing with someone like him would be too much work. So he decided to break him both mentally, and physically.

Fast forward to present day and everything has been going Kamoshida’s way. That is until that damn transfer student showed up. Ever since then he’d been more irritable and his punching bags Mishima and Suzui hadn’t shown up to practice the day before. Then Kobayakawa, the fat bastard, recommended that same damn transfer to be placed on his volleyball team!

He was so damn mad! He had to cancel practice afraid he might actually kill somebody, he hadn’t quite sunk that far yet. But he did need a way to blow off some steam. And he knew the perfect blond bitch for the job.

“Takamaki” He said dangerously “Come to my apartment or your friend will be taking your place.”

Her screams helped soothe his soul that night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
April 15th  
Shiho’s House

It was about one in the morning when Shiho heard someone ring the doorbell. Normally she would have been asleep by now but a terrible feeling in her gut had kept her up all night. She opened the door and found a blond in pigtails waiting outside. Shivering the whole time with ripped clothes and tears in her eyes. “Ann?!”

“Shiho” She cried “Kamoshida he… he…”

“He what?! What did he do Ann?!”

Ann broke down into sobs “He… invited me into his apartment and…” that was as far as she got before she passed out on the ground.

“Ann?!” Shiho cried “No… that bastard! Ann… how could he have done this to you?”

She took out her phone and gave Sakamoto a call.

“Shiho?” He groaned “What’s going on? It’s one in the morning?”

“It’s Ann!” She cried “Kamoshida he… he raped her Ryuji! I think she’s in shock she won’t wake up!”

It was silent on the other line.

“Ryuj-“

“I’ll be right there” It was said in such a cold and distant tone that Shiho had trouble recognizing it as Ryuji’s voice.

“Please Shiho…” Ann muttered in her sleep “Don’t go after Shiho…”

“Oh Ann why?” Shiho cried “It should have been me…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

RS: Were going through with the plan

MN: Ryuji it’s 1 A.M. why are you texting us?

RS: Kamoshida Just Raped Ann

MN: excuse me?

JS: God what the fuck Makoto?! What was that scream for?

JS: No way…

JS: That fucking bastard!

RS: I don’t care if we kill his shadow anymore. This bastard is going to pay.

JS: Agreed

MN: Ryuji stay with Ann. We’ll all meet after school to take this bastard down.

JS: Thank god Sae pulled an all nighter. I don’t want to know what would happen if she knew we were all willing to murder someone.

MN: Killing a rabid animal is not considered murder.

JS: Agreed

RS: Agreed

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Shujin Hospital

“Ryuji where are you going?” Shiho asked “Aren’t you going to stay with Ann?”

“I can’t do anything for her here.” Ryuji said harshly “I’m heading back to Shujin. I’m taking out the problem at the source.”

“Then let me come with you!” Shiho begged “Please! Ann came to me after Kamoshida… you know. If anyone should go after him it should be me!”

“Fine” Ryuji agreed reluctantly “It’s real dangerous though so you’ll have to be careful.”

“I will be” Shiho nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Are we really going to bring her to the Metaverse with us?” Morgana asked.

“Not much of a choice” I shrugged “I mean what would you do if your best friend…”

“No I understand” Morgana growled “Fine! But keep her in the back just in case!”

“I’m sorry are you talking to a cat?” Shiho asked “Ryuji I don’t think a cat whisperer is going to be very helpful.”

“Don’t worry about that.” Ryuji sighed “Just follow our lead.”

“We can explain everything in a minute.” Makoto promised.

“Well if the student council president says so…” Shiho agreed reluctantly.

“Then let’s head over!” I declared “To Kamoshida’s castle!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Confidants  
Magician- Morgana- 1  
Chariot- Ryuji- 1  
Priestess- Makoto- 1  
Strength- Igor- 1


	5. Bloom and Persephone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Kamoshida had finally gone a step too far. Despite knowing that there’s a chance of him dying if they try to steal the treasure the rape of Ann Takamaki frees them from all of their doubts. But now Ann’s best friend Shiho had managed to convince Ryuji to let her tag along.

April 15th  
Kamoshida’s Palace

“Now I know this may seem like a bad time to bring this up.” Morgana said “But from now on we need to use code names.”

“Huh? Why’s that?” Shiho asked “Where even are we right now? And what’s white your clothes?!”

“Blah blah distortion, blah blah Castle, blah blah Kamoshida’s a dick.” I rattled off “I’ll have Makoto explain it to you later.”

“Just accept that this isn’t a hallucination and you’ll be fine.” Ryuji added.

“As for your first question. I think yelling our names in the palace made Kamoshida more irritable in the real world.” Morgana explained “Thus the code names are necessary.”

“Makes enough sense.” I shrugged “We should probably keep it simple though. Something relating to our outfits would be nice.”

“In that case I’ll be Skull.” Ryuji said “And you can be… Dragon maybe?”

“How about Drake instead?” I asked “Rolls off the tongue a bit better.”

“If that’s the logic we’re using Makoto should be Spike, or Biker right?” Shiho asked.

“Never in my life would I willingly call myself that.” Makoto deadpanned.

“How bout Cuz? That’s what I call you anyways.”

“Way too obvious.” Makoto objected.

“Man she’s a real queen ain’t she?” Ryuji mumbled.

“Queen huh?” Morgana said “How about that one?”

“I like it.” Makoto conceded “Then Jugo’s Drake, Ryuji is Skull, and I’m Queen.

“Oh what about me?” Shiho asked.

“We can’t really give you a more detailed name until you get a persona, if you get one that is. For now we’ll just call you Girl.”

“Lame but ok.” Shiho said disappointedly.

“What about me? Morgana asked excitedly.

“Do you even need one?” Makoto asked.

“Well no but…”

“How bout Mona then?” Ryuji suggested “Short and easy. Faster than saying Morgana over and over that’s for sure.”

“I can accept this.” Morgana nodded “Now let’s head into the palace.”

“You mean that castle back there?” Shiho asked.

“Yeah, Since Kamoshida sees himself as the king of a castle that’s what his palace turned into.” Ryuji explained.

“Oh so this is some kind of mental world then?” Shiho guessed.

“Pretty much” I shrugged.

Makoto have Shiho a short explanation of Persona’s and Shadows so she wouldn’t freak out as much later when she saw them in action. Then we climbed into the ventilation shaft from before and entered the palace proper.

Everything looked the same as last time except that the main hall we used to escape the last two times we were here was covered in shadows. With Shadow Kamoshida giving them some sort of grand speech. “Those intruders from the other day were quite annoying! I will not allow trash to do as they please in my castle for any longer! Strengthen the security! Kill them on sight!”

“Long live King Kamoshida!” The knights cheered.

“Ugh I’m gonna throw up.” I muttered.

“How can that bastard still think so highly of himself after what he did?” Ryuji growled.

“I hate to say it but I think he feels better about himself now.” Shiho muttered sadly “He has Kobayakawa under his thumb, he has all the money he could want thanks to all the championships he’s had us win, and now he’s finally had his way with Ann.”

“Just another reason to make him confess.” Morgana said. “Here we can take this door over here.” I nodded and opened the door. Unfortunately for me there was a shadow inside. We all hid behind the door frame as the shadow turned around to see the now opened door.

“So these things are shadows?” Shiho asked.

“Yeah they’re scattered all around the castle. We should be able to ambush this one from here though.”

“Here Girl take my gun.” I said “That way you can defend yourself as well.”

“Alright” I leaned out of the shadows and ripped off the knight’s mask. A pixie appeared where the shadow once stood and was killed almost immediately afterwards since Shiho placed three separate holes in its gut.

“S-Sorry” She muttered “I got a little trigger happy there.”

“Mona” Ryuji said breathlessly “Why are all the girls we know so effing terrifying?”

“Just be happy they’re on our side Skull.” The cat agreed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Things were pretty uninteresting after that. With four Persona users, and one trigger happy volleyball player the shadows didn’t stand much of a chance. We found another safe room and made sure to remember its location for future visits.

“This is all so surreal.” Shiho said “Persona’s, Shadow’s they all sound like they came straight out of some sort of anime.”

“Pretty cool right.” Ryuji grinned.

“Definitely” Shiho smiles “Even without a persona walking through a real castle is just as cool as I imagined.”

“Don’t forget why we’re here though.” Makoto scolded “We’re here to change Kamoshida’s heart after all.”

“Eh don’t be such a stick in the mud cuz.” I yawned “Were in a real shitty situation, especially those two. It’s good that they can find something positive to talk about at a time like this.”

“Still we aren’t that far into the palace.” Makoto sighed “We shouldn’t stay here for too long.”

“Agreed” Morgana said “We should go as far as we can today. To the next safe room at least.”

“All right back to bustin ass!” Ryuji cheered.

We left the safe room and made our way down another hallway. What we found on the other side was probably one of the most disturbing things I’ve ever seen. There were rose petals spread across the floor and red tinted heart shaped windows. Ann Takamaki sat on the floor, completely naked except for a leash tied around her neck.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” I growled.

“Th-this can’t be real!” Shiho gasped.

“Your right it’s just a cognition.” Morgana said “Just like the slaves in the dungeon this is how Kamoshida views Ann.”

“Like some kind of pet…” Makoto said looking at the leash.

“Not like some kind of pet. She IS my pet!” Shadow Kamoshida glared at them as he walked into the room. Ann, on all fours walked over to him.

“You sick bastard!” Ryuji yelled.

“I was about to give my girl some attention but you brats had to ruin all my fun.” Kamoshida glared.

“Fun?” Shiho muttered.

“If she didn’t want my love she wouldn’t have come over to my place.” Kamoshida said “If she really wanted to stay away from me she would have let her friend take her place.”

Shiho clenched her fists “How dare you! Don’t act like this isn’t all your fault!”

Kamoshida laughed “But Suzui this is your fault. Your’s, Mishima’s, Sakamoto’s, Nijima’s, and that damn transfer. Add Hiruta and Kobayakawa for good measure. If you all had kept in line I wouldn’t be so stressed. So what if I few people get hurt? I’m the king! Everyone wants to be in my good graces!”

“Shut up”

“Oh what was that Suzui?” Kamoshida asked “Do you need me to teach you your place?!”

“I said to shut up!” Shiho yelled “All this time I’ve endured your abuse! All this time you promised that if I kept quiet you wouldn’t hurt Ann! But no! You couldn’t help yourself! Kamoshida! Your the most selfish, cruel, perverted bastard I’ve ever met!”

“Is that so?” The king growled “In that case” A golden knight appeared in front of Kamoshida “Prepare to be executed!”

“Girl get behind us!” Makoto yelled.

But Suzui was frozen in place as a terrible headache plagued her mind “I see you’ve finally exposed his lies. Deep down you always knew he was untrustworthy.” Shino clutched her head in pain and began to scream. “He’s dragged you down to hell, and now you need to climb out of it. So let’s make a contract you and I.” 

“I’m listening” Shiho gasped.

“I art thou, Thou art I. Let us be free of the shackles placed on us and breathe the sweet air of freedom.” A mask appeared on Shiho’s face. Two black rose petals with eye holes in their centers surrounded by what appeared to be dark green vines. “Let us free ourselves from his dominant hand and make him suffer for a change!”

I smirked “You should really stop angering us.”

“And why’s that?” Kamoshida asked.

Shiho ripped off the mask and was covered in blue flames. “Because that tends to happen when you do.”

Thorns shot out of the fire and pierced the cognitive Ann straight through the skull. She faded into nothingness. “This charade ends here Kamoshida!” Shiho said. She wore a pitch black toga and a necklace with a blood red stone was embedded into it. She wore sandals instead of shoes and a black rose was placed in her hair. Her weapon of choice seemed to be an iron flail.

Her Persona stood behind her. A girl rode on the back of a three headed dog with a sword of black fire in her right hand. A wedding ring made from a prison chain was on her right index finger and she wore a toga similar to Shiho’s own.

“Damn it all!” Kamoshida roared “Kill them immediately!” He commanded the golden knight.

“Of course my king!” The shadow responded it then pulsed and changed into a Principality, a women wearing a similar outfit to the one depicted in the Statue of Liberty, holding a staff with a cross on the end of it in their left hand.

“No” Shiho said “You won’t be rid of me that easily! “Eiga” 

The curse attack knocked Principality right to the ground “Good job Girl! That hit her weakness!” Morgana cheered.

“We’ll get you a proper code name soon I promise.” Makoto soothed as Shiho started to pout.

‘They… they aren’t even taking me seriously.’ thought Kamoshida’s shadow. “What are you doing laying on the floor! Get them you fool!”

“Yes my liege!”

“Zio” “Guys we can talk later! It’s getting back up!” Ryuji called.

“Oh right of course.” Shiho nodded “One more Persephone!” “Eiga”

“Frei” Makoto called beside her “Am I the only one that finds it weird that Skull was telling ME to pay attention of all people?”

“Yes” I deadpanned.

Principality didn’t care much for our conversation though and raised it’s staff high into the air “Kouha” it chanted and a small light sent Shiho stumbling backwards.

“Dia” Luckily Morgana was able to heal her up right away.

I “Lunged” at the shadow and was luckily able to knock it over. As soon as it hit the ground we all began to wail on it with an All-out-attack. As we finished Shiho stepped in front of the beast and struck a dramatic pose picking the rose out of her hair and to quite literally smell the roses “Better luck next time.”

“No…” the Principality muttered as it faded away “Run away… my liege…”

“Oh shit…” Kamoshida muttered. Then he took the shadow’s advice and sprinted out of the room.

“He’s a fast bastard I’ll give him that much.” I groaned.

“We should probably leave anyways.” Morgana said “Girl’s probably tired after her awakening.”

“So much for finding the next safe room.” Ryuji sighed.

“Her safety takes priority Skull.” Makoto glared.

“Yeah, I know, I know. I’m not in the mood to go dungeon crawling after all that anyways.” Ryuji admitted.

“We can continue this another time.” I said “For now let’s focus on getting home.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once we got back from the palace all of us agreed to go our separate ways. Makoto had some student council work to do so she went home early, and apparently Ryuji had to cook something for his mom that day, something about her working another job.

So me and Shiho were left alone at the train station. Apparently she lived close to our apartment building. “So how are you holding up?” I asked her “With all the Metaverse shit and all.”

“It’s… strange” she finally decided “I’m tired and kinda woozy after ripping my face off and all but I also feel free if that makes any sense? Like before I’d just let Kamoshida walk all over me, afraid that I’ll never achieve anything without the volleyball team. But now, now I just want to walk up to him, look that bastard in the eyes and say I quit!”

“I felt that way too.” I admitted “Before I met Watatsumi I kinda just felt trapped… I made jokes in order to try and trick myself into thinking everything would be okay. But now I actually feel like things are going to be okay. I don’t doubt myself nearly as much as I did when I was first arrested. Now I can say, yes I’m Drake, I just explored a castle and looked badass doing it.”

“I guess we all have our fair share of issues.” Shiho sighed “Well I’ll be sure to help you out from here on! Just count on me!”

“I’ll do that.” I smiled

I am thou, thou art I  
Thou hast obtained a new vow

It shall become the wings of rebellion  
That breaketh thy chains of captivity

With the birth of the Moon Persona  
I have obtained the wings of blessing that  
Shall lead to freedom and new power

Moon Rank 1

“Well this is my stop.” I said as we reached my apartment building.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then… Drake.” Shiho joked.

“Right back at ya Girl.” She only groaned in response.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jugo has changed Makoto’s name to Queen

Jugo has changed Ryuji’s name to Skull

Jugo has changed their own name to Drake

Jugo has Shiho to the chat

 

Queen: Jugo?

Drake: Yeah cuz?

Queen: Why are we using our code names in the group chat?

Drake: Because this is the Phantom Thief chat for Phantom Thief related things.

SS: Phantom Thief?

SS: Also why don’t I get a code name?

Drake has changed Shiho’s name to Girl 

Girl: …

Girl: I hate you so much right now…

Skull: Yeah I guess you should get a proper code name huh?

Skull: You have any ideas?

Girl: Not really, You all have any suggestions?

Drake: Well me and Ryuji’s are based on our costumes so… maybe Toga?

Skull: Hound could work too cause of her Persona ridin that dog and all.

Girl: How about not

Queen: Well mine doesn’t seem to have any rhyme or reason to it… so maybe we can just pick anything?

Skull: pffff

Drake: Morgana says yours was anything but random.

Queen: What’s that supposed to mean?

Drake: gsjdg 

Drake: Sorry Morgana swatted the phone out of my hands. He says that you don’t want to know.

Girl: I like the appearance idea better anyways. Maybe Bloom since my mask has the whole rose ascetic?

Drake: Bloom it is then!

 Drake has changed Girl’s name to Bloom

Bloom: Thank you Jugo

Skull: You’ll always be Girl to me tho

Bloom: :(

Queen: Code names aside why ARE we called the Phantom Thieves Jugo?

Drake: Morgana willed it such

Drake: Besides Phantom Thieves, stealin the hearts of the corrupt sounds awesome right?

Skull: Dude that sounds like the plot for some kinda anime.

Bloom: Nani?

Skull: …

Bloom: Ryuji?

Skull: I’m not going to grace that with a response.

Queen: Oh! Jugo by the way sis said she wanted to take you somewhere today. Something about a part time job.

Drake: Ugh

Drake: How excited is she?

Queen: She’s taking you as soon as she gets home.

Drake: No way out of it then…

Drake: Fine I’m in the diner in Shibuya right now I should be back in a few minutes.

Drake: Wish me luck you guys...

Bloom: Good luck Jugo!

Skull: Don’t die

Queen: Don’t say anything stupid.

Drake: At least you believe in me Shiho

Bloom: …

Drake: Shiho?

Bloom: Don’t die

Drake: All if you are dead to me

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Once Sae got home she practically shoved me into her car. She drove me over to a place called Yongen Jaya and essentially shoved me into a coffeé shop called Leblanc. The place was nearly empty except for some dark blue haired goth sitting by herself in the middle booth. There was another older man standing behind the counter, he had a goatee and slick black hair. He wore a pair of glasses and a pink dress shirt under a black apron.

“Ah Niijima-san” He said “you’re here later than usual.”

“Well this is about that part timer I was telling you about Sakura-san.” Sae explained.

“Ah is that so?” The man asked “Well I’m Sojiro Sakura, the store isn’t usually too busy but I’ll make sure to call you if I need any help.”

“Jugo Senichi” I told the man “Please don’t call me often.”

Sae shot me a glare and Sojiro chuckled “Just don’t act like that to the customers alright kid?”

“Sorry Sakura-san he has a tendency to say these kinds of things without thinking.” Sae apologized.

“Not with people I like!” I countered “I haven’t said one mean thing about him the entire time I’ve been here! I just let him know that I’m a lazy asshole that would rather not work if given the option!”

“The fact that you think of yourself that way just further proves my point.” Sae sighed “Please call him if you need any help. He may not act like it but he will come if you call him.”

“I’ll keep that in mind Nijima-san.” Sojiro agreed.

“Come on that’s all I wanted to do.” Sae said “I have a case I wanted to work on so give out your phone number and get back to the car.”

When Sae left both me and Sojiro let out a sigh of relief “That women sure knows how to put someone on edge.”

“Tell me about it.” I sighed “I’ve known her all my life and she still scares the shit out of me sometimes.”

“Listen kid I ain’t going to call ya often.” Sojiro said “But when I do I expect you to show up.”

“Can do” I wrote my number down on a napkin and handed it to Sojiro “I’m a pretty crappy cook so don’t expect any miracles though.”

I am thou, thou art I  
Thou hast obtained a new vow

It shall become the wings of rebellion  
That breaketh thy chains of captivity

With the birth of the Hierophant Persona  
I have obtained the wings of blessing that  
Shall lead to freedom and new power

Hierophant Rank 1

“Any way if that’s settle you should head back. I’d hate to be the one to keep her waiting.” Sojiro said.

“I’ll take that as my cue to leave as well.” The goth women said.

“Oh! Takemi-san I completely forgot you were here.”

“Eh it’s no big deal.” Takemi shrugged, she then turned to face me “I run by a clinic nearby, so do me a favor and go somewhere else if you get sick.”

”Ok…?” I said confused.

Sojiro shook his head as she left “Just ignore her Alright? Tons of nasty rumors going around about her giving fake examinations and selling illegal medicine. I just don’t think she wants the extra attention.”

“Illegal medicine huh?” Morgana asked from inside my bag “Even if that is just a rumor it might be worth checking out sometime.”

“Huh? Was that a cat?” Sojiro asked.

“Probably just a stray.” I said trying to keep my composure ‘Damn it cat! You always start talking at the worst times!’

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
April 16th  
Shujin Academy

Skull: Let’s all meet up on the rooftop after school today

Queen: Class Ryuji

Skull: Sorry! 

Skull: I just wanted to see if we could all meet up! Didn’t want it to be a last minute thing or nothin!

Bloom: Ryuji class

Skull: Ugh not you too…

Drake: Hey don’t feel so down Ryuji I won’t pester you about it.

Skull: Thanks man

Drake: Morgana will though

Drake: He says to pay attention

Skull: I hope you get caught one day cat!

Drake: I’m honestly surprised he hasn’t been yet

Drake: I mean the guy behind me is a serious bro.

Bloom: What’s that supposed to mean?

Drake: I mean he can CLEARLY see the cat in my desk. But he hasn’t taken any action yet. I think he thinks I might stab him he tells anyone.

Skull: I mean will you?

Drake: Probably not

Queen: Probably? 

Queen: Also class

Bloom: Sorry Makoto!

Drake: Yes mom…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“So why are we all here?” I asked “Because I don’t think I’m emotionally prepared for another trip to the palace.”

“Almost died one too many times.” Ryuji agreed “But we still need to go in eventually!”

“After we’ve prepared ourselves.” I deadpanned “Just because we CAN go right back to the castle doesn’t mean we SHOULD.” 

“It would be better if we could find a way to heal ourselves instead of relying on Morgana all the time.” Makoto agreed.

“I can cast Dia as well but… having medicine handy may be a better strategy.” Shiho conceded.

“I guess new weapons are a must.” Ryuji admitted “I know a place where we can get some but… it’s a bit expensive.”

“Makoto’s good at bargaining so she can go with you.” I said. “Meanwhile me and Shiho can go and get medicine from a shady doctor’s office in Yongen.” 

“Actually” Shiho said nervously “I’m going to visit Ann in the hospital today. She isn’t awake yet but the doctor said that she’ll most likely recover by May 2nd.

Makoto narrowed her eyes “Why are you giving us such a specific date?”

“Well… don’t panic but… Kamoshida is planning on blaming Jugo for what happened to Ann.” Shiho said “I overheard him talking to his lawyer on the way here.”

“B-But Ann would never confess to that!” Ryuji sputtered.

“She doesn’t need to.” I sighed “As long as Kamoshida can keep her quiet he can accuse me of whatever he wants.”

“Poor Ann…” Morgana sighed.

“What a shitty situation to be in.” Ryuji growled “The second she wakes up Kamoshida’s just going to start using her again!”

“Which is why we have to change his heart before the second.” I decided “Thanks for the forewarning there Shiho.”

“Sorry I had to give you such bad news…”

“It’s fine” Ryuji grinned “Having a deadline just makes this feel a bit more real ya know?”

“I suppose that’s one way of looking at it.” Makoto agreed “But I have some student council business to take care of so we’ll have to go weapon shopping tomorrow Ryuji.”

“No prob” The blond shrugged.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Oh it’s you again” Takemi sighed “Didn’t I tell you specifically not to come here?”

“I have dementia” I deadpanned.

Takemi shook her head in amazement “That might be the worst lie I’ve ever heard. Oh well head into the exam room.”

I walked into a standard doctor’s office and Takemi locked the door behind her once we were both inside “Alright now tell me, what do you want?”

“Painkillers mainly” I said “They’re for my… exams.”

“Exams huh?” Takemi asked skeptically “Alright then, how many you need.”

“All of them” I deadpanned.

Takemi shook her head “I’ll give you a bottle for 100 yen.”

“Deal”

I walked out of the office and let a business man in a black suit enter after me. I didn’t catch much of their conversation since Morgana decided to start talking again and tipped them off! But it sounded like those illegal drug rumors might be true after all.

“One thing at a time Jugo.” I muttered “One thing at a time.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
April 17th  
Untouchable

Standing in a back alley, understandably, made Makoto feel very uncomfortable. She was the daughter of a police officer, and the sister of a prosecutor. The idea of her standing out in an alleyway in front of a model gun shop, waiting for a delinquent should never have been entertained for a second yet here she is.

Ryuji showed up a few minutes later “Hey looks like you found the place, pretty legit huh?”

Makoto nodded in response. Honestly at first she was bit surprised by how normal Ryuji acted sometimes. I mean most of what she heard about at school was how violent he was, but those were always blown way out of proportion. The fact that she ever entertained them at all honestly disgusted her.

But she knew better now. Ryuji was a nice guy, he was the kind of guy who would stay by his friends side in the hospital for twenty four hours even though they hadn’t spoken in two years. He was the kind of guy that would risk his life to save someone who’s done nothing but give him shit about his dyed hair and posture at least once a week. He was the kind of guy to punch a teacher in the face for making fun of his mother. And honestly she admired that about him.

Makoto blushed and shook her head. Now wasn’t the time to be thinking about that. She was supposed to be grabbing model weapons for everyone. She took out her phone and looked at the list of things everyone wanted. Ryuji, despite coming with her, told her he wanted a shotgun and something more sturdy than a rusty pipe like a small hammer, Shiho wanted a pistol like Jugo used while Jugo wanted to trade his pistol for a bazooka of all things.

Personally she wanted some stronger brass knuckles and some revolvers. When she told all this to the shop keep he was pleasantly surprised “You an enthusiast?” He asked.

“You could say that…” Makoto said.

“I’m planning on hanging it up in my room.” Ryuji said “Man that’ll give someone a scare.”

The manager sighed “As long as your not doing anything illegal with em I don’t care. 15,000 yen.”

“15,000?” Makoto asked “But I was sure…”

“I’ll give you a discount since yer enthusiasts and all.” He said “Besides don’t want a Niijima looking into my shop.”

“How did you…”

“The eyes gave you away.” The manager shrugged “I try to run this business above ground but you can never be too careful.”

“Don’t worry about that sir.” Makoto reassured “My sister doesn’t know I’m here.”

“Keep things that way will ya? I don’t need the cops breathing down my neck.”

“Of course” Makoto laughed. Once she and Ryuji left the building she noticed just how quiet the blond was being. “Is there a problem.”

“No nothing” Ryuji sighed “It’s just that he never seems to want to talk about anything and yet you get him to start blabbin somehow? Yer amazing prez.”

“Don’t worry about it Ryuji, it was more of my family he was interested in then me.” Makoto told him.

“Well if you say so…” the blond relented “I’ll text Jugo and let him know everything’s ready.”

“Good idea” Makoto agreed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Are you ready for this?” Morgana asked.

“You bet I am!” I said excitedly.

“Tomorrow is the first mission of the Phantom Thieves!” Morgana declared “We have until May 2nd to steal Kamoshida’s heart.”

15 days until Ann recovers

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Confidants  
Magician- Morgana- 1  
Chariot- Ryuji- 1  
Priestess- Makoto- 1  
Moon- Shiho- 1  
Strength- Igor- 1  
Hierophant- Sojiro- 1


	6. Confidants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: 
> 
> With renewed determination Jugo and the others venture further into Kamoshida’s castle. However another encounter with the King prevented them from getting very far. After witnessing his twisted cognition of Ann Shiho awakened her Persona Persephone.

April 18th  
Shujin Academy  
14 days until Ann Recovers

Skull: So I saw Kamoshida outside the school gate today.

Drake: Did you hit him?

Skull: I wish but I had to hold myself back.

Bloom: Whoa! Ryuji acting mature for once?

Skull: Aw shut it!

Queen: How many times do I need to tell you not to use your phones in class?

Drake: You know your on your phone as well cuz

Queen: To keep you off your phones.

Drake: Excuses, excuses

Skull: Anyways I know our deadline isn’t until May 2nd but we should still go to the palace as much as possible.

Bloom: That’s true… I mean there’s no need to rush but we still don’t know how big that castle is.

Bloom: I quit the volleyball team yesterday so I should be free to do whatever.

Drake: How’d the Crimson Chin take that news?

Bloom: Don’t know I just left a letter in his office. Though there aren’t any huge rumors about me yet so it probably wasn’t too bad.

Queen: … 

Queen: We can go to the palace today but just stay off your phones!

Drake: I mean I’ll stop texting

Drake: But I ain’t gettin off the phone

Queen: Jugo…

Drake has blocked Queen 

Drake: Huh? What was that?

Queen: Jugo!

Bloom: Watch out Kamoshida were highly trained professionals over here…

Skull: What gave you that idea?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kamoshida’s Palace

As we were pulled into the distorted castle I noticed something strange out of the corner of my eye. A transparent blue door with Justine standing in front of it. It was strange to think about but it was the first time we had met in person.

“My master would like to speak with you.” Justine said “Please come inside.”

I nodded in agreement and went through the door finding myself in the Velvet Room. “Welcome back defyer.” Igor greeted “I see you’ve put the third eye to good use.”

“I don’t understand it but I’m grateful for the gift.” I said thankfully “Even though I cheated, being able to piss off Kamoshida like that was a welcome change.”

Igor nodded “I have another gift for you. One that is necessary for you to avoid the ruin that lays ahead.”

“The wild card has the ability to befriend all personas.” Justine said.

“But you can only summon the one!” Caroline judged “Try and get your act together!”

“But this one isn’t even my fault.” I muttered.

“To counterbalance this I’m going to grant you a special ability.” Igor said “Every Persona you encounter has a particular set of skills. I’m going to allow you to teach Watatsumi these extra skills.”

“You won’t be able to remove your weaknesses like the Wildcard can but you can start to diversify your skill set!” Caroline said.

“If you can build your bond with your confidants I will allow them to access this as well. Though you are the only one that can meet with me.” Igor continued “I have high hopes for you.”

Strength Rank 2

“In any case” Igor finished “I’ll return you to the real world now.”

“When you awake the Persona Compendium will be in your possession. It will give you vivid descriptions of the persona’s you’ve encountered and what skill you can learn from them.” Justice informed him.

“Now beat it cheater!” Caroline said strictly “You’ve got a job to do!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Apparently what Igor has failed to mention to me was that while in the Velvet Room it appeared to everyone else that I was staring at a brick wall for a solid five minutes. That… was honestly a conversation I didn’t want to have and eventually I did manage to convince them I was still mentally stable.

Making our way back to the safe room from there was pretty easy. And luckily the room we encountered the cognitive Ann in had returned to easier to stomach dining area. I had Morgana take the lead as I tried to skim through the pages of the Persona compendium. I honestly didn’t care much about learning about the history behind each persona, but some of the abilities they came with seemed really useful.

But apparently Persona’s could only handle 8 skills at a time so I had to make sure I didn’t overload Watatsumi. But being able to heal, and some elemental coverage would be appreciated.

After that we kinda just fumbled through a few more hallways and found a map of the castle, though according to Morgana it was incomplete. Why someone would make half of a map is beyond me but to each his own I suppose. Jumping across the chandeliers was pretty fun though. Until we got ambushed by a crazy stealthy shadow. Lucky for us it was only a bicorn, a black horse with two long green horns, so Ryuji took it down pretty easily with his electricity.

We found a window connected to the castle’s entrance and found our way into another safe room close by. “Alright everyone let’s take five!” I said.

“Already?” Shiho asked “We haven’t even gone that far yet.”

“Yeah but we aren’t sure how far away the next safe room will be Bloom.” Makoto reminded her “They don’t seem to have any rhyme or reason to their locations.”

“I think they’re supposed to represent the places in the real life location that the ruler doesn’t have much control over.” I theorized “Queen said before that the safe room is a classroom because that’s a place Kamoshida doesn’t have much influence, so I’m guessing similarly that, let’s say a banker thinks of the bank as his palace. The vault there would most likely turn into a safe room since he can’t do whatever he wants in that area of the bank.”

“That makes sense.” Morgana agreed.

A few minutes passed

“Hey are you ok Skull?” Makoto asked.

“Huh? Oh yeah.” Ryuji grinned “I was just think about how cool it was jumping over those chandeliers earlier. I mean heists in the real world probably aren’t this action packed but I can’t help but feel like a real thief.”

“I have to admit… it was a bit exhilarating.” Makoto smiled “It isn’t every day one can say they broke into a castle.”

“Too bad we can’t say it.” I sighed “I mean we could but people would just call us crazy.”

“Man all this thief talk is getting me fired up again!” Shiho said excitedly “Let’s get going already!”

“I agree with Shiho. We can’t be out too late or sis will get suspicious.”

“Fine, let’s keep on keeping on then.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was strange being in the Metaverse, Shiho decided. Not because of the walking knights, impossible castle layout, or even her superhuman abilities. No what was the most confusing to her was strangely enough herself. She struck down another Pixie with her “Eiga” spell and looked towards her Persona. This was who she was.

Honestly something about it just felt right, while at the same time it felt so incredibly wrong. Somehow she could easily see herself when she looked at Persephone yet at the same time feel like something wasn’t quite right.

“Do not worry I feel that way as well.” 

Shiho grinned at the voice in her head. She could only hear her in the Metaverse but Persephone did talk to her while she was there. She knew it happened to the others as well, Jugo was constantly muttering something about a stupid cocky dragon and Ryuji had full on conversations with Captain Kidd.

“Do you think it has something to do with us?” Shiho asked.

“No… I have always existed within you. But there’s just this feeling I get. That I was never supposed to appear.”

“That IS pretty weird.” Shiho muttered, then she giggled when she heard Makoto mutter ‘not her too…’

“I am you so I know you’ll understand when I say that I feel like we were supposed to be in Ann’s place.”

“Yeah…” Shino nodded “And it’s not like a ‘it should have been me’ feeling either. It’s more like I was SUPPOSED to have been the one in the hospital but here I am…”

“Truly strange indeed.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ryuji was grinning like an idiot, which depending on who you asked was the only way he could grin. He couldn’t help it honestly he couldn’t. Something about wandering through the castle, beating up shadows, hanging with Makoto, Jugo, and Shiho afterwards. Things felt good.

“Notice how ya said Makoto first there lad.”

“Are we really going to start this back up?” Ryuji sighed.

“You can’t hide nothing from me boy! I am you and you are me!”

“Then I need ta learn to shut the eff up.” Ryuji growled.

“Just say fuck!” Jugo yelled in exasperation.

“Drake quiet down!” Makoto hissed “Or do you want the entire castle to know our position?”

“You should listen to Queen Drake.” Morgana chided “If I was in your place I’d be as quiet as a mouse.”

‘Or a cat’ “Or a cat” Ryuji blinked and then let out a small chuckle when he realized he and the Captain had the same thought.

“If you want my advice kid if you wanna woo that girl you should try reading a book for once.” 

“Are you sure your me?” Ryuji asked “Because you sound like my mom more than anybody else.”

“Your mom is a very intelligent women and you should listen to her more.”

“I’ll think about it.” He muttered.

It was only a short walk through some sort of kitchen area until they reached the next safe room. “Alright so is any of this looking familiar to you guys?” Jugo asked.

Ryuji rose an eyebrow “No not really. But I wasn’t really paying attention to how the place looked just the shadows around us.”

“No your not alone Jugo I’m pretty sure we’ve been here before.” Makoto agreed.

“I didn’t think you’ve gone this deep into the palace before!” Shiho gasped.

“We haven’t” Jugo answered “When Queen, Skull, And I first entered the palace we ended up at a library. We had to travel pretty far in order to get over to the entrance and now I’m almost positive that we’re back to that same library.”

“Oh wow!” Morgana said happily “That means you’ve gone farther than even I have! We’re about a third of the way there!”

“Only a third?” Shiho moaned “But it feels like we’ve been walking forever.”

“Yeah this seems like a good place to stop for today.” I agreed “We’re not too far from the shortcut out so getting back here will be easy.”

“What?” Ryuji sighed “Man just when I was starting to get all hyped up.”

“We can’t help it that we don’t have as much energy as you Ryuji.” Makoto chided. And honestly the gesture hurt a little.

“Rejected”

And the voice in his head was being anything but helpful.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
April 19th  
Shujin Academy

Ryuji Sakamoto, Jugo Senichi 

RS: Hey you go home yet?

JS: No? Why do ya want to know did something bad happen?

RS: What? No!

RS: I’m just super bored! Like I don’t want to go in the palace today. But after all that action I’m going nuts trying to sit still.

JS: I feel ya man…

JS: I overheard some assholes spreading rumors again and I wanted to summon Watatsumi soooo bad.

RS: Yeah he’s a bit of a dick but I kinda wish I could hear the Captain in the real world too.

RS: Ah well, we’ll just have to hang out with each other for now.

RS: I’m hanging out in the hallway outside of class 2-D. So if you wanna hang that’s where I’ll be.

JS: Yeah sounds good I’ll meet you in a few.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I met with Ryuji outside the hallway and he insisted on taking me to a supposed legendary ramen place he knew. I wasn’t sure if legendary was the right word to describe it but the place was packed. We ended up waiting in line for a solid fifteen minutes.

We headed in and I tasted what was perhaps the second greatest thing I’ve ever put in my mouth. The first was the leftover curry Sae brought from Leblanc one night, if I hope to accomplish anything during my year on probation it’s obtaining that curry recipe.

“You know” I said with a mouthful of ramen “with all that talk of getting stir crazy I thought you’d want to go on a run. Not go to stuff our faces.”

“I’m not too interested in that stuff anymore.” Ryuji admitted “I told you that I used to be on the track team right?”

“It may of come up once or twice.”

“Well you know how the story ends right?” Ryuji asked.

“Kamoshida broke your leg after making fun of your mom.” I summarized “That got the track team disbanded and you labeled a delinquent.”

“Yeah that’s right… but I didn’t really tell you about how things started off.” Ryuji said.

“Why’s that matter?” I asked curiously “I mean no matter what you did to him he shouldn’t have broken your leg.”

“No!” Ryuji shook his head “When Kamoshida took over the track team… I thought he was the coolest guy.”

My eyes widened a bit in surprise “For real?”

Ryuji nodded “Yeah, he kept pulling me up. Told me I was the best runner, the greatest sprinter, he said that my talent was wasted in track. To tell you the truth he had me wrapped around his finger real good. I almost joined his damn volleyball team.”

“So what stopped you?” I asked.

“Well it first started about a week into his coaching. Everything had still seemed normal enough. But then some kid got a lower time then he normally did. So Kamoshida slapped him right across the face. I yelled and asked why the hell he would do that.” Ryuji laughed “You know what he told me to do?”

I hadn’t expected Ryuji to be a good storyteller but I was hanging on to his every word. It wasn’t even supposed to be a story but he managed to reel me in all the same. “What?” I had instinctively asked.

“He just looks at me and says ‘watch this’ and the kid starts sprinting around the track faster then he ever had before. ‘He’s doing better than ever now!’ He tells me, and still thinkin Kamoshida could do wrong like everyone else I went along with it.”

“I can see that happening.” I nodded “I mean the way you described it it seemed like it was helpful. It was super wrong and cruel but I can understand the misconception. What ended up changing your mind?”

“...” Ryuji was quiet “I… I don’t want to get into all the details right now but I ain’t the biggest fan of my old man. Me and my ma ran into him on the street one day and I realized that the way he treated her was real similar to the way Kamoshida treated the rest of the team.”

“So you confronted him about it.” 

“Yeah… but after that meets went from tough to impossible. He had it out for me the most, I think he was trying to break me, get me to admit defeat. One day he started making fun of my ma and… I hit him.” Ryuji’s smile was equally sad as it was victorious “He won’t tell ya that part but I socked him clean across the jaw. But in return he broke my leg. Now I can’t run that well anymore.”

“Ah man.” I sighed “Now I’m all bummed out.”

“Hey sorry about that.” Ryuji apologize.

“Nah it’s not your fault. Trust me when I tell ya that when you start talkin about emotional stuff it’s pretty much impossible to stop.” I sighed “Poured my heart to Makoto a few days ago as well.”

Chariot Rank 2

“Welp I’m not in the mood to eat anything else how about you?”

“Eh I finished eating a while ago.” Ryuji grinned.

“In that case… wanna go to the arcade and play video games for the next three hours?”

“Do I?!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
April 20th  
Yongen Clinic

“So Morgana” I deadpanned as I stood outside Takemi’s clinic “Remind me again why we’re going to ask this doctor, who doesn’t seem to be the biggest fan of me, about her supposed illegal medicine?”

“Because those painkillers from earlier were ineffective.” Morgana mewed “If we want a chance at busting Kamoshida we’re going to need something stronger than Advil.”

“Stupid cat being right.” I muttered as I walked inside.

Takemi looked at me and sighed “What is it now?” She asked “Don’t tell me you're already out of painkillers.”

“No nothing like that.” I sighed.

“Good because if you were I’m not going to indulge your addiction.”

“Look I’m not addicted to painkillers.” I said frustratedly “I want some of THAT medicine.”

“Huh?” Takemi asked suspiciously “I’m not a drug dealer you know.”

“What?! I wasn’t talking about crack!” I denied “I mean… that super secret illegal medicine you’ve got.”

“Oh brother” Morgana sighed from inside my bag “You sound like a bad undercover cop.”

Takemi shook her head in bewilderment “Alright come into the exam room.”

“How the hell did that work?!” Morgana hissed as I walked inside.

“I honestly don’t know.” I answered.

Once we were both inside Takemi locked the door “Alright which conversation did you overhear to hear that little rumor?”

“...Could you at least humor my acting?” I pleaded.

“No it was that bad.” Takemi said emotionlessly.

“Oh…”

“I suppose it doesn’t matter anyways.” The doctor shrugged “Honestly I was just going to toss it. But why would a high schooler need something like that?”

“Do you want the long answer or the short answer?” I asked.

“Humor me.” Takemi said.

I took a deep breath in “So essentially I’m going to a magical castle inside of my twisted perverted gym teacher’s heart. Me and my friends are going to sneak inside grab his treasure and make him confess his sins to the world. We need the medicine in order to prevent ourselves from dying against terrible monsters and or sexy babes that want to kill us in said castle.”

“And the short answer?” Takemi deadpanned.

“I need it for my exams.”

Takemi sighed “You’re a weird kid I’ll give you that much. Though this might be good for me…”

“Oh no… I don’t like that look.” I muttered “Thats Sae’s I just found incriminating evidence that insures that I win this case look.”

“And that’s a bad look?” Morgana asked.

“That’s the look of a women who knows that they’re going to get exactly what they want. If anything can be learned by this experience it’s that you should always fear people that have that look.”

“Yeah you look average enough.” Takemi muttered “Alright here’s what’s gonna happen, whenever I finish some new medicine you’ll be my guinea pig. You test the medicine for me and I’ll get you some of my better stuff. Just don’t go pawning it off and we shouldn’t have a problem. Deal?”

“Deal” I agreed, though I wondered if this would really be worth it.

I am thou, thou art I  
Thou hast obtained a new vow

It shall become the wings of rebellion  
That breaketh thy chains of captivity

With the birth of the Death Persona  
I have obtained the wings of blessing that  
Shall lead to freedom and new power

Death Rank 1

“Oh and by the way.” Takemi added “If Sojiro or anybody else your employed to calls I won’t be offended if you head over there instead. The medicine won’t go bad so as long as you show up most of the time our deal stays intact. But for now let’s just do some preliminary testing.”

“Wait we're starting right now?!”

“Well no time like the present rig-“ Takemi handed me a cup filled with a red liquid and before she could finish my sentence I down it all. “No hesitation at all… your either way too used to medicine or something is seriously wrong with you mentally.”

“I mean the second thing is probably true… but it’s more the former then the latter.” I shrugged.

“VERY interesting.” Tae said writing something on her clipboard “Now have you noticed any strange side effects?”

“Well you seem to have cloned yourself.” I deadpanned as it appeared that the one Takemi had multiplied into three “But other then that not really.”

“Hmmm… I was afraid of the possibility of minor hallucinations but this is a bit too much.”

“Oh hey and now the world is green. You sure your not a drug dealer?”

“Definitely too strong of a reaction.” Takemi nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Morgana” I growled as I left the clinic.

“Y-Yes?” The cat stuttered nervously.

“Next time I get offered a deal like this YOU can be the one to handle it.”

“No more shady doctors?” Morgana asked.

“No more shady doctors!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Akihabara

“Shiho” Makoto said unenthusiastically “When you said that you wanted to go out somewhere I didn’t expect it to be Akihabara.”

“Why is there a problem with that?” Shiho asked.

“Oh no!” Makoto reassured her “I just didn’t think you were into technology.”

“Yeah… I should have brought Ryuji with me instead but he was busy today and I really needed to get a new headset.” Shiho muttered.

“Oh! I’m sorry if I didn’t sound interested!” Makoto apologized “I have to admit I’ve never played a video game before so I don’t really know what to expect.”

“What?!” Shiho gasped “Well that won’t do! If we’re going to be friends we have to play video games together at least once. I’ll text Ryuji to see when we can set something up, I’ll invite Mishima too, I feel kinda bad leaving him alone with Kamoshida.”

“W-wait don’t I get a say in this?”

“Nope!” Shiho cheerfully replied “How’s Sunday afternoon work for you?”

“That’s the 24th right?” Makoto asked “I think I’m free then, and unless Jugo has to go to Leblanc he should be free as well.”

“Sweet!” Shiho smiles “Oh, but that reminds me. If you don’t play video games what do you do for fun?”

“Fun?” Makoto asked “Do you promise not to laugh?”

“Not unless it’s funny.” 

“Well” Makoto played with her fingers “Ever since I got to Shujin I’ve done nothing but study. Sis says that it’s so I can get into a good college. But before that when Jugo still visited regularly we…”

“You what?” Shiho asked.

“Liked watching yakuza movies together.”

“Really?” Shiho’s eyes widened in surprise “Well why don’t we do that too?”

“Wait you don’t think it’s weird?” Makoto said surprised.

“It’s the most normal thing you’ve ever said.” Shiho smiled “I don’t mind and I’m sure the others would like a crime movie more than a romance or something. But for now…”

“For now?” Makoto said nervously.

“For now I’m going to drag you into the arcade and teach you everything you need to know about being a gamer.”

“I don’t know what that means but I hate it.” Makoto deadpanned “But Shiho I don’t think tha- Hey! Slow down! Let go of my arm!”

But Shiho wasn’t listening as she dragged Makoto along “No way! As your friend it is my duty to teach you all about the fun things you can do in Tokyo! You probably haven’t even tried crepes yet!”

“Well I mean I was always curious but…”

“No buts!”

Makoto couldn’t help but smile ‘So this is what having a friend is like? It doesn’t seem so bad…’

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
April 21st  
Shujin Academy

I couldn’t hide my smirk as Makoto retold the story to me. “So let me get this straight, Shiho, for the past two hours yesterday, had you try out every single game in Akihabara’s arcade and when you ran out of games to play there dragged you over to the arcade in Shibuya to do the same thing.”

Makoto nodded in embarrassment 

“And after that she had you spend the next hour looking for a theatre playing a yakuza movie on the twenty fourth because in her own words, ‘we had a plan and by god we’re going to stick to it.’”

Makoto nodded again.

“So what have we learned from this?”

“Prevent exciting Shiho without backup in the near future?”

“No” I sighed “Look cuz, I love you, you know that right?”

“Of course, why are you asking?” Makoto pondered.

“Because I’m honestly concerned for your social life.” I sighed “Back home I was really good at making friends, but after I got arrested they all ditched me. But I still had you and Sae to fall back on, and then I started making new friends real quick. But next year you’ll be off to college, and your just now starting to become social. I know Aunt Sae keeps telling you to focus on your studies and not to get distracted but that’s not a healthy way to live.”

“But what do I do?” Makoto asked “I don’t know a thing about being a normal teenager.”

“Yes you do.” I objected.

“Huh?”

“You know about video games” I clarified “You just had a perfectly normal day playing games with Shiho all day. You better fucking know how to curse after hanging out with me and Ryuji. You like to watch movies. Your a bit awkward about it but you can be just like everyone else. Just spend some time outside of school, outside the student council, outside the vault of complicated thoughts and puzzle solving that is your mind and try to have some fun for a change.”

“That was… awfully mature of you to say Jugo.” Makoto admitted.

“Heh thanks. I’m your cousin, maybe not by blood but by something in here.” I pointed at her chest “Your liver.”

“Do you always have to ruin the moment Jugo?” Makoto deadpanned “That was so heartfelt and moving.”

“Which was exactly why I ruined the moment.” I grinned “I was planning on heading over to the diner to get a bit of studying in, because unlike you I actually need the refresher. I’ll see you when I get home cuz.”

Makoto sighed “See you later… cuz.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Confidants  
Magician- Morgana- 1  
Chariot- Ryuji- 2  
Priestess- Makoto- 1  
Moon- Shiho- 1  
Strength- Igor- 2  
Hierophant- Sojiro- 1  
Death- Takemi- 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Persona Compendium  
#001 Strength: Watatsumi: A dragon who is said to have created the ocean. He has since spent his days resting deep in his creation.

#002 Chariot: Captain Kidd: A 17th century privateer who eventually became a world-renowned pirate. At his execution, he declared he had hidden treasure, leaving behind many legends.

#003 Magician: Zorro: A masked swordsman of justice who fought in California against corrupt officials during the era of Spanish rule. He always left a Z mark with his rapier whenever he appeared.

#004 Priestess: Johanna: The mysterious female pope of the Middle Ages. She posed as a man and eventually made it all the way up to pope due to her unrivaled intellect. Her existence shook the history of the Catholic Church.

#005 Moon: Persephone: The bride of Hades king of the underworld. She was the daughter of Zeus until she was stolen away. She’s only able to escape from him for six months in the year which is what in turn causes Spring. 

#011 Lovers: Pixie: Friendly fairies of the forest that tend to hide from humans. They like to play tricks on the Laz people. It is said that they are the souls of dead unbaptized children. Inheritable skill: Dia

#012 Magician: Jack o Lantern: A drunkard who tricked the devil out of taking him to hell. When refused entry to Heaven, he was forced to wander the earth with only an ember as a light. Inheritable skill: Agi

#013 Death: Mandrake: A magical plant whose roots look like a human. They are valued for their healing properties in potions, but the screams they let out when pulled from the ground will kill anyone who hears them. Inheritable skill: Pulinpa

#014 Hermit: Bicorn: An evil creature with two curving horns. It represents impurity, unlike the Unicorn. Said to be deprived from Re’em in the Bible. Another legend says that it feeds off disloyal husbands. Inheritable skill: Lunge

#040 Emperor: Eligor: One of the 72 demons of the Goetia. He looks like a knight and has the power to see things to come. He also knows much about war. Inheritable skill: Sharp Student

#071 Principality: The seventh of the nine orders of angels. They guard cities and nations and protect various religious figures. Inheritable skill: Tetraja

Watatsumi’s current moveset

Kouha  
Lunge  
Agi  
Dia


	7. A Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:
> 
> Getting a third of the way through the Palace the team decided that some time off was necessary. With Jugo making a deal with the shady doctor Takemi. Now Makoto has to deal with her greatest challenge yet. Making friends.

April 22nd  
Café Leblanc  
10 days until Ann Recovers

Honestly working at Leblanc was much more enjoyable then I had originally thought. There weren’t many customers around but all three booths were filled so I guess to Sojiro that counted as a ‘busy day’. Honestly I think he just doesn’t like having to deal with too many people at once.

I however liked talking to the customers, more so than preparing food and washing dishes at least. And the thankful looks Sojiro gave me every time I dragged the conversation away from him confirmed that that was all he wanted me to do.

When the final customer left Leblanc me and Sojiro had near identical thoughts. “Who spends four hours drinking coffee?” “Who needs four hours to drink a single cup of joe?”

We took a look at each other a Sojiro gave me a dry chuckle. “Your not half bad kid.” He said “Thanks for keeping all those folks off my back.”

“It’s the least I could do Sakura-sir.”

“Heh call me boss kid.” He poured a cup of coffee for me “Come on and sit down for a minute.”

“Ah no I couldn’t possibly-“

“I’ll set Nijima-San know that you were with me.” Sojiro affirmed “Don’t worry about coming home late.”

“You're a lifesaver Boss.” I said wistfully.

“Well it just seems fair I suppose.” Sojiro said “Made you talk all day for me so I thought the least I could do was hear ya out.”

“Well… how much of my situation did Aunt Sae tell you?”

“The basics” Sojiro shrugged “You got involved in adult matters and got arrested for it. She did pound in the fact that it wasn’t really your fault though.”

“Ugh that’s not even the most basic of basics.” I sighed “First off that adult matter was some bald asshat trying to rape a girl, secondly I arrested near immediately with the women I saved turning on me, and third I wasn’t even given a third lawyer for my trail.”

I downed all the coffee in one gulp “Not my fault is the understatement of the year.”

Sojiro sighed “If you want my honest advice kid, as noble as you were your chivalry was foolish and got you thrown in prison. Try and keep your head down so that coffee cup isn’t replaced with a bottle of booze.”

“I try” I muttered “I really do… people tell us not to be bystanders but then when someone steps up society throws them down lower then they were before.”

“Don’t I know the feeling.” Sojiro agreed “But you know what? I really didn’t mind getting thrown down. I was a government official before, a part of the Diet even. But now I run a small coffee shop in the middle of nowhere. I’m happier here then I ever was there. I’m not a very religious man but it does feel like life’s looking out for you sometimes.”

“You sure your not a monk or something?” I asked “Because that was a monk speech if nothing else.”

“What a troublesome kid.” Sojiro sighed with a smirk “Look if you ever want to study somewhere I’d be happy to let you and your friends do it here.”

I did a small fist bump “Yes! I hope your ready Boss! All of your curry will be mine by the end of the week!”

“You still have to PAY for it you know.” Sojiro grumbled.

“Don’t worry Boss I have a castle full of funds.” I smirked.

Hierophant Rank 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
April 23rd

Drake: So… Palace?

Bloom: Sure I’m game

Skull: I mean we all have plans to hang out tomorrow so it makes sense to do something productive before that.

Bloom: Okay who are you and what have you done with Ryuji?

Skull: Eh?

Drake: We’ve got an invader over here! The real Ryuji would never think ahead!

Skull: Ok wow rude

Skull: I just wanna change Kamoshida’s heart already!

Skull: Is that so wrong?

Bloom: Yes

Drake: Yes

Queen: No

Skull: Thank you Makoto

Skull: As for everyone else eff off

Drake: Ryuji plz

Drake: Just say fuck

Queen: Now Jugo don’t be upset that Ryuji isn’t as foul mouthed as you.

Bloom: There will be no swearing in this good Christian group chat

Skull: Praise the lord

Drake: Hail Satan

Queen: Why can’t you all act normal for a change?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Shiho found Kamoshida’s palace just as disgusting as the man himself. Retreading old ground through the wine cellar and Kutcher weren’t too bad. But as this was a place where twisted desires came to life she was dreading seeing what the library was like, especially since the books inside seemed to be about the students in Shujin.

Jugo decided the best course of action would be to head straight to the library instead of exploring the surrounding rooms. “Alright what gives?” Ryuji asked once they got inside “We’ve already been here so why did we come back?”

“Oh come on Ryuji don’t be stupid.” Jugo sighed “It’s a library in a castle, there has to be some sort of secret mechanism in here somewhere.”

Morgana huffed “You’re only saying that because I mentioned it to you.”

“Choke on a hairball cat.”

Shiho laughed and walked over to some of the nearby bookshelves “Well let’s take a look around then” she suggested “maybe some of these books will give us a hint.”

“There was a sign out front as well.” Morgana chimed in “It said the Library of Hatred.”

“Library of hatred huh?” Makoto muttered “Now that I think about it there only seem to be books on male students here

“Then there must be another one for the females right?” Jugo asked.

“Next door there’s a sign for the Library of Lust.” Morgana said “The girls are probably kept there.”

“Hey Drake” Ryuji said “There’s a book missing on this shelf over here.”

“Oh really?” Jugo smirked “Then I bet that if we find it it’ll open a secret passageway.”

“You mean we have to search this entire castle for one book?!” Ryuji sputtered.

“Not exactly.” Makoto denied “If this book really is important there will be a strong shadow guarding it.”

“But Skull is right exploring the whole castle for a single book will take too much time.” Morgana agreed.

“Then I say we split up.” Jugo suggested “Me, Bloom, and Mona will be one group and Queen and Skull will be the other.”

Shiho sent Jugo a mischievous smirk knowing full well what his plan was. “Alright then me and Drake will start out by checking out the other library.”

“Me and Skull will take a look at the other corridors then.” Queen agreed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It didn’t take much time wandering in order to find a door that looked more important than all the rest. “Honestly” Makoto sighed “You would think it would be a little less obvious.”

Ryuji laughed “Well it makes things easy on us at least right?” Without thinking he opened the door and locked eyes with… himself.

The cognitive Ryuji was lot uglier and much more disgusting than the original. Drool came flowing out of its mouth and it wore a dunce cap on its head. It wore the standard Shujin track uniform but it was ripped and torn. The most striking feature however was the peg leg that replaced Ryuji’s bad leg. “Durr… How did you thieves get this far…?” The cognitive Ryuji asked.

“That bastard” Ryuji growled looking at the fake “This is how he sees me huh?”

“Disgusting” Makoto agreed.

“If only I had taken Kamoshida’s offer…” the cognitive Ryuji blubbered “Then I’d be super popular. Then I’d be allowed in the training hall with the other slaves.”

“That ain’t what you want! He’d just make you even more miserable!”

“Don’t disgrace our king that way thief! If I can get rid of you here I’ll be back in King Kamoshida’s favor!”

“There’s no point trying to reason with it Skull.” Makoto sighed.

“Yeah I know.” The blond grumbled “Doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

The cognitive Ryuji pulsed and changed until it had transformed into a two headed dog with golden fur, a purple tail, and a dark green mane. 

Makoto’s nuke attacks weren’t very effective so she had to stick with standard melee. But a few well placed attacks had taken the beast down easy. “Durr…” it groaned “I should’ve transferred schools. I could never stand up to the great King Kamoshida…”

Makoto put a comforting hand on Ryuji’s shoulder as his hands balled into fists. “Hey it’s alright.”

“No it ain’t” Ryuji denied “That sick bastard can ruin all the lives he wants and he’ll still see everyone else as beneath him. That thing there was what he thinks of me.”

“We’ll change his heart.” Makoto assured.

“We better.” Ryuji grumbled “Hey… do you think there’s cognitive versions of the others as well?”

“What gave you that idea?” Makoto asked.

“Well…” Ryuji took a titleless blue book off the table. “That other me was guarding this book. So there may be another person protecting more important things.”

“That’s a good point.” Makoto conceded “Let’s head back to the others and see if they found anything.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It didn’t take me and Shiho long to confirm that a book was missing in the library of lust as well. It also didn’t take long for us to find an important looking door and take a look inside.

It wasn’t pretty, Shiho stood inside the room, a cognitive version of her at least. She wore the same volleyball uniform as the slaves in the dungeons but her demeanor was completely different. “Oh I couldn’t handle being on the volleyball team anymore. I couldn’t stop staring at the great King Kamoshida, I don’t know why I thought I deserved someone as great as him.”

“Is that why he thought I left?!” Shiho growled “That bastard didn’t even consider how he treated Ann?!”

“But now I don’t need the team to get close to him!” The cognitive Shiho gushed. “I can just get Ann to introduce me! I hope he invites me over nex-“

The cognition didn’t even have enough time to finish their sentence before the original placed several holes in her head. “Don’t you fucking dare”

I made sure to kick the cognition at least once before it turned back into smoke I then grabbed the red book that was left on the table “Let’s get out of here.” I muttered.

“H-how could someone think that of me?” Shiho asked “How could anyone think that I’d be happy about what happened to Ann?”

“Kamoshida thinks he can do no wrong.” Morgana hissed “Which will make it all the more satisfying when we prove him wrong.”

“Yeah you guys are right.” Shiho agreed “Let’s just head back to the others.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Once we all met back up at the library and swapped stories our conviction was greater than ever. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that Ryuji had the hatred book while Shiho had the lust one. Once the two were placed in its respective spots a secret passageway opened combining the two. We walked through it and ended up in a large cathedral area except that it was utterly trashed.

The large statue of Kamoshida in the center had graffiti all over it and the pews were all flipped over. Standing in the room’s center was a skinny ginger kid wearing a leather jacket and sunglasses. “Well well, if it ain’t those thieves I’ve been hearing all about.”

“Is that supposed to be me?” I whispered.

“Heh allow me to introduce myself.” The cognitive Jugo smirked “I’m Jugo Senichi, King Kamoshida’s sole adversary.”

“Huh?” Shiho asked “Why is this cognition Kamoshida’s enemy while the others pined for his approval.”

“Probably because Drake has a criminal record while you two don’t.” Makoto answered “He sees you two as rebellious teens pining after his approval while he sees Jugo as a troublemaker that only cares about causing destruction.”

“Then when he blocked Kamoshida’s spikes during the volleyball rally he saw it as Drake defacing the gym, his holy place.” Morgana continued.

“Then that means he won’t get in our way right?” Ryuji asked “I mean we don’t like Kamoshida either so we shouldn’t have any issues.”

“No way!” The cognitive Jugo snarled “I just wanna break something, this castle, Shujin, you guys. If I see something I just wanna break it!”

“Us?!” Shiho asked.

The thug transformed into a giant red Oni “Yeah you! I’m gonna grind you to dust!”

“So he thinks that I’m just another thug huh?” I smirked “Well I guess he’s kinda right. I am going to break down this castle.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After fighting off the cognitive me we ended up in a safe room just outside of a tower. Morgana said that he could sense the treasure at the top and we all decided that it would be best to stop exploring for the day.

Drake: So…

Skull: That happened…

Bloom: Who would have thought there would cognitive versions of us in Kamoshida’s mind.

Drake: I take comfort in knowing that I’ve made a good impression on him.

Skull: Yeah well Shiho and mine’s sucked ass.

Queen: It was honestly quite disturbing. Do you think I’ll face a cognitive me in the future?

Drake: Morgana says that it's unlikely

Drake: Cognitive beings represent what the palace owners think of specific people. The slaves are the people on the volleyball team, I’m the local delinquent, Ryuji is the one person Kamoshida couldn’t get to join his volleyball team and the guy that openly antagonizes him, and Shiho is the girl that quit the team and another object of that bastard's endless lust.

Bloom: You don’t have any reason to be in the front of his mind.

Queen: Well I guess I should be happy about that.

Skull: Very happy

Bloom: Seeing myself like that was honestly the most insulting thing I’ve ever seen.

Drake: 100% of cognitive beings we’ve met have been the fucking worst.

Queen: I’ll drop the subject then

Bloom: We’re all still good for tomorrow right?

Skull: You know it! We meeting up at your place?

Bloom: Yeah

Queen: I’m still free

Drake: It depends on if one of my jobs needs me but for now I’m good to go.

Skull: One of your jobs?

Drake: Ye

Drake: Leblanc and the clinic

Skull: Dude I don’t even have one job, how do you juggle two?

Queen: He doesn’t have to go everyday it’s more of a sometimes he’ll have to work sort of thing.

Bloom: How’s that work?

Drake: If I need ta work I go to work

Drake: If I don’t I don’t

Skull: That’s so weird…

Drake: And inconvenient but eh what can you do

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
April 24th  
Takemi’s Clinic

“You just had to go and tempt fate yesterday didn’t you Jugo.” I muttered “Oh I’m not busy tomorrow, I don’t think any of my part time jobs will call, I only have two after all.”

“Why do I have to be here to listen to you complain?” Morgana asked.

“Because this is technically your fault.” I told the cat “If you didn’t make me ask for that illegal medicine I’d be free today.”

“Fair enough.” Morgana whimpered.

“Didn’t expect you to actually show up.” Tae said as I stepped into her office.

“Well I didn’t expect you to need me today. But I have a bit of a problem with not blowing off commitments.” I said “I’d feel like shit if I didn’t show up.”

“Well that’s good.” Takemi smiled “Because I have a myriad of new medicines for you to try.”

“Oh goodie…” I whimpered “I can’t wait.” She gave me another cup, it smelled atrocious and looked even worse but like always I downed it in one go. 

“Fascinating!”

“What is?” My eyes began to water “Please tell me why I had to put that in my mouth!”

“Oh relax it’s just water and green food dye.” Takemi said “I wanted to test just how far you’d go for this.”

“What’s wrong with you?” 

“A lot of things” the doctor shrugged “But for now you need to focus on being my guinea pig.”

She handed me another cup, this time of some yellow liquid. Once again I drank it with no hesitation. This time however there was some kind of reaction, my lungs began to flare up and blood trickled out of my nose. 

“Hmm… bloody nose is to be expected but the cough is new.” Takemi mumbled “Tell me do you happen to have asthma?”

I coughed and nodded

“That explains it then.” The doctor jotted a few notes down “Now let’s wait a few minutes and we can try the next vial.”

“Mwehehe!” Morgana laughed “The doc’s not the only one having some fun with this.”

Death Rank 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Shiho’s House

Makoto was surprised by how much fun she was having. The day had started normally enough sis had left early for work, then her and Jugo were on our way over to the address Shiho sent us. Halfway through our walk Jugo groaned and told me that he needed to go to work that day.

When she had finally arrived at Shiho’s apartment it had turned out that somehow she was the last one to arrive. Ryuji lived just a few blocks away apparently and Mishima had shown up early on Suzui’s request. From there they had walked to a movie theatre in Shinjuku, it was the only place a yakuza movie was showing, and took their seats.

Her and Ryuji were the only people watching the film at all though, Shiho and Mishima were chatting about other things the whole time. She would have shushed them, but that would have required her to tear her eyes away from the screen.

When the movie ended Makoto had fully expected someone to make fun of her for her behavior, and while someone did laugh it wasn’t really at her. “Man prez” Ryuji laughed “You were really into it in there huh?”  
Makoto glared at the blond “Not that it’s bad! I was jus saying that I didn’t expect it. It was nice that I wasn’t the only one watching.”

“I was paying attention.” Mishima objected “I can multitask.”

“Name one character” Ryuji deadpanned.

“I’ll shut up now.” The volleyball player muttered.

“I’m sorry if you didn’t enjoy it.” Makoto apologized.

“Nah, it wouldn’t have mattered what we did. Me and Mishi would have just talked through whatever.

“M-mishi?!”

Ryuji snorted “What’s with the pet names you dating or somethin?”

‘D-dating?’ Makoto blushed ‘I mean they do look rather close…’

“Or knock it off Sakamoto! We’re just friends!” Mishima denied.

“Yeah come on you KNOW I like Ann anyways.” Shiho huffed.

“Yeesh you make one joke…” Ryuji sighed “By the way congrats on breaking the prez Shiho.”

‘Dating, Ann, Just friends, Ryuji” Makoto’s face was beet red as she listened to her friends banter around her ‘Why is this all so confusing!’

Mishima chuckled “The way she was interrogating me during the rally you would think it would take more than this to fluster her.”

“Oh please put her in a room with a criminal and a flashlight she’ll get them to crack in half an hour. Put her in a room with a romantic and a photo album and she’ll crack in half the time.” Ryuji jokes.

“What’s in the photo album?” Shiho asked.

“Doesn’t matter.”

“C-can we Please not talk about this?!” Makoto stuttered.

“Ah Sorry Makoto!” Shiho said “You Probably aren’t used to people talking like that huh?”

“No not really” Makoto admitted “Sorry if I’m ruining this for you all…”

“Yeesh have some confidence” Ryuji sighed “We ain’t gonna ditch ya so try and have some fun.”

We continued talking for a bit longer and ended up back at Shiho’s house. She convinced me to try a fighting game called Smash Bros which Makoto was, unsurprisingly, not very good at. Ryuji managed to beat me with a character called Duck Hunt in twenty five different ways. He in turn usually lost to Shiho as Mii Brawler and Mishima as Wii fit Trainer. Honestly her Cloud didn’t stand a chance.

Jugo popped up again a few hours in, and secretly texted us seeing if we wanted to go back into the palace on the 26th. We all agreed and started to play something else. It had only occurred to Makoto about halfway through another round of Mario Kart that she had stopped caring how everyone else saw her. Sure she wasn’t lying upside down on her bed like Shiho, or foolishly trying to drive blindfolded like the guys. But she had started to slouch and she stopped caring if they thought she was bad at the game or not and took her sixth in stride.

She laughed when Ryuji considered an 8th place a victory. And despite knowing it was a silly idea agreed to join them in their blind racing when they had asked. If this was what she had been missing out on while she studied she’d be happy to never open a book again.

The night truly didn’t start however until they began to play Heavy Rain. At first she was annoyed by Jugo insisting on failing the quick time events, and then the main character took a bag of groceries from his wife, pecked her on the cheek, and then promptly handed them back to her when Jugo failed the event. Just leaving the house took ten times longer than it should have because nobody could stop laughing. 

“Man” Ryuji sighed “After all that Kamoshida bs we’ve been going through being able to just hang out is nice.”

“Ugh don’t speak that name to me right now.” Mishima muttered “Today is Sunday I don’t want to think about him today.”

“Still can’t believe I missed the movie though…” Jugo sighed “Stupid doctor and her stupid awesome medicine.”

“I’m sensing some conflicting emotions over here.” Shiho sighed.

“Alright raise of hands” Ryuji said “Who doesn’t want to get up for the next couple hours.”

Everyone raised their hands “I never thought that handing out with friends would be so exhausting…” Makoto admitted.

“And this was tame wait til we’re older and can drink.” Jugo smiled wistfully “Were going to have soooo much fun then.”

“It ain’t as fun as your makin it out to be.” Ryuji muttered “It’s a killer headache afterwards.”

“You’ve drank before?!” Makoto gasped.

“Not intentionally! It just kinda… happened I guess.”

“I mean mom used to leave out wine glasses during parties all the time.” Mishima shrugged “When I was a kid I thought it was just grape juice so accidents do happen.”

“Well I mean what about you Jugo?” Shiho asked “You’ve had to have drank before.”

“Nah never have.” Jugo rubbed his neck sheepishly “But even if I have I’d never say it out loud, for all I know Sae’s wire tapped my phone.”

“I really want to dispute that claim.” Makoto muttered “But at the same time I really can’t…”

“Hey you know what? Since were already telling secrets why don’t we up the odds and play truth or dare?” Shiho suggested.

“We playing with 500 yen rules or no?”

“500 yen rules?” Both Jugo and Makoto asked.

“Essentially if someone refuses to say the truth or do the dare they’re assigned they have to put 500 yen in the center of the group.” Mishima explained “Then if somebody wants to do the dare themselves they can take the money, but if it’s a truth the money stays there until someone refuses a dare.”

“Oh if that’s all then I’m game, what about you cuz? Got anything to hide?”

“W-What?! No!” Makoto denied.

“Then I’m sure you won’t find being first then?” Shiho teased. “Truth or Dare?”

“T-truth!”

“Do you… have a crush?” Shiho asked.

“Ah such a lame first question.” Ryuji sighed.

“It is just the first round Sakamoto.” Mishima reminded “You can’t just use all your best questions right away.”

“Y-Yes I do.” Makoto muttered.

“Tch that doesn’t tell me anything.” Shiho groaned “Should have been more specific.”

“Wait a second this game seems a bit more sinister than I first thought.”

“Who cares cuz?” Jugo asked “Just ask someone the question.”

“Fine then! Jugo truth or dare!”

“Dare”

“No hesitation at all from the convict!” Mishima declared.

“Since when did you become an announcer?” Ryuji deadpanned.

“I dare you to...” Makoto’s smile became vicious “Tell everyone why you never go to amusement parks.”

“Shit that’s good.” Jugo muttered “Alright so I’m like deathly afraid of rollercoasters.”

“That doesn’t seem to bad.” Ryuji shrugged.

“That’s cuz the story ain’t over.” Jugo grumbled “So this gremlin and her sister decide the best way to have me get over my fear would be to take me on the biggest rollercoaster in Dome Town.”

“The one with like twenty loops and an eighty foot drop?”

“That’s the one.” Jugo shivered “That shit scared me so much I pissed myself.”

“That doesn’t seem so bad. I mean you were really young right?”

“I was 13” Jugo said shamefully. Ryuji snorted and Jugo immediately took his revenge. “Alright then Sakamoto truth or dare?”

“You know me man! Dare all the way!”

“I dare you to kiss Makoto on the lips.”

“Stupid Senichi…” Ryuji muttered with a blush on his face sticking 500 yen in the center of the pile.

“I try” Jugo grinned.

“As fun as this is I can’t help but feel like we’re forgetting something.” Makoto muttered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sae grit her teeth as she stared at the clock on her phone “12:34 and they’re still not home. I gave you very strict rules Jugo and you seem to like breaking them. You’ll both be sorry when you get home.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Confidants  
Magician- Morgana- 1  
Chariot- Ryuji- 2  
Priestess- Makoto- 1  
Moon- Shiho- 1  
Strength- Igor- 2  
Hierophant- Sojiro- 2  
Death- Takemi- 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Persona Compendium

#53 Hanged Orthrus: The two headed pet dog belonging to the giant, Greyson, in Greek myth. He guarded a herb of red oxen, But was killed by Hercules during one of his twelve labors. Inheritable skill: Avoid Ice

#46 Strength Oni: An evil monster from Japanese lore known for its hideous appearance and brute strength. They loot and plunder villages, massacring the townspeople with their iron clubs. Inheritable Skill: Rampage

Watatsumi’s current moveset

Kouha  
Lunge  
Agi  
Dia  
Rampage


	8. The Kamoshidian Cult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:
> 
> After facing Kamoshida’s twisted cognitions of them Jugo and the other have reached the final stretch of the palace. Now there’s only one more hurdle between them and the king.

???

“I thought I told you that I only wanted the important information.” Sae said impatiently.

“You know why this is important.” I muttered “I’m sure you know who our latest target was.”

“Your still upset about that night?” Sae asked.

“You know what I’m upset about.”

“L-Let's get off this topic.” Sae said losing her composure for the first time. “This new team member, Bloom, was Shiho Suzui correct? It’s the only person that makes sense.”

“Bloom was someone else.”

“Denying everything won’t help anyone.” Sae glared.

“I’m not denying anything.” I defended “You just keep guessing wrong.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
April 25th  
7 days until Ann Recovers

Queen: Excuse me everyone

Drake: Ohhhhh Makoto has an announcement!

Bloom: What’s with the formality? This is a group chat not an assembly.

Queen: Sorry I needed a favor and I wasn’t quite sure how to ask.

Skull: It’s cool

Queen: Now I need someone to help me with some business at the student council room. Someone that isn’t Jugo because some people are still scarred by the knife incident

Drake: In my defense it was funny

Bloom: Knife incident?

Skull: He pulled out a butter knife on some kids talkin shit on him in the alleyway. They couldn’t tell the difference between that knife and a real one so they just bolted.

Bloom: Jugo… why do you do the things that you do?

Drake: They haven’t talked shit since. If I’m gonna be the school delinquent then I can’t have people talkin shit.

Skull: Dude you sound like the mafia

Queen: I mean…

Drake: We don’t speak of HIM

Queen: Don’t worry I wasn’t going to say anything about that. I was merely going to bring up the increasing amount of rumors you were proving true and how being in the yakuza was one of them.

Bloom: What is this sudden tension?

Skull: Dude you okay?

Drake: Ye I’m good, it’s just a sore spot for me…

Queen: Sorry I should have thought about that before I said anything.

Drake: No it’s fine imma take a walk and punch a tree to calm myself down real quick.

Skull: Don’t do that tho???

Skull: Trust me it’s a bad idea

Drake: I’m aware

Drake has left the chat

Bloom: That could have gone better

Bloom: Should we go after him?

Queen: Probably… Ryuji could you do it? I think I might just make things worse at this point. I swear wasn’t talking about what he thought I was.

Bloom: I’ll help you out with the council then

Skull: You got it prez

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jugo was, true to his word punching a tree out of frustration. It was honestly kind of a surprise for Ryuji, he had been violent in the Metaverse sure, but this was the first time since Kamoshida that there had been such pure rage put behind it.

“Hey man… you okay?”

“The hell you think?” Jugo growled.

“Ugh shit man I’m not good with this kinda stuff just uh… tell me what’s wrong?”

“My dad’s in the mafia.” Jugo said softly “Apparently mom was a prostitute before she was able to get a real job. Things were good for a bit, he never hit us or nothin. He used to have some of his buddies come over though. There was a couple of decent guys… others not so much.”

Jugo’s knuckles were so bruised up they started to bleed “He never knew, or at least I don’t think he did but they used to say things to mom. Threatened her, called her names, she never told him and made me not tell him either. She said that he was a good guy deep down, that he wouldn’t have stayed if he were just some thug.”

“I’m guessing she was wrong.” Ryuji said.

“Bastard left without a second thought, then next thing I know a bunch of kids in my school start hearin bout this ‘great part time job’. My old man turned em into a bunch of drug smugglers. They were his lackeys. Luckily the police caught on and the whole operation was shut down. They never caught him though and I hadn’t seen him for seven years after that.”

“Look man you don’t have ya keep-“

Jugo interrupted him “Then I got arrested and damn he was pissed. Him! Of all people! Demanding to know what the hell I was doing getting caught up in illegal shit. Damn bastard can barely keep himself out of prison and now he acts like he can be a responsible parent.”

“Does seem kinda strange…” Ryuji muttered.

“Sorry for ranting at you.” Jugo sighed “But letting that all out just felt good. I- I tend to overreact whenever he gets brought up. Like even just thinking about him makes me so fuckin mad!”

“I hear ya.” Ryuji agreed “My dad wasn’t the best guy either. Some days he’d be cool, he’d take me bowling or help me run. Others… he’d hit ma... or me. When I first joined track I was excited to show off the medal I had won… but he wasn’t home and he never was…”

“It’s weird ain’t it?” I asked “As much as I yell and get angry I don’t really think I hate him. He does some real fucked up shit, and I should by all means hate his guts but… I just can’t. I mean his name alone made me run out here and just want to hit something but if I saw him I don’t think I’d be this mad.”

“I mean I say that I hate him…” Ryuji agreed “But then if he came back I think I’d hug him. I’d probably punch him after but… I guess it has something to do with him being family.”

“As much as we don’t want them to be.” I nodded.

Chariot Rank 3

“Hey this might seem a bit insensitive but… your real last name isn’t Senichi right? I mean the cops would have been all over you if they knew you were a mobster’s son.”

“Your right… don’t tell anyone. Only mom and Makoto know, not even Aunt Sae does.”

“You got it dude.”

“My true full name… is Jugo Kaneshiro”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
???

“Kaneshiro…” Sae gasped “As in Junya Kaneshiro!”

“That’s the one…” Jugo muttered.

“I’m a bit shocked but I understand why you didn’t tell me.” Sae admitted “I’d have you questioned without a second thought.”

“I don’t know where he is by the way.”

“Now isn’t the time for me to ask questions like that anyway. Continue with the story, your ‘Deadline’ is coming soon isn’t it?”

“Yeah…”

“Look…” Sae said “Just bear with me, the more you tell me the shorter your sentence will be. Now please just tell me the truth.”

I am thou, thou art I  
Thou hast obtained a new vow

It shall become the wings of rebellion  
That breaketh thy chains of captivity

With the birth of the Judgement Persona  
I have obtained the wings of blessing that  
Shall lead to freedom and new power

Judgement Rank 1

“The next day was when we finally found the treasure room, it took a bit of effort though, getting back to the tower was easy enough, climbing it was a bit harder but still doable, then we reached the slave training center, the room right before the throne room, and things got a bit dicey.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
April 26th

The room was large and unnervingly quiet. All the lights were off and the only open door was clearly where the throne room was located. But somehow things seemed too easy, sure the eyes that they had needed to gather to reach the statue hadn’t been easy but the Jugo Oni was much stronger. Even some of their earlier foes such as the Cognitive Ann or Ryuji were harder to take down. Something about this final room just didn’t sit right with them.

Then the lights turned on and everyone understood why they had such a bad feeling. The room was lined with cages each one had a teacher inside all of them wearing robes and holding bibles with Kamoshida’s face printed on the cover. “Mister Kamoshida is the pride and joy of this school.” A tanned female teacher mumbled happily.

“He’s so dependable! He’s great for our reputation!” A fat strict looking teacher said that.

“If only he’d treat me the same he treats the girls on the team!” Said a teacher in a yellow striped shirt with curly black hair.

“Ms. Chouno? Mr. Ushimaru? Even Ms. Kawakami?” Ryuji asked.

“Is nobody safe from this man’s twisted perversions?” Makoto asked.

“I must admit this is rather strange…” Morgana said “Most people only have one or two cognitive beings or they just have all of society as one entity. But this guy has the entirety of the volleyball team, Skull, Ann, Bloom, Drake, and all of Shujin’s staff. It’s possible that his palace is unstable not because he’s weak as a ruler but because there are too many cognitions running around the place.”

“Oh an interesting theory yes yes!”

“Looks like we’ve got another one incoming.” I growled.

A blue haired boy wearing a jester cap and a clown suit jumped down from the balcony “My name is Mishima, Court jester and head priest of the church of Kamoshida. Pleased to make your acquaintance.”

“Another cognition damn” Shiho pouted “and I’m all out of bullets…”

“Don’t think that’s going to matter much.” Morgana said “This one is much stronger than the others.”

“How can you tell?” Makoto asked.

“The cognitions you’ve faced before we’re merely shadows wearing the skin of humans. This however isn’t a shadow at all, that’s it’s true form.”

“Oh yeah.” Ryuji realized “I turned into some two headed dog thing, and Drake turned into a giant red monster. But since this guy doesn’t need to transform in order to buff up he’s stronger than the rest.”

“You got that from video games didn’t you?” Shiho accused.

“Well I’m still not wrong!”

“Oh you guys are praising me I’m so touched.” Mishima hopped and skipped around the room. “But if I scare you then you could never stand up to Kamoshida! Everyone in the dungeons have no faith! But I do!”

“The hell are you talking about?” I asked.

“Everyone in the dungeons have no place on the team!” Mishima said dreamily “So they get punished! But me? Kamoshida needs me, and I need him. He doesn’t beat me because he wants to, he has to in order to make sure the others behave.”

“This guy’s delusional!”

“Jugo let’s take care of this asshole.” Shiho growled.

“Scary…” the convict muttered “Alright, it looks like we’re going to have to if we want to get to the treasure on time anyways.”

“Oh looks like your mad!” Mishima giggled “But why I wonder could I have offended you? But how? Can you even offend trash?”

“Stop using his voice!” Shiho yelled “Ann, Ryuji, Jugo, you, me! Those are lies! Ann would never submit herself to that bastard willingly! Ryuji isn’t nearly that stupid! Jugo isn’t some mindless thug! Your more than Kamoshida’s lapdog! And I’m more than just another piece of meat for Kamoshida to lust after!”

“Could you quiet down maybe?” Mishima yawned “The king trusted me to handle you fools, he’s trying to rest right now.”

“Common sense won’t work here Bloom.” Makoto said in an attempt to calm the girl down “We’ll have to fight.”

“I don’t like it either.” I muttered “I mean he seemed pretty cool on Sunday.”

“You fools don’t stand a chance!” Mishima laughed “I’ll kill you then King Kamoshida will be so so so proud! Kehehehehehe!”

Boss

Mishima Jester Yukki

HP 1500  
SP 1000

Teacher Priest/Priestess x 7

HP 500  
SP 500

“Come believers!” Mishima cried “Your king calls upon you!”

“I get Mishima and the teachers being believers of Kamoshida.” Ryuji said “But why are they following his orders?”

“Not everything in the Metaverse makes sense 100% of the time. Just try and focus on the battle ahead.” Morgana chided.

“Right!” “Rampage”

Watatsumi appeared behind Jugo and thrashed about the battlefield. Colliding with Mishima and a few of the priests surrounding him. “Oh that tickles!” Mishima laughed “But my faith in King Kamoshida will always protect me!”

“No way! His wounds are healing right back up!”

“It must be the priests!” Shiho reasoned “They must be healing Mishima with those bibles!”

“But they’re healing themselves as well.” Morgana pointed out. “We’ll have to keep their attention on healing Mishima so we can take them out one by one.”

“So it would best if only one of us fought the priests…” I thought aloud “In that case Skull should go he has the highest damage output out of any of us.”

“I’m goin after Kawakami first then something bout her calling Kamoshida master just feels wrong.” 

“Hey Ryuji where ya off to?” Mishima wondered “Did you get cold feet when you heard you’d need to confront the king?” “Frei” “Hey that hurt!” 

“Your fight is with us!” Makoto’s crimson eyes formed the dreaded Niijima stare and even the cognition felt a chill go down its spine.

“Garu” “Eiga” “Agi” “Us too! I really need more lines…” Morgana muttered.

“When did you learn Agi?” Shiho asked.

“Tell ya later”

While Mishima wasn’t paying attention Ryuji had knocked down the Kawakami Priestess, which had turned into a Silky, a ghostly maid with long green hair and a red dress. He flashed the group a quick thumbs up before slinking over to the priest version of Ushimaru.

In a feeble attempt to end the fight earlier than expected I charged at Mishima and stuck my naginata through the cognition’s head. It didn’t do much in the end.

“Kekekekeke!” It laughed “Love the effort hate the result! Did ya really think a puny thing like this could take me down?”

Luckily Makoto slammed into Mishima with Johanna, and while it was equally as ineffective it at least gave Jugo some distance from the jester. “Thanks”

“No problem” “Frei”

“How much longer is Ryuji going to take?” Morgana asked “I’m running low on stamina over here.”

“Drink some coffee then” I threw him a thermos with some I had made at home the day prior “It seems to rejuvenate me when I drink it.”

“He’s almost done anyway.” Shiho said pointing “All that’s left for him to take out is the principal.”

It was true, Ryuji had just defeated the Incubus, a strange pink floating devil with a disgustingly huge dick, Hiruta had turned into.

“Which means that everything we do from now on will actually cause damage!” I smirked “The second Kobayakawa’s distracted let’s let out everything we’ve got into Mishima.”

“Right”

“Kouha” “Garu” “Eiga” “Frei”

“Oh more feeble attacks I see!” Mishima laughed “You all never learn never learn!” The jester stopped laughing however when he noticed that his injuries weren’t healing back like they should be. Then he finally noticed Ryuji standing triumphantly over the Berith Kobayakawa had turned into. He was covered in bruises and probably wouldn’t be able to help much further but he did what he needed to.

“Let’s see how you fare without all that healing bs!” Ryuji smirked.

“I think I’ll do just fine!” Mishima roared. His body twisted and transformed into a strange Jack in the box with his neck turning into a an orange retractable cord with Mishima’s head attached to the end of it.

Mishima Jack Yukki

HP 1256/1500

“Let me sing to you the sweet song of DEATH” Mishima howled. “Song of our Sins” “Hail Hail the King of the World!”

“I feel so much weaker…” Morgana gasped “What was that song right now?”

Attack Down for all party members

“Who cares what it was!” I yelled “We need to take him out before he does it again!” “Rampage”

“You got it Drake!” Shiho grinned, she then proceeded to take my Bazooka out of my bag and shoot it right in Mishima’s face while he wasn’t looking. Which knocked him down to the floor.

“You all think your soooo clever but the show isn’t over yet!” The demon Mishima cackled.

“Yes it is!” I yelled “All out attack!”

We put everything we could into that last blow but it was seemingly all for nothing as Mishima was still standing at the end of it.”

“What is with this guy? Can he not die or something?!”  
Ryuji groaned.

“No he’s definitely hurt.” I said checking his stats with the third eye

Mishima Jack Yukki

HP 434/1500

“We’ve only got a bit more to go! Let’s get this done and find the damn treasure!” I cheered.

“Don’t celebrate slaves” Mishima hissed “I have more tricks up my sleeves” “Pick a Card, Vanishing Act”

Four cards floated down to the castle floor entrapping Morgana within them “Hey wait! No way I’m trapped.”

“Now let’s try this” The jester snarled “Pick a Card, Summoning Trick”

Morgana hopped back out of the card but his eyes were now pink signifying that he had been brainwashed.

“I’m seriously tired of this guy’s tricks.” Ryuji growled.

“I agree.” Makoto nodded “Hop onto the bike Skull, We’re taking out the jester.” 

“Bloom, distract Mona!” I commanded “This Relax gel I found in the tower can get him to calm down.”

“Understood Drake” 

Shiho then proceeded to sneak behind and then catch Morgana by his tail of all things so I could stick some gel in his mouth. Even if he doesn’t remember this I owe the cat some sushi.

Meanwhile Makoto and Ryuji had created a makeshift ramp out of boards and barrels while Mishima laughed at our misfortune.

“You ready Skull?” Makoto asked. Before he could answer the duo had already been launched off the ramp and towards the demonic Jack in the box.

“Lunge” Captain Kid appeared behind Ryuji and the two barreled through the cognition’s flimsy orange neck.

“H-How?”

Makoto smirked “When Jugo stabbed you through the head earlier I noticed it took much longer for you to heal then your regular wounds did. It was then that I realized that fatal wounds cause much more damage than regular ones. So without your priests to heal you anymore.”

“I could swoop in and pick up the kill!” Ryuji grinned and the two high fives each other… Well it was more like Ryuji high fived Makoto while the latter just kinda let it happen.

“No… King Kamoshida…” the cognitive Mishima then let out a pained gasp and turned to smoke.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was only a short walk to the next safe room and the throne room was just within sight. I had wanted to go home but Morgana had demanded that we at least secure the route to the treasure. When we got there he explained that in order to make it appear we had to send a calling card to the owner in the real world.

That however was much less important then the fuming Niijima I was forced in front of when I returned home. She hadn’t been here the night before but she still seems pissed off. About what? I was honestly not sure.

“Jugo What are the three rules I gave you?” Sae asked impatiently.

“Don’t go into your or your sister’s room, don’t do anything illegal, don’t stay out after midnight?”

“Yes that’s right.” Sae glare intensified “Now why did you stay out after midnight anyways?”

“Huh? I was sleeping over at a friend’s house on the 24th if that’s what you mean. But I was sure Makoto would tell you about that. She was there as well you know.”

“Is that so?” Sae asked “I’ll have to check her story with yours then. She can’t lie to me you know? I can see right through her.”

“I’m telling you the truth!” I argued.

“I’ll choose to believe you.” Sae said “But listen to me when I say that if your antics cause Makoto’s grades to drop your out on the streets understand. You can’t treat this like your still at home break the rules one more time, for any reason and you’ll be out of here.”

“Yeah I get it. Sae.” I muttered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
April 27th

“Heh that sucks for you kid.” Takemi smirked “Wait don’t tell me your using my medicine to break that third rule of hers.”

“What?! No!” I denied “She’s like my cousin doc! I’m not into incest!”

“Only like your cousin right?”

“Since when did you become a gossip?” I asked.

“Around the same time I became a therapist.” Tae shrugged “Why’d you start yelling your problems in my office anyways?”

“I’m pissed the hell off!” I groaned “She’s like the warden of a prison, calm the fuck down Sae.”

Takemi sighed “Look I think you need to calm down too. Extreme anger could muddy my test results. Here take this- Still no hesitation from you huh?” Takemi deadpanned when I immediately downed the meds. “You know if someone tried to poison you it would be incredibly easy.”

“Living on the edge!” I grinned.

“Are you so sure about that?” Takemi smirked.

“Nope!” I said drowsily as I fell to the floor.

“This kid.” Takemi sighed “This kid really needs a psychiatrist. Not like he’d ever listen to me though, honestly nobody ever does…”

“A psychiatrist huh?” Morgana mewed “Maybe that’s not too bad of an idea.”

Takemi’s gaze fell onto the cat for a moment “Now what to do with you?”

“Eh?!” Morgana asked.

“I saw you staring at my eye charts the other day. Now I’m no vet but even I know that cats aren’t supposed to be able to read. Maybe I should make you another test subject of mine.”

“Oh no! I’ve gotta get outta here now! Jugo help me!” Morgana cried.

“This is karma you damn cat. I sleep when I wanna sleep.” The teen mumbled in his sleep.

“Argh! You're the worst!” Morgana then sprinted out of the clinic as fast as he could.

“Amazing!” Tae wrote on her clipboard “It can understand human speech as well?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bloom: Ryuji why?

Skull: Huh?

Queen: What’s going on?

Drake: What did you do Ryuji?

Skull: I dunno what did I do?

Bloom: …

Bloom: So these kids were picking on Mishima right? They were threatening to release a bunch of fake info about him to the school.

Skull: Pffff

Skull: Oh right this

Drake: So what did Ryuji do?

Queen: Ryuji what did you do?

Bloom: He jumps up onto dumpster and yells as loud as he can Snitches get Stitches Bitch!

Skull: Worth!

Drake: Agreed!

Queen: First the knife now this can we please stop threatening people in alleyways?

Drake: But where else should we threaten them?

Skull: The subway is way too crowded and we need the right aesthetic for it to work.

Bloom: A warehouse maybe?

Drake: Where would we even get that?

Queen: Can we just not threaten people please?

Drake: What do you take me for Makoto?

Skull: Normal us?

Bloom: I feel personally attacked by that statement.

Queen: Fine keep threatening people but when you get arrested I won’t help you.

Drake: Speaking of arrest how would the claim of it was only a butter knife hold up in court?

Skull: Probably not very well

Queen: Actually with the right lawyer it could get you out of a lot of trouble.

Bloom: Wut

Queen: That however is not a valid reason for anyone to go out attacking strangers with knives.

Bloom: Damn

Skull: …

Drake: …

Queen: Why are you the only one who answered Shiho?

Bloom: No reason!

Drake: Who else feels threatened?

Skull: (Raises hand)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Persona Compendium

#23 Berith: Hierophant: One of the 72 demons of Goetia. Known as the Duke of Hell, he rides a gigantic horse and burns those without manners. Inheritable Skill: Cleave

#18 Silky: Priestess: A fairy of England and Scotland. She carries out household chores while everyone sleeps and is a welcome spirit. It is said you can hear her silk skirt rustle as she works. Inheritable Skill: Bufu

#16 Incubus: Devil: A male demon of European lore in medieval times. They visit sleeping women and have sexual intercourse with them. The resulting children become witches or wizards. Inheritable Skill: Life Drain

Boss 1: Mishima Jack Yukki: A cognitive version of Mishima created by Kamoshida’s cognition. It’s great power is strange since it seems capable of taking the king on one on one. Perhaps deep down Kamoshida respects the kid coming to practice after the daily beatings but the more likely explanation is that something else caused Mishima to become so strong.

Watatsumi’s current moveset

Kouha  
Lunge  
Agi  
Dia  
Rampage  
Bufu

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Confidants  
Magician- Morgana- 1  
Chariot- Ryuji- 3  
Priestess- Makoto- 1  
Moon- Shiho- 1  
Strength- Igor- 2  
Hierophant- Sojiro- 2  
Death- Takemi- 2  
Judgement- Sae- 1


	9. Interlude: Inaba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:
> 
> Reaching the final corridor of Kamoshida’s castle caused them to come face to face with cognitive Mishima, who was far stronger than he deserved to be. By some miracle the shadow was overcome and now all that’s left is to send the calling card.

April 28th  
4 Days until Ann Recovers

Drake: So when can we send the Calling Card?

Queen: Anytime really I suppose. We’ll have to take the time to create it during the day and then send it that night so we can go straight into the palace the following morning.

Skull: I’ve already made the Calling Card you can all look at it or whatever before hand but I guess we can send it whenever.

Drake: Let's send it tomorrow night then. We can spend today and tomorrow preparing and then we can steal the treasure right before the deadline.

Bloom: I just had an idea. What if, the night we send the calling card, we all get together and have a small party, not anything big mind you but just a small get together in case things go south.

Drake: I dunno…

Skull: What if we rent out Leblanc? You work there right Jugo?

Drake: I mean yeah sure, I’m just not too sure how well Boss will respond to that.

Drake: I mean he won’t be mad but I just started and I don’t want to push my boundaries.

Bloom: Mom has a one outing per week rule so my house is out too.

Skull: My place is a mess and I don’t want ma to worry about cleaning up.

Queen: Well if there are no other options…

Queen: Sis might allow us to use our place.

Drake: Big Nope!

Skull: Eh?

Drake: I ain’t going to juvie because of a party, Sae’s pretty pissed at me right now for breaking her midnight rule and is currently looking for ways to be rid of me.

Queen: Oh my apologies I was unaware. But if that’s the case then maybe we should just call this all off.

Skull: Ughhhhhh

Skull: We can do it at my place but you guys gotta help me clean up.

Bloom: I mean we don’t HAVE to do anything…

Skull: Even if we’re not I’m forcing you into this Shiho.

Bloom: Fiiiiiiiine

Queen: Maybe I could help you find some of your “lost” textbooks Ryuji.

Skull: You know we don’t HAVE to have a party…

Drake: She’ll go either way.

Skull: Damn…

Bloom: So we meet up at Ryuji’s in an hour?

Drake: Sounds good just send us his address.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Ryuji” I deadpanned “there is a difference between a couple of inappropriate novels and a full blown porn stash.”

“Shut it!” The blond hissed “Just help me hide them it’s the whole reason I made you come here early.”

“Jesus Christ dude are you really into this stuff?”

“Don’t just go and look at it!” Ryuji said snatching the magazine away from me. “Put them somewhere Makoto can’t find them!”

“Your not worried about Shiho?” I asked.

“Half this stuff is hers actually.” Ryuji muttered “She just keeps it here so her folks won’t find it.”

“Freaks the both of you.” I sighed, then I stuffed the pornos into large black trash bags and headed out the door. “Come on we're going to the palace.”

“What why?”

“Because the shadows never go to the entrance so we can keep as much shit there as we want.” I answered.

“Smart” Ryuji nodded “Do you keep anything else there?”

“Aside from my weapon and some medicine not really.” I shrugged “According to Morgana the palace goes kablooey the moment we steal the treasure.”

“So we need to find a more permanent hiding spot.”

“Essentially, But it should work fine for right now.”

“Speaking of Morgana where is the damn cat?” Ryuji asked “He’s always in that damn bag of yours.”

“Me and Makoto trade off on who has to deal with him on a daily basis. I always end up taking him to school and I keep him on Mondays, Tuesdays, Fridays, and Sundays. Makoto gets him after school the rest of the time.” I explained.

We walked in silence for a bit.

“So I hafta ask you what are you planning on doing after this whole Kamoshida thing blows over?” Ryuji asked suddenly.

“What do you mean?”

“Well… I kinda want to keep doing this after he’s gone. You know going into palaces and shit.”

“I dunno” I shrugged “I mean I’ve thought about it sure…” Normally I would’ve denied going any further in this stupid scheme but all of Igor’s talks of ruin and observing really made me nervous for what would happen if I refused.

“Well I for one want to keep going” Ryuji interrupted “In the palace I can run and jump around without worrying about my leg actin up, I can keep people from ending up like me if this change of heart shit works.”

“Sheesh” I rub the back of my head “When you put it like that it seems like continuing is the obvious choice. If this all works anyway.”

“Yeah…” Ryuji shook his head in disbelief “I can’t believe he’s going to get you expelled, actually considering what he’s doing you might just get thrown back in prison. Not the best time for a party now that I think about it.”

“No way” I denied “More shitty stuff has happened to me in the past month than the rest of my life. Even if it’s my last one I want to be able to have one more party before I’m sent away.”

“Even though one just happened?”

“Especially because one just happened.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ryuji’s mom is hands down the nicest person in the world. Like no contest. Makoto and Shiho got to the house half an hour after me and Ryuji got back, and when Ryuji’s mom got home the house was what we had considered good enough.

Well Makoto didn’t think that but she’s like a super neat freak so she doesn’t count.

The moment Mrs. Sakamoto arrived, her name was Riku and she made sure we all addressed her as such Even Makoto, the bags under her eyes seemed to fade away and a look of pure joy was evident on her face. “Oh you must be Ryu’s friends.” She chirped “It’s been awhile since we had company, it’s good to see you again Shiho.”

“You as well Riku.” Shiho smiled.

I snorted “Yeah Ryu’s always a joy to be around.”

Ryuji punched me in the arm but I just laughed. Makoto sighed “Thank you for letting us stay here Sakamo- I mean Riku.”

“Oh no need to act so polite.” Riku said “As long as you kids don’t get drunk or high I don’t care what you do. Damn Ryu if you had told me there would be guests I’d have brought something to eat with me.”

“Sorry ma” The blond muttered “It was kinda a rushed thing.”

Riku then leaned in and whispered in Ryuji’s ear “You hide that stuff yet?”

Ryuji blushed and Shiho stiffened knowing what they were talking about. I had to hold in a chuckle so Makoto didn’t figure it out, and Morgana who was less naive was doing the same. “Yeah Jugo helped me hide them earlier.”

Riku nodded her head and moved towards the kitchen cackling like mad once she was inside. Morgana didn’t say anything but we both heard her mention something about a red eyed beauty.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Akira Kurusu was bored. Ever since that string of murders ended about two years ago everything had been pretty peaceful. Well then the whole Jugo incident happened and the twin went up in flames again.

Akira sighed he honestly liked it better when that Yu kid was there. They hadn’t talked much but for some reason Akira felt that they were similar in a way. But then he had moved back to his hometown and one by one his friends started to leave as well. All the interesting people in town were gone and now only the gossiping grandmothers and local assholes were left.

Akira considered giving Jugo a call, just to see what the guy was doing. He heard he got accepted into some fancy school called Shujin so he couldn’t have been doing too bad.

“So this is the infamous Inaba huh?”

Akira was broken out of his thoughts as a well dressed brown haired teen stepped out of a police car.

A silver haired women stepped out of the car after him “Yes it is, now don’t forget why we’re here Akechi.”

“Oh Sae-san don’t worry I know how important this case is to you.”

“You two need anything?” Akira asked “I know this town like the back of my hand so I could probably give you directions.”

“No”/“Yes that would be wonderful.”

Sae glared at Akechi But didn’t argue with him. “We are currently looking for the resistance of a man named Horu Kurobara.”

“Oh Yeesh that guy…” Akira muttered “Sorry to say he died about a year ago. Real gruesome stuff too, I thought that nothing would be more disturbing than the whole wide hanging incident but black sludge bleeding from the eyes is its own kind of nightmare fuel.”

“That does sound like a mental shutdown.” Sae muttered.

“I’m sorry but you seem to know a lot about this case.” Akechi said.

“Well yeah…” Akira shrugged “My dad worked at his company and pictures of his death spread like wildfire.”

“They took pictures…” Akechi said disbelievingly.

“I know fucked up right? Someone just died and all you care about is getting a picture of his corpse?”

“Well it’s thanks to those pictures that we could even investigate at all.” Sae clarified.

Both the detective prince and would be delinquent gave her a small glare before continuing their conversation.

“Anyway I can take you to his secretary’s place she was the only person there when he died. I don’t really think it was her though she nearly had a panic attack when he died.”

“What did they record that as well?”

“That was mostly the security cameras but sadly yes they did.”

“Did I say something wrong?” Sae asked herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Principal Kobayakawa was sweating in his office, it wasn’t the regular fat meat sweats either. Today he had to check in with his mysterious ‘benefactor’ and how he hated calling him that.

When Kobayakawa had first heard of a way to become instantly successful in life he immediately jumped at the opportunity. But now he wished that he hadn’t, everything he does is regulated by that bastard’s whims. He hired Kamoshida so they could perform their little experiment and now he has to deal with the man getting more and more violent and brazen.

It truly was a sad case. The man was so cheerful and happy when he first showed up at Shujin. He tried his best to do things the right way but then he was changed. He didn’t quite understand everything that black masked kid said but they were essentially going to use him to ‘test the limits of one's cognition.’

Now Kobayakawa wasn’t stupid but personally it seemed like they were only interested in creating a monster to torment him with. He had raped a student the other day, he raped her! Sent her to the hospital even! But what could Kobayakawa do about it? Death hangs around the corner if he fails to comply.

The phone rings and Kobayakawa gulps before he answers.

“Testing is progressing smoothly.” 

“How much longer is this going to take? The man is beginning to become too dangerous to keep around.” The principal hissed. “He’s already sexually abusing students, if your experiment goes on for much longer he might just become a serial killer.”

“Well that doesn’t seem like our problem now does it?”

“It is very much your problem!” The man on the other line never failed to infuriate Kobayakawa with his constant snotty nature. “I can’t protect him if he gets caught killing someone! He isn’t very sneaky you know!”

“Fine… the mask is on leave and his cognitive state is too unstable to work with. We will make sure he is disposed of once he returns.”

“Good” Kobayakawa sighed “Thank god.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Shido’s head scientist growled in annoyance after the phone call. “All this preparation and that man’s distortions is what does us in.”

“It can’t be helped” Another scientist shrugged “We knew we had to stop somewhere. The information we’ve gained is very interesting though.”

“We knew more distorted people have stronger shadows.” A women nodded “But to think it would work in the opposite way as well. Stronger shadows causing greater distortions”

“Not to mention the number of cognitions running about!” The head scientist agreed “The total went up to thirty four this week alone! That’s five new cognitive beings!”

“That one cognition Mishima was it? It had seemed that his own palace was being created within Kamoshida’s.”

“Well cognitions may be the palace ruler’s perception of other beings but that cognitive thug proved that they aren’t all loyal to the ruler. They clearly have their own thoughts and emotions. You must remember we were experimenting on it almost just as much as we were on Kamoshida.”

“To think creating palaces within palaces, and then those palaces may be able to hold other places!” The head scientist grinned crazily “With just a bit more work we could turn Shido’s palace into a real cognitive stronghold!”

“Now let’s not get ahead of ourselves. Once Shido thinks he’s become unstoppable he’ll shut our research down and most likely deal with us accordingly.” An auburn haired scientist reasoned.

Murmurs of agreement were heard all over the lab. The head scientist coughed “Of course we still have those experiments on cognitive objects to complete we can never be too careful.”

“Of course, how’s the Madarame project coming along?”

The same auburn scientist let out a sigh of relief as his colleges began to discuss their next project. “Damn this isn’t good… you said you had a plan Akechi!” She started to feverishly text on her phone while the others were distracted.

Code Red Mask Operation Ship Nox is almost complete

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Akechi nearly growled as he read the message on his phone. Shido, his bastard of a father, was becoming more troublesome by the day. If this experiment played out the way it was supposed to it might take him years before he could get to Shido’s shadow on his own. That was when he noticed a red icon on Akira’s phone.

“Hey what’s that app you have?” Akechi asked.

“Oh this? I dunno it just kinda showed up one day.”

That was when Akechi had what might have been the greatest idea or the biggest mistake of his life, friends are useless, but even men as powerful as Shido need associates. ‘This kid clearly has a Persona, if I could convince him to work for me then…’

“Hey is something wrong?” Akira asked pulling Akechi out of his train of thought.

“Oh no nothing.” Akechi smiled, the kind of unnerving fake smile that you only see on psychopaths and Rachael Ray. “How would you like to see what that app does though.”

“Ummm… it’s a navigation app?” Akira said confused

“Oh is that so?” Akechi asked “Why don’t I go and prove you wrong then?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sae was annoyed that Akechi had disappeared to who knows where with that Akira kid but she was also kind of glad. It allowed her to visit her old friend Karakani Senichi without worry.

She knocked on the door and the women opened it with her usual energetic manner. “Well well Well Sae Niijima What brings you to the neighborhood?”

“A case” she answered dully “I was close by so I decided to visit.”

“Oh there’s always a case with you.” Karakiri sighed. Despite the cold weather she wore a cream sundress that complemented her ginger hair wonderfully. “You want some coffee?”

“Ah no…” Sae denied.

“Hmm oh suit yourself.” She sulked “Did you take my advice and get Jugo a job at Leblanc?”

The mentioning of his name sent a ping of annoyance through Sae’s spine but she didn’t let it show instead opting to simply answer the question. “With how insistent you were it would be impossible not to.”

“You lucky girl you. Think of it in a few months you could be having Boss’ spectacular curry everyday.”

“The thought certainly does sound appealing.”

Karikiri stared out of the window wistfully “I’m glad you took him in Sae, I know you didn’t want to.”

Unable to object Sae looked away in embarrassment.

“He’s a good kid if a bit rash. Doesn’t surprise me that he got arrested the way that he did.”

“He shouldn’t have gotten involved with adult matters.”

“Always were a stickler for the rules weren’t you Sae?” Karakashian shook her head “Don’t you ever get tired of being a stick in the mud? Personally, and don’t tell him this, but I’m kinda proud of his decision. Had he been given a proper trial I’m sure he would have made that .01 percent.”

“Given a proper trial?” Sae muttered “What does she mean by that?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Akira was amazed. Akechi, the second detective prince apparently, had brought him to a world filled with strange monsters called Shadows where he could fight with a strange creature called a Persona. Akira could hear Arsene’s laughter clearly in the back of his head and the sound brought a smile to his face.

They were currently in a plantation owned by a local businessman. The employees were slaves tending to the crops, which grew cold hard cash that all went to their employer. He awoke to his Persona after he had gotten lost from Akechi and was almost turned into a slave himself. 

From then on the two made a beeline for the Palace’s center, Akechi able to wipe away the shadows with ease, and confronted the ruler. The man’s name was Yukute and once he was finished monologuing he transformed into a giant scarecrow on top of a tractor.

Strangely enough that was only the third weirdest thing Akira had ever seen.

Akechi soon learned that the tractor was the only actual threat and instead aimed his attacks at the shadow’s main body knocking it to the ground. He then completely ignored the shadow’s pleas to spare it’s life and instead turned to Akira.

“Now we have two choices, either we instigate a mental shutdown by killing the shadow or I could cause him to have a psychotic breakdown, not eliminating his behavior but still ruining his reputation and sending him straight to prison.”

“I-is there really no other option?”

“Not that I know of.” Akechi shrugged.

“I- I don’t want to kill him.” Akira finally answered “Just do a psychotic whatever on him.”

Akechi then released some kind of red aura onto the shadow, causing it to scream out in pain. ‘If only there was another way.’ Akira thought sadly.

Lucky for him he’d find one soon

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Akechi” Sae deadpanned “Why are we taking this child with us?”

“He was interested in the young officer’s program I was apart of.” Akechi lies smoothly “Therefore I asked his parents and they were okay with him returning to Japan with us.”

(What’s really happening, Akechi ‘persuaded’ (Threatened the shadow’s of) Akira’s parents so he could return to Tokyo with him and continue to work as his underling (partner))

“Him?” Sae asked skeptically.

“You look familiar…” Akira muttered “Didn’t you always used to come here to visit Lonely Kiri?”

Sae then gained a victorious smirk “Lonely Kiri huh? Looks like I finally have something to hang over her head. Alright kid hop in the back.”

“Victory!” Akira cried “See you later country bumlands!”

“He’s very energetic.” Sae commented.

“And gay” Akechi added.

“Not surprising”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I don’t know why but the second I left Ryuji’s house I became incredibly annoyed. “I just had the horrible feeling that nothing I did today mattered in the slightest.”

“Mweh” Morgana yawned “Not everyday is about you Drake.”

“Yeah I guess so…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
April 29th  
Student Council Room

“The utter bastard of lust?” Shiho asked “I’m glad you let us look this over before you posted it all over the school.”

“It isn’t the worst…” Makoto said trying to be reassuring. “I enjoy the incorporation of one of the seven deadly sins and listing his crimes was another good idea.”

“Aw Thanks prez”

“But saying things like we know how shitty you are is sure to make you the most obvious culprit Sakamoto. Not to mention the lack of tact as a whole.”

“Mwehehe” Morgana laughed “She’s got you there Skull.”

“So what do we do instead then?” I asked hoping to prevent an argument from starting.

“We rewrite it from scratch.” Makoto said “Now let’s start with the logo.”

“Death to logo!” Me and Shiho cheered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Skull: You guys all suck

Drake: Do you hate how shitty we are?

Skull: Yes actually!

Bloom: For Real?!

Queen: Shiho stop picking on Ryuji

Bloom: Why doesn’t Jugo have to stop?

Drake: Hey be happy you only got a text she slapped me across the face!

Skull: Karma

Bloom: Boo Karma

Queen: I don’t want to hear it we’re all going to steal the treasure tomorrow so we should all be well rested.

Drake has changed the name of the chat to Castle Crashers

Drake: Let's do the thing

Skull: We all ready?

Bloom: Coffee check

Queen: Weapons check

Jugo: Medicine check

Skull: Calling Card check

Jugo: Tomorrow we take down the king

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
April 30th  
Shujin Academy Hallway

Makoto couldn’t help but grin as she saw students talking about the calling card posted on the school’s bulletin board. 

“A Calling Card?”

“I heard that it was already posted by the time everyone got here this morning.”

“Sir Suguru Kamoshida the lustful scavenger.” Makoto read “We know about your past sins and how you push your twisted desires on those who can’t fight back. Whether teacher or student. So in retaliation the Phantom Thieves shall steal these desires away. Prepare yourself asshole.”

‘When did Ryuji have time to add that last part?’ Makoto thought.

“Yeah added my own personal touch.” Ryuji grinned when Makoto brought it up.

“Well at least it still has the same effect. Still better than the shit show you wanted to post.” Jugo smirked.

“Oh shut it! At least we didn’t have to use your shitty logo!”

Shiho snorted “That.. that was something alright.”

“Your a lot of things Jugo… an artist is not one of them.” Makoto agreed.

“Everyone shut up!” Morgana hissed “The target is approaching!”

“Wait did Mister Kamoshida do something wrong?”

“Does this mean the rumors are true?”

“Wait a sec is someone gonna take something from mister Kamoshida?”

“Who are these Phantom Thieves anyway?”

“Who the hell is responsible for this?!” Kamoshida growled as he approached the card. “Who did this?!”

“If that isn’t the face of a guilty man then I don’t know what is.” Shiho smirked.

“I bet it was you brats!” Kamoshida growled marching over to our group.

“Not us, I’m not trying to get expelled sir.” I said innocently.

“Heh sure play dumb for now.” Kamoshida chuckled “I’m sure you’ll have a nice long joyful experience here at Shujin.”

The whole world turned black

“Steal it if you can thieves” The Shadow Kamoshida challenged.

“Alright I think that if there was any indication that the Calling Card worked that would be it.”

“So we can steal the treasure today right?” Shiho asked.

“We can ONLY steal it today.” Morgana corrected.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Confidants  
Magician- Morgana- 1  
Chariot- Ryuji- 3  
Priestess- Makoto- 1  
Moon- Shiho- 1  
Strength- Igor- 2  
Hierophant- Sojiro- 2  
Death- Takemi- 2  
Judgement- Sae- 1


	10. Slaying a Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously (Akechi’s story):
> 
> Having heard of a mental shutdown in Inaba a few months back Akechi was forced into helping Sae with the case. Along the way he ‘befriended’ Akira Kurusu who had awakened to the same power of Persona. Now the duo work together to take down Shido, and in a peaceful way if Akira had anything to say about it.

Kamoshida’s Palace

“Hey Mona…” Ryuji asked when we got inside the palace “What was the point of mapping an infiltration route if the layout is going to change?”

“The layout hasn’t changed you moron! The palace’s exterior may look different but the inside is still the same!”

Different was an understatement. While the building could still be recognized as a castle, several new watchtowers were built to keep track of them and they even spotted a freaking dragon shadow patrolling outside!

“Mona does this have anything to do with us sending the calling card?” Makoto asked.

“Exactly Queen! When a palace ruler’s security level rises the palace physically changes to accommodate the extra security, the number of shadows increases but so does their strength and shape.”

“Which is why a dragon is circling us at the moment?” Shiho asked rhetorically.

It was almost immediately decided after that to head inside the palace ASAP. Aside from more golden knights patrolling the inside of the palace was almost the exact same. Using a secret shortcut we found within a painting we returned to the tower and climbed it fairly easily.

Luckily we knew how to sneak around well enough for most of the shadows not to spot us but we had a close call when Shisui couldn’t hold in her excitement after seeing a dog shadow. And I almost tried to fight a cyclops for the cool factor alone.

I believe Makoto called me Ryuji but dumber after that.

Said blond almost revealed our position after laughing too loud. Needless to say we may suck as thieves but the shadows suck more as guards.

Strangely when we reached the throne room it was completely empty and the door was left wide open.

“Think it’s a trap?” Ryuji asked.

“Of course it is.” I answered confidently “It’s a trap that’s just begging to be sprung. Lucky for us we don’t have a choice but to waltz into it.”

“It’s fine we can steal the treasure and escape before Kamoshida even figures out we’re here!” Morgana argued “We just have to hurry up!”

Morgana, on all fours, climbed up the steps and into the treasure room. “Damn cat!” Ryuji panicked “Get back down here!”

“Skull not so loud!” Makoto hissed.

When we caught up with Morgana he was cuddling with the treasure, a giant crown, like a child would with a teddy bear.

“Man it’s huge!” Ryuji gasped.

“And made of catnip apparently…” Shiho deadpanned staring at Morgana.

“Yeesh… he could have warned us about his treasure boner.” I sighed “And if he’s not really a cat what’s with all the meowing?”

“Mrrrrrrroooooooooow!”

“No reaction to any of it!” Shiho gasped “He’s really out of it!”

“Can you all stop staring and help me carry the treasure out of here?!” Makoto snapped “You too Mona!”

That snapped Morgana out of his trance and, embarrassed, he let go of the crown. “I’m very sorry about that. I didn’t think I would be this drawn to human desires. But that proves that I’m human right?!”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night bud.” I growled whilst trying to lift the giant crown.

“We take this back to the real world and the palace disappears” Shino grinned “This is for Ann you perverted asshole.”

“Come on! I’m too short to carry it so I’ll guide you out instead. This way Drake!”

Magician Rank 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Let’s go! Let’s go! Ka-mo-shida!”

“Ugh I knew this was a trap.” I growled.

A volleyball came charging towards the crown and knocked it out of our hands. Kamoshida then proceeded to do a backflip over us and shrink the crown to a more reasonable size, all whilst every cognition we’ve faced inside the palace acted as his personal cheerleading squad. Which was expected for Ann and Shiho but seeing Kobayakawa, still male and in a cheerleading outfit was just fucking bizarre. Not to mention more than a little disturbing.

“I won’t let anyone take this!” Kamoshida growled “This proves that I am the king of this castle! It is the core of this world!”

“Why?” I don’t think any of us had fully recovered to seeing Cheerleader!Ryuji yet, mostly Ryuji himself. I wasn’t quite sure if he was more angry or disgusted by it.

“Why do you have this?” Was all the blond managed to say.

“Try to look on the bright side Sakamoto.” Kamoshida suggested “The girls look nice, I’ll have fun with them later.”

“Ugh to think that’s what ‘looking on the bright side means to you, is ruining others lives the only way you can feel joy?!” Makoto growled “I can’t wait to change your heart!”

“You’ve just made the mistake of your life Kamoshida.” I said “Pissing off a Niijima never ends well.”

“It can’t be worse then defying a king!” Kamoshida let out a loud whistle and the dragon from before, did you really think that wouldn’t be important?, crashed through the ceiling and swallowed Kamoshida’s cheerleading squad, the treasure, and the king himself.

“Is this shit for real?” Ryuji asked.

“He’s transforming! Everyone get back!” Morgana warned.

The dragon had started out as a formless black blob with wings and a mouth but after consuming the king it’s shape became more defined. Becoming more lizard shaped in nature with pink scales coating its body. It had a black curly mane to represent Kamoshida’s hair and a pair of eyes for every cognition it swallowed. So over 100 eyes.

Boss  
Suguru Dragalia Kamoshida  
HP 3000/3000  
SP 2500/2500

“This is my castle!” Kamoshida, quite literally, roared. “I won’t have some no good brats go and ruin everything I’ve worked for!.”

“You’ve worked for jack shit!” I yelled “This isn’t your goddamn castle!”

“The king would like to differ!” “Maragi”

A wave of fire spewed out of the dragon’s maw burning us all. Kamoshida then flew high into the air to avoid any oncoming damage.

“Damn it!” Ryuji growled “Our skills can’t reach him from all the way up there.”

“Our best chance is to strike when he goes on the offensive!”

“That’s too slow.” Makoto disagreed “We’ll have to knock him down somehow.”

“Maybe we could trap him?” Shiho suggested “Get him to fly into some loose rubble? I mean the real Kamoshida is pretty dumb so it makes sense his shadow would be too.”

“That might work but only me and Skull would be able to trick him…” I muttered.

“Why us?” The blond asked

“We want him to be angry and charge towards us, he already saw us transform so he knows who we are. Bloom or Queen would spark more lust than anger, and he wouldn’t get mad enough at Mona.”

“Ah so you want to use his short temper to your advantage.” Mona smirked “That’s why I made you the leader.”

“We’ll still have to hold out until he makes a few more holes in the construction. So just try to focus on staying alive for now.”

“Right”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile in the skies above the castle Kamoshida's many eyes began to glow. “Is that your plan? I’m not nearly as gullible as you think worms!” “Slave Serve” He then puked the cognitive Ryuji out of his stomach and spiked it towards the ground as if he were a volleyball.

“Trash like you doesn’t even belong in my gut!” The dragon Kamoshida laughed “Now fight for me slaves!”  
He then coughed out Jugo and a couple of teachers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jugo was currently, once again, locked into battle with himself. Though fortunately it seemed that his cognition wasn’t able to transform into its stronger variant.

“I thought you weren’t a fan of Kamoshida either!”

“I ain’t” The cognition snarled “But if the king goes so do I! I ain’t done causin trouble yet!”

“Oh I’m going to enjoy messin you up.” I growled. Another teacher then landed beside me and I had to fight them off as well as my cognition. “You know as soon as these assholes stop spawning!” “Watatsumi!” “Kouha”

Ryuji and the others were having similar issues as Jugo. “They just keep coming!” “Zio” The lightning destroyed one of the opposing cognitions but more kept falling from the sky.

“Damn it! At this rate Kamoshida will beat us without lifting a finger!” Morgana cursed “Any ideas Queen?”

“Just one but it’s a bit risky. Bloom how’s your aim?”

“Above average why?”

“Think you could hit Kamoshida in the throat?”

“Um if I’m given a clear shot probably?”

“Then leave that part to us!” Ryuji smirked and slammed his fist into his open palm. 

(Is there even a technical term for that?) 

“I don’t know what your plan is Queen but I trust you know what your doing. Me and Mona can make sure you get a clear shot in!”

“Looks like we finally agree on something Skull.”

“Headbutt” “Garu”

While Ryuji and Morgana were dealing with the bulk of Kamoshida’s forces Jugo had himself surrounded by three of his more powerful cognitions. Those being himself, Mishima, and Shiho. The last of which was able to transform into a Lilum unlike last time. 

“Oh how fun! How fun! It’s your turn to be ganged up on 3v1!” The cognitive Mishima laughed crazily.

“It’ll take more than a bullet to the head to take me out this time!” Shiho grinned.

“Youze better hope you gots life insurance!” Cognitive Jugo said darkly.

“Rampage” Unfortunately Watatsumi’s mighty thrashing wasn’t even close to enough to take all three of them down.

“Damn this.” I cursed looking through the third eye I could see that I was barely making a dent in their health.

Kamoshida’s Fool Mishima  
HP 2348/2500

Kamoshida’s Wrath Jugo  
HP 868/1000

Kamoshida’s Lust Shiho  
HP 534/600

That was fortunately when reinforcements arrived, in the form of Makoto charging into the group on Johanna and swiping me away.

“Damn it these guys are tough.” I grumbled “We haven’t even put a dent into Kamoshida.”

“Don’t worry we have a way to deal with that.” Makoto reassured “He’s able to respawn enemies we’ve already defeated so it’s better if we leave them be for now and focus on taking him out of the air.”

“Right and assess the minion problem at close range.” I agreed.

“Bloom you have a clear shot yet?”

“Just about! Firing in theee, two, one…, NOW!”

Having reached a low point in his flight pattern the bullet pierced Kamoshida’s soft scales and entered his chest. The pain and shock sent him tumbling down to the castle floor.

“Perfect shot Bloom!” Mona cheered.

“Surround him quickly!” 

“Damn you brats…” the dragon Kamoshida moaned “You think you can get away with doing such a thing? Don’t you know who I am?!”

“We know exactly who you are.” I replied coldly.

“That’s even worse!” Kamoshida growled “I am the king! You will regret ever crossing me!”

“Just give it up Kamoshida we have you surrounded!” Shiho threatened.

“There’s nowhere to hide.” Makoto agreed.

“And we’re not having you fly off like last time!” Ryuji agreed.

“Fly off?” Kamoshida asked “I don’t need to go anywhere to deal with you flies! Slaves! Destroy them!”

“How many are we looking at Drake?” Makoto asked.

Slave Total 53  
Total HP 9876/10000

“Um we’ll all need to kill about ten of them and none of them seem close to dead.”

“Me and Skull can handle the slaves then.” Makoto decided. “Kamoshida isn’t just going to sit back and let us take out his army you all need to stay here and keep him busy.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive, Skull hop on we're going with plan B!”

Ryuji grinned as he clutched his pipe “Alright plan Beat them senseless is a go!”

The two then drove off into the sea of slaves with Makoto’s expert driving and Ryuji’s brute force being all that’s keeping them alive.

“Alright” I finally said “Me and Bloom will act as offensive, Mona your job is to make sure nobody dies.”

“Affirmative Drake!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Makoto had always wanted to drive a motorcycle. When she was little she used to pretend to ride her sister’s and now that she had Johanna in the Metaverse her wildest dreams came true. Now controlling Johanna was much easier then driving an actual bike. Which was currently a very good thing since she constantly had to take sharp turns and keep at a constant breakneck speed as to not be overrun with cognitions.

“Damn it I’m all out of ammo.” Ryuji grumbled as his gun suddenly stopped working “Looks like I’m going to have to fight the old fashioned way.”

“Don’t do anything too reckless Skull! I can’t do anything if you fall off!”

“Yeah Yeah Queen I’ll be fine.” Ryuji then took the head off of a shadow with the swing of his pipe. “Man how many people are even here?”

“Well if the Mishima fight was any indication Kamoshida is only really aware enough of 8 of the teachers in the school.” Makoto reasoned “Then I saw an additional 5 during the first wave of slaves, add that to the students on the volleyball teams, you, Bloom, Drake, and Mishima and we have about 53 slaves total.”

“And how many are left?” Ryuji gulped.

“Approximately 45”

“Shit”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Suguru Dragalia Kamoshida  
HP 2887/3000

“Damn I thought that the bullet and the fall would have done some more damage.” I sighed “Oh well can’t have everything.”

“Any weak points?”

“Not that I can see. Let’s just hit him with everything we have for right now.”

“Eiga” “Rampage”

“You know everything was fine until I came to this school!” The shadow complained “I was an Olympic athlete! Someone people respected! But now I’m stuck as the king of this lousy ass castle! I need more! I need something bigger!”

“Flame Cloak” “Volleyball Hurricane”

Kamoshida lit his entire body on fire and then proceeded to felt flaming volleyballs at us with startling speed and accuracy. I tried to use the third eye to predict where the balls would land but they came at us so fast that it didn’t even matter.

“Dia” “Come on you guys keep your heads in the game!” Morgana chided.

“Easy for you to say cat!”

“Bufu” Argh! There has to be a weakness somewhere!” I growled.

“I already told you strong shadows don’t have any weaknesses! Palace ruler’s even more so!”

“Then our only plan of attack is to chip him down little by little.” Shiho decided. “Eiga”

Uninterested in the conversation going on below him Kamoshida continued to gripe about his situation. “So what if I hit on a few kids? It’s their own fault for coming to me. This country is so fucked that as long as I accuse them of some dumb crime first they’ll get convicted instead of me.”

“Our legal system is not a valid reason for you to go raping people!”

“Argh! Who cares! Nobody does, else they wouldn’t let it happen!” “Heartful Scales” pink scales flakes off of Kamoshida’s lizard body and swarmed around the group and then attached themselves sucking away all their energy.

“Damn this fucking guy…” Jugo gasped “Has a lot of tricks up his sleeves.”

“Patra” “If only there were some way to get that crown out of his gut…” Morgana said to himself “Then he’d be all out of energy.”

“Get the crown huh? That gives me an idea.” Shiho smirked “Drake cover me, Mona when Kamoshida next does his scale attack I want you to cure me immediately.”

“I don’t really get it but I’ll trust you know what your doing.”

“Makoto gave me the idea so it should work.”

“You pests are getting on my nerves!” Kamoshida roared “It’s time for my killshot!” “Gold Medal Spike”

Then the whole world turned white.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Gah What was that light?!” Ryuji asked.

“Don’t pay attention to it!” Makoto commander “were down to the last ten.

Total Slaves 10  
HP 1345/10000

“Alright but I’m running low on juice.” Ryuji sighed “We have to hurry this up quick.”

“Not an option, Mishima, Shiho, And Jugo are all still alive.”

“Then let’s find them and deal with em.” Ryuji growled “I remember knocking them around a few times already they can’t have that much health left.”

Just then Johanna was almost thrown off the ground by a giant crater made by Jugo. “It’s not that they’re going to take much damage before they die, it’s that they can still cause a ton of damage despite that.”

“Masukunda” Shiho them zipped by at breakneck speeds and threw Ryuji off of Johanna. At the same time the force was enough for the bike itself to flip over and leave Makoto unmounted and face to face against Jugo. The delinquent proceeded to crack his knuckles and charge towards the girl, since she knew aikido however the task became a little more difficult for the cognition.

“You know… what I wouldn’t give for a night on the town.” The cognitive Jugo laughed “Think of it just you and me too bad I’ll hafta kill you instead.”

A good knee to the chest and fist in its face was enough to bring the cognition to its knees however. “I am quite done being manipulated by your little sham Kamoshida. I especially won’t let you use my friend to try and deceive me.”

The Lilum/Shiho zipped around the throne room laughing all the while. “King Kamoshida! King Kamoshida! You’ll all regret defying our lord!”

“Knock that shit out!” Ryuji demanded.

“Once I kill you King Kamoshida will be so proud of me!” The cognitive Shiho gushed. As she tried to ram into Ryuji however she was easily stopped by a swift punch to the jaw.

“Your nothing like Shiho.” He growled “She always told me that if she ever got in a fight she’s start it off with a right hook no matter how bad of an idea it was. Since your nothing like her I knew you’d come from the left.”

“If that was your logic you really are an idiot Sakamoto.” The cognition gasped.

“Heh, least I’m still breathing.”

When he Makoto finally met back up they had both taken out seven of the eight remaining slaves. “So all that’s left is Mishima right?”

“That’s correct and it seems like he isn’t too keen on hiding from us.”

Total Slaves 1  
HP 567/10000

“I won’t hide from trash like you!” Mishima yelled in it’s Jack in the box form. “Song of our Sins

“Heh not this time!” Ryuji smirked “Tarukaja” Ryuji cast the spell twice negating Mishima’s effects on both himself and Makoto.

The brunette then took out her gun and shot Mishima in the neck multiple times killing the beast once and for all.

“Is it over?” Ryuji asked.

“For us it is.” Makoto answered.

“... We did it…” Ryuji started to laugh “We really freakin did it!”

Makoto couldn’t help but laugh and smile as well “fifty three enemies… and we defeated all of them!”

“Ahahaha!” Ryuji picked up Makoto, who let out a small gasp and spun her in a circle “We did it! We really did it!”

A roaring in the distance quickly brought them out of their celebration however. “Man I hope those guys are alright…” Ryuji muttered.

Makoto still not having recovered from being pressed against Ryuji could only nod in response. But inside she was praying for their safety as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Damn it that last attack hurt like hell.” I groaned “You alright Bloom?”

“Could be better but I’m still alive… Where the hell did Kamoshida go?”

I activated the third eye trying to find out where the beast had gone, when I finally found the beast he was circling high above us ready to dive bomb into the ground. “Shit! Looks like he’s going to dive!”

“No this is perfect!” Morgana countered “Jugo lead him into the rubble like we planned.”

“Right!” I climbed some broken pillars towards a cracked ceiling near one of the castle’s walls.

“Time for my finishing move!” Kamoshida declared “Body Shot” 

He made a beeline straight towards me, which was exactly what I wanted. I jumped out of the way at the last possible moment and Kamoshida crashed through the ceiling. “Damn brats I’ll kill you all!”

“Damn this fight’s been going on for so long he’s started to repeat dialogue.” I groaned “Shiho we ready yet?”

“Heartful Scales”

“Now we are.” Shiho smirked and she unloaded her gun right into Kamoshida’s freshly exposed skin. “I saw that last time he used this attack he had to get rid off all his old scales to make room for new ones, There was a small window of opportunity that let me strike while he was completely vulnerable.”

“Which was why you needed me to heal you right away.” Morgana realized “Good plan Bloom!”

The strike had worked wonders on Kamoshida causing him to cough up blood, bile, and most importantly the crown.

“No! My crowning achievement!”

“That was a terrible pun.” I deadpanned. Then with his source of power removed just a few bullets was all it took to take the king down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Once the dragon was taken out the shadow had turned to vapor leaving only the king laying flat on the ground. “Where the hell did I go wrong?” Kamoshida wondered “When the hell did I get this way?”

“What are you blabbering about now?” Ryuji asked having returned with Makoto.

“I was never like this before…” Kamoshida continued, ignoring Ryuji “I was never this terrible… It was when I came to this school… something changed when I came here.”

“I was expecting an excuse but he just sounds confused…” Shiho wondered.

“I- I what have I done?” Kamoshida asked himself. “So many things were going right… why the hell did I start acting like that?”

“What are you going to do now?” I asked him.

“I- I’m sorry to all of you.” Kamoshida apologized “You have all done me a great favor… I’ll go back to my real body and I’ll confess out there too.”

“I’ll tell them everything, about your record, about the track team, about Ann. I’ll tell them everything.”

“Is this for real?” Ryuji whispered “When you said change of heart I didn’t think something this drastic would happen.”

“This isn’t a change of heart this is something much stranger. It’s more like undoing corruption.” Morgana muttered.

The palace then began to shake and collapse as Kamoshida returned to his true self. “We can discuss this later!” Makoto commanded “For now let’s just get out of here!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The escape from the palace, climactic as it was, didn’t actually leave behind any issues.

We returned to the real world and our handy dandy meta nav let us know that the palace had in fact been destroyed.

Castle Crashers

Drake: Okay I know we just left the palace and all want to relax but Morgana is really freaking out about how Kamoshida’s shadow reacted when we defeated him.

Queen: It was a bit weird, he sounded a lot more like an actual person then the cartoonish Villain he had become.

Drake: Which is weird, he was supposed to feel guilty about the crimes he committed not confused by them.

Skull: You think more is going on?

Bloom: Yeah something is definitely happening behind the scenes.

Drake: I mean this whole Metaverse business is weird but… well if what Morgana is telling us is true wouldn’t all the cognitions running around his head make more sense if someone was deliberately putting them there?

Queen: Me and Jugo have been talking about this a lot of you couldn’t tell.

Queen: Our current theory is that either A. We’re overthinking this and Morgana gave us some false information.

Drake: Which he continues to deny but I digress.

Queen: Or B. That someone is going around the Metaverse messing with people’s cognitions.

Bloom: Let's go with A. You guys are just looking too far into this.

Drake: I mean that is the more likely solution but is looking at this from every angle really such a bad thing?

Skull: It is when it gives me a mini heart attack!

Drake: Oops

Skull: Oops?! That’s all you have to say to me?! Oops!

Drake: Yup

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“This is not good…” Akechi muttered as he put Kamoshida’s coordinates into the nav 

“No destinations found”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Persona Compendium

#75 Lilum: A demon who tempts sleeping men and attacks infants. She is the daughter of the demoness, Lilith. Like her mother, she drains men of their essence. Inheritable Skill: Masukunda

Boss #02 Suguru Dragalia Kamoshida: With his palace on high alert Kamoshida created a giant dragon shadow to defend his treasure. However after the treasure had been taken the king combined with the dragon to form this great beast able to summon armies of slaves and bring down rain of fire.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Confidants  
Magician- Morgana- 2  
Chariot- Ryuji- 3  
Priestess- Makoto- 1  
Moon- Shiho- 1  
Strength- Igor- 2  
Hierophant- Sojiro- 2  
Death- Takemi- 2  
Judgement- Sae- 1


	11. A King Dethroned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:
> 
> Kamoshida, on high alert after reading the calling card, was the only thing preventing Jugo and the gang from claiming their prize. Having consumed all the cognitions he fused with a giant dragon shadow. It’s been their hardest battle yet but the king had fallen and his treasure was stolen.

May 1st  
1 day until Ann recovers

Ryuji Sakamoto - Makoto Niijima

MN: Ryuji I have a favor to ask of you

RS: Huh? What time is it?

MN: Four

RS: Four?! Makoto I gotta sleep come on!

RS: Wait… how long have you been awake?

MN: All night

RS: Wha?! Prez!

MN: I’m nervous… if this doesn’t work…

RS: I don’t think we have to worry about that. After what happened in the palace yesterday I don’t think it won’t work.

MN: I know but if this doesn’t work Jugo’s going to prison for life… I don’t want that to happen.

RS: Hey it’ll be fine. Everything will work out I’m sure.

MN: I sure hope so…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I was always happy when he got to work at Leblanc. Boss may not have talked much but he always made for good company. The people that would usually frequent the café were good folks as well. Whenever I got bored Boss’ legendary curry provided the perfect conversation starter.

(Side note reverse engineering the curry did not go well, Makoto has now banned me from using the kitchen until I get the recipe. Even bad Leblanc curry is really good.)

The bell rung and a messy black haired kid entered the café. I immediately got to work on buttering the poor sap up so he’ll buy as much as possible. “Hey there kid!” I said cheerfully “Come sit at the booth, I haven’t seen you around here before.”

The kid smiled and complied “This is a nice café you have here.” The kid said politely “It reminds me a bit of the inn back in my hometown.”

“Ah really? Where ya from?”

“I just moved here, small town called Inaba doubt you’ve heard of it.”

I blinked twice… “No fuckin way… is that you Akira?”

The other kid shook his head in amazement “Jugo Senichi… what are the odds?”

“Pretty damn low I’d say. What the hell you doing in the city?”

“Got myself a job as a police officer.”

“Oh really?” I smirked “Then do me a favor and ignore any theft calls in the immediate future.”

Akira laughed “Isn’t hard to see why YOU got thrown into juvie.”

“Wanna see all my cool scars?”

“Ew no way you freak!”

We laughed for a bit longer.

“So what school are you going to?” Akira asked after a bit more time had passed.

“Shujin, you?”

“Kosei”

“Damn and here I thought we’d be desk mates.”

“How’d we be deskmates?” Akira deadpanned “I’m only a second year you know.”

“Ah I keep forgetting” I admitted sheepishly “You’re much more mature than me you know.”

“Like that’s hard… oh shit!” Akira checked his watch and packed up his things real quick “I’m going to be late home! I don’t want to be out past curfew on my first day!” Akira threw some money on the table and rushed out the door. “Sorry we had to cut this short Jugo! I’ll come back another day!”

“See you later then.”

I am thou, thou art I  
Thou hast obtained a new vow

It shall become the wings of rebellion  
That breaketh thy chains of captivity

With the birth of the Fool Persona  
I have obtained the wings of blessing that  
Shall lead to freedom and new power

Fool Rank 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
May 2nd  
Day of Ann’s recovery

Castle Crashers

Skull: Any news from Ann Shiho?

Bloom: No I’m afraid not, she’s starting to stabilize and is going to wake up soon but she isn’t yet.

Queen: You should really be in the hospital waiting for her you know.

Bloom: No this is the first day of school since we changed Kamoshida’s heart. If he confesses and I’m not there to see it I will flip!

Drake: Fair nuff, Makoto told me there’s supposed to be an assembly today so that would be the perfect time to bring it up.

Skull: An assembly what about?

Queen: It’s most likely Kamoshida related, it was made rather urgently.

Bloom: So either he’ll announce your expulsion or confess his crimes.

Drake: 50/50 shot? I like those odds

Queen: And Morgana has swiped Jugo’s phone out of his hands and is calling him an idiot, not because he’s being so calm about jail time, but for not believing in his plan 100%.

Skull: Damn conceited cat

Drake: Amen to that

Queen: Honestly I can’t understand you all, these are incredibly high stakes you know.

Drake: Oh lighten up cuz whatever happens happens, besides I have an escape route all planned out in case things go south.

Bloom: Let loose the frogs of war!

Queen: Do I want to know?

Skull: No, no you do not

Bloom: If Kamoshida’s statement doesn’t get Jugo arrested this definitely will.

Jugo: If I’m going out it’ll be in a blaze of glory!

Queen: Your all psychopaths

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Me and Makoto stood apprehensively in the assembly hall awaiting news of their overwhelming success or untimely demise.

“What’s with the sudden morning assembly?”

“I bet it’s all about that silly calling card that went up Saturday. The teachers are probably all going crazy about it.”

“Maybe it’s about Takamaki? I heard she landed herself in a coma.”

“Pfff What are they gonna say? Don’t be retarded and hit your head too hard. Knowing Takamaki she probably fell down some stairs drooling after Kamoshida.”

“Who cares about the assembly? Look the prez is hanging out with that delinquent!”

“OMG! Do you think they’re dating?!”

“We’re like cousins…” I sighed “Why does everyone assume we’re dating?”

“How could they say all that about Ann?” Makoto asked “She was…”

“They’ll know the truth soon enough.” I assured her.

Kobayakawa cleared his throat and spoke into the microphone “Let’s begin this school wide morning assembly, As you all know recently we gained a transfer student named Jugo Senichi.”

“Of course it’s about him.”

“I bet that’s why he’s with the prez! They’re sending him back to juvie!”

“OMG! I totally should have known he wasn’t her type!”

“Seriously three sentences in and the rumors have already changed.” I sighed.

“Normally this wouldn’t be assembly worthy but Kamoshida also has things to say about the school’s electives and student body as well.” Under his breath so nobody could hear it Kobayakawa added “You know the ones he got rid of.”

When Kamoshida entered the gymnasium he looked like a completely different person. Not in the sense that the Shadow Kamoshida looked like a different person but in the way his shoulders refused to stay straight and how there were bags under his eyes and they were still red with tears.

“That’s Kamoshida?!”

“What happened to him?”

“Did that transfer student beat him up or something?”

“Mr. Kamoshida wouldn’t lose to him!”

“I have made many mistakes in life.” Kamoshida admitted “When I first arrived here at Shujin I had a clear mind and a positive outlook on life. Then I had started to change. Everything written on that calling card was one hundred percent true!”

Kobayakawa’s mouth hung agape, he wasn’t sure what the organization were going to do with Kamoshida but this was not what he was expecting.

“Multiple people have tried to get rid of me after learning about my crimes and I used fear and my influence over the school board in order to keep things going the way I wanted it too. The staff, the student council, the parents, every time someone tried to overthrow me I struck back twice as hard.

I believed Shujin was my castle with its students as my slaves. Everything you thought you knew about this school was a lie from the beginning, the newspaper club was attacked so I wouldn’t get any bad press, the school’s files were tampered with so the student council couldn’t step in, I kept those who knew quiet through fear, even the track team was all a terrible lie I created. I harassed those students physically and emotionally every day, it was only natural that somebody snapped.”

“This can’t be real!”

“This guy’s a real douchebag!”

“Was he just talking about Ryuji?”

“So the student council was trying to help us this whole time?”

“But what about that transfer why does Kamoshida have to talk about him?”

“I released Jugo Senichi’s record! In a stroke of hatred I released his record hoping he wouldn’t try and overthrow me. But that doesn’t even come close to the worst thing I’ve ever done.”

“It’s happening!” Shino gasped.

“This is it.” Ryuji grinned.

“I hope you wake up soon Ann.” Makoto whispered.

“We’ve won…”

“I raped Ann Takamaki! I’m the reason she’s stuck in a coma! Someone call the police! I deserve to pay for these crimes!”

Kamoshida’s confession had gone viral almost the second it ended and people all over Japan were watching the perverted man break down into tears.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Shibuya Hospital

In a hospital in Shibuya tears freely flowed down Ann’s face as she watched a recording of Kamoshida’s confession. “Thank you Shiho… I don’t know how but I just know that this was your doing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Takemi’s Clinic

Tae Takemi was watching a similar video on a whim that day it was then that she remembered something her favorite guinea pig had told her a few days prior.

“So essentially I’m going to a magical castle inside of my twisted perverted gym teacher’s heart. Me and my friends are going to sneak inside grab his treasure and make him confess his sins to the world. We need the medicine in order to prevent ourselves from dying against terrible monsters and or sexy babes that want to kill us in said castle.”

Tae shook her head in amazement “Confess his sins to the world he did… it has to be just a coincidence right? Because if that part was true how much else of that crazy story is as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Shibuya Diner

“Hey Akechi?” Akira asked “Isn’t that the guy we couldn’t find the palace of? Do you think this is why?”

“It most definitely is… and if this is what I think it is we may have a huge problem on our hands.

“How so?” Akira asked

“Shido’s going to fucking flip.” Akechi groaned in response.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sakura Household

“Th-this can’t be… a change of heart? Then the rest of mom’s research is…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Madarame’s Shack

“A change of heart?” A blue haired art student muttered “Then could it be possible to… no you can’t think like that Yusuke, sensei is ill that’s all. He’ll be back to his kind self in no time. Even if it’s takes a few more years..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Shujin Academy

“The Phantom Thieves?” Mishima gushed “That’s so freaking cool!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Shujin Academy

Shiho got a text from Ann shortly after the assembly ended and ran over to the hospital right away so she could see her. Makoto has student council duties involving the backlash of Kamoshida’s statement. Though I must note that the look of shock on Sae’s face when she found out she wasn’t arresting me was amusing if not disheartening.

So in the end me, Ryuji, and Morgana were the only ones at the hideout. “Dude this is so weird.” Ryuji muttered “I mean most people still look at me like some sort of violent loser but a some people went up and apologized to me and shit. Even Mrs. Kawakami gave an apology.”

“Lucky” I muttered “All I get is a few looks of pity.”

“Hey that’s still better than nothing right?”

“Yeah I guess that’s true”

“Yup” Morgana mewed “All we need to do is persuade the shadow without killing it so it returns to its real self. Even though this one kinda persuaded itself.”

“Details Morgana, details.” I waved the cat off “What I’m interested in is how much we can sell this medal for.”

“It isn’t authentic but it is an exact replica. Down to the finest of details.” Morgana explained.

“Let’s see… let’s make sure to pawn it as ASAP.” Ryuji suggested “Oh here’s something! Thirty thousand yen? That’s all this is worth?!”

“Oh quit complaining, thirty thousand is still more money than either of us have ever owned. And I highly doubt Morgana has very thick pockets.”

“Sad but true”

“So I say we go to the fanciest high class place we can afford and then split the money four ways.”

“Four ways what about me?!” Morgana complained.

“What would you even do with it?” Ryuji asked.

“Well I’d… shut up Skull.”

“When should we do this?” Ryuji asked “I’d be nice to let everyone know ahead of time.”

“The 5th” I answered “I’ll head over to Leblanc and the Clinic tomorrow and let them both know I won’t be available.”

“Now here’s our next problem…” Ryuji muttered “Who’s going to sell this medal?”

“Makoto won’t do it, and Shiho’s going to want to stay with Ann…” I sighed.

“And Morgana can’t exactly go and do it himself… so it’s either you or me.”

“The mobster’s son or the loud obnoxious delinquent”

“The guy with a record or the small time thug”

“Fucking or freaking”

“Your going to have to do it.” Ryuji decided. 

“I had a feeling.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
May 3rd  
Leblanc

“So your going to be busy this Thursday is that right?” Sojiro asked.

“Yeah sorry Boss, figured I’d tell you ahead of time.”

“No its fine, I usually don’t get many customers Children’s day anyway.”

“And now to our next topic, Fall from Grace: the story of a dishonored Olympic medalist. Just recently, a high school coach admitted to his school that he had been perpetually abusing students. Given his prior status as an Olympian this has caused quite a stir. What caused this habitual offender to suddenly confess these crimes to his school? The police are hoping that the upcoming interrogations will bring light to this question.”

“Hm? Hey kid you go to school at Shujin right?”

“Yeah, a friend of mine was being abused by that bastard. Glad he’s finally gone.”

Sojiro shook his head in amazement “You sure it’s okay to be here? Niijima is probably going to suspect you did something.”

“That’s exactly why I’d rather be here.” I muttered “If she shows up I’ll go with her but until she does I’m going to be anywhere but that house.”

“Well I’m glad you think so highly of the café.” Sojiro gave a sly smile. “It means I can work you all day without feeling guilty about it.”

Hierophant Rank 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Castle Crashers

The name of the chat has been changed to For Real?!

Skull: Dude come on

Bloom: I get the joke but why change the name of the chat?

Drake: Ryuji just called me about Kamoshida being on the news and he must of said for real about twelve times.

Skull: It’s not that funny

Drake: It wouldn’t be if you didn’t exaggerate it so much. 

Bloom: If we spelled for real the way you say it it would be spelled Fer Reeeel

The name of the chat has been changed to Fer Reeeel

Queen: Ryuji’s speaking quirks aside where are we going on the 5th? I was told it was somewhere fancy but not much more than that.

Drake: Secret

Drake: By the way Shiho hows Ann doing?

Bloom: Great! She keeps complaining about how much she wants to leave. She’s also not supposed to have her phone but she keeps finding it somehow.

Skull: She did always have a talent for that huh?

Bloom: No Ryuji they keep locking it up, they are genuinely confused on how she keeps getting it back

Drake: Truly the eighth wonder if the world

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“I need to talk to you.”

As soon as I opened the door to the apartment Sae had said that to me “About what exactly?”

“You know when the police were heading over to your school I thought for sure that you had done something stupid.”

“Glad to see you have faith in me.”

Sae sighed “You did come up a lot during the interrogation. I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

“Huh?”

“He was going to accuse you of raping that poor girl.”

“Oh yeah that…” I sighed “It’s whatever it didn’t happen so what’s it matter?”

We stood in silence

“I suppose I have been a bit harsh on you.” Sae sighed “I saw your mother not too long ago.”

“How was she?” The genuine happiness Jugo emitted at that moment was a stark contrast to animosity he was showing Sae. 

“She’s doing well but… “

“She’s still sick right?” Jugo growled “she’s good at hiding it but she barely leaves the house anymore.”

“Still?”

“She feels really weak all the time, sometimes she can’t even get out of bed.”

Sae sat on the couch “Has she gone to the doctor’s yet?”

“She refuses, she says that they’ll… they aren’t reliable. She’s such an idiot I know.”

“She said she was proud of you.”

“She shouldn’t be”

“I heard your going somewhere fancy on children’s day.”

“Yeah I won one of those lottery tickets down in Shibuya, figured we could celebrate Kamoshida’s arrest with them.”

We sat in silence for another minute “Forget the midnight rule Jugo.” Sae eventually said “I should… trust that you won’t try anything. But if you do… you know the consequences.”

Judgement Rank 2

“Thanks Aunt Sae” I gave her the first real smile since I had first arrived “For trusting me I mean.”

“Just- just stay out of trouble Jugo. Your mother has enough to deal with without you getting arrested again.”

Once she left the red headed boy started to cry “That stupid… she goes so far to protect you, she won’t even see the doctors so they won’t find out where you are. You damn deadbeat! Kaneshiro… I hope you die.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
May 4th  
Untouchable

After some aimless wandering I finally stumbled upon the back alley Untouchable was located in. I walked into the store and the surly manager gruffed out a short greeting.

“I heard I can sell things here.” I said “I have something that might be of value.”

“A gold medal where’d you get this? It better not be stolen.”

“I didn’t steal shit.”

“Alright” the man shrugged “I’ll give you 30,000 for it.”

“That works for me…”

“What’s the problem kid you kinda trailed off at the end there.”

“Don’t I know you from somewhere…?” I muttered.

“I doubt it kid.”

“No no there’s only one guy I know that keeps a fucking lollipop in his mouth. Your Iwai aren’t you! You left that deadbeat’s gang a few years ago.”

Iwai laughed “Deadbeat huh? Yeah I had a feeling you were Kaneshiro’s kid. Glad I got out of that mess when I did.”

“I knew there was a reason I liked you.” I smirked “How’ve you been, that rumor about getting a kid have any weight to it?”

“Who told you that?” Iwai glared.

“The hell ya think? Tsuda’s running the old rumor mill again.”

“That guy never did know when to keep his mouth shut. You know for a someone who claims to hate all things Yakuza you seem rather friendly around us.”

“Eh your different, not Tsuda though, that guy can suck a bag of dicks.” I clarified “I dunno you were in the same position as dad except you made the right choice. I havta respect that.”

“Thanks for the praise.” Iwai laughed joylessly “But speaking of your old man I have some info. He may not be active right now but Kaneshiro is working on something in town. Keep an eye out for any part time jobs.”

“Don’t worry Iwai I know all his tricks.”

I am thou, thou art I  
Thou hast obtained a new vow

It shall become the wings of rebellion  
That breaketh thy chains of captivity

With the birth of the Hanged Man Persona  
I have obtained the wings of blessing that  
Shall lead to freedom and new power

Hanged Man Rank 1

“But ah… you mind doing a favor for me?”

“Is a legally questionable favor?”

“...Yes?”

I sighed “I’ll see what I can do.” Iwai handed me a brown paper bag and I stuck it in Morgana’s bag, who was thankfully staying quiet.

Just as the ‘transaction’ was completed a group of detectives walked into the store.

“Munehisa Iwai, yes? There are some matter we’d like to talk with you about today.”

“I’ll leave you all too it then.” I muttered.

“You know why we’re here don’t you?”

“Looking for evidence? Fine go ahead I have nothing to hide.”

“What was that?!”

“What? I’m supposed to comply with the police right?”

“Hey” the detective’s partner asked “Are you sure that lead we had was legitimate?”

“I’m sure it was?”

“Can you two hurry up?” I deadpanned “Your friend outside is blocking the door.”

“Is that so? Show me what you just picked up from the shop then?”

“The kid’s just a customer.” Iwai said sternly “You can check the tapes if it’ll convince you.”

“We’re not going to let you leave until you show us what’s in that bag.”

“But I don’t wanna, now if you excuse me I need to get back to Aunt Sae’s place.”

“Sae? As in Sae Niijima?”

“Yeah what about her?”

Iwai smirked at the detective’s flabbergasted faces “We’ll uh let you get to that then…”

I nodded “See you later Munehisa, keep up the good work.”

“Clever brat” the shopkeeper muttered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ryuji Sakamoto, Jugo Senichi

RS: Jugo why did you give me a gun?

JS: Model gun

RS: Okay why did you give me a model gun?

JS: Long story or short story?

RS: Long

JS: The shop owner there used to be in my dad’s gang. He left once all the drug trafficking and shit started going down and I haven’t heard from him since. Dad used to bring them all home with him after they did some big job.

RS: Wait so that guy was Yakuza?!

JS: Yup, He was still a cool dude though, Parently he got a kid and that was why he left the business.

RS: Well good to know he isn’t like an evil dude or whatever.

JS: Yeah I just need you to hold onto that for me for him. Sae won’t exactly be happy with me bringing a gun home even if it is just a model.

RS: Alright I’ve got your back man!

RS: We’re still going to that place tomorrow right?

JS: You know it! Wear the fanciest shit you’ve got!

RS: Hoodie all the way?

JS: Hoodie all the way!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Needless to say we all felt incredibly underdressed when arriving at the buffet. Shiho was the only one wearing anything even remotely nice since both me and Ryuji wore hoodies, and Makoto thinking that it was some sort of themed restaurant wore one as well.

Of course once she saw the interior she nearly killed me for not correcting her, Shiho meanwhile went home and freaking changed into a hoodie because she felt out of place. Needless to say we stuck out a bit. The receptionist saw we had the cash to pay for it however and decided not to push away paying customers.

“So good…” I muttered

“I must say Jugo this was an amazing decision on your part, although I wished you had informed me about the class of the establishment.”

“Oh chill out prez” Ryuji said with a mouth full of food “It’s not like we’re going to see any of these people again.”

“Yeah this is a famous hotel, where only the richest of rich can eat. We’ll never have enough money to do this again.” Shiho agreed.

“Don’t be so sure Shiho, as the Phantom Thieves we could make tons of cash.”

“Your not really thinking we’ll continue that do you Morgana?” Makoto asked.

“I mean I’m going to be, Ryuji too.”

“No offense Makoto but I agree with Jugo, why should we stop after only one job?” Shiho asked.

“I’ll- think about it. What we should really be worried about is what we say to the police when they come to the school.”

“That’s easy” Morgana deadpanned “Just don’t tell them anything.”

“That’s really not how interrogations work.” I sighed.

“Yeah and unlike you, Shiho, and the prez our names will definitely come up at least twenty times. We’re prime suspects.” Ryuji agreed

“I mean we literally threaten people in alleyways. If they weren’t suspicious I’d be surprised.”

“Just lay low and things should work out.” Morgana suggested.

“Well police aside, people are really starting to talk about us.” Ryuji grinned “Take a look at this!”

“The Phantom Aficionado Website?” Makoto asked “We already have a fan club?”

“Give us a TVtropes page and we’re set!”

“Oh Mishima you dork.” Shiho laughed “So this is that ‘big project of yours’”

“Ugh don’t tell me that name.” Ryuji groaned “I know it wasn’t his fault but his cognition was a pain in the ass.”

“Well done Phantom Thieves” Makoto read “Now I can keep going too. Thank you for giving us hope.”

“Such a dork” Shiho sighed.

“So huh… I hate to be a stick in the mud but this place has a time limit. We only have about an hour to eat.” 

“Ah! Why didn’t you say anything sooner Jugo!”

“I got to go!”

“Makoto take Morgana!”

“Hey wait I’m hungry too! Makoto get me sushi!”

The brunette sighed at the table “Well I guess I’ll go and get you some sushi Morgana.”

“Don’t forget” the cat threatened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Makoto had headed over to the sushi table to get Morgana’s fish when she overheard some people talking about their exploits.

“The story of that gym teacher is quite horrendous don’t you think?”

“Not to mention those psychotic breakdown incidents. What has this country come to?”

“Ugh quiet down seems like someone brought their child here.”

“Honestly I hope she doesn’t have friends we don’t need riff raff like here spoiling this place.”

“Is it really so wrong to want to eat somewhere nice?” Makoto muttered. “I should probably go and try and see what else I can learn.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“So goooooood” Ryuji smiled

“Did you really only get meat?” Morgana asked.

“I’m in heaven…”

“And She only got desserts.” 

“This is the life.”

“Jugo that’s a ludicrous amount of pasta I didn’t even there were that many types.”

“Just ignore them Morgana” Makoto muttered “At least I got us some useful information.

“And my sushi?”

“I’ll be right back.”

“Queen how could you?!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After stuffing all of our faces with as much food as we could fit on a plate me and Ryuji had to run to the bathroom but not before some rich asshole couple decided to voice their distaste at our presence

“My look at that table”

“They must not get the chance to eat such exquisite food too often.”

“I can only imagine what their parents must be like.”

“Rich assholes like that really piss me off!” I muttered “They don’t know my life so what gives them the right to judge?”

“I know right.” Ryuji grumbled “Hey Morgana could we change people like thats hearts as well?”

“As long as they have twisted desires.”

“Don’t think we need to worry about that.” I muttered.

“Now what floor was the restaurant on?”

Before Ryuji could even push the button however a group of men in suits approached the elevator shoving him out of the way.

The bald distinguished man in the center spoke to his aide without even acknowledging Ryuji. “There’s still no update on the case?”

“Not yet. Excuse me but why are you so involved it’s not something you should be concerned with.”

“I don’t care about your opinion you incompetent buffoon! When I say pick up the pace you do it!”

“Hey asshole!” Ryuji growled “There’s a line here for a reason!”

“What do you want?” His haughty subordinate asked. “We’re in a hurry”

“Oh I’m sorry I wasn’t aware you could cut in front of other people if your in a hurry.” Ryuji shot back “Let me try it then.”

The subordinate pushed Ryuji out of the way as he tried to force himself onto the elevator. “Don’t bother with them.” The bald asshole growled. And it was only then that I got a good look at his face.

“That Asshole!” I yelled, but the elevator door had already closed.

“Whoa what happened to you?!” Ryuji asked.

“That was the guy! He’s the one that ruined my life!”

Ryuji and Morgana both blinked once before… “FOR REAL?!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“To think you would meet that man again.” Makoto sighed “What a terrible stroke of luck.” 

“This is why we should keep going as the Phantom Thieves.” Ryuji growled “To change bastard hearts like his!”

“Come on cuz… you can’t really be considering standing back while shit like this goes on in the background.

“Fine” Makoto conceded “You win… we’ll keep being the Phantom Thieves.”

“Anyone with distorted desires can have a palace, all we need are their name, palace location, and what it’s been distorted into.

“If we want to make a name for ourselves we should target someone big like a celebrity or a CEO.”

“No for right now we need to lay low. Wait until after midterms and then make a move.”

“Oh right midterms” Ryuji groaned “Think anyone could help me study?”

“Your a lost cause”

“Sorry but I went to a different school last year.”

“I don’t go to school.”

“Wait but that just leaves…”

“We have a lot to catch up on Ryuji” Makoto said sadistically.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
???  
“Another world in which people’s distorted cognitions take shape? Stealing treasure to change hearts? And our ‘talking cat’ Morgana told you this?”

“Yes”

“Honestly speaking It’s hard to believe, everything you’ve said just sounds absurd. Still it can’t be considered nonsense when parts of it aligned with Kamoshida’s confession. The same goes for the testimonies of the officers who arrested you. But there was one other important detail. Ryuji Sakamoto, Morgana, our cat, Shiho Suzui, and… Makoto Niijima were your accomplices correct.

“No”

“A short investigation would be all it takes to put them behind bars you know.”

“Have fun arresting your sister for crimes she didn’t commit.”

“Well… just out of curiosity who was the man you met at the buffet that day?” Sae asked changing the topic.

“Masoyoshi Shido”

“Makes sense as to why you weren’t given a trial.” Sae muttered “men like him have some powerful connections. But then again so did your next target. Ichiyusai Madarame. A master of the Japanese arts. It’s even more incomprehensible than Kamoshida as to why this man was targeted. How did you come to know him? And how did you learn of his crimes? Tell me everything.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Confidants  
Magician- Morgana- 2  
Chariot- Ryuji- 3  
Priestess- Makoto- 1  
Moon- Shiho- 1  
Strength- Igor- 2  
Hierophant- Sojiro- 3  
Death- Takemi- 2  
Judgement- Sae- 2  
Hanged- Iwai- 1  
Fool- Akira- 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author’s note: And thus the Kamoshida arc comes to a close. And next up is one of my personal favorite parts of the game Madarame! Him and Kaneshiro have my two favorite palaces in the game! (In case your wondering Futaba’s is my least favorite followed closely behind by Shido.) But as I think you can all imagine I have something... special planned for Kaneshiro and someone else may have to take his place for narrative reasons, someone nobody would expect.


	12. Mementos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:
> 
> With the change of heart successful and Kamoshida in prison the Phantom Thieves decided to celebrate! Now with conviction to carry on all that’s left is to find their next target.

Velvet Room

“Huh I don’t get forced in here nearly as often as I used to.” I muttered as I appeared in the Velvet Room. 

If Igor had heard my comment he didn’t seem to care about it. “First off I’d like to begin by congratulating you.”

“To think master would give words of praise.” Justine said.

“You better treasure this moment cheater!”

“Oh Caroline your so silly. I can’t treasure this with you here YELLING AT ME!”

“Lower your voice cheater!”

“Practice what you preach!”

Igor seemed completely unaffected by our banter “You have encountered allies who share your aesthetics, and you have found your place in reality. The time has come ruin is fast approaching I wonder how long you’ll be able to keep it at bay.”

“What ruin? I don’t understand?!”

“Things will become clear in time”

“We have some advice for you as well.” Justine said.

“Make sure to improve your bonds with those you have contracts with! Spending time with those people will grant you greater power.” Caroline added.

“Thanks to the contracts you’ve formed, your heart is steadily gaining the power of opposition. Ruin may not even arrive at this pace.”

Strength Rank 3

“Now the time has come for you to return to your rest.”

“Alright see you when Watatsumi needs some new moves.” I waved.

“Show some respect cheater!”

“No”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
May 6th

Me, Makoto, Shiho, and Ryuji were all hanging out by the stairs to the second year classrooms. Ryuji apparently was still freaking out about our new website or the Phansite as it was more commonly known as. “It ain’t much but we’ve been gettin way more postings!”

“Sadly most of them are petty issues instead of actual threats we need to worry about.” Makoto sighed.

“Yeah” Ryuji muttered “I want to make my friend apologize for not returning the stuff I lent him? Deal with that yourself.”

“I’ve been hearing all sorts of people talking about us but most seem to doubt our existence.” Shiho sighed “I guess it’ll be hard to make people believe when there are only six people that know.”

“Six?” I asked “There’s me, you, Ryuji, Makoto, And Morgana, who’s the sixth?”

“Well…” Shiho laughed “When Ann was unconscious I told her all about the Phantom Thieves and… Well she was kinda able to hear me. W-we can trust her not to tell anyone though! I swear it!”

“What’s done is done.” I sighed “We can talk with Ann about that once she gets out of the hospital.”

“Right now all we need to worry about is taking out large targets.” Ryuji grinned “Two or three famous guys go down and nobody will be able to deny our existence.” 

“That’s nice and all Ryuji but we don’t exactly have any leads.” Makoto reminded “Not to mention that rumor of how you both threatened Kamoshida to make him talk.

“Was it in an alleyway?” I asked.

“No- I mean there could be one like that but, why does it matter?”

“Ugh I had called dibs on the alleys as my threatening spot, if there are going to be false rumors they may as well try to be realistic.”

“You are getting upset at the wrong thing Jugo.” Morgana snarked “But Makoto is right we should lay low until all the stuff with the police blows over and the rumors die down.”

“I’ll keep an eye on the site to see if any big shots show up.”

“I suppose I could ask sis about some of the cases she’s been working on.”

“I’ll try to dig up some stuff online.”

“Alright then” I smirked “Looks like our next big job is finding our next big job.”

“Remember even if we do find another target we should still lay low until after midterms.” Makoto suggested “We can’t go rushing in unless you all want us to get caught.

Then the announcement bell rang “Attention Jugo Senichi and Okumura Haru could you please report to the principal’s office”

“Jugo what did you do?” Makoto accused.

“Nothing recently?” I said “Unless this is about Kamoshida I couldn’t tell you.”

“Didn’t you threaten a kid in an alleyway?”

“In Shibuya now let it go. Besides you did it too.”

“I told you that in confidence!” Shiho snarled.

“Why is this a thing that keeps happening with you?!” Makoto asked incredulously “Is this going to be a theme?!”

Ryuji laughed “Every member of the Phantom Thieves must threaten at minimum one person in an alleyway.”

“Well I should get going” I sighed “If I’m expelled don’t tell Sae”

“What good do you really think that will do?” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When I arrived at the principal’s office the fluffy haired girl that sits next to me in class, Okumura Haru as I soon learned her name was, had already arrived.

“Now I have a few guesses as to why I’m here. But what did you do to end up in baldy Mcnoneck’s office?”

The girl giggled “I already talked to the receptionist, she said that neither of us were in any trouble. The principal just wants to talk to us about a few things.”

“Oh I’m sure” I said rolling my eyes as we both stepped into the office.

“Thank you for arriving here so swiftly.” Kobayakawa said as soon as we entered. “I’m here to discuss the Kamoshida incident with you both. Now we can all agree that he was a terrible man that did not deserve to work at our school for as long as he did. We should all be thankful that he resigned before anyone was hurt in ways that they couldn’t be healed from.”

Jugo and Haru both understood that was his roundabout way of saying I’m glad he didn’t kill anybody.

“But the manner of which he was taken care of is rather concerning.” Kobayakawa continued “People’s personalities don’t change so rapidly, something is definitely wrong here.”

“Your talking about the Phantom Thieves rumors aren’t you?” Haru asked.

Kobayakawa nodded “Now I don’t believe in that change of heart nonsense but it’s clear that students were in fact meddling in his business. If they did something to him, who would they be?”

“So what do you want us to do about it?” I asked “Unless of course you're accusing me?”

“No no” Kobayakawa denied “You have no motive, all that stuff about him framing you only came to light after his confession, It’s your status more than anything that I’m interested in.”

“I’m not sure I follow.”

“I was originally going to have Niijima look into this, but as her sister is your probation officer it would bring too much attention to you both.”

“Not to mention she is the worst at being sneaky.” I snorted “She’ll literally follow close behind you while pretending to read a book, it is the most ridiculous thing I think I’ve ever seen.”

“That is why I’ve decided to use you two instead.” Kobayakawa said ignoring me completely. “As a delinquent you can use some… less then school appropriate matters to gain information and can more easily look into some of the… less upstanding individuals here.”

“Then what about me?” Haru asked.

“Your job is to make sure he doesn’t do anything illegal or harmful to our school’s reputation. You’ll also serve to make the investigation look more legitimate then it would with just Senichi on the case.”

“Now I don’t plan on making you both work for nothing.” Kobayakawa insures “As third years I can guarantee you entry at any college you’d like. As long as your successful.”

‘If I deny his invitation he’ll most likely just replace me with somebody else…’ I thought ‘If I’m heading the investigation I can steer Haru away from us and make sure we’re never found out.’ 

“We’ll do it!” Haru said almost immediately.

“Er… yeah what she said.”

“Good I’ll be counting on the two of you then.”

I am thou, thou art I  
Thou hast obtained a new vow

It shall become the wings of rebellion  
That breaketh thy chains of captivity

With the birth of the Devil Persona  
I have obtained the wings of blessing that  
Shall lead to freedom and new power

Devil Rank 1

When the two teenagers left his office Kobayakawa pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialed in a number “It’s me sir sorry for troubling you at such a busy time.” There was a short pause “Yes this is about the matter we discussed earlier. I have all bases covered the investigation will begin immediately.” Another pause “Yes of course I’ll get results I should be able to update you soon.”

The line then hung up and Kobayakawa let out a long sigh “Those kids better not find anything. I’m done with all this conspiracy business. If the stress doesn’t kill me they certainly will.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Fer Reeeel

Drake: So… Guess who’s in charge of investigating the phantom thieves?

Skull: Your kidding right?

Queen: How did that even come to be Jugo?

Drake: Better you than me cuz. Remember what happened when you tried to follow me to school without me noticing?

Queen: I’d rather not

Bloom: What did she do?

Drake: So it was the first year of middle school right? Her and Sae had come down to Inaba for a surprise visit and she decided that she was going to surprise me by following me to school. Her master plan was to hold a book in front of her face and walk directly behind me hoping I wouldn't notice.

Queen: I’m fine at sneaking around in the metaverse.

Drake: Yes and I can jump off buildings and summon a literal dragon in the metaverse it doesn’t accurately equate to real life.

Bloom: I tried jumping between my two couches and I fell on my face.

Skull: I tried to summon Captain Kidd in my room when I was home alone, the neighbors called about a noise complaint.

Jugo: Man the metaverse is so much cooler than our world.

Skull: Amen to that

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After school that day Mishima ended up walking up to me and Makoto after school. “Hey have you guys seen the Phan site yet?”

“Yeah it’s pretty cool” I answered.

“Well I’m actually the guy who started it. I uh… correct me if I’m wrong but you guys are the Phantom Thieves right? You two, Ryuji, and Shiho right?”

“Ah n-no of course not!” Makoto denied.

“Don’t worry I’ll keep it a secret!” Mishima assures “The teachers are going nuts looking for the people who put up the calling cards. If they knew it was you guys you’d be kicked out right away. Kamoshida used me, and made me do some terrible things so this is my apology to you all. If you need any help just let me know!”

I sighed in defeat “Fine you can do what you want.”

“Great! There are plenty of evil adults aside from Kamoshida. That’s why I wanted to make a forum where people could post their problems. If I find any good leads I’ll make sure to send them your way. There’s also an anonymous poll on the site, do you believe in the Phantom Thieves or not? I just hope that one day the forum is filled with supportive posts. So I guess I’m just hoping that I could help out with you guy’s acts of justice.”

“Keep everything that’s happened here a secret and you can do whatever you like.”

“Ah well we should probably have a more concrete system in place…” Makoto muttered “But ah- Shiho seems to trust you so I guess I should as well.”

I am thou, thou art I  
Thou hast obtained a new vow

It shall become the wings of rebellion  
That breaketh thy chains of captivity

With the birth of the Tower Persona  
I have obtained the wings of blessing that  
Shall lead to freedom and new power

Tower Rank 1

“Well I’ll see you guys later then.”

Me and Makoto stood in silence for a second until. “Well now I guess seven people know who the Phantom thieves really are.” Morgana piped in.

“Hey at least we don’t have to go through the site ourselves.” I shrugged “Though I hope we do a better job at keeping our secret identities secret in the future.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Shibuya Hospital

“Thanks for coming with me” Shiho said.

“Ah it’s no problem.” I said “I can study all I want tomorrow.”

“Too bad Makoto dragged Ryuji away the second school ended.” Shino sighed “I would have invited them too.”

“Knowing her she’d just have him study the whole time they were here anyways.

“She really can be that stubborn.” Shiho laughed

We arrived at Ann’s room after a few more minutes of walking, and saw her and a doctor playing tug of war with her phone.

“Why can’t I have it?!”

“Because any sort of strong stimulant could put you back in a coma!”

“The why are you pulling so hard?!”

“Because you won’t let go!”

Ann huffed and let go of the device “Fine I’ll just get it back though.”

“Not this time! I’m putting it in maximum security!”

“What a drama queen” Ann sighed after the doctor left. She the pulled her phone out of her bra and began to text on it.”

“Wh-What? But didn’t the doctor just-“

“Don’t ask she won’t tell you.” Shiho sighed “Hey Ann”

“Hey Shiho, oh and that’s… Jugo right?”

“In the flesh” I smirked “Nice to finally meet you. Shiho has only said good things.”

Said girl elbowed him in the side as Ann laughed. “So Shiho” The blonde smiled “what’s the latest drama? I have to know?”

“Didn’t know you were a gossip Ann”

“I’m not, I’m just soooooo bored and just about anything could entertain me at this point.”

“Well the leader of the Phantom Thieves is heading the investigation on the Phantom Thieves.”

“Really the school delinquent?”

“Yeah well me and a girl named Haru Okumura.”

“Oh is that sooooooooo?” Both girls teased.

I rolled my eyes “We literally just met. If I find her attractive I’ll let you know.”

“Oh fine it’s pretty funny that your going to get a girlfriend before Ryuji though.”

“Don’t jump the gun Ann” Shiho smirked “Ryuji’s studying for midterms with Makoto as we speak.

“Him and the prez?”

“Oh he’s got it baaaaaaaad” I snickered.

Moon Rank 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Alright Ryuji this one should be easy. Just tell me the quadratic formula.”

“Easy my ass” Ryuji muttered “It’s b plus something squared minus four times somethin.

“Well that’s closer than I was expecting” Makoto sighed “It’s b plus or minus the square root of b squared minus four multiplied by a and c and the all of that is divided by two which is multiplied by a. How did you even get accepted into Shujin?”

“Track” 

“Oh right…” Makoto muttered “Why don’t we try something else… my method of studying clearly isn’t working for you. The only class you have a C in is Japanese.

“Of course” Ryuji grumbled “None of the teachers bother to explain shit to me. I’m just a stupid problem student how could I possibly perform well. And before that I was a dumb jock who didn’t need good grades to succeed.”

“Well that explains it. If you never truly learned it I can’t expect you to be able to recall it on the spot. We’ll have to take things a bit slow but… I’m sure that we can work something out!”

Ryuji smiled but also decided to raise the question that had been on his mind “Why are you helping me? I mean don’t you have your own exams to study for?”

“Do you not want me to?”

“Wha-? No it’s not that!” Ryuji denied “I just mean why bother on me when you have like college and shit to worry about.”

“W-well friends are supposed to help each other out right? At least that’s what Jugo told me.”

Ryuji blushed and laughed “Yeah that’s true, alright let’s get back to studying or whatever right.”

Meanwhile unbeknownst to them Ichiyo Oko of the newspaper club was taking pictures of the encounter. “This story will surely put the club back on top…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
May 7th  
Shujin Rooftop

“Man all of these posts are shit.” Ryuji complained “‘My boyfriend is hanging out with his sister more than me?’ Maybe you should stop being so clingy, ‘My parents grounded me because I have bad grades?’ What are we supposed to do about that?”

“We really should have figured this would happen after presenting ourselves as a group that changes hearts. They can’t know the criteria.”

“Most of these people aren’t even giving us names.” Shiho sighed “Like were just supposed to know who they are.”

“Sadly sis only wants to talk about the mental shutdown cases. So I doubt getting any info about any sort of crooked celebrities is very likely.

“And aside from a few off handed rumors I can’t find anything either. “There are tons of stories about how business A is doing illegal thing B but just as many saying that they aren’t.”

“Right and we can’t just go after people without a thorough investigation. Not to mention a Calling Card.”

“I guess we’re just going to have to look ourselves.”

“Skull you idiot are you really considering trying to find a target that even the police have overlooked?”

“Yeah we should just hold off until after exams right?”

“Speaking of exams they start Wednesday right?”

“Yeah what about it?” Shiho asked.

“Well I have to meet up with Haru on Monday to ‘investigate’ the Phantom Thieves so I figured we could do a last minute study session on Tuesday.”

“That sounds fine. Sae should be out on Tuesday so there’s no problem with using our apartment.”

“Yeah come on over to casa de Niijima.” I grinned “There’s no Sae so you might not die!”

“Ugh I don’t know what’s worse the rhyme or the Spanish.”

“Oh wait I think I found something!” Ryuji grinned “He’s no big shot but it’s got a full name!”

“I don’t know what to do about my ex who’s stalking me. His name is Natsuhiko Nakanohara.”

“Jesus Christ who named that guy? And why do they hate him? That hurts to look at.”

“Jugo I know your bad with names but just try to be considerate.” Makoto scolded.

“Look we have a location too!” Shiho grinned “It says he’s a teller at City Hall!”

“We don’t need all that. A small time jerk like him won’t have a palace.” Morgana mewed “But we can still change his heart. Follow me.”

“Ah wait Morgana!”

“And he’s gone” Ryuji deadpanned.

“I guess we should go after him.” Makoto suggested.

“That’s probably for the best.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Station Square

“Alright we’re here Morgana now what do you want to show us?”

“First get the Meta Nav ready” the cat commanded.

“What good is that going to do?” Ryuji asked “You already said he most likely doesn’t have a palace.”

“Just enter the keyword Mementos” Morgana explained “Trust me this should probably work.”

“You are the least reassuring thing on the planet you know that?” Ryuji glared But he still ultimately complied.

Once he said the keyword we were thrust into a twisted veiny red cave that the subway had been transformed into. Morgana explained that it was everyone’s palace and then transformed into a bus which Makoto had to drive. 

It was at this point I considered taking up drinking.

Then Morgana told me that he could do that because cats turning into a buses is a commonly shared thought.

That was when I hoped Sae left her liquor cabinet unlocked.

Then I noticed the bus had a tail and no longer cared if the cabinet was locked or not. I would start drinking tonight.

Joking aside it was only a short drive to Nonokokoaharoto’s or whatevers distortion. When we entered the wavy red portal we found ourselves just outside of someone’s house though safes were littered across the street and a giant piggy bank covered the right side of the house.

“What in the world is this?!” Ryuji asked.

“This is a miniature distortion zone or MDZ for short.” Morgana explained “When someone’s desires become distorted they don’t immediately turn into a palace those distortions need to grow and fester somewhere so Mementos creates these areas where the palace can develop.”

“So this is probably his ex girlfriend's house.” Shiho assumed “And with all the safes lying around I guess he thinks of it as a vault?”

“It keeps the treasure inside while all the undesirables stay out of reach?” Morgana agreed “Yeah that sounds about right. Lucky for us this MDZ seems really small only about one room large.

The Phantom Thieves entered the vault to find a man in rags banging on the door begging to be let inside. He had his hair in a bowl cut and broken glasses.

“This is the stalker?” I asked incredulously.

“W-who are you?!” The shadow demanded.

“Excuse me Mr. Nakanohara was it?” Makoto said politely “Your ex has requested that you stop stalking her immediately.”

“Oh of course of course!” The shadow yelled “When she has a problem everyone runs to her aide but when my life gets ruined I get thrown away like trash! Or no… that’s it your just lying to me… you want her all to yourself is that right?!”

“No way man!” Ryuji growled “We just want you to leave her alone! Just because your life is shitty doesn’t mean you can go ruin someone else's!

“Why bother with me! There are people far worse than me! What about Madarame?! He ruined everything for me! He stole my career my future and yet he gets off Scott free?!”

“We can look into that later” I told him making a mental note to look into Madarame when I got home “right now changing your heart is all that matters!”

Nakanohara morphed and changed into an Obariyon, a strange orange goblin monster with a bowl cut. “She will never let me in? Won’t she? Maybe when I kill you all she’ll see my dedication! She’s all I have! I won’t let her get taken away too!”

Shadow Nakanohara was very… weak. Using Shiho’s Dormina spell we were able to consistently put him to sleep and wail on him before he could get a chance to attack. It was a very one sided fight. If you could even call it one.

“Ugh you all… are very strong…”

“No man it’s more like your pathetically weak.” Ryuji corrected.

“A diet of instant ramen isn’t very healthy I know… my money troubles are why my girlfriend left me… I guess I couldn’t accept my last bit of happiness ran away from me. I’m very sorry.”

“Just make sure you apologize in the real world as well.” I advised.

“I will, but I have a request to make. That evil teacher used me, then threw me out on the street. My fixation on her started around that time.”

“So your teacher was Madarame correct? The famous artist?” Makoto confirmed.

“That’s right… I just didn’t want to be thrown out again.”

“Don’t worry we’ll look into dealing with this Madarame guy.” Shiho assured him “All you need to worry about is righting all the wrongs you’ve made.”

“I’ll go and apologize to her then… actually an email may be more appropriate considering the circumstances.”

“See your already doing better.” I grinned “And don’t worry Madarame definitely won’t be causing anymore trouble once we’re through with him.”

“Thank you…”

“Your right Mona that was different than Kamoshida.” Shiho said once the shadow dissolved “This one seemed guilty about what he did instead of confused.”

“That is what’s supposed to happen after a change of heart.”

“Oh no…” Ryuji groaned as the ground began to shake “Getting rid of his distortion means that the DTWhatever is going to crumble as well.”

“Drake quick grab the treasure and let’s get out of here!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the whole Nanakowhositsface’s issue was done and over with Morgana lead us to a floor deeper in Mementos and had us open a door. Since people are starting to talk about the Phantom Thieves the door opened up no problem. Although we didn’t actually get to go through it since Morgana insisted on turning back after that point.

“Man that Menmentos place was kinda trippy.” Ryuji grumbled “Just how deep do you think it is?”

“Don’t care” I muttered “That place sucks”

“What’s gotten into you?” Shiho asked “Your not usually this negative.”

“Cat bus”

“That’s what finally broke you?” Ryuji asked.

“It has a tail Ryuji a fucking tail!”

“You are too weird sometimes man.” 

“Actually speaking of Morgana what gender even is it?”

“I always assumed they were a boy/girl” Me and Ryuji said at once.

“I’m obviously a male!” Morgana hissed “I mean I have a- never mind.”

“Never mind what?” Shiho asked.

“He’s saying he has a dick.” I deadpanned “Ow!”

“Don’t say that out loud asshole!” The cat hissed as he scratched my face.

“That mouth of yours is going to get you killed one day Jugo.” Makoto warned.

“Good then I’ll have memorable last words.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Persona Compendium

#18 Obariyon: A “piggyback monster” of Japan that jumps on the backs of those who pass grassy paths. It is heavy and not easily removed but will turn into gold coins if you can carry it back home.” Inheritable Skill: Snap

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Confidants  
Magician- Morgana- 2  
Chariot- Ryuji- 3  
Priestess- Makoto- 1  
Moon- Shiho- 2  
Strength- Igor- 2  
Hierophant- Sojiro- 3  
Death- Takemi- 2  
Judgement- Sae- 2  
Hanged- Iwai- 1  
Fool- Akira- 1  
Devil- Kobayakawa- 1  
Tower- Mishima- 1


	13. Pranks on Live TV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:
> 
> Morgana led the Phantom Thieves onto Mementos and introduced them to the MDZs, Miniature Distortion Zones, to change the heart of Natsuhiko Nakanohara.

May 8th

Mishima’s Gossip Corner

Admin: Hey Jugo?

Drake: Yeah Mishima

Admin: What’s with our names? And the chat title?

Drake: Well the Main PT chat has everyone using their code names.

Drake: I’m Drake, Ryuji’s Skull, Shiho’s Bloom, And Makoto’s Queen.

Drake: I figured since I couldn’t let you in on the main chat I’d do something like this on our private chat.

Admin: Okay but what about the name?

Drake: Your giving information that may or may not be true about certain individuals. Does that not sound like gossip to you?

Admin: You know I think I understand why you hang out with Shiho now. Your both some degree of insane.

Admin: Anyway do you mind heading over to the diner in Shibuya? I have some good information for you.

Drake: Sweet I’ll be right over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Shibuya diner

Mishima yawned at the table as I went to sit down, the bags under his eyes very clear. “Hey Jugo, how have things been with the uh special activities?”

“Good enough” I shrugged “What’s with bags under your eyes?”

“Ah that…” Mishima yawned again “I heard you needed a full name in order to change hearts so I’ve been crafting an algorithm to automatically sent me posts with full names in them. I’m hoping to set up a tech club so we could sort through the requests faster but…”

“You can’t just go around telling people that your the Pham site’s admin.” Jugo agreed “And finding willing help would be hard enough as is.”

“It’s no big deal. I’ve just been doing some positive PR.”

“And that’s why I let you be admin.” I smirked “We never would have thought of that. I’ll do you a favor and try to find other people to help you out though. Lack of sleep can really fuck you up.”

“I’ll make sure to keep that in consideration.” Mishima laughed “But I kinda want to know how you go about changing hearts.”

“Ah my dear Mishima” I sighed “I’d tell you but if I did I’d have to kill you. Or Makoto will, either or really.”

“Hehe… You’re not serious right?”

“Of course not! We would do much worse, but anyway how many weird posts have you gotten on the site yet?”

“A ton” Mishima muttered “Some girl wrote a full length fanfiction about her and what she thinks the phantom thieves look like.” 

“C-can you send that to me?” I asked “That sounds fucking awful and I wanna read it.”

“Don’t” Mishima warned “Trust me curiosity may have gotten the better of me but I will not allow anyone else to fall victim to that trash.”

“Do it”

“No”

“Boo you suck” I grumbled.

Tower Rank 2

“It’s for you- yawn your own good trust me… I need to get some rest.”

“Yeah head home and take a nap or something.” I advised “I’m heading out anyways so…”

“Yeah see you later.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mishima’s Gossip Corner

Admin: I completely forgot what I wanted to tell you!

Drake: Well do you remember now?

Admin: Yeah so I tried to find you somebody far away from Shujin. I picked up some girl named Izumi Takenao.

Admin: She’s a dropout from University who spends her free time picking on grade schoolers and stealing their bikes. She posts all of her successful heists online so evidence should be easy to come by.

Drake: Alright thanks for the info Mishima! We’ll be sure to get on that as soon as we have some free time. After Midterms that’s for sure.

Admin: Alright good luck!

Drake: With the change of heart or midterms?

Admin: Yes

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
May 9th  
Shujin Academy

Me and Haru met up on the school roof the next day. She was covered in dirt after planting some flowers. I had offered to help but she was just about finished by the time I got there.

“You know I always wondered who was planting flowers up here, guess I have my answer.”

Haru giggles “Don’t tell anyone alright? We’re not supposed to be allowed up here anyway.”

“It can’t be that big of a deal.” I said “Makoto is up here with us all the time. But if you don’t want me blabbing I won’t.”

“Thank you very much for that.” Haru smiled again “Now we can officially begin as Shujin Academy’s Phantom Thief hunting society!”

“Is that going to be our name?” I asked.

“What do you think?”

“I don’t think you can have a two person society. And this is more of a partnership if anything.”

“O-oh well then… how about Shujin Academy’s Phantom Thief hunting duo!”

“I suppose that works… But it’s a bit long…”

“Shujin’s Phantom hunters!”

“Now that’s a name!” I grinned “If these Phantom thieves really are Shujin students we’ll find them in no time!”

“What makes you think they aren’t Shujin students?”

“What makes you think they are?” I showed her the Phan-site and the women who make the Nakanohara post. “After Kamoshida it seems like the went after some teller at city hall. Could be that Kamoshida was a dirtbag and they decided that he was a good first target. They didn’t have to be involved with him to see how shitty a person he was.”

“No I’m sure that they’re Shujin students.” Haru denied “It’s a gut feeling I have!”

I sighed, should have known it would be so easy to get her to quit. “Ah well where should we start?”

“The alleyways, if Kamoshida really was threatened it was most likely done there.”

“I agree with you completely. The alleyways are the best place to threaten people.”

“Oh I’m well aware!” Haru chirped.

She said it so genuinely that I just had to laugh. 

 

I am thou, thou art I  
Thou hast obtained a new vow

It shall become the wings of rebellion  
That breaketh thy chains of captivity

With the birth of the Empress Persona  
I have obtained the wings of blessing that  
Shall lead to freedom and new power

Empress Rank 1

“Come on Jugo!” Haru called “We have alleys to investigate!”

“Yeah Yeah, I’m coming.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Takemi’s Clinic

“I wonder what the doc wants.” Morgana purred “She usually doesn’t call us this late at night.”

“Maybe she had some breakthrough and wants to test it out right away.” I suggested.

“There you are” Tae said once I entered. There were bags under her eyes and annoyance clear in her voice. “I have a few questions for you.”

“About what exactly?”

“Confess your pervy gym teacher’s sins to the world? That ring any bells?”

“That was a narrative I wrote for my entrance exams…” I lied.

“Oh I’m sure” Tae said skeptically “Then it’s just a coincidence that your school’s pervy gym teacher confessed his sins to the world?”

“Isn’t every gym teacher a perv though?”

“Shujin only has Kamoshida.”

“I don’t go to Shujin”

“Your wearing the uniform” Tae said dryly.

“So I am…” I laughed humorlessly “Look what do you want from me?”

“What did you do to Kamoshida?”

“Exactly what I said I did.” I was really hoping she would just think I was insane and just drop the whole thing. I carelessly told her everything knowing she wouldn’t believe me and it came to bite me in the ass.

“Your not planning on stopping either?”

“Please don’t call the police…?” I begged.

Tae shook her head “Calm down I’m not going to call the cops.”

“Your not?”

“No… you’re too valuable as my guinea pig.” Tae joked “I’ll keep your secret as long as you keep helping me with my medicine. Also… I’d like to examine your cat.”

“Morgana?” I asked.

“Don’t let her do it Jugo! She’ll probably chop me up and try to put me back together!”

“Oh quit being so dramatic” I muttered “Sure you can take a look. Don’t know if you’ll find much though.”

“That cat, can understand human speech at levels most dogs can’t even after years of training, read, and is so unnaturally stealthy that the only reason I know he’s even here is because you told me you brought a cat. If he could talk I’d think he was human. Trust me I WILL find something.”

“Okay now I’M curious. Feel free to do whatever you want to him.”

“Jugo!”

“Think of it this way Morgana” I whispered “If you really are human she might be able to find a way to turn you back, or at least confirm you were one at some point.”

The cat’s ears perked up “Alright Fine, But if she tries to dissect me I’m running.”

“He says no dissection but anything else is fine.”

“Great I’ll give you a call whenever I need you like usual.” Tae said, apparently used enough to my weirdness to not question me talking to my cat, either that or she was too tired to notice “Now don’t get yourself killed, mister Phantom Thief.”

Death Rank up

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
May 10th

“Midterms oh midterms why must you torment me so?”

We were all gathered around the living room table our apartment. Shiho seemed to be doing fine in everything except biology, she didn’t like to hear about all the ways her body could be ruined while being ‘punished’ daily by Kamoshida and thus find.’the pay all that much attention in class.

It pains me to say that I was the fourth smartest person there. Even Morgana, who didn’t go to school mind you, knew more shit than me. Makoto had us all take practice tests, once I was finished he insisted I help him with the essay portion, I mean after he had somehow managed to finish the multiple choice who was I argue?

Unsurprisingly Makoto got 100%, Shiho got above average with 84%, Morgana was almost above average with a 78%, and most insulting I was barely average with 72% and Ryuji wasn’t that far below me with a 64%.

“How am I dumber than a cat?” I sulked.

“It’s alright man” Ryuji comforted “At least you did better than me.”

“Only by eight percent.”

“It’s better than when he was getting 46% on those practice exams.”

“Yeah that reminds me” I glared at my cousin “Whatever happened to helping me out with midterms? I thought we agreed we’d do that after the whole thing with Kamoshida got sorted out.”

“Ryuji’s issue was more urgent.” Came the immediate reply “You have shown that you can pass the test. Ryuji has shown that he can only almost pass the test.”

“My status as the pro of the track team was all I had needed to move up, but now that my leg is all effed up and the team’s gone I actually need to pass tests and shit.”

I glared as hard as I possibly could at my blond friend “Stop. Making. Sense. I can’t be irrationally angry with you all disproving my arguments.”

“Whatever” Shiho stretched “We’ve been at this for a god two hours already so why don’t we turn on the tv and relax for a bit?”

“Good idea” Morgana yawned “As one of the team’s three smartest members I think a break is needed.”

“I’m gonna break somethin if you don't shut up cat.” I muttered.

“I suppose one show wouldn’t hurt.”

The television screen turned onto a popular interviewing show. A man and a woman sat on a couch while a brown haired teen sat on the interviewers chair.

“Oh looks like boy wonder is on the news again.” I yawned.

“Boy wonder? Hey Jugo who is that guy?” Morgana asked.

“Well… I told you guys I was from Inaba right?”

“The place with all those murders?!” Ryuji yelled “No way?!”

“We also have a nice inn but yes we are the murder town.” I nodded. “Me and mom moved there after… dad did all that shit. Anyway that’s not important. What is important is that the detective prince Naoto Shirogane was part of solving those cases. Akechi there is known as the second detective prince. Which is weird since the original turned out to be a chick and he’s solved far less cases then she had.”

“So what’s your issue with him?”

“He’s a total pretty boy”

“So Akechi rumor is that you’ve found yourself a partner is that true?”

“Well word certainly does travel fast.” Akechi laughed “Yes just recently I’ve found myself a partner in Inaba. Seems the place just attracts talent. First my predecessor, then me for a case, and now I’ve found a partner in the very same town.”

“Holy shit… no frighten way!” I grinned “Akira you bastard you should have told me!”

“Huh what does Kurusu have to do with this Jugo?” Makoto asked.

“Do you happen to have his name?” The male inquired.

“Why I could call him out right now if you wanted.”

“Would you please?”

“Hey Shiho this thing is live right?” I asked.

“It should be.”

“Ryuji imma prank call him give me your phone real quick.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Hey Akechi” Akira said as he walked into the frame. “You should have told me I would’ve been on tv today. I would’ve worn something nicer.”

The crowd laughed at the unfunny comment.

“Well let’s get right back to business then. Akira was your name right? How did you earn the privilege of becoming the detective prince’s assistant. I’m sure the ladies in the audience would love to know.”

Before Akira could get a word in however an unknown caller appeared on his phone. And him being one of those people that didn’t like missing any phone calls answered it live.

“Oh must be an important call if he would interrupt the interview like this!” The women remarked with just a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Akechi would have responded but he was the only one hearing what was on the other side of the line and didn’t want to risk a snort leaving his mouth.

“Hello welcome to Slim Slam’s Pajammy Jams, what can we do you for today?”

“Ah I’m sorry sir” Akira apologized in a whisper “But I think you have the wrong number.”

“No sir you just have the most incredibly RIGHT number. Here at Slim Slam’s Pajammy Jams we offer guaranteed customer satisfaction. In fact it's so guaranteed that if you aren’t satisfied we have the legal ability to kill you to insure 100% of our living customers are happy with our purchases.

Now at this point Akira had realized Jugo was both on the other line and fucking with him and turned his phone on speaker much to the amusement of both Akechi and the Phantom Thieves as a whole. “So what can I buy at Slim Slam’s Pajammy Jams?”

“Well sir as you may have guessed we advertise a giant supply of nighttime clothing to fit your specific needs. One piece, two piece, red piece, blue piece, three piece pajamas and more here at Slim Slam’s Pajammy Jams

“Your really dedicated to this bit huh?” Akira whispered “I can hear you all laughing back there.” The black haired teen then decided to speak up “Wait what do you mean by advertise?”

“Oh we don’t actually sell any of that. I could uh… do you for some meats if your interested though.”

Akira groaned at the inside joke. “Nobody is going to understand that. I can’t believe after all that trouble that was your punchline.”

“K’mon how much many meats you buy?”

“I could arrest your ass at any moment.” Akira deadpanned “Now get off the phone before I go through with that threat.”

The other line hung up shortly after.

“Sorry folks just a friend of mine causing some trouble again.” Akira laughed “If I didn’t play along he’d be bugging me for the next few hours.”

The male interviewer laughed while the woman looked absolutely livid the audience was equally split as well with some annoyed and others laughing along. “I remember what it was like in high school. My friends would pull pranks on me all the time. But next time try not to answer your phone on camera.”

“It’ll at least make for interesting footage.” Akira said lightheartedly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Where the hell do you come up with this stuff Jugo?” Ryuji wheezed. “Slim Slam’s Pajammy Jams?”

“You should hear some of the other names he comes up with. My personal favorite is Chumpas Chicka’s’ Chicken Hut.” Makoto laughed.

“I’m surprised your okay with him doing this Makoto.” Shiho said.

“Oh I wasn’t when he first started doing it. But then when I told his mom she encouraged it so I never thought to stop him. Honestly I find them a bit funny as well.”

“Have you ever made one Queen?” Morgana asked “If Jugo does them so often surly you’d have to of done at least one yourself.”

“She has” Jugo answered for her “Though most of them are pretty bad. The only successful call she ever made was about the traveling meat salesman.”

“The what?”

“She called some lunatic and kept telling him in broken English that she was storing some meats in her jacket and they would go bab if she didn’t sell them soon.”

“Don’t you mean bad?” Shiho asked.

“No, No I don’t”

“You really did that prez?” Ryuji asked.

“Sis had… accidentally swapped her wine bottle with a bottle of grape juice and well…”

“Ah that makes sense.” Ryuji nodded “But man it sure is crazy that you two are friends with some famous guys.

“Ah well Akira is more of an acquaintance if anything.” I admitted “He only knows about the joke because I had told all of Inaba the story. Junes even made merchandise.”

“Don’t remind me.”

“Now I hate to interrupt but don’t you guys still have midterms to study for?”

“Ah shit that’s right!” I cursed “Thanks for reminding me Morgana.”

“Yeah thanks a lot you damn furball…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Velvet Room

“So you have met your opponents.” Igor grinned “What an interesting turn of events.”

“Opponents?”

“Igor flipped three cards and they appeared on the screen behind him. “Led by Justice and the Fool. They will become your greatest allies or your worst enemies.” Justine explained.

“The Fool? Akira?” I muttered “What the hell is going on?! Give me answers now! I don’t want to wait any longer!”

“Oh it appears I’ve upset you.” Igor chuckled “Don’t worry you’ll understand soon enough.”

“Fuck that! Igor! Get back here! Tell… me what I… want… to… know…”

As Jugo was sent back to his own world and Igor was no longer on the screen the twins began to talk again. “I wonder why our master is keeping so many secrets from the cheater.” Caroline wondered.

“What’s with the sudden interest Caroline?”

“Oh stop your mocking Justine! It doesn’t suit you! It’s just… it seems a bit hard to stop ruin when you don’t know what the ruin is. Hell I don’t know what the ruin is.”

“That is an interesting point…” Justine mused “You’ve put a lot of thought into this Caroline.”

W-well! There isn’t exactly much to do here you know!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
May 11th

Although the line connects A to C it looks like it leads to B instead. What is this phenomenon called?

“Fucking midterms” Shiho grumbled

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
May 12th

“Which of the following expressions came from the name of the position Minamoto no Yoshitsune held?”

“Fuckin midterms” Jugo growled

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
May 13th

“Do you know how Soseki Natsume translated the English phrase "I Love you" into Japanese?”

Makoto sighed at the easy question “same old midterms” she whispered absentmindedly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
May 14th

“What did the Greek philosopher Socrates say that evil was born from?”

“Effin midterms.” Ryuji sobbed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh” I groaned “Why was that so hard!”

“I’m confident I did perfectly but this years tests did seem a bit harder than last years.” Makoto agreed.

“Principal Griffey probably wanted to make the school look better by giving out harder tests.” I guessed.

“You give him a new name every time you want to insult him.” Shino deadpanned then shivered “Yeesh does anyone else ever feel like they’re being watched.”

“No but I invoke that feeling often.”

“Yeah when we ask you to follow people Morgana.” I deadpanned “You usually don’t get that feeling unless you don’t want people following you.”

“Oh…”

“Seriously how is this cat considered smarter than me.” Ryuji complained.

Makoto caught a glimpse of a blue haired man watching them from a distance and pointed him out to the others.

“What in the world is he doing?” Ryuji asked.

“Is he painting?” Shiho asked “In a sketchbook?”

“Look at his emo haircut.” I snickered.

“You think this is our stalker?” Ryuji asked.

“He checks off all the necessary boxes.” Morgana agreed.

“Why don’t we just ask the man himself then.” I quipped “Hey Sasuke! You stalking us or what?!”

“Stop saying things like that to people!” Makoto hissed.

“But the greeting had the desired effect and the blue haired man approached their group.

“Excuse me were you speaking to me?” The man asked.

“Yeah how’d you know?”

“There is a club at Kosei that refers to me in that way. The Otaku nation I believe it was called? My real name is Yusuke Kitagawa.”

“Of course he responds to that” Makoto muttered “We were just curious as to why you were following our friend here.”

“You there!” He pointed at Shiho “You have a tragic past and an artistic soul! You are just the person I’ve been searching for!”

“Okay just ignore me then…”

“Whoa buddy slow down there.” I laughed nervously “She’s into somebody else I’m pretty sure.”

“Please my sensei Madarame,” That our our hair on edge “is currently going through a slump. Money is tight and he relies on great minds like ours to give him inspiration!”

“Me an artist.” Shiho laughed “No way I used to play Volleyball at Shujin. I’ve never been too good at anything else.”

“That’s even better!” Yusuke argues “Shujin was where Kamoshida taught correct? A great way to release the anger you must have felt would be to paint a picture of your emotions. Just think about my offer alright? I’ll give you all tickets for the art exhibit tomorrow just for a sneak peak of what’s to come.”

The teen than ran off and onto a train that was just about to leave.

“What a weirdo…” Morgana commented

“So I’m not sure if this was just me.” Ryuji said “But it sounds like he learned that whole painting thing from experience.”

“Well” I smirked “If this Madarame guy really does have a palace we just found our way in.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Good job Yusuke” Madarame grinned “It’s hard to keep the image of a man with so many styles with just you helping me. More pupils is always a good thing don’t you agree.”

“I’m sure you will teach her the ways of being a master artist.” Yusuke said but on the inside he was praying that the girl would reject his master’s offer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
???

“So you met Madarame’s pupil by chance?” Sae asked “Seems doubtful.”

“It wasn’t chance” I denied “It was a recruitment.”

“Recruitment?” Sae asked.

“It’ll make sense in a bit. But as I was saying, in the end we had all decided that the best use of our time would to be to investigate the exhibit.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Confidants  
Magician- Morgana- 2  
Chariot- Ryuji- 3  
Priestess- Makoto- 1  
Moon- Shiho- 2  
Strength- Igor- 2  
Hierophant- Sojiro- 3  
Death- Takemi- 3  
Judgement- Sae- 2  
Hanged- Iwai- 1  
Fool- Akira- 1  
Devil- Kobayakawa- 1  
Tower- Mishima- 2  
Empress- Haru- 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Swear jar  
# Of times Fuck was said

Jugo- 22  
Shiho- 2  
Kamoshida- 1  
Akira- 1  
Callous Detective- 1  
Akechi- 1  
Makoto- 0  
Morgana- 0  
Ryuji- -11

Author’s note: Alright real quick. If I’m ever off with the fuck counter please correct me so I can make sure it stays accurate. In other news Mementos! Every job there will have a small palace, custom boss fight, and backstory. If you want your own OC to be a Mementos boss feel free to comment them below. I do not reward spammers however so don’t send a message more than once. I will NOT hesitate to delete your comment.


	14. Art is Stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:
> 
> Having finally reached the end of midterms the Phantom Thieves can start their operations in full. Shiho having run into Yusuke Kitagawa, the pupil  
> of the renowned artist Madarame just may have given them just the lead they needed.

May 15th

Fer Reeeel

Drake has changed the name of the chat to Art bois

Drake: Okay guys I did a bit of research into modern art.

Bloom: To prepare for the exhibit?

Drake: Well it started that way

Drake: Then I realized how fucking stupid art is.

Queen: What’s the issue?

https://chumley.barstoolsports.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/05/19/Screen-Shot-2017-05-19-at-12.10.25-PM-1024x817.png

Drake: This is the issue

Skull: What am I looking at?

Drake: You are currently looking at 218 million yen my good sir.

Bloom: Your kidding… that looks like something I drew at daycare when I was two.

Queen: Jugo this is one example I don’t think it properly reflects on the art world as a whole

Skull: I don’t know Makoto… this apparently sold for 109 million.

https://cdn.ebaumsworld.com/mediaFiles/picture/718392/84681813.jpg

Bloom: Wh-why? I mean at least the first one was at least a picture. This is just the color red!

Drake: No Shiho it’s the red mirror.

Skull: A true masterpiece

Drake: Okay okay let’s play the price is right here

Drake: How much did this sell for?

https://cdn.ebaumsworld.com/mediaFiles/picture/718392/84681820.jpg

Skull: Too goddamn much

Bloom: It just looks like somebody scribbled on a chalkboard.

Queen: …

Drake: To me it looks like 6 billion yen. But hey that’s just the art world.

Queen: This… this can’t exist.

Skull: It does tho…

Queen: Art… art is stupid.

Bloom: I mean… at least now we won’t be so critical of Madarame’s works?

Drake: I don’t even think the Sayuri was worth 6 billion

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Madarame’s Exhibit

“Man it’s packed in here.” Ryuji whistled “So this is what an art gallery looks like.”

“Is it weird that I’m disappointed that there’s actual art here?” I mused.

“No I was expecting to walk in on a painting of just blue.” Shiho agreed.

“Oh trust me we have none of that fake art here.” Yusuke said as he approached.

“Well that’s good I was looking through some modern art and… Yeesh.” I muttered.

“I put some of the things I drew as a kid online…” Ryuji deadpanned “Easy riches here I come”

“I was hoping only Suzui would come but it appears the rest of you couldn’t help yourselves.”

“Well we weren’t going to refuse an invitation to the master artist Madarame’s exhibit.” Makoto said “That would have been rude of us.”

“Right of course.” Yusuke nodded “But if you don’t mind I need to speak with Suzui in private.”

“Yeah sure just don’t tell her to do anything weird.”

“Jugo!” Shiho hissed “Don’t say things like that! Now I’m nervous!”

“Great… now what are we supposed to do?” Ryuji groaned.

“Well I for one want to see the exhibit.” Makoto commented.

“Nose goes!”

“No- damn it Jugo!” Ryuji sighed “Alright prez let’s go…”

“Why can’t both of you come?” Makoto asked skeptically.

“I’m going to go learn about Madarame. Surely he’s somewhere around here.”

Makoto nodded accepting the answer “Well then me and Ryuji will go. We could try and see if any of his paintings.

Soon after they left I ran into the old geezer myself. He was being reported on by some of the media. I handed Morgana a tape recorder and the cat nodded in understanding.

“So Madarame there have been some nasty rumors going around lately.” The interviewer said “Some sources claim to be ex-pupils that you kicked out. How do you respond to these claims?”

“It is true that some of these sources used to be my pupils…” Madarame answered downtrodden “You see my home is But a humble shack many were expecting a grand mansion considering how famous of an artist I am.”

“A shack!” The reporter laughed “But with all of the money you have surely a mansion would be a quick and easy purchase!”

“I try to keep a small salary.” Madarame explained “Too many mundane items tend to muddy the imagination. If I always take the easy way out I’d never experiment, I’d never create some of the masterpieces you see before you. I find distancing oneself from money and fame is important to create true art.”

“Aren’t the tickets like 30000 yen though?” I whispered.

“I see! So you believe that your old pupils are just upset that they didn’t get to take the easy way into the art world and are claiming your below average living conditions classified as abuse?”

The black haired reporter smirked at Madarame’s shocked expression. “Well I wouldn’t quite put it like that. We have warm water, electricity, a tv, plenty of food. It’s not primitive just not the fanciest home.”

The same reported growled at the calm response and thanked the man for his time. “Damn it Ohya.” She muttered “That was your one shot!”

“Morgana keep playing that thing. I’m going to follow her.”

“You got it Drake!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Ryuji what do you see in this painting?” Makoto asked.

“Umm… a mountain?”

“Yes but what do you see in it?”

“A large mountain.”

“I’ve heard so many things about this painting.” Makoto sighed “It’s life changing, so emotional, easy to connect with. But I look at it and all I see is…”

“A mountain?”

“A mountain.”

“I mean it’s a nice lookin mountain right?”

“Yes I suppose it is.”

“Then what’s the point?” Ryuji asked “If it’s nice to look at who cares if you understand the deeper meaning or not?”

“It’s just…” Makoto sighed “This feels the same as the buffet. We’re so out of place here…”

“Yeah… but maybe that’s good.” Ryuji shrugged “I wouldn’t want to be some stuck up jerk, who wears a tux and slicks back his hair. Nah, I’d rather wear a sweatshirt with dyed blond hair.”

“You really don’t care how other people see you?”

“After Kamoshida everyone treated me like shit. But now there are a few people who don’t. It doesn’t bother me that people I knew hated me, so why should I give a shit if some strangers do?”

Makoto smiled “Your very good at cheering me up.”

“O-oh well that’s good…” Ryuji muttered blushing like crazy.

Meanwhile Ichiyo Oko, who was visiting with her aunt, had taken another picture of the two. “Outside of school as well? This new article will rock the school for weeks once it comes out!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Damn it” I muttered “I lost her.”

Morgana popped out of the bag “How did you manage that?”

“There were a lot of people, and she seemed to be in a hurry.”

“Than maybe it’s a good thing we didn’t catch her.” Morgana shivered “Women are scary.”

“Oh please… it’s just the women I associate with. I tend to attract psychos if you hadn’t noticed.”

“That’s true… Sae, Makoto, Haru, Tae, even Shiho’s willing to do some pretty scary stuff when you get her mad enough.”

“Ah don’t be such a wimp Morgana, it’s me and Ryuji who really can’t be pissing them off. Your a cat, or well you look like one, your natural charm will keep them off your back.”

“You really think so Jugo?!”

I was about to answer but a laugh from behind me cut me off “I certainly didn’t expect you to be here Jugo.”

“Oh hey Haru!” I grinned “Didn’t expect to see you either. What brings you to the fancy part of town?”

“Oh my father wanted to see the exhibit so he bought some tickets.” Haru explained.

“That’s all? Aren’t these tickets like kinda expensive? We only got in here because someone else gave them to us.”

“Oh it was no problem at all actually. My father is the head of Okumura foods so we have a lot of money to use as we please.”

It took a few seconds for that small fact to sink in. Then I proceeded to introduce my palm to my forehead. “If we ever go out to eat somewhere together remind me to let you pay for it.”

Haru laughed again “What happened to chivalry?”

“Screw chivalry your loaded!”

“Though I must ask, who invited you all here? No offense but you don’t seem like you’d be all that interested.”

“Oh no art is stupid.” I assured her “Or at least the art I’ve seen.”

“The Red Mirror?” She asked.

“Didn’t think colors had prices but apparently they sell for 109 million.”

“If you don’t mind would you like to take a walk around the exhibit with me?”

“Yeah why not.” I shrugged “It’ll be more fun than wandering around with just a cat to keep me company.”

“Hey! Are you saying I’m not good company?!”

“No, I’m saying that talking to you makes me look like a lunatic!” I hissed.

Haru, luckily, wasn’t paying much attention and missed my response to Morgana. “Perfect then! I’ll be here for about another hour so why don’t we get started?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“There are so many styles here… did they all really stem from the same person?”

Yusuke nodded “Sensei doesn’t like to limit himself to a single style so he instead uses many different ones. It takes a tremendous amount of talent that I hope to one day recreate.”

“There you are Yusuke” An old man in a kimono approached.

“Sensei!”

“Ah you must be the girl Yusuke told me about. Are you enjoying the exhibit?”

“It is quite impressive.” Shiho answered “It’s hard to put into words but I can feel so many emotions in every piece.”

“Ah the fact that you can discern these things in such a short period of time shows the makings of an artist. Yusuke was right to suggest you to me. He’s always had a talent of finding the talented.”

Yusuke looked away a mix of appreciation and discomfort present on his face.

“Well I must be going, please continue to join your stay.” As he left he sent a quick message through his phone.

IM: Has the Target been located?

???: They do not appear to have a shadow however we do have an idea. We believe that we may be able to change her cognition with this but it’s not guaranteed.

IM: Just do what you have too dammit! I’m having a hard enough time creating enough revenue for you with just Yusuke. Screw the risks!

???: …

???: Very well

Madarame grinned evilly “Perfect”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Welp here goes nothing.” Akechi muttered.

“Hey boss why are we doing this?”

“Why are you calling me that?” 

Akira shrugged “I felt like it, besides I asked my question first.”

Akechi groaned “Well we can’t exactly go and disobey Shido… not yet at least. He’s still too powerful.”

“In what way?”

“In every way” Akechi growled “He’s too politically powerful, his shadow is fucking immortal, and thanks to my own idiocy he’s constantly improving his own palace defenses.”

“Yeah why did you tell him about the metaverse?” Akira asked.

“I don’t know! I- I was stupid okay!”

“Alright… sorry to bring it up… but uh what are supposed to be doing?”

“Usually I insert this weird serum into shadows to forcefully change their cognition.” Akechi answered “But…”

“There ain’t shit here.” Akira deadpanned.

“I noticed. But this is where her shadow is SUPPOSED to be so maybe she just thinks of herself as nothing. In that case inserting something into the ground should suffice.”

“But only in theory right?”

“Well Madarame doesn’t really mean much in the grand scheme of things. If he complains Shido will just think that he’s too troublesome and have him killed.”

“How can you be so calm talking about this?” Akira asked uncomfortably “Y-your talking about people’s lives here!”

“I- it’s hard to understand.” Akechi mused “The things the people I’ve killed have done… they all have killed before, either they were part of the conspiracy and have made calls of their own or they’re the scum of the earth that kills for fun. Seeing their shadows it’s hard to think of them as people now. And whenever I wasn’t against a killer I always gave them a breakdown instead.”

“Vigilante justice at it’s finest.” Akira sighed “Your really messed up in the head you know that?”

“I don’t need the reminder Kurusu!”

Akira raised his hands in defeat “Hey I meant no offense, just making an observation is all. I’ve got your back no matter how messed up your head is.”

“Heh thanks… I think?”

Akechi stuck the syringe into the ground and Akira took another look at the app on his phone. “The metaverse navigator, and the Mementos locator. Weird how the two came packaged together huh?”

“Very peculiar indeed.” Akechi mused “One allows us to locate distortions in our world and the other lets us find any shadow in Mementos, even if their desires aren’t distorted.”

“Cept this one apparently…”

“Your thinking again Akira. What’s the problem?”

“We don’t have shadows here either right?”

“You don’t think…”

“She has a Persona as well.”

“This will require some more investigation…” Akechi mused “But if your right… then we might have a major problem.”

“So what do we do about Madarame’s request?”

“Fuck em,” Akechi shrugged “We tried our hardest.”

“We stuck a syringe out in the middle of nowhere.”

“Our hardest”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back in the ‘Real’ World

“Oh Yusuke! This is it!”

“This painting?” He asked uncomfortably.

“I’m no artist but even I can feel the anger and frustration from this piece. The idea that a person like Madarame could make something like this is incredible!”

“...”

“Is something the-“

“Go”

“Ngh!”

“Suzui!” Yusuke called.

A sharp pain raced through her mind “Go ThErE! mEmEnToS!”

“Per… seph… one?”

“DoN’t ThInK! jUsT gO! mEmEnToS!”

“Suzui are you okay?!” Yusuke took a quick look around, everyone close by was frozen in place. Everyone except for himself, Suzui, and her three friends.

“Shiho what’s wrong?!” Ryuji asked.

“Her Cognition is changing”

“Huh? What’s that supposed to mean? And wait why can I hear you in the real world Captain!”

“Watatsumi won’t stop yelling at me as well… What about you cuz?”

“Johanna seems just as concerned as the others.”

“Even Zorro’s making a fuss.” Morgana pouted in his more mascot-like appearance “I’ve never seen anything like this before.”

“What are these voices?!” Yusuke panicked “What’s going on?! Why is Sensei and everyone else frozen?”  
“MeMeNtOs, SoMeThInG iS wRoNg”

“Mementos!” Shiho cried “Just make it stop!”

“Wait no Shiho! You’ll pull Yusuke in too!”

But it was already too late.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Yusuke next awoke it was in some sort of bar. The blond and the brunette we’re still unconscious laying on top of each other. He considered sketching it but decided that he’d rather take a look around the area first. The ginger was lying on one of the bar stools, the only ones that seemed to be awake were Suzui and the strange cat creature from before.

“Ah Yusuke! Your up!”

“It would appear so. Where am I exactly?”

“This is the metaverse!” Morgana explained “Where in it I’m not too sure…”

“Ah R-Ryuji your!”

“Oh shit Makoto! I swear I didn’t mean for this to happen!”

Yusuke winced as a resounding slap echoed through the room.

The ginger yawned as he awoke “Looks like those two finally woke up.”

“Were you sleeping this whole time Jugo! I thought you were unconscious!” Morgana hissed.

“I’m sorry for lashing out like that everyone.”

The disembodied voice just furthered Yusuke’s discomfort as his eyes darted around the room.

“What happened Persephone?” Shiho asked “You sounded really worried.”

“Where even are we?” Jugo asked “We sent ourselves to Mementos right?”

Persephone appeared above Shiho, then Johanna, Watatsumi, Zorro, and Captain Kidd appeared as well.

“Let us explain, Mementos is like a vault. It stores the cognition of every human on Earth. Shadows roam freely there within an individual's cognition. However Persona users do not have shadows but they retain their cognition. Like palaces that break off from Mementos once they are finished forming, a Persona user’s cognition will also break off once a contract has been formed.”

“They turn into palaces as well. Not born of twisted desires but instead of insecurities and fears. Essentially what we were originally born from. They can be accessed directly through the same process as Palaces or we could force you in through Mementos with the drawback being the rough arrival. You could also find them as a MDZ but using your method it would be more trouble than it’s worth.

“So this must be Shiho’s cognition.” Makoto mused.

“Yes now turn around” 

The entire back wall of the bar was filled with paintings of Madarame. “Whoa! What the hell is going on back here?”

Watatsumi growled “A forceful change of Cognition. Someone in your world is trying to use the Metaverse to forward their own agenda. It appears that Madarame has found a way to make others more appreciative of him.”

“This is how Sensei…”

“Oh shit that’s right!” Ryuji remembered “Yo! Why did Yusuke get dragged in here with us? Everyone else was frozen stiff.”

“Now that I think about it Haru was able to move as well…” Jugo muttered “Luckily she was too disoriented to notice me run away.”

“Only those that have a persona, awakened or not, can move during those gray periods.” Zorro answered.

“Jugo you remember when you first saw me on the train correct?”

“That’s right!” The ginger realized “Everything else froze around me and I could see you despite not being in the Metaverse.”

“So a similar effect must have taken place in the gallery.”

“Full points to the cute girl in aisle three.” Kidd clapped.

“But wait aren’t personas only supposed to know as much as their user?” Shiho asked.

“There are a few exceptions.” Persephone shrugged “We knew this information from the moment we were born.”

Noticing that Yusuke was still mezmorized by the Madarame wall Jugo decided to speak up about the issue “What is the plan regarding the wall over there?”

“You all should be fine as long as you're aware of it.” Watatsumi said nonchalantly “Persephone was only hurt so bad because she didn’t expect it. Now we can combat these forced cognition changes on our own.”

“As for the wall it should go away by itself. We really only needed for Shiho to come here to become aware of it but explaining it to everyone as a group is much easier.”

“This is incredible…” Yusuke muttered “A world based off the human mind. I’d love to encapsulate it in a painting.”

“Well maybe we could do it in a place other than my head…”

“Speaking of which were going to have to explain things to Yusuke now huh?” Ryuji sighed “He’s going to get the app now that he’s been to the Metaverse with us.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“To think that rumor about the Phantom Thieves was true.” Yusuke muttered.

“I know that it seems hard to believe but…”

“No if anything this clears a lot of things up.” Yusuke interrupted “From what you’ve told me about Kamoshida’s change of heart, you managed to move the corruption out of him correct?”

“That’s right.” I nodded.

“I would like to meet sensei’s shadow.” Yusuke said “If what your saying is true, meeting him would surly allow me to see sensei’s true nature.”

“Makes enough sense” Ryuji shrugged “I’ve been finding all sorts of posts online. A master of Japanese arts is plagiarizing his pupil’s work. Only his public face is shown on TV. His treatment of the pupils who live with him is awful. He teaches nothing and bosses them around. He treats them inhumanely as if disciplining a dog.”

“That’s preposterous!” Yusuke denied “Sensei is nothing like that!”

“Your face betrays your words Yusuke.” Shiho sighed “At this point Ann may need to give you acting lessons.”

“Besides this is only rumors online.” Morgana explained “We won’t know for sure what’s true until we meet with his shadow.”

“It’s still so strange to communicate with a cat.” Yusuke mused.

“Why is that everyone’s first assumption! I’m human damnit”

“Take a wild guess.” Ryuji deadpanned.

“Still I think our best course of action would be to take a trip to Madarame’s atelier.” I suggested “Since Yusuke could move during the Time Pause he has to have a Persona as well.

“Still we should be careful while guiding Yusuke.” Makoto advised “We should be able to handle any shadows we come across but being safe has never hurt anyone.”

“Then I shall await you all tomorrow.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
May 16th

“Jugo!”

“Oh hey Haru what’s up?”

“What happened to you yesterday?” She asked “It was as if the whole world froze and then you disappeared.”

‘Oh yeah… I totally forgot Haru was able to move around when we all went into the Metaverse. Hey wait a sec… doesn’t that mean she has a persona as well?’

“Just play dumb Drake.” Morgana whispered.

“What are you talking about Haru?” I asked taking the cat’s advice “We didn’t see each other yesterday.”

“H-huh But!”

“And the whole world freezing over? You sure it wasn't just some weird dream?”

“No I’m sure it was real!”

“Heh yeah sure.” I laughed “Look how about you get some sleep? We can look into the Phantom Thieves tomorrow if ya want.”

“Maybe your right.” Haru whispered “Now that I think about it it has to be a dream.” ‘It doesn’t make this new app any less creepy though.’

I walked away and out of the building as the guilt churned in my gut. “She can’t know” I whispered “I already dragged one too many people into this.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Madarame’s Shack

“Yeesh Shack indeed.” I whistled.

“It’s a little hard to believe.” Shiho agreed “But the door plate does say Madarame.”

“That’s right this is mine and Sensei's home.” Yusuke said as he approached. “Others used to live here as well but…”

“Say no more, the whole reason we’re here is to figure out what’s really going on.” Ryuji grinned.

“Don’t sound so excited.” Yusuke glared “I owe my life to sensei! I merely… need to reassure myself of his goodwill.”

“By trying to find the worst parts of him?” I asked skeptically.

“If I can see good in even the most evil parts of sensei than all my doubts will have been lifted.”

“I mean I suppose that makes sense.” Makoto muttered.

“I still don’t get how you can believe in that guy.” Ryuji huffed.

“Perhaps if you saw his maiden work the Sayuri you’d be able to understand.”

“It’s truly an incredible piece.” Makoto muttered.

“No matter how many times I see it… it never fails to amaze me.”

“I can feel such caring and warmth from it.”

“Even I can tell that this is impressive.”

“It’s hard to tear my eyes away from.” Morgana agreed.

“You can feel the caring and love put into this painting right? How could a cruel and terrible person possibly paint something like this?”

“Let’s find out.” I lifted my phone to show that Madarame and shack had already been filled out on the meta nav with only distortion remaining. “He has a palace, we only need to know what he thinks of this shack as.”

“Well Kamoshida thought of the school as his castle so let’s start with that.”

“No candidates found”

“How about prison?”

“No candidates found”

“Jail”

“Warehouse”

“Guidance Counselin Office”

“Farm”

“No candidates found”

“Really Ryuji” I deadpanned “farm?”

“Well what’s your great idea?!”

I smirked “Museum of course”

“No candidates found”

“I uh meant factory!”

“No candidates found”

“Farm ain’t lookin too dumb now huh?” Ryuji smirked.

“Let’s look at the message on the Phan site again.” Makoto suggested “Maybe something in that post will help us find the palace.”

“This is preposterous!” Yusuke growled “Sensei surely does not think of his own home as any of those awful places! What will you suggest next? Slave camp? Kennel?!”

“Candidate Found”

Yusuke’s mouth was left agape “That can’t be right…”

Ichiryusai Madarame

Shack

Kennel 

“He treats them inhumanly as if disciplining a dog.” Makoto read.

But Yusuke wasn’t listening. He was too focused on what the shack had turned into Electric fended covered the sides of the yard and the building was a bleak grey brick.

“You have your answer yet Yusuke?” I asked.

“This proves nothing!” He denied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
We entered the palace by climbing up an animal control truck and grabbing onto a ledge close to a window. We had to make sure Yusuke went first since he didn’t have all the same abilities we did but he managed to worm his way in nonetheless. The first room we entered was filled with dogs. All of them sporting incredibly strange fur styles.

“All of the dogs appear to have names on their collars as well.” Makoto noted.

“For Real?!”

“What did you find Skull?” Shiho asked.

“Take a look at this dog!”

It was a long brown wiener dog with bowl cut. After reading the name on the color however who the dog was became incredibly clear. “No way! It’s Natsuokuharuno!”

“Natsuhiko Nakanohara” Makoto corrected “But if he’s here than could this be how Madarame perceives his students?”

“Th-this can’t be true…” Yusuke denied “No sensei wouldn’t allow children in his home if he…”

“Come on let’s keep moving!” I suggested “We won’t get anywhere just standing around.”

Reluctantly everyone followed me until we reached what had appeared to be the entrance. Right up at the front was a statue depicting Madarame and a vicious guard dog. Under the statue was a plague it read…

Good dogs stay nice and let their master do what they want. Bad dogs rebel and yell and then they get thrown in cages. Dogs cannot take credit for their master’s achievements. Remember that when you forget your bark is worse than your bite.

Yusuke must have read the plaque a thousand times before he stepped back again. He near immediately fell to his knees “Alright you win. Sensei… is not the person I thought he was.”

“Oh really Yusuke? You had always been so loyal.

The artist looked up to see his sensei now dressed in a security officer’s uniform with a guard dog next to him with an uncannily familiar hairstyle.

“You had always been such a good boy.” He mocked “Following every order without complaint. Never would THIS Yusuke dare doubt me.”

The dog Yusuke… Doguske growled an affirmative.

“Sensei explain yourself!” Yusuke demanded “Those dogs, this statue, that plaque!”

“Ah yes that old speech.” Madarame laughed “How the public soaked it up. Good artists aren’t swayed by money and they let their minds do what they want. Bad artists waste their talents with materialistic values. Those people try to take credit for art they don’t deserve. Remember though that these individuals never prosper and true artists will always overcome them.”

“What the hell?! That’s the exact opposite of what that statue said!” Ryuji accused.

“Of course it was.” Madarame sighed “That was merely my public face. Talent? Inspiration? Nobody successful can live off of that. We have people to do it for us. Loyal pets that’ll bark and do tricks to stay on our good side.”

“Inspiration? Useless?” Yusuke asked.

“I never should of expected commoners like you to understand.” Madarame growled “Yusuke dispose of them.”

Doguske howled to the sky and two more dog like shadows appeared next to him.

“He… hehehe…”

“Seriously why do people keep pissing us off? Shouldn’t these bad guys have learned by now?” I sighed.

“Hey least this guy won’t make the same mistake four times like Kamoshida did.” Ryuji agreed.

“I tried so hard… to see you in a positive light. I thought that the painter of the Sayuri would be a little less desperate…” Yusuke glared “I stood up for you whenever one of your ex-pupils came to complain, no to attack you! When Nakanohara wanted to sue I was the one who talked him down! I’ve done so much for the man that took me in! For the man I at one point considered like a father!”

“Pah, I could of handled any of those issues myself… and father? Really Yusuke? Don’t get ahead of yourself.”

“Hehehehe But now… Now none of that matters. Now I know who you really are!”

A sharp pain entered Yusuke’s mind “Have you finally come to your senses? How foolishly you have averted your eyes from the truth. A deplorable imitation indeed. Best you depart from that aspect of yourself. At this point Yusuke was on the floor dragging his fingers so hard they started to bleed “Let is form a contract. I am thou, thou art I. The world is full of both beauty and vice. It is time you teach people which is which!”

“Very well…” Yusuke stood back up and grabbed the fox mask that appeared on him “Goemon!” The Kabuki like Persona appeared behind Yusuke and his clothes had changed into some more Japanese attire… plus a fox tail. “It amazes me that I could have been so blind. A master artist such as yourself should have been able to make even a dull place like this into something magical. But that was never your magic was it? It was mine! And Nakanohara’s! And all the other pupils who couldn’t stand up against you!”

“Such a foolish child!” Madarame snarled “Yusuke dispose of this useless trash!”

“That thing is not me!” “Bufu” Doguske and his two comrades transformed. With his two compatriots becoming Genbu, turtle monsters with a long red dragon for a tail, and Doguske himself becoming a Makami, a long silver paper thin wolf creature. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thankfully all of our opponents were weak to lightning and Ryuji was able to knock them down so the rest of us could mop them up. Madarame has run away during the encounter and Yusuke, much like the rest of us, was exhausted after his awakening which led us to get out of the palace as quickly as we could.

Art Bois

Yusuke Kitagawa has been added to the chat

YK: Hm? What’s this?

Drake: Welcome to the Phantom Thief chat!

Drake: I know you haven’t really said if you wanted to join the team or not but I figured that the least I could do was put you in the group chat.

YK: Ah I see who else is here?

Bloom: Just me and Jugo for right now. Ryuji has a test coming up and since he’s Makoto’s new pet project she doesn’t want him to fail.

YK: I noticed that you are using code names in this chat as well. Should I be using one too?

Drake: Well are you going to join?

YK: I have been heavily considering it.

Drake: Than sure why not!

Bloom: Usually we base the names off of our costumes so we may have to wait until we get back in the Metaverse to give you one.

Drake: Until then we could give you a temporary name.

YK: That would be appreciated

Yusuke Kitagawa’s name has been changed to Girl

Bloom: Oh my god…

Bloom: Jugo you dick.

Girl: If this is what I am to be called than so be it.

Drake: Wait it doesn’t bother you?

Girl: Should it?

Drake: Ugh never mind… the joke’s been ruined.

Girl’s name has been changed to Furry

Bloom: Jugo!

Drake: He has a tail Bloom!

Furry: Change it

Drake: Wait why do you take offense this time?

Furry: I get enough commissions at Kosei as is. Change it now.

Furry’s name has been changed to Sasuke

Drake: Happy?

Sasuke: Very

Bloom: You shouldn’t be

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Persona Compendium

#5 Goemon: Ishikawa Goemon was a thief who stole from the rich and gave to the poor in Japan during the Azuchi-Momoyama period. The kabuki scene of him sitting on the gate of Nanzen-ji is famous.

#19 Genbu: One of the Ssu-Ling celestial creatures of Chinese myth. It represents the direction north, the season of winter, and the element of water. Known to be a great warrior, it supports the earth from below. Inheritable Skill: Rakunda

# 38 Makami: A divine wolf god in Japanese folklore, also written as “Oguchi-no-Magami.” It is often drawn on prayer boards to prevent fires and thefts, but it also known as a human-eater. Inheritable Skill: Frei

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Confidants  
Magician- Morgana- 2  
Chariot- Ryuji- 3  
Priestess- Makoto- 1  
Moon- Shiho- 2  
Strength- Igor- 2  
Hierophant- Sojiro- 3  
Death- Takemi- 3  
Judgement- Sae- 2  
Hanged- Iwai- 1  
Fool- Akira- 1  
Devil- Kobayakawa- 1  
Tower- Mishima- 2  
Empress- Haru- 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Swear jar  
# Of times Fuck was said

Jugo- 23  
Akechi- 3  
Shiho- 2  
Kamoshida- 1  
Akira- 1  
Callous Detective- 1  
Makoto- 0  
Morgana- 0  
Ryuji- -11


	15. Oh hey, it’s Yu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:
> 
> Having seen the darker side of his sensei Yusuke gains a Persona of his own. Now all that’s left is to ravage the palace and steal the treasure like usual.

May 17th

Art Bois

Drake: So guys we have some things to talk about.

Sasuke: In class?

Queen: Yes can’t this wait until after school Jugo?

Drake: Makoto I do this because I know it annoys you. Anyways it’s probably better if I say this now. Madarame still wants Shiho to become his apprentice right Yusuke?

Sasuke: That is correct

Skull: Do I want to know what’s up with your name?

Sasuke: It was decided that I’ll gain a more permanent code name once we enter the Metaverse once again.

Sasuke’s name has been changed to Shadow

Shadow: See he can’t appear to make up his mind.

Queen: Jugo I thought you were texting about something important.

Drake: Sorry! Ryuji sidetracked me!

Skull: Don’t blame me for this!

Drake: Anyway what should we do about Shiho? I’d love to say that she should just decline but after he tried to force a cognition change out of her it might be more trouble than it’s worth.

Bloom: So you think I should accept?

Shadow: Sensei will most likely go easy on you for the first few days. He won’t try to force anything until after the exhibit. He does have an image to maintain after all.

Skull: Besides you’ll have Yusuke there. If things seem sketchy you can always hide out at my place.

Bloom: Alright I’ll trust your judgement…

Bloom: You all have to be there when I tell him though!

Queen: Of course

Drake: Next order of business

Drake: Tomorrow we’re heading into Mementos

Drake: Mishima gave me a new target. I know the whole anonymous decision thing but even if we don’t all agree on taking them on I want to head in. Show Yusuke the ropes against some weaker Shadows.

Queen: We’ll be able to give him a proper code name then as well.

Shadow’s Name has been changed to Light

Light: That would be appreciated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Shiho’s ‘talk’ with Madarame had lasted all of a few seconds before he had Yusuke show her around the place. Meanwhile me, Ryuji, And Makoto we’re left to wait outside since as Madarame put it ‘true art needs no distractions.’ Which was possibly the nicest way he could say fuck off I don’t want you plebs in my house.

Luckily our boredom didn’t last long as a woman wearing a camera around her neck approached us several seconds after we were kicked out “Hey do you mind if I talked with you kids for a sec.

Me and Ryuji both glanced over at Makoto, who was better at talking to people professionally then either of us. Getting the message she sighed in annoyance and stepped forward. “Yes What seems to be the issue?”

“From the looks of things you three aren’t the ordinary stalking fans. You see I’m looking for people who know Madarame’s pupils. I noticed you all at the exhibit yesterday and was hoping that you might know one of Madarame’s pupils.”

“One of our friends was just invited into Madarame’s household.” Makoto answered truthfully “But she’s only just arrived today so I don’t believe we’ll be of much help.”

“Damn” She grumbled “You see there’s this painting called the Sayuri that was supposedly stolen in the past. But there’s a rumor going around that one of his pupils stole it in retaliation for being abused. This was supposed to be my big chance to be a real reporter again…” she whispered the last part so nobody heard it.

“We apologize if we inconvenienced you in any way.” Makoto said “If we come across any new information we would be glad to let you know.”

“Then take my card. If you ever get any leads feel free to contact me. Until then it’s back to trashy top ten lists and celebrity rumors…” Ohya sighed.

“You know there is one guy we know.” Ryuji suddenly spoke up “A teller at city hall used to be a pupil of Madarame’s. Maybe he could give you some more information.”

The woman’s eyes lit up with fiery determination. She thanked Ryuji for the advice and rushed off towards city hall.

“Why did you tell her that?” Makoto asked.

Ryuji shrugged “She seemed desperate. Besides it’s not like she knew any of our names.”

Makoto looked at the blond for a few more seconds before sighing “Your too nice for your own good sometimes Ryuji.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mishima’s Gossip Corner

Admin: Yo Jugo!

Drake: Yeah what’s up?

Admin: If you haven’t found your next big target yet I think I may have something for you.

Admin: Recently multiple people have been posting complaints about ‘A local artist plagiarizing his pupil’s work.’

Drake: Madarame huh?

Admin: Yeah! I even got a chance to meet one of them. A guy under the name of Nakanohara.

Admin: Figured you’d like to keep your identity a secret. According to him some guy committed suicide over Madarame. He claims that it was because he couldn’t bear to see his work being used under Madarame’s name.

Drake: That bastard…

Drake: Don’t worry Mishima we’re working on him.

Admin: Alright I’ll let you know if I find anything else.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
May 18th  
Accessway

“So why the sudden change in location Morgana?” I asked.

“We can’t keep our hideout on the school roof now that Yusuke’s on the team. Besides the accessway is much closer to Madarame’s house.

“Won’t all these people cause some problems? I mean they can hear everything they say.” Makoto pointed out.

“Doubt they’ll care much about what a bunch of kids are talking about.” Ryuji muttered “Should be fine.”

“Yeah the Phantom Thieves don’t mean much to anyone right now. Even if they do overhear us they won’t think anything of it.” Shiho rationalized.

“Now that that’s settled our objective! Mementos, our target is Izumi Takenao a university student who spends her free time stealing bikes from elementary schoolers. Anyone against going after her?”

Nobody spoke up “Then it’s unanimous. She is down in that weird unexplored area though so we should keep our guard up.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Izumi’s distortion was simple. Her garage was a warehouse filled with bikes. Her shadow however was much harder to tackle. She had began as a woman with long curly hair that had been dyed purple. She was in a biker outfit before transforming into a Lamia, a woman with a red snake like tail.

“It’s their own fault!” The shadow claimed “They all laugh at me! So why can’t I laugh at them?!”

“Kouha” “God damnit how many times has she said that now?”

“This is the fifth.” “Frei” “Mona why is she repeating that over and over?”

“Probably because that’s the only reason she has. She’s trying to defend her actions but it’s hard with only a single argument.”

“Bufu” Yusuke’s ice attack sent the Lamia to the ground “Nice job Fox.” I grinned “Let’s go All out everybody!”

That last attack was all it took to bring the shadow back to its original form. “It’s not fair!” It cried “My friend cheated off of me on a test and then they kick me out! I was the laughing stock of my neighborhood! All I wanted was a way to get back at them!”

“And you think stealing from kids who didn’t know better was the way to do it?” Ryuji asked.

“No… your right.” Izumi said “I’ll go back and fix everything.”

The shadow disappeared and left behind a letter of application as her treasure. “Now comes the worst pat of the job.” I grumbled.

“What would that be?” Yusuke asked.

The MDZ began to crumble around us “Running away!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“So from what I can understand.” Yusuke mused “This Mementos place is born from the cognitive thoughts of the masses. And people with desires less distorted then Sensei’s have their shadows stored there in those strange pockets correct?”

“You learn fast” Morgana grinned “faster than Ryuji at least.”

“You really wanna start this cat?! I could throw you pretty damn far when your in that form.”

“Like Queen would let you.” The cat said cockily.

“Alright girls girls you're both pretty.” Shiho sighed “Ryuji quiet down people are starting to stare.”

“Sorry…”

“Ok let me take a look at my schedule…” I muttered “I blew off Haru this week so I’m not going to available Monday. So we’ll head back into the palace on Sunday if that’s alright with everyone.

“That should be agreeable. Sensei usually lets us act freely as long as it ‘boosts our artistic abilities.’

“Ugh… I’m going to have to live in that shack for a month.” Shiho groaned.

“Wait for- I mean really?!” Ryuji asked “Won’t your folks freak out?”

“Nah, they’re out of town for the next few weeks anyways they won’t get back until June 9th.

“Both of them? Usually it’s just yer dad that travels.”

“Yeah but this time he’s heading over to Ireland. Mom tagged along to make sure he didn’t get arrested for drunk driving… again.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
May 19th

“So today’s the day huh?”

“Yeah… Ann’s finally getting released from the hospital.” Shiho smiled “I’m sure she’s excited.”

“But your not huh?” I asked “I mean I thought that you would be the first one inside. But even Yusuke got here before you and he only came because everyone else did.”

“She was talking about leaving Shujin.” Shiho said “I’m just a bit scared that this will be the last time we’ll see each other in a while.”

“I get that. There was this one kid I knew back in Inaba. Yu Narakamakama.”

“That wasn’t his name.”

“Well his first name was Yu. I couldn’t pronounce the second half. Point is he was popular with everybody. There wasn’t a single guy in town who didn’t know him. Then he moved back home. Left all his good friends behind.”

“I don’t see how this is supposed to make me feel any better.” Shiho muttered.

“I ain’t done.” I grumbled “Nobody heard of him until the next May when he came back to visit. Then he left and came back to visit again. He kept visiting until all his friends lived somewhere else. I’m sure Ann will do the same thing. Even if she moves over to America she’ll find some way to come back and visit.”

“Yeah… yeah your right.” Shiho smiled “You know just the thing to say to me you know that.”

“I learned from the best.” I joked “Now let’s get in there before Ann decides your not worth visiting.”

“You also know the worst thing to say to me.”

“Learned from the best.”

Moon Rank 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Ah man fresh air is so nice!” Ann stretched and stared at the sky. “I’ve been cooped up in there for so long I forgot what crepes taste like. Shiho lets go get some so I can remember.”

“Hey you sure your okay?” Ryuji asked “I mean I know you just got out of the hospital but…”

Ann grit her teeth “Kamoshida is behind bars now. H-he can’t bother me ever again. If I stay home and cower after what he did it would be the same as letting him win again.

“Lady Ann is so strong.” Morgana mewed.

“She also can’t hear you cat.” I growled “So keep your damn mouth shut.”

“I find it very peculiar that Morgana must keep quiet while your the one causing a commotion.” Yusuke commented.

“Why are you even here?!”

“I wished to support my friend’s friend is that truly so strange.”

“No” Makoto sighed “Jugo’s just in a mood.”

Ann laughed “I never would have thought the Phantom Thieves were so…”

“Idiotic”

“Incompetent”

“Handsome?”

“You wish cat.” Ryuji growled

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Akechi sighed in annoyance after a rather annoying phone call from his ‘boss’ Shido. “I swear he’s just paranoid.” Akechi grumbled “As if one guilty gym teacher is going to cause the downfall of his whole operation.”

“The Phantom Thieves again?” Akira asked.

“As if it could be anything but. I keep telling him it’s nothing to worry about but that man can be more paranoid than me sometimes.”

“I mean there is a good reason for him to be worried.” Akira shrugged “The Phantom Thieves have to be using the Metaverse to change hearts.”

“I know what your thinking Akira. Stop thinking it.”

“Well I’m just saying that it would be a nice alternative to just killing people.”

“Your annoyingly persistent.” Akechi growled.

“Come on Akechi, don’t tell me you’d rather keep doing things the way we have been.”

“I’d rather get results.” The detective grumbled.

“I’ll convince you someday.” Akira sighed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
May 20th

Life Lesson: When you want to do one thing really bad something will always come to interrupt you.

Life Lesson 2: When that thing you want to do is not world ending my important that thing your interrupted with is guaranteed to be more important.

Life Lesson 3: Never make long term promises. They will always come to bite you in the ass.

Life Lesson 4: Never make a promise with a Niijima they will never forget about it.

Life Lesson 5: Makoto is very scary

“Jugo!” I was snapped out of my musing by the sharp snap of a ruler. 

“Jeez cuz can’t we take a break?” I moaned “We’ve been studying all day.”

“Weren’t you the one who was complaining that your test scores were thirty points too low?” Makoto asked.

“These things take time cuz…” I moaned “Rome wasn’t built in a day and all that junk.”

“Fine, it’s about time you upheld your end of our deal anyway.” 

“Right! Of course! ...What did you want me to do again? It’s been like 10 chapters.”

“Chapters? What are you- never mind.” Makoto sighed “Lying, to sis. Remember?”

“Oh right that… Well lying is pretty easy so I don’t know how much I could realistically teach ya.”

“Just try.”

“Well… you kinda just take the truth…”

Makoto leaned forward apprehensively “Yes…”

“And say anything but that.”

And then her expression went completely blank “Huh? But isn’t the point of lying to trick the other person into believing what your saying is true?”

“No that’s deceiving.” I clarified “And that doesn’t work on Sae. The trick with her is to tell her some outlandish excuse that is so clearly untrue that she’ll never believe that it. Eventually she’ll get annoyed and give up”

Makoto rubbed her chin thoughtfully “That may work for you but I’ve lived with Sae for my whole life. If I start making up outlandish lies now she’ll be even more suspicious of me.”

“Good point.” I grumbled “We’ll have to think of something else then.”

“Why do I always do this?” Makoto complained “I always complicate things more than necessary. I can’t even lie without making it some sort of grand ordeal.”

“Oh boy… what happened?”

“What makes you…! Am I that easy to read?”

“Your like a neon sign.”

“It’s the student council. After the whole Kamoshida incident I’ve been trying to get some of the schools canceled electives back. Art club, chess club, yearbook, Ryuji’s even trying to convince the old track coach to come back. But everyone’s saying that we don’t need the extra paperwork and to stop bothering.”

“I guess we never considered the amount of work that would be needed to clean up Kamoshida’s mess. His distortion might be gone but his crimes still remain.”

“Yeah… I think I get why people were so hesitant to get rid of him. The paperwork is absurd. But! I can’t just let those clubs die out! I’m afraid that if I don’t do something than everyone will stay lazy and everything will stay the way it was before.”

“Your very kind Queen.” Morgana strolled over to us finally making his presence known.

“There you are, ya finished your catnap Mona?”

“I told you I’m human!”

Makoto laughed “You two certainly make it hard to stay sad.”

Priestess Rank 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
???

Sae’s face was in her hands and, not for the first time during the interview, she looked exhausted. “So you just told me how you’ve been able to lie to me for half a year and you don’t think that it’s going to make me doubt your story any?”

I laughed nervously, but still lifelessly. “The officer’s claimed the same thing right?”

“Fine.” Sae sighed “Then your next palace excursion is coming up correct. Yusuke Kitagawa or Fox as you called him, I’m curious how did he manage to continuously go behind his sensei’s back.”

“I have no clue what your talking about.”

“There we are again.” Sae said “Take the truth and say anything else. Following your own advice to a t.”

“They injected me with… maybe truth serum.” I denied “Yusuke wasn’t Fox. Take that as your evidence.”

“Fine just continue as usual.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
May 21st  
Tokyo Police Station

“Persona” Chie Satonaka smirked at the familiar word on her tongue. “Shadows, Personas, And a new string of murders.”

“Eh you sure that’s what your sensed Ted?” Kanji Tatsumi asked.

“Please I know shadows like the back of Yosuke’s secret books.” Teddie confirmed.

“Damn pervy bear.” Yosuke muttered.

“What should we do Yu? They have to be connected right?” Rise asked.

Their silver haired leader seemed lost in thought for a second before answering. “Teddie are you sure nobody has entered the tv world?”

“No! I’d be the first to know!”

“Well we can’t just all move to Tokyo. And I can’t find any way to contact Igor right now so…”

“So what?” Kanji asked.

“So I’m assuming that this case is going to be out of our control.” Yu sighed “A few years ago SEES had saved the world from shadows and now years after defeating Izanami another string of shadows attacks occur? Until Naoto can find a way for us to get involved we can’t do much.”

“So what we just sit back and relax while the world is facing another crisis?!” Chie demanded.

“You have any better ideas?” Rise asked.

“Alright partner. We leaving Ted here or should we bring him back?”

“Bring him with us. We can enter the tv world without him anyway. Getting out is the only real issue.”

“Alright I’ll see the rest of you later.” Kanji nodded.

“Yeah yeah you have a wife no need to rub it in.” Yosuke muttered.

“You know Yosuke you could put a ring on it anytime.” Rise teased.

“I don’t have that kind of money! What do you want me to do have us say our vows using Ring pops?

Chie blushes at the thought.

“Ring pops pffffff!”

“Oh great Yosuke you’ve set her off.” Chie sighed.

Yu laughed “I missed this, being able to hang out as such a big group.”

“Sensei!” Teddie cheered “I found a really nice café! Can we go there! Maybe I can earn a ‘hot stud’.”

“Ted you know what that means now, why do you keep saying it?”

“He thinks of it as a catchphrase.” Yosuke shrugged “I haven’t bothered trying to change it.”

“And That was beary nice of you Yosuke.”

“Oh I swear though somethings I miss the quiet.” Yu muttered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Leblanc

“I can’t believe those four blew us off like that. I have other things to do they say.” I peeked up as a silver haired man, another guy with headphones, a girl in a green tracksuit, and the famous Junes mascot walked through the front door to Leblanc.”

“Man I’m meeting all sorts of familiar faces today.” I laughed “Yu Narukujumano what have you been up to?”

“I’m sorry have we met?” Yu asked.

“Oh I remember you!” Chie said loudly “You were the kid who assisted that politician!”

“Hey not so loud!” I hissed “I like this job and we don’t want the neighbors to know about that little detail of my life!”

“Wha?! Sensei do you really know a guy like that?”

“Ugh… could we not talk about this?” I asked irritably. “Anyways the name’s Jugo Senichi. I’m here on probation so put the taser away.”

Chie kept up her glare but did move her hands away from her belt.

“Alright now that I’m not in danger of being hauled off to juvie again what’ll you four be having?”

“What do you have?” Yosuke asked.

“Curry and Coffee”

“Anything else?”

“We have like thirty different blends.” I shrugged “But trust me get the curry. Being able to eat that as much as I do is the best part of this job.”

“I’ll take your word for it then.” Yu smiled.

I did a quick salute and went off to talk to Sojiro.

“Huh for someone with a criminal record he seemed like an okay guy.” Yosuke said.

“He had one.”

“Huh? Had one what Teddie?”

“A persona.” Teddie clarified “I felt it.”

“I knew that kid was trouble when I get my hands on him!”

“Yo! No tasers in the restaurant! I’m watching you Satonaka!”

“Look I’ll talk to him. See what’s going on.” Yu volunteered.

“If your sure partner.” Yosuke shrugged.

“Be careful!” Chie warned “Adachi had a Persona as well. We can’t trust him just because he’s like us.”

“Ugh this is supposed to be a peaceful place. Y'all are lucky you're our only customers.” I groaned.

“Sorry try not to take it too PERSONAlly.”

I froze up “Eh th-that’s a weird way to say that.”

“I’m sorry anything interesting on tv lately?” Yosuke said having caught on.

“Tv? What are you guys talking about? If you mean the Midnight channel I haven’t heard anything about it recently.”

That seemed to throw everyone for a loop. “Sorry if it seems we’re jumping at Shadows here but-“

“Okay okay I get it Yeesh.” I rolled my eyes “You guys know about Personas and junk yeah?” ‘But not the Metaverse I can use that.’

Yu nodded and I ran my hand through my hair “Oh that’s just fan-fucking-tastic. You mind if I talk to you in private? I don’t want to give her any more reason to want to taze my nuts.”

Yosuke slapped the taser away from Chie

We stepped in Leblanc’s unused attic and Yu begun the interrogation. “So how did you acquire a persona?”

“Found a castle”

“Were you kidnapped?”

“No”

“Did you have to face your shadow?”

“What? No, Persona users don’t have Shadows.”

“Are you the wild card then?”

“Hah I wish!” I laughed “Igor has been on my case about being the ‘defyer’ cheating at his game and denying the Fool of his rehabilitation.”

“Igor?!” Yu asked “Can you take me to him?”

“Doubt it.” I shrugged “There’s a door by the airsoft shop. If you can’t find it he probably doesn’t want you there.”

Yu made another small hmm sound “Well how about this. I’ll be in town for about a month. We’ll continue to talk during that time about this new case.”

“Alright but you do me a favor and stay out of my business. This is my adventure alright. Don’t need you stealing the spotlight.”

The annoyance in his voice surprised Yu but he accepted the deal all the same.

I am thou, thou art I  
Thou hast obtained a new vow

It shall become the wings of rebellion  
That breaketh thy chains of captivity

With the birth of the Aeon Persona  
I have obtained the wings of blessing that  
Shall lead to freedom and new power

Aeon Rank 1

Yu smirked again “Strength huh?”

“Yours is Aeon”

Yu blinked “Not Fool?”

“Nah I have a friend who’s the Fool already.”

“Well then see you around… Phantom Thieves.”

“Whatever still a cooler name than the Investigation Team.” I groaned softly “...The others don’t need to know about today. Lest I be forever left in shame.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Confidants  
Magician- Morgana- 2  
Chariot- Ryuji- 3  
Priestess- Makoto- 1  
Moon- Shiho- 2  
Strength- Igor- 2  
Hierophant- Sojiro- 3  
Death- Takemi- 3  
Judgement- Sae- 2  
Hanged- Iwai- 1  
Fool- Akira- 1  
Devil- Kobayakawa- 1  
Tower- Mishima- 2  
Empress- Haru- 1  
Aeon- Investigation Team- 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Swear jar  
# Of times Fuck was said

Jugo- 24  
Akechi- 3  
Shiho- 2  
Kamoshida- 1  
Akira- 1  
Callous Detective- 1  
Makoto- 0  
Morgana- 0  
Ryuji- -11

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Persona Compendium

#63 Lamia: A serpentine woman of Greek myth, she was once the queen of Libya. Zeus’s jealous wife, Hera, killed her children, causing her to go mad and transform into a monster. Inheritable Skill: Rakukaja

Watatsumi’s current moveset

Kouha  
Lunge  
Agi  
Dia  
Rampage   
Bufu  
Rakukaja


	16. Confidantception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Jugo ran into another batch of Persona users calling themselves the Investigation Team. Now they seem set on learning the secrets that he refuses to share with them.

Art Bois

Drake: Hey guys I’m really sad

Queen: What happened now Jugo?

Drake: I’ve made too many arrangements.

Drake: I promised Mishima that I would help him sort out the Phantom Thieves sudden revenue

Drake: Takemi wants me to help her out with some new medical breakthrough

Drake: Iwai needs me to help out with his shop.

Drake: And worst of all Sojiro’s having a rush hour while some old acquaintances of mine have become very persistent I go on a trip around the town with them.

Skull: F

Bloom: F

Fox: F?

Drake: Don’t mind them just keep painting baby.

Fox: Alright I’ll do that

Bloom: Yusuke is too pure

Queen: Could you give us some names?

Drake: Well uh you might not believe me…

Fox: I’m sure we have no reason to find you distrustful.

Drake: Ok…

Drake: Yosuke Hanamura, Chie Satonaka, Teddie Hanamura and Kanji Tatsumi are probably the ones you haven’t heard of.

Fox: Kanji Tatsumi?!

Skull: You heard of him?

Bloom: He’s essentially a famous clothing designer. Apparently his mom pushed him into accepting a deal from some huge association and now his styles are world famous.

Fox: Sewing is an art form I have no talent for so being able to witness a masters creative vision is very inspiring.

Skull: It’s also dirt cheap

Fox: That too

Drake: Anyways there’s also Yukiko Amagi 

Bloom: Like the Amagi Inn?!

Skull: Amagi Inn?

Drake: The only reason to visit Inaba. It’s one of Japan’s top vacation spots.

Skull: Dude…

Queen: You have some interesting friends…

Drake: Oh that’s only the tip of the iceberg. I’m only with about half of them at the moment. They’re going to pick up Naoto Shirogane at the police station in a few minutes.

Queen: As in Naoto Shirogane the detective prince?!

Drake: Eh more like princess. Also Kanji’s reading this and they got hitched recently good for you dude.

Drake: And before we go on another rant Rise Kujikawa is here as well.

Skull: Dude the Rise?! For Real!

Fox: To think our leader was a man of culture

Drake: Ummm you guys do realize EVERYONE in Inaba knows these people right? It’s a pretty small town.

Skull: Still dude… could you get me an autograph? Rise’s songs were like the only thing I could listen to when I was in the hospital for my leg. It kinda stopped me from going insane.

Drake: Yu says he’ll see what he can do. He also says hi to Makoto.

Queen: Hi Yu

Drake: Err anyway do y’all mind taking over for me today?

Skull: Sure man! 

Fox: I have nothing else to do

Bloom: Please anything to get me out this musky shack! How do you live here Yusuke?

Fox: Art fills me with determination

Queen: You should have a day off every once and awhile.

Drake: Alright it’s your funeral. Ryuji could you come over to Leblanc? It’s the only thing I feel comfortable in trusting you with.

Skull: Dude come on...

Drake: Yusuke can visit Takemi, he probably has like thirty different diseases and every form of cancer by now anyway.

Queen: When was the last time you went to the doctors Yusuke?

Fox: Flu shots

Skull: That ain’t too bad

Fox: For my fifth birthday

Drake: Yeah Takemi’s probably the best choice for you.

Drake: Shiho can go and give Iwai his stuff. Just go grab it from Ryuji’s and Don’t look in the bag.

Bloom: Why not?

Drake: Do not look in the FUCKING bag Shiho!

Bloom: Okay!

Bloom: I won’t look in the bag

Queen: Jugo…

Drake: It’s nothing illegal put the taser down Chie. It’s just a model. Iwai will know if you looked in the bag. Don’t tell me how he just will.

Queen: I suppose that leaves me with Mishima then?

Drake: He seems to have a smart people problem and I ain’t that.

Skull: Press F to pay respects for our brains.

Drake: F

Bloom: F

Fox: F

Fox: I understand the joke now.

Bloom: Good for you Yusuke

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Leblanc

Sojiro let out a sigh of relief. “That kid gave me a heart attack when he left in the middle of the day. What in the world was he thinking? Well guess it doesn’t matter now, you know how to make a cup of coffee kid?”

Ryuji rubbed his neck sheepishly. “Not exactly, Jugo said that I’d just need to keep people off of your back and you would take care of the cooking.”

“Well normally that’d be fine.” Sojiro sighed “But this place has gotten much busier nowadays.”

“It’s not usually like this?”

“That kid’s made it his personal mission to advertise the hell outta this place. Kinda amazing he pulled it off with a record.”

“Yeah that sounds like him.” Ryuji grinned “So what do ya need me to make?”

“Well I don’t exactly have time to teach you.” Sojiro muttered “Look we have a list of orders here. I’ll take care of the curry and coffee you can help deliver it and make everything else.”

“What else do you make?” Ryuji asked.

“Err well you know… normal café things.”

Ryuji gave Sojiro a disbelieving look.

Sojiro huffed “Fine people were asking for things other than coffee and curry and I panicked. I didn’t promise much just some sandwiches and omelettes.”

Ryuji ran his fingers through his hair and a pang of annoyance went through Sojiro. The blond punk was scrutinizing him.

“All right let's get this over with.” Ryuji then almost completely took over the kitchen. Cooking with ease almost as if he had done it a thousand times before.

Sojiro was quite obviously taken aback by it. “Well then… guess I should leave you too it.” He took a few things out of the fridge as well and started on some curry.

“Did Jugo know about this skill of yours?”

“Nah I don’t think so. Probably just the luck of the draw.”

It took three hours for all the customers to leave. And both men were clearly exhausted. “Kid I regret ever doubting you. Where in the world did you learn how to cook?”

“I had to teach myself.” Ryuji answered “Ma’s always busy with her jobs and comes home late so if I didn’t learn I’d have to live on cup noodles and take out. And even when she does come home early she’s exhausted and I don’t want her cookin.”

“Your having money troubles then? Because Wednesdays and Thursdays are when I’m usually at my busiest. And thanks to Jugo’s constant advertising I do have a bit more money than usual. Not to mention people are going to be expecting a larger menu.

“I accept! I mean, if your offering…”

“Yeah kid.” Sojiro nodded “Come in next Wednesday, if you do well enough I might even teach you how to make my special curry.”

Ryuji had a lustful look on his face “Now I definitely have to accept.”

Hierophant Rank 1?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Takemi’s Clinic

“Excuse me” The doctor’s office was a very strange sight to Yusuke. He rarely got sick and even when he did it wasn’t like he had the money to pay for one. 

“You the guy Jugo wanted me to take a look at?”

“Take a look at?” Yusuke asked “I’m sorry I was told that I would be assisting you in some research.”

“Oh you will be.” Yusuke followed Takemi to her exam room “In Jugo’s own words ‘discovering how this man is able to keep himself alive will be some of the greatest research you can get.’ Tell me is it true you haven’t seen a doctor in eleven years?”

“I believe it was twelve years actually.”

“Fascinating” Takemi mused, she forcefully opened his jaw and looked at his teeth, then she took his height and weight and checked his entire body for discrepancies. “Not a single cavity, your a bit slim but not as dangerously as I would have thought considering your circumstances, you don’t even have any bags under your eyes. Gain some muscle and you’d look like the pinnacle of health.”

“So then I’m healthy?”

“Oh gods no! You at least look healthy but Jugo was right. You seem to have been ingesting paint on a semi regular basis. Are you trying to kill yourself?”

“Oh gods no!” Yusuke declined “I just sometimes mix up my paint water and my drinking water, and sometimes I forget to check if a brush is clean before I place it in my mouth, and occasionally I’ll fall asleep face first onto a wet canvas, but they’re all honest mistakes I swear!”

“Which are caused by lack of sleep.” Takemi hypothesized. “Which I know your getting, not to mention your strange lack of wounds strangely corresponds with Jugos rapid purchases of medicine. That leads me to believe that your good health and Jugo’s actions as a Phantom Thief are connected.” Takemi waited for a second but she knew by Yusuke’s gaping jaw that she wouldn’t get one. “Don’t be too surprised, Jugo isn’t the best at keeping that particular secret. I figured it out the moment Kamoshida’s heart was changed.”

“What are you planning to do with this information? Surely you cannot press any charges? I’ve got no connection with Shujin and the Phantom Thieves are regarded as nothing more than a myth.”

Takemi smirked “So your team DOES exhibit some caution. Good I was starting to get worried. Relax I’m not going to report you quite the opposite actually. You and Jugo are both impossibly healthy, at least on the outside. As a doctor if you’ve found a way to amplify the effects of medicine than I should be aloud to find a way to replicate it for medical purposes.”

“I couldn’t possibly do that.” Yusuke denied “It would be much too dangerous and even if it wasn’t I only just joined I don’t know anything about the metaverses complexities.”

“Well I sure do hope you’ll all be fine without my premium medicines than.” Takemi shrugged “With how often Jugo buys them I had believed them to be helpful but apparently not.”

“You cannot be… It would be irresponsible of me too…”

“I won’t tell anyone.” Takemi smirked knowing that she had won.

Yusuke took a moment to regain his composure “I suppose there is one place I could theoretically take you.” He took out his phone and whispered the keyword into the microphone “Mementos”

A sharp pain traveled through the doctor’s head but nothing else appeared to change. “Nothing's different.”

“The abnormalities begin once you enter the subway.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
To Yusuke’s annoyance Takemi insisted on checking every building inside and out but not only were they empty but they were exact replicas of the original locations. Even without people the channels changed on the tv and chairs were pulled in and out. However some special locations like Leblanc’s attic were misshapen and unfinished.

“You claim that this place is formed from the cognition of everyone in the world correct?” Takemi asked.

“Everyone in Japan at least. Queen theorizes that there may be a Mementos in every country. Since we’ve never seen a non-Japanese shadow.”

“Then how do these buildings function in the palace of a single person?”

“They are all empty. It’s a hollow shell that fits the shape of the exterior.”

“I see, so Mementos acts like a model of Japan while palaces are more like a portfolio for a certain individual.”

Walking down the steps to the subway the veiny caves came as a surprise to Takemi. The subway’s gaping maw seemed unwelcome for to any who approached.  
“This is as far as I am willing to take you.” Yusuke said “Anything more and we’ll risk running into shadows.”

“This should be far enough anyways.” Takemi carefully pulled out a scalpel and tore a large cut into her arm.

“What are you doing! If you are trying to dissent if this is a dream or not I can easily clarify that it’s real!”

Ignoring Yusuke Takemi applied some rubbing alcohol to the cut, the wound then seemingly by magic had sewn itself together. “Incredible, what is the extent of the healing here? Is it possible to overdose? What can or cannot be fixed? How do different medicines react to being used in the Metaverse?”

“I’m not sure.” Yusuke admitted “I’ve only participated in a paltry amount of the Phantom Thieves activities so I cannot be certain on how anything functions quite yet.”

“This Metaverse app, I will receive it as well when I return correct?”

“Not likely, from what I’ve heard only when Jugo enters the Metaverse will the app appear, we haven’t tested this out yet but he’s been assuring us that it’s how it works. He just seem to know somehow.”

“Then a third party must be involved as well… My little guinea pig has given me quite the puzzle.” Takemi smirked “But I’m glad you’ve provided me the tools to find the answer as well.”

“And what tools are you speaking of?”

“You of course.”

Death Rank 1?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shiho Suzui<->Jugo Senichi

SS: Hey Jugo change of plans how urgent is this thing with Iwai?

JS: Kinda very

SS: Can it be finished tomorrow?

JS: Palace day

SS: How about the day after?

JS: Depends how urgent is your thing?

SS: Kinda very

JS: Is it Maderame?

SS: Yeah he wants to ‘test my worth’ or some garbage like that. Also it’s spelled Mad a Ram e

SS: Shit I mean Madarame stupid auto correct.

JS: Mad a Ram e

SS: It was a mistake! ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ

JS: Medrame

SS: Jugo

JS: Mudurumu

SS: (-_-)

JS: Medcareame

SS: (┛◉Д◉)┛彡┻━┻

SS: Your impossible

JS: Ah well I’ll find time to deliver it myself later, besides I’m doin Iwai a favor here he can’t exactly complain too much.

SS: Alright that’s good wish me luck

JS: Good Luck with Muyudamey

SS: ノ( ゜-゜ノ)

SS: I actually hate you right now.

JS: Good

Shiho sighed as she put her phone away, living with Yusuke and Madarame hadn’t been unpleasant just a tad awkward. Shiho didn’t want to spend much time with Madarame knowing he was just buttering her up, also after seeing the inside of his head she was quite worried about having another cognitive disaster occur like in Kamoshida’s castle. Yusuke had been friendly enough but he was a tad strange. 

He stayed up for countless hours painting and then fell asleep at random. Before his brief excursion in the Metaverse he had confided in her that he had used makeup to hide the dark bags under his eyes. Now he claims that while he still gets tired he just enters the Metaverse and comes out of it looking like a new person, a strategy that she had tried herself with incredibly positive results.

Madarame, luckily hadn’t wanted her to do anything too weird on this particular day. He wasn’t a pervert like Kamoshida, even Yusuke who’s suffered under Madarame for years agreed that he was nowhere near as bad as that damn man. No Madarame was crooked and greedy but not a rapist,

There was no doubt in Shiho’s mind though that the man did have at least some talent for art. Not nearly as much as the media portrayed him but he had talent. The strange exercises that he came up with to train new pupils were actually rather enjoyable. Sometimes he would give her an animal to draw and then a few minutes in he’d suddenly change his mind forcing you to create something new, or maybe he’d take away the color blue and tell you to paint the sea. It was easy to see why so many people ignored the rumors about him, the man oozes charisma. If it wasn’t for the image of hundreds of caged dogs in a cold stone prison Shiho would have fallen for it too.

“Today we’re going to be doing something different.” Madarame took out a deck of tarot cards. “After I draw each of these cards I want you to sketch an image. Portrait or landscape does not matter.”

“Right sir” Being complacent was the best was to stay on someone’s good side. Acting like Kamoshida’s slave for two years had taught her that much.

“Chariot”

‘Driven, short-tempered, aggressive’ Shiho had never looked into tarot cards much but those traits were the ones that had seemingly immediately popped into her mind and her spikey haired teammate had soon appeared on her paper, in his Skull attire of course, minus the mask.

“Priestess”

‘quiet, reserved, hardworking, intelligent’ Queen soon appeared next to Ryuji, maskless as well of course.

“Magician”

‘Second in command, ego’ Shiho smirked soon Morgana joined the rest of the Phantom Thieves, unlike the others however she chose to draw him in Jugo’s bag looking over the school roof.

“Emperor”

‘Motivation, progression at all costs’ Shiho sighed that sounded like nobody except Yusuke. Unable to remember what his thief outfit looked like she instead drew him sketching out the lake in Inokashira Park. Originally she had wanted him to be sketching the other five members of the team doing the Ginyu force pose but she felt that Madarame might ask too many questions if she had.

“Moon”

No voice came but Shiho knew why, she was the Moon. Creation, Inspiration, Dreams, Madness, Illusions, Fear, Fantasy that is what the Moon represents. And that was what she was. Instead of dwelling for the psychological implications of what she was saying, especially the madness part, she quickly sketched herself playing Volleyball with Mishima and a few other of the Volleyball players. Kawakami sensei overlooking them as a substitute coach while the school decided what to do with the team.

“Strength”

‘Fortitude, not upset easily, strong heart.’ That was probably the easiest one so far. In his unnecessarily flashy jade armor she drew Jugo and placed him directly under Ryuji and Makoto as the original trio. According to them they had all entered and escaped the Metaverse once before meeting Morgana excluding him from making them the original quartet.

“Devil”

She didn’t care if he fit the qualifications of the tarot card the name alone insured that he had to draw that man. But since the mere sight of his face would be enough to send her into a blind rage. So she took a moment to think about her actions and instead of drawing Kamoshida himself she decided to draw the castle he had created. Or in particular the defaced church near the center. The crumbling headless statue, the graffiti on the flipped over pews, and the bent candle holsters were the main attraction with knights sneaking about in the background and the cognitive Jugo hiding in the darkness in the rightmost hall.

Slightly taken aback by her work it took Madarame a moment to announce the next card.

“Lovers”

A blush then creeped up to Shihos face as she began to draw her favorite blond.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Shibuya Diner

“A tech club?” Makoto had agreed to meet up with Mishima at the diner, surprised to learn that he was shockingly competent at running it without his or any of their identities being known.

“Yeah, the nerds at Shujin are always getting bullied so I get a lot of posts on the Phansite to deal with them. I know you're trying to stay away from Shujin to make yourselves look less conspicuous but if I got you information on bullies all over Tokyo you could do one big purge!”

“Then the nerds would become loyal after having their requests fulfilled. They would jump at the opportunity to help the Phantom Thieves in any way they could.” Makoto finished “That would be a well thought out plan if changing hearts was as easy as a flick of the wrist.”

“You mean it isn’t?”

“How much do you know about how we change hearts?”

“Well on your bigger targets you have to send a calling card in order to change their heart but with your smaller targets just me posting something on the site is enough.”

Makoto hemmed in thought “Alright think of things like a video game. Each change of heart is like the main story and the smaller missions you give are side quests.”

“Since when do you play video games?”

“Since I learned playing with him was the only was I could convince Ryuji to study.” Makoto deadpanned “Does it really matter?”

“Of course it does! That means you’ve been over his house too right!”

“Yes but I don’t see what this has to do with-“

“Oh man! I can’t believe that!”

“Mishima”

The famous Niijima stare was quick to shut him up. “A-anyway you were saying something about changes of heart?”

“Right, now each side quest ends with a fight against a mini boss as well as a small dungeon. Now how many bullies were you thinking about sending us?”

“About 12.. that does sound like a lot of work…” Mishima muttered dejectedly. “The way you talk about it makes it sound more like magic then anything honestly.”

“That may not be far from the truth.” Makoto muttered.

“It sucks that I can’t help you out. Having a Phantom army would be really cool.”

“And incredibly efficient.” Makoto agreed “But what we do is way too dangerous, and becoming a Phantom Thief is much more complicated than just signing some forms and getting a firm handshake.”

“I mean I’d be willing to do whatever it took but…” Mishima trailed off “Never mind it’s nothing. What should we do about this whole bullying scandal? From what I can tell they’ve formed their own little mob.”

“A mob? That’s perfect, if you can do a bit more digging and find their boss. We can make him rat out his underlings.”

“You need their leader? That’s easy.” Mishima brought up a file on his computer “His name is Kikishi Morobari, he goes to Kosei as part of their wrestling team. I can’t be one hundred percent sure he’s the leader but out of everybody I managed to pin down he’s the most likely candidate.”

Once again Makoto was in shock. The level of detail presented in the file was absurd. Age, date of birth, hang out locations, a rough schedule. None of which were necessary but it seemed that the reason Jugo didn’t seem to bother with collecting evidence for Mementos requests was because Mishima had it in spades. “This is incredible, how did you manage to get all this information?”

“Ah it’s not much… most of that isn’t even my work really. I learned everything I knew from some guy named Alibaba on some forum. They really knew their stuff, after learning a lot of the basics getting into school websites and security cameras was easy…” Mishima quickly shut up as the glare reappeared on Makoto.

She took a moment to calm herself down before she spoke again. “Now as much as I do not agree with those actions you are using your skills for a just cause. As long as you aren’t using your skills to hurt innocent people I won’t… Well I will mind it but I won’t stop you.”

Mishima knew it what he was about to say next wouldn’t end well for him but he had to do it anyway “I knew hanging out with Ryuji so much would rub off on you.”

And that's how Yukki Mishima ended up having to work at the Shibuya diner for a week to pay off a broken table.

Tower Rank 1?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Destiny Land

“How in the world did you manage to afford so many tickets to Destiny Land?” I asked flabbergasted.

Rise giggled “We have three celebrities, two successful business owners, and a beloved nationwide mascot in our group. Not to mention Yu being a hoarder from back when we were going into the midnight channel. We could have rented out the entire park with all the money we have.”

“We did not come here purely to have fun.” Naoto scolded “That can come afterwards.”

“Yeah! What’s a kid like you doing with a Persona!” Chie accused.

“Weren’t you a kid like me back when people were bein murdered?” I countered.

“How about we do an information exchange?” Naoto suggested “We tell you about the murders in Inaba and you tell us about how you change hearts.”

“Nah” I shrugged “I don’t really care about any of that. Not like you’ll be able to copy our methods anyways.”

“Why’s that?” Yosuke asked.

“Cause aside from Morgana here” The ‘cat’ peeked it’s head out of my bag at the sound of his name. “The only people that can access the Metaverse are those Igor’s given a special app too.”

“Wait you have an app?!” Kanji sputtered “We had to climb into a tv in a crowded convenience store, and the guys before us could only do shit after midnight! Now there’s just an app!”

“The means of entry are irrelevant.” Through you could clearly tell that it was irritating to her as well “What I want to know is how you’ve managed to work as the Phantom Thieves.”

“Yeah speaking of that thanks for spilling that bit of information Yu.”

The silver haired man shrugged uncaringly.

“Fine, the Metaverse is essentially where human cognition comes to life. If your cognition is distorted you could create a palace.

“Are you sure telling them everything is a good idea?” Morgana asked.

Teddie blinked “Did that cat just talk?”

“Huh what do mean Ted?” Yusuke asked.

“All I hear is meowing.” Yukiko agreed.

“What?! Why can only the bear hear me?”

“Yes Morgana can talk.” I confirmed “Though usually only those who hear him in the Metaverse can converse with him.”

“Maybe because Teddie was originally a shadow it lets him talk with Morgana while the rest of us can’t.” Yukiko suggested.

“Better then any theory I’ve got.” Chie shrugged.

“Riiiiiight I’m not going to question the whole used to be a shadow thing because I don’t think I care enough to.”

“Right and your going to tell us everything about changing hearts.” Naoto demanded “I have a duty as a cop to find out the truth and I’d rather hear it sooner than later. Then under her breath she added “Also I kinda want to ride the Ferris wheel but I can’t while I’m waiting.

Kanji, having heard her couldn’t help but laugh “Maybe we should lay off the kid for a bit. We can all take turns ruining his life when we aren’t at a theme park.”

“Just don’t bother trying to find me tomorrow, you will not be successful.” I advised.

“Oh yeah? And what’s stopping me from just stalking you over there?”

“Prosecutor Sae Niijima is my parole officer and if she spots you following me she’ll suspect me of illegal dealings getting us both locked away for a few years at least despite what Naoto does to try and save you.”

“Heheh… he’s lying right?” Yosuke begged.

Naoto looked away sheepishly in response and the Investigation Team’s suspicion immediately turned into pity. “We’re so sorry.”

“If you were sorry none of you would be carrying a taser.”

“But I’m not…”

“Sorry that’s my bad.” Yukiko apologize “Amagi challenge never dies down back home. And now that we’re out of high school I need to be a bit more… thorough.”

“The people I surround myself with I swear.”  
“The people I surround myself with I swear.”

Me and Yu stared at each other for a moment and laughed.

Aeon Rank 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Velvet Room

I woke up in the Velvet Room once again, no longer caring about Igor or his assistance now I was curious about exploring my new surroundings. But before I could even get off the couch Igor appeared in front of me.

“Greetings defyer and-

“And welcome to the Velvet Room, blah blah blah” I sighed “Just her to the part where you tell me some incredibly important information or random cryptic nonsense.”

“Show some respect cheater!”

Jugo started at Caroline with dead eyes “Look I’ve had a long day and I just want to go to sleep.”

“In that case I’ll keep our meeting short.” Igor said. “Now I’m sure you’ve noticed your many confidants correct? Now have you ever found it odd that only you seem to possess this ability?”

“I don’t”

“Excuse me?”

“I’ve been getting the alerts all day.” I shrugged “The Emperor has formed a bond with Death, The Chariot has formed a bond with the Hierophant, The Priestess has formed a bond with the Tower. That first one is kinda bullshit since I haven’t even formed a bond with Yusuke yet.

“Right then” Igor sounded a tad bit annoyed that time “Make sure your Confidants spend time with their Confidants as well. It will serve to benefit you in the future.”

“How so? Like raising Takemi’s trust in me convinced her that I can handle the more potent medicines but what does everyone else do?”

Justine brought out a book from… somewhere and handed it to me “This here is a comprehensive log of your confidants and the abilities you will learn from them.”

“Thank you”

“Now I’m sure you have a lot of reading to do, so I’ll send you back to your original world now.”

“Oh Thank god” I cried as I fell into a long blissful rest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Confidants  
Magician- Morgana- 2  
Chariot- Ryuji- 3  
Priestess- Makoto- 2  
Moon- Shiho- 3  
Strength- Igor- 2  
Hierophant- Sojiro- 3  
Death- Takemi- 3  
Judgement- Sae- 2  
Hanged- Iwai- 1  
Fool- Akira- 1  
Devil- Kobayakawa- 1  
Tower- Mishima- 2  
Empress- Haru- 1  
Aeon- Investigation Team- 2

Ryuji

Hierophant- Sojiro- 1

Makoto

Tower- Mishima- 1

Yusuke

Death- Takemi- 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Swear jar  
# Of times Fuck was said

Jugo- 24  
Akechi- 3  
Shiho- 2  
Kamoshida- 1  
Akira- 1  
Callous Detective- 1  
Makoto- 0  
Morgana- 0  
Ryuji- -11


	17. Thieves at work, The law takes a break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Having been led away by old friends from his hometown. Ryuji, Yusuke, Shiho, And Makoto we’re left to fulfill the promises he had made to his confidants. With some of them forming bonds of their own.

Madarame’s Palace Entrance

Madarame’s Palace First Floor Kennel

Madarame’s Palace Second Floor Kennel

Madarame’s Palace Strange Chamber

 

 

May 22nd  
Madarame’s Palace

 

“So here we are.” My glare tightened as the statue of Madarame stood tall and proud. “We have 18 days to burn this place to the ground.”

“Mona you acquired a map during our last visit correct?” Yusuke asked.

“Yeah! One of the guards dropped one when they ran away with Madarame.”

“Is it complete or in pieces like the last one?” Ryuji asked.

“This one is in one piece.”

“Alright” Makoto took a look at the map. “It appears that the main Kennel composed of this floor and the floor above us. After that appears to be a single large room on the third floor.”

“I bet there’s something strong there.” Shiho guessed “It looks just like the room Mishima was in.”

“Then we should focus on reaching that point for today. We’ll scope it out and if it seems dangerous we’ll pull out and head in there fully prepared during our next visit.” I pointed to a door on the first floor at the northernmost point on the map. “If this functions anything like Kamoshida’s Palace That door will be locked and opened from the other side. We can use that as a shortcut later.”

“Then the right hallway has no use right?” Ryuji asked “If that’s the case how about we just go straight to the left.”

“That does seem to be the best option.” Yusuke agreed “However something tells me this won’t be as easy as simply being able to walk through this unopposed.”

“Palaces never have unnecessary rooms.” Morgana clarified “Either you need to go through them to reach the treasure, or something is hidden there.”

“Well we should try to proceed anyway, knowing we need to find something isn’t very helpful when you don’t know what that something is.” Makoto suggested.

“Right” I opened the door at southwest of the statue. Beyond the door was a group of about 50 dog shaped shadows. None of them seemed to notice Jugo or the others since they were too busy attacking each other. Ripping into each other throwing black misty flesh aside.

I quickly closed the door “Hey Morgana is there ever a way a palace might become impossible?”

“No, the whole point of a palace is that it can be completed no matter what. The only exception being when a palace is collapsing. An impassable obstacle is an impossibility.”

“I guess we don’t have a choice but to check out that other hallway then.” Shiho shrugged “Otherwise we’ll have to force our way through that mess.”

“Yeah, I get it Bloom.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“I fucking hate this place.” I groaned in the comforts of the safe room. “The shadows back in Kamoshida’s Palace were much more considerate.”

“You do realize that they were trying to kill us right?” Makoto glared.

“Details Queen, details.”

“Well What did you think their reaction would’ve been!” Morgana chided “You called the Mokoi a freak of nature and a Koropokguru a Hippie bastard.”

“Yeah come on man not cool.” Ryuji agreed.

“Oh like you were much better!” I shot back “Or should I remind you who it was throwing cat calls at the Apsaras.”

“You two should just learn to grow up.” Shiho sighed.

“Hm? But weren’t you the one who upset that group of Onmoraki, saying they looked like possessed onion chickens. After screaming in fear?”

The room was silent for a bit. Until Makoto finally, albeit reluctantly said “Clearly you three need to start thinking before you speak. The shadows in Kamoshida’s castle took the role of knights, women, and demons. Like Madarame himself these shadows appear to be more abstract looking.”

“Artists hate it more then anything when those work is critiqued in a non-intellectual way. Especially sensei.” Yusuke informed “Perhaps his shadows share this quality as well.”

“Right so we need to mind our tongues as we… and they aren’t listening anymore.” Morgana deadpanned.

“All right so next time one of us freaks out the other two have to add our own insults as well so they’ll be equally mad at the three of us.”

“Then we can all charge them and they won’t know who to target!”

“We need some sort of battle call for when we rush forward.”

“Suck this faggots!”

“Drake it’s 2019 you can’t say that!”

“No it’ll be fine as long as it’s ironic and they aren’t actually gay.”

“But that means we’ll have to check every shadow and that’s just a pain.”

“I can tell that this group is quite the, interesting bunch to say the least.” Yusuke mused.

“Yes I’m sorry about them.” Makoto said rubbing her temples “As hard as I try they usually end up roping me into more of their schemes then I manage to stop.”

“No perhaps a healthy dose of insanity will help me out of this slump I’m in.” Yusuke suggested “Besides as silly as they are we did manage to secure that whistle Madarame was hiding.”

Makoto smiled as she watched the three idiots bumble about the safe room “I suppose your right. They may not look like it but they have your back when you need it the most.”

“Alright guys we’re ready to head back out!” I called.

Having headed back to the room filled with ravenous dogs. Yusuke blew a whistle that we had found at the end of a long series of hallways to the east. However we were surprised to find that instead of the normally too high pitched to hear whistle Madarame’s voice came out of the whistle instead. “Sit all of you!”

The dogs complied.

“Calm down or you’ll go without dinner again.”

“Keep working or I’ll make sure you’ll have another month’s worth of sleepless nights.”

“You all haven’t earned the right to eat at the table with me! Make me something I can present and perhaps I’ll allow you a real meal.”

“If your good perhaps I’ll buy you a pillow or two for your birthday until then you only get the mattress.”

The demeaning threats and bribes seemed to have, not calmed the dogs down but instead scared them back into submission allowing the cages to fall over them.

“Oh my god Yusuke…” Shiho gasped “Are you alright?”

“I- I am fine” the artist said shakily “This is just more proof that sensei is no longer the man I remembered him as.”

“If you're sure.” I said uncertainty “We only have one more floor to get through after this one so we shouldn’t be in here for much longer.”

“Of course, sorry to worry you.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After climbing the stairs to the second floor the group noticed a large room filled with security guards and paintings. Sensing that there was something important inside I had everyone search around the room. It took a moment for us to find anything until Yusuke realized that there were only two portraits of Madarame with the same breed of dog.

Behind one of the two paintings was a switch that seemed to open a door elsewhere. The exact location didn’t take long to find since the next door they found had a plaque reading ‘unoriginality is worthless to me’.

The group continued to wander through the palace fighting shadows and searching for yet another key when they stumbled upon a room with a sign above it reading veterinary services. With a safe room right outside of it and it being at the end of such a long hallway it was only logical to assume the key they were searching for was inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile in the Real World

“Madarame sir!” One of the security guards called “The New Land, One of the paintings on display here isn’t getting enough public attention. We’re afraid that it’s losing interest fast.”

“Of course it’s a fairly old piece anyways.” Madarame said “You can throw it away.”

“Throw it away?! But sir surely you must have worked hard on it! Is it really worth throwing away?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The veterinary room was very empty. Aside from a single stage in the center and caged dogs in the back nothing seemed too strange. Then suddenly one of the caged doors opened and a weak looking beagle trotted out onto the stage.”

“What in the world is this?” I asked.

“I dunno man but it gives me a really bad feeling.”

Having recognized the hair on the dog in front of him a pit grew in the pit of his stomach as well.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Yes of course” Madarame replied “It’s my work after all and if people don’t want to see it anymore then they shouldn’t have to. In fact maybe we should burn it just so nobody steals it.”

“Brilliant idea sir!” The security guard in actuality didn’t understand Madarame’s logic at all. But since he was such a famous artist he figured he had a good reason for it.

Little did the foolish security guard know that the moment he lit the painting ablaze was the same moment a shot went off in the Metaverse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“What the fuck!”

You knew things were bad when you heard Makoto curse. Although in this instance it was justified. Seeing a giant mechanical arm shoot out of the wall with a gun was foreboding enough. But then watching as it lodged a single bullet into the poor dog’s stomach causing it to explode into a mass of black mist was a bit much.

“I-is he” Shiho stuttered.

“No he should be fine.” Yusuke reassured “the man that was just shot lives in America now. There is no way and no reason for Madarame to have killed him.”

“Then what the eff actually happened?” Ryuji asked.

“The most likely scenario would be that he burned his work.”

“Burned it?”

“Yes as a way to prevent desperate pupils from stealing their paintings back from Madarame. He would often… burn the works that we’re not getting enough attention.”

“That’s crazy!” Morgana gasped “Then those poor pupils aren’t even able to have their art seen by the public! Much less be given credit for it.”

Yusuke was quiet

“Hey I know this is a bit much… we’re almost at the end. We could probably get away with leaving right now if your uncomfortable.” I suggested.

Yusuke didn’t respond

“Ah shit yeah man, I guess I forgot this isn’t like Kamoshida where we could just rag on him all we wanted. I’m sorry if we sounded a bit douchey.”

Yusuke smiled “No everything is quite fine.” “Bufu” the mechanical arm froze in place and then shattered “If what Morgana tells me about the Metaverse is true then this will have fixed itself by tomorrow.” Yusuke’s smile then faded “I do appreciate your concern but I will no longer allow that man to continue to destroy the aspirations of artists such as myself!”

I am thou, thou art I  
Thou hast obtained a new vow

It shall become the wings of rebellion  
That breaketh thy chains of captivity

With the birth of the Emperor Persona  
I have obtained the wings of blessing that  
Shall lead to freedom and new power

Emperor Rank 1

‘About damn time’ I thought.

“Come” Yusuke picked up a key that fell out from the broken pieces of the machine “it should only be a bit farther.”

True to his word after another long boring sequence of hallways. ‘Palaces tends to be littered with those’ we made it to the next safe room right outside another room filled with paintings. However this time instead of being all different dogs it was filled with all the same picture, the Sayuri.

“So it looks like the next room is dedicated to the Sayuri.” Morgana mused “I think that strong fight theory might just be correct Bloom.”

“I wonder if all palaces will have a sort of mini boss inside them then.” Makoto suggested “With Kamoshida it was Mishima and it appears another one is going to appear here.”

Shiho laughed “Mishi was right you and Ryuji hang out way too much.”

“Hey what’s that supposed to mean?!”

“She did just say Fuck a moment ago Ryuji.” Morgana snarled.

“Yeah which makes me the only one of us who hasn’t said it at least once.” Ryuji bragged.

“Wait what! But I haven’t said it eith… oh goddamnit that doesn’t count!”

“Excuse me But I don’t believe I’ve cursed either.” Yusuke announced.

“Oh yeah” Ryuji realized “Then it’s just me and Yusuke.”

“What about me” I asked innocently “I don’t remember saying fuck recently.”

“That’s a lie and you know it!” Everyone countered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
May 23rd  
Shujin Academy

“Jugo!”

“Dammit” I cursed under my breath.

“Why are you still avoiding her?” Morgana mewed “She doesn’t suspect us of anything.”

“Just… it’s the principle of the thing alright. Makoto, Ryuji, Shiho, Yusuke, Ann, Mishima, even Takemi, and Iwai to some extent I can’t keep getting people involved in our business. The school is already keeping an eye out for us and if our theory about Kamoshida is true then… we could be facing more then expulsion if this gets out.”

“What’s the real issue?” Morgana asked suspiciously “You were never this paranoid before.”

I grit my teeth “It’s nothing okay. I’m just tired after staying up all night.”

“And whose fault is that? If you just would have fallen asleep when I-“

“Shut it cat she’s coming.”

“I’m human!”

Me and Haru then decided to spend the next couple of hours getting interviews. We even stopped Ryuji, though it ended up being useless since neither of us could stop laughing at the irony of the situation.

“So Haru, personally what’s your opinion on the Phantom Thieves?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well I mean it’s obvious that your searching for them clearly because of the recommendation. Which I don’t even understand why you need considering your rich and all.”

Haru frowned “I just don’t want to have to rely on my father for everything. There are a lot of nasty rumors going around about him lately and I want the world to know that I’m not the same person as him.”

“I hear you there.” I sighed “But enough of that I guess, the Phantom Thieves gob or bab?”

“Gob or bab…” Morgana deadpanned.

But Haru still laughed “Gob, don’t tell anyone I said that though.”

“Oh please like anyone would believe me.” I laughed.

Empress Rank 2

“Hey you know that whole world freezing thing I told you about?” Haru asked.

I froze “Yeah what about it? It was just some weird dream right?”

“Yes well…” then she saw the red app on Jugo’s phone the same one that had appeared on her own. “No nevermind I was just being paranoid.”

I noticeably relaxed “Yeah you have to calm down.” I laughed “Try some coffee at Leblanc… actually don’t do that coffee probably wouldn’t be the best right now.”

But Haru was no longer listening having been lost in thought just a moment ago. ‘That same app I have. That means what happened clearly wasn’t a dream. Jugo was there… but then why would he hide it from me.” Then she winced ‘Is it because he doesn’t trust me? That I had originally been cautious because of all the rumors?’

Meanwhile Jugo was having his own inner guilt trip ‘Don’t let them get involved. This was how dad got started. A small group of misfits who took the world by storm. Don’t get too big, don’t start hurting people. Don’t let yourself become him.’

“These two.” Morgana purred “Really need to get their problems sorted out.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sae Niijima was a workaholic. Ask anyone who’s ever met her and they will tell you that. Ask Akechi, ask Makoto, ask Jugo, hell ask her yourself and she’ll most likely agree. However there was always one day that she spent time with her family, aside from birthdays. That day was after a successful trial she’d contact Makoto and she, And this time Jugo as well would rush back home from whatever they were doing.

Luckily Jugo was with Haru and she was very understanding.

Akechi, who had become Sae’s long time partner at some point usually tagged on as well. Akira this time also joining in since the two didn’t seem able to be separated. Or at least Akira was unwilling to leave Akechi’s side for too long.

You see there was only one issue. Whenever Sae came back from a successful case they would try to do something cooperative. While Jugo, deciding to play chaotic neutral in this scenario, suggested a game of Monopoly. Sae being obsessed with winning, and the secret gambler, that she was immediatly agreed to the game pulling the unsuspecting bystanders including Makoto, who appeared to be having war flashbacks, Akechi who was nearly ready to faint just to get out of participating, and Akira who was witnessing the terrified reactions of one of his good friends and a complete stranger and quickly realized that this was a bad idea and that Jugo could still be just as much of an asshole as he was in Inaba.

Everyone nicked their pieces with Sae being the Dog, Makoto the Car, Akira the Shoe, Akechi the Thimble, And me the Boat.

“You would be the thimble wouldn’t you.” I joked.

“I wanted to be the hat but someone dropped the piece under the couch.”

“You could have been the shoe.” I argued.

“Then you would just start making foot jokes.” Akira deadpanned.

“Fair nuff”

5 turns into game night

“How the hell did I manage to go to jail again?! This is already the third time!”

“Maybe the world is trying to tell you something.” Sae suggested uncaringly.

Akira for whatever reason found that to be exceptionally funny. Akechi gaining a few snickers as well.

An inside joke I wouldn’t understand for another couple months.

“A two that’s another Monopoly.”

“”Hmph that’s what you think.” Jugo glared “But now I play my trap card!”

“Oh no he didn’t!” Makoto realized nervously.

“Squatters rights! Take any property that was taken exactly three earlier if it was part of a Monopoly!”

“No… then that means!”

“Your property is mine!”

“Since when is that a card?” Akira asked.

“Jugo must have printed out a bunch of those hard core Monoploy cards again.” Makoto groaned.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen Sae so… amused.” Akechi laughed “It’s quite refreshing from her normal enraged exterior.

27 turns in

“Makoto, Sae, Jugo, And Akechi we’re still playing. Akira having been bankrupt moments before after failing to get rid of his ‘false crime charges card’ that sells off all his properties and gives all his money to the bank if not disposed of within three turns.

“I place a standing army at Park Place!” Akechi announced.

“No! But I need that for my Monopoly!” Jugo cried “I was planning on buying it out!”

“Don’t worry Jugo we still have ‘that’ card.” Morgana reassured him having grown interested in the game after hearing all the yelling.

“No that needs to be saved for when it’s just me and Sae left.” I denied.

Turn 123

“Ha!” Sae declared “After taking down Akechi's leader and overtaking his empire I have complete control over the green zone!”

“Or do you?” I asked “Because I had set up nuke coordinates there 50 turns before!”

“Of course” Sae cursed “that’s why you wished to build your supercomputer so quickly.”

“What game are we even playing anymore?!” Akira asked “It’s like Monopoly, Risk, Yu-go-oh, and Jojo’s all wrapped into one.”

“Where does Jojo’s come in?” Makoto asked.

“Their facial expressions.”

“Fine!” Sae said dramatically “You can nuke me all you want! But I’ll take it as a declaration of war and will have to send in help from overseas!”

“Heh… you think that your the only one with a country backing them?

“Who said anything about only one country!”

Jugo then proceed to do a very exaggerated gasp.

Judgement Rank 3

“Let them have their fun.” Makoto said “I think they both had a rough day.”

Akechi and Akira looked at each other unsure on how to respond.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Earlier that morning Makoto was looking at Jugo’s phone wordlessly.

“Hey kid, it’s me Kaneshiro… your dad. Look I know your in Tokyo right now and that you don’t want to see me. But I’m gonna be in Inaba for your ma’s birthday. Figured I should just warn ya.

“What the hell do I do Makoto?” I groaned “I can’t miss ma’s birthday but…”

“We’ll all go.” Makoto reassured him.

“What?”

“Me, Mona, Ryuji, Shiho, Yusuke, we’ll all go. You won’t have to do it alone.”

I gave Makoto a genuine smile and wrapped my arms around her “Thank you… thank you so much…”

Priestess Rank 3

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Persona Compendium

#013 Koropokguru: Small human-like creatures, that have kind, calm personalities. Once coexisting with the Ainu people of Japan, there was a falling out at some point, and they disappeared. Inheritable Skill: Makajama

#015 Mokoi: Evil spirits of Murngin lore believed to be reborn shadows. They kidnap and eat children, and strike down any sorcerer who uses black magic. Inheritable Skill: Dazzler

#021 Apsaras: Hindu water spirits, they are beautiful young women who dance for the gods. They also guide heroes fallen in battle to paradise. Inheritable Skill: Ice Wall

#022 Onmoraki: A monstrous, fire spitting, Japanese bird with a man's face. It is actually a corpse that was not given a proper memorial service. They appear before monks who neglect their duties. Inheritable Skill: Mudo

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Confidants  
Magician- Morgana- 2  
Chariot- Ryuji- 3  
Priestess- Makoto- 3  
Moon- Shiho- 3  
Emperor- Yusuke- 1  
Strength- Igor- 2  
Hierophant- Sojiro- 3  
Death- Takemi- 3  
Judgement- Sae- 3  
Hanged- Iwai- 1  
Fool- Akira- 1  
Devil- Kobayakawa- 1  
Tower- Mishima- 2  
Empress- Haru- 2  
Aeon- Investigation Team- 2

Ryuji

Hierophant- Sojiro- 1

Makoto

Tower- Mishima- 1

Yusuke

Death- Takemi- 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Swear jar  
# Of times Fuck was said

Jugo- 26  
Akechi- 3  
Shiho- 2  
Kamoshida- 1  
Akira- 1  
Callous Detective- 1  
Makoto- 1  
Morgana- 1  
Ryuji- -12


	18. What is Morgana?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: The Phantom Thieves, having reached the halfway point of Madarame’s Palace now face a suspicious room. Choosing to play it safe Jugo leads the team away from danger and chooses to enter the palace again a few days later.

May 24th  
Takemi’s Clinic  
12 days until exhibit closes

“Sleeping pills?”

“Yeah sleeping pills.” Jugo glared “It’s for Phantom Thief business all right.”

Takemi snorted “I’m a doctor kid, don’t think you can trick me. Even if I wasn’t it would have been obvious that you haven’t been sleeping well. You almost conked out a few times today.

“Jus been worried about a few things.” I slurred.

“Enough to lose sleep over?”

“It’s complicated and… personal.”

The hatred laced in that last word was enough to make Takemi understand that it wasn’t her business. “Either way I wouldn’t suggest sleeping pills as your first option. Try warm milk, whale sounds, meds should always be the last thing you do.”

“But I’m laaaaaaaaazy” I complained.

“And this is where I stop caring about your situation.”

“Tae no please…”

“Honestly between you and Yusuke I might as well give all your friends check ups to make sure they aren’t as suicidal as you two.”

“You probably don’t have to worry about them as much.” I joked “Makoto’s a health nut and Ryuji is almost as bad, well in every way but his diet. Though he has an excuse because he used to run track.”

“Used to?”

“Kamoshida don’t ask.”

Tae winced in sympathy, she like everyone else in Japan heard a full on account of Kamoshida’s abuses.

“I don’t really know about Shiho, and I’m not even sure how Morgana functions much less how he can stay healthy.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?!”

“Well to start off.” I said glaring at the cat “I’ve been living with you for a month and you have never once taken a piss or shit. Then there’s how you lick yourself clean like any other cat yet never get any hair balls. Or how about the fact that you never get hungry and that you just eat because you want to. None of that strikes you as particularly odd?”

“Is that not normal?”

I stood there for a few seconds mouth agape “Of course it’s not normal?! If people don’t eat they starve to death. And with all the shit you eat you should have defecated at least once by now! The closest you’ve ever come is getting a stomach ache after eating too much at the buffet.”

“Well that’s something that happens to humans right!”

“It happens to fish too furball.”

“Very interesting.” Tae muttered “If Morgana doesn’t mind I’d love to take an X-ray.”

“Go right on ahead. He’s more magic than cat at this point anyways.”

“Alright let me take him for a minute then.”

“Hey wait!” Morgana objected “I did not agree to this! Jugo, Jugo!”

One hour later

“Hey it couldn’t of been that bad Morgana.” I said “What’s there to be so mopey about.”

“All that stuff you said… do you really think I’m not human…”

“Let me be real with you right now.” I sighed “There is no doubt in my mind that you are more than just some cat. And you act a lot like a human but…”

“But what?”

“No Morgana, I don’t think you’re human.” That broke the cat’s heart. Instead of firing something back he just looked at the floor dejected. “Course as I said your not just some cat either.”

“But if I’m not human than…”

“What’s with that obsession anyways?” I asked “Being human ain’t that great you know. We’d have to get you enrolled in school and you’d have to get involved with a bunch of people, and before you know it your dragging people into a mess bigger than Japan itself. Trust me if I could live my life as a cat I would do it in a heartbeat.”

“But if not human then what am I?”

“A bus”

“Aside from that!” The cat snapped.

“Hell if I know.” I shrugged “I’m still busy trying to figure out who I am, who you are is a completely separate mess.”

“But that’s easy Jugo, your human.”

“Not species wise dumbass. I mean like person wise?”

“Yeesh being human sounds like a hassle maybe it would be better if I was something else.”

“So your giving up?”

“I didn’t say that!” Morgana growled “I’m definitely human! And I’ll take the good with the bad!”

“Heh, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to understand you cat. But I guess with all this Metaverse shit going on I guess there’s no guarantee that you’re not human.”

Magician Rank 3

“He’s not anything, biologically at least.” Tae said making her presence known “You look like a crazy person talking to that cat by the way.”

“Yeah yeah I’m aware.” I said rolling my eyes.

“What did she find out tell me! Tell me!”

I opened my mouth to speak but Tae cut me off “Yeah I get it, you don’t need to act as a translator for me to understand the cat wants to know the results. But honestly I’m not quite sure what to make of them myself.” Tae held up a series of images each of them with a cat shaped exterior but all of them with differently shaped interiors.

“Okay I’m no doctor but I can tell that’s not normal.”

“I’ve never seen an x-ray and I can tell that’s weird.”

Well first of all there are three constants.” Tae explained “First of all he has a brain, a human sized brain to be exact. So he does seem to be capable of complex thoughts.”

“Did anyone really doubt that?”

“I have to listen to you daily and I constantly doubt that.” I deadpanned.

Tae, ignoring me as usual, continued her analysis “Secondly his bone structure stayed the same at all times no matter what else may have shifted.”

“Shifted?”

“I’ll explain later.” Tae reassured “Finally, and perhaps the strangest of them all aside from his bones and brain the inside of him is completely hollow. It seems that his bones only manage to stay where they are, and I know that this may sound ridiculous, but they seem to stay there based on nothing but his will.”

“So what does this all mean?” I asked.

“Well at the moment it’s impossible to tell.” Tae admitted “But my current theory is that it has to do with cognition. Look at these three pictures. The first was after I pet him for a bit, the second was after giving him something to eat, and the third was taken before the tests were performed.”

“They’re all different. I thought we already established this?”

“Yes but here is the strange part. After petting him an entire nervous system was formed throughout his body. After eating a digestive system was created but instead of releasing any excess waste it seems to vanish at the same time the stomach does.”

“But what does that have to do with cognition? I mean it’s weird and magical sure but…”

“Morgana isn’t just a creature that uses cognition, Morgana is a creature made of cognition!”

“Now here’s where things get kinda out of my professional zone.” Tae admitted “Everything I’m about to say from here on out is sure speculation based on what I know about your dealings as a Phantom Thief.”

“No please by all means continue.” 

“So Morgana What is the earliest thing you can remember?”

The cat scrunched his face together in thought. “I was outside of Kamoshida’s Palace.”

“Outside of Kamoshida’s palace?” Tae parroted.

“You understood me?!”

“Well I guess that proves your not crazy.” The doctor muttered “Well at least not talking to yourself crazy.”

“Her cognition of you must have changed at some point during her research.” I guessed “She knows that you can talk from our conversations but having given your body a more thorough examination might have made something click in her head.”

“Well this pretty much confirms my hypothesis.” She said “Morgana is able to grow organ systems at will because he sees humans reacting to getting touched and being able to eat. So naturally he believes he is capable of those things as well. His cognition is one of a human, but since everyone else envisions him as a cat that’s the form he takes.

“So if everyone in the world believes that Morgana was human then he would become one?”

“Possibly, it’s only a theory.”

“Then I am human! I knew it!”

“Okay first of all no your not.” Iclarified “That’s what this whole conversation has been about.”

“But I could become one!”

“It’s doubtful but not impossible.” Tae shrugged.

“Well either way I should get going. Thanks a lot for your help.”

“No problem kid, I may need to do a more thorough examination in the future but I should have enough data to last a long time.”

“Come on Morgana, let’s go get sushi to celebrate the good news.” I grinned.

“Yay! Sushi!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
May 25th  
Untouchable

“There you are kid!” Iwai growled “You almost gave me a heart attack with that disappearing act of yours.”

“Sorry, sorry” I said sheepishly “I’ve been busy.”

“With what?” Iwai asked skeptically.

“Rush hour at Leblanc, Investigating the Phantom Thieves, Keeping my parole officer off my back, Being blackmailed by a group of celebrities.”

Iwai blinked “Alright kid that does sound a bit urgent. What did you even get blackmailed... nevermind don’t want to know.”

“Smart man” I nodded “Now I know that you know that I looked inside the bag.”

“Of course you did.” Iwai smirked “Your every bit as curious as your mother.”

“Well I want you to know that you’ve caught my interests.”

For a moment, and it was just a brief moment Iwai saw a bit of Jugo’s Kaneshiro side come out of him. He didn’t share this with him of course, he and the kid were still on good terms after all but it did worry him. If only a little bit.

“Now kid wait a second what in the world do you need with even more realistic model guns?”

“Nothing illegal I assure you.” I said hastily “A bit unorthodox but nothing illegal!”

Iwai sighed “Alright kid I’ll cave in, let’s talk a bit more in the back.”

The gun store owner barely heard Jugo whisper something into his bag. “Morgana, if things go south initiate escape plan GFL.”

A soft meow was heard

Iwai couldn’t help but smile. The kid definitely was part of the Kaneshiros. Always ready to take on whatever stupid plan they had stuck in their head.

Back Room

“Alright kid what are you doing?” Iwai asked “We both know you don’t want these guns to hang em on a wall.”

“Extreme larping.”

He was almost as bad as a talker as his father as well. There was a reason Tsuda had always handled negotiations.

“How about something more believable.”

What happened next was probably one of the strangest things Iwai had ever seen. The cat in Jugo’s bag began to meow fiercely as if he were berating the boy. Then as Jugo started to talk the cat softly meowed behind him. Almost as if the cat was feeding him lines.

“Well I’m sure you remember Makoto right?”

“Sure, tiny brunette girl, red eyes, terrifying sister.”

“That’s the one, Well irony is despite her whole family being filled with police officers she became obsessed with Yakuza films and want to recreate them. But she's a bit of a perfectionist so using a nerf gun like a sane person just isn’t an option for her.”

“So you’re trying to tell me…”

“Extreme larping Yes.”

“Alright I’m not buying that for one second.” Iwai sighed “Bit I know there’s going to be no stopping you. But we’re going to have to lay down some ground rules.”

“You have my attention.”

“First off I ain’t giving these things out for free.” Iwai said “I’ll hand these out as long as you can pay for em.”

“I’m sensen a ‘but’ here.’

“But since I know you, and I know what your willing to do I’ll be giving you a discount. As long as you keep helping me out. Smuggling goods and the like.”

“Sounds like business as usual Iwai.” I smirked.

“Glad to be of service Senichi.”

Hanged Rank 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yongen-Jaya

“I can’t believe that out of the three of us Ryuji was the first to get a job.” Ann laughed.

“I know but he sounded so excited when he invited us to the café.” Shiho agreed “The least we could do is give him a visit.”

“I bet he’s just washing dishes.”

“Hey Boss glad your ba- oh it’s you guys!” 

Shiho and Ann were both surprised to see Ryuji catering to a café almost filled to the brim with customers. Old couples, businessmen, and teenagers alike were all sitting side by side drinking coffee and eating crepes.

“This place is much more packed then I would have imagined.” Ann gasped.

“That Sakamoto is a much better cook then he looks.” One man agreed “I was kind of worried when I first saw him behind the counter but he knows his stuff!”

“If his hair wasn’t dyed.” An older women lamented “I’m sure he’d have a girlfriend by now.”

“Ryuji this is impressive, how’d you manage to get a job here?”

“Boss needed help after Jugo became Leblanc’s official advertiser. There ain’t nobody in Shibuya that doesn’t know about this place thanks to him.”

“Oh yeah doesn’t Jugo work here as well? Where is he?”

“Hell if I know.” Ryuji lied “Probably helpin some kid get their kite out of a tree knowing him.”

“I don’t remember this place being so crowded.” A mature looking woman with red eyes and long silver hair walked through the front door. She then looked at Ryuji skeptically “New staff as well.”

“Hey even I need help during a rush hour like this.” Sojiro said having arrived with some groceries.

“Sakura-San!”

“Man you work at a pretty high class place Ryuji.” Shino said.

The blond snorted in response “We have a two-star yelp review and Boss considers five customers a handful.”

“When did you get so much business?” Sae asked “Not that I’m complaining of course but…”

“Blame that brat of yours.” Sojiro shrugged “He’s the one sending people over.”

“And yet he’s nowhere to be seen?”

“He wouldn’t be much help. My newest hire can cook. Jugo cannot.”

“He almost broke my microwave trying to make popcorn.” Ryuji added.

Sae winced remembering the time Jugo had tried to feed her what Inaba had dubbed Mystery food X 3rd edition (the fact that there were two other versions terrified her more than it should have)

“Hey kid don’t you have orders to fill?” Sojiro asked “Stop gawking and get back to work.”

“You got it Boss!”

“It’s weird to see Ryuji so… polite.” Ann said carefully.

“He really appreciates that I treat him like a person.” Sojiro said “I get the feeling that a lot of people take one look at him and think they have him all figured out.”

“You mean because his hair is dyed?” Shiho asked.

“Well it’s his own fault for painting himself as a delinquent.”

“I always thought it was quite sweet.” Ann said

“Sweet?”

“When Ann first transferred back in middle school everyone was obsessed with her since she was naturally blonde.” Shiho explained “It was really bothering her so Ryuji dyed his hair to take some of the pressure off of her.”

“A lot of the teachers started to ridicule him after that.” Ann continued “But after everything happened with Kamoshida he refused to dye it back no matter what anyone said to him. He didn’t want to back down like everyone else.”

“You would never be able to tell by looking at him.” Sae mused.

“Looks can be deceiving.” Sojiro agreed

Ryuji: Hierophant Rank 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
May 26th  
Mementos

Kikishi Morobari That was the name of their current target. From what they could tell his MDZ manifested into a giant tree because he believed himself to be the root of some great operation. He was a truly dummy individual who’s heart deserved to be stolen 100%.

But if you saw the people in charge of changing his heart you never would have thought so.

“Here’s a question.” I pondered as we wandered through the large tree “If this Kikishi guy wants to protect his palace so much why are his shadows lumberjacks?”

“Well what else would they be?” Yusuke asked “There aren’t many professions related to trees.”

“I dunno there a bunch of dog shadows in Madarame’s palace, maybe they could be beavers or something.”

“But wouldn’t beavers tear the tree down?”

“Well if shadows aren’t limited to humans then perhaps they would be fruits?”

Ryuji snorted “Giant walking fruits? Really Fox?”

“Ugh now I can’t get the image of apples with legs out of my head!”

“Why must this be our current topic of conversation?” Makoto moaned.

“We could talk about something dumber if you want.”

“Like how about giant sushi!”

“Or some giant ramen!”

“Bloom, Fox, please knock some sense into them.”

But the duo were preoccupied, both of them sketching something into their notepads. “Now would you imagine them with human legs or some strange fruit legs?”

“I had not thought of that” Yusuke muttered “Perhaps we should create the backdrop before adding in these hypothetical creatures.”

“Now that brings up a new question.”

“Which would be?”

“Are there giant bugs living inside this giant tree?”

“How about you Mona can you try and talk some sense into…”

“Okay Skull I want you to summon Captain Kidd.” Jugo commanded.

“Huh why should I do that?”

“You know those giant pirate ship rides at theme parks?”

“Uh yeah sure I guess.” Ryuji blinked twice “oh, Oh!”

“Mona can’t go on any rides back home but I bet we could recreate at least one of them for him.”

“Yeah come on Skull!”

“Hell yeah!” Ryuji grinned “Persona!”

It was stupid, it was stupid, and irresponsible, and done on a whim. But Makoto still couldn’t help but want to join in. Maybe it was because she had been studying her whole life but after every silly excursion her friends had she felt like she was one of them as well. Like not everything had to be done perfectly.

“Ahhhhh Drake I thought this was supposed to be fun!”

“It is! I just forgot that this thing doesn’t have seatbelts or lap bars or anything!”

“Skull stop the rude!”

“No way Mona! This is way too fun!”

“That’s because your Persona’s keeping you in place! We’re going to fall off asshole!”

Though perhaps it would be best if she stopped this certain brand of stupidity right now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Art Bois

Drake: Honest question time

Skull: Oh no

Drake: Why do shadows always carry money on them? Like what the hell are they buying?

Drake: Are there vending machines in Mementos that I’m not aware about?

Queen: I have… never thought about that.

Fox: It does strike me as peculiar

Drake: Mona can’t give me a straight answer and it’s bugging the shot out of me.

Fox: Perhaps they use money as a sort of status symbol. The more money a shadow has on their person the more powerful they are.

Skull: Yeah that makes sense money is power right.

Drake: Okay you got me there but how about this. Why do they carry medicine with them?

Drake: Like it would be different if it was just random shit but no they have like legitimate helpful items that they seem incapable of using themselves.

Fox: Perhaps they don’t see the same use in the medicine that we do. Most of the time we have the numbers against them and they feel that simply doing as much damage as possible is a better outcome.

Skull: Then why do they have it?

Queen: Jugo what is even the point of this conversation? 

Jugo: I must learn the secrets of science!

Skull: Dude your speaking nonsense

Queen: How many packs of FunDip have you shoved in your mouth?

Jugo: That’s not important your dodging the question.

Jugo: Hey wait a sec don’t come in here!

Fox: …

Skull: …

Bloom: What the fuck did I just walk in on?

Skull: Hell if I know

Fox: If you could perhaps send a picture it would better explain the situation Queen.

Queen: Jugoindulges.png

Skull: Dude how many of those have you had?

Drake: I’m too much of a pussy to get real drugs so I do this instead.

Fox: How is it?

Queen: Yusuke don’t even think about it

Drake: Ever see Picasso?

Drake: Wait nevermind stupid question 

Drake: It’s kinda like living inside one of those paintings and then trying to eat the frame.

Skull: Dude what the eff

Bloom: How does one… respond to that?

Fox: Perhaps next time I have some extra cash I’ll attempt this myself.

Queen: Yusuke

Queen: Do Not

Fox: But it’s for art!

Skull: But you might die

Bloom: Jugo how does your body function?!

Drake: Ye

Queen: His heart is too stupid to know that it’s supposed to stop beating

Fox: Then I’ll just have to reduce my heart’s intelligence as well.

Bloom: Wha?

Drake: Ryuji Morgana says sorry

Skull: For what?

Drake: For thinking you were the dumbest Phantom Thief

Fox: If not Ryuji then who?

Bloom: I’m not sure who I should side with here…

Bloom: Yusuke’s Roast or Morgana’s facts

Skull: Facts

Drake: Roast

Queen: Facts

Drake: Roast

Skull: Jugo you can’t vote twice.

Drake: Morgana voted as well

Skull: Wait a sec you voted against yourself?!

Drake: Insulting you is more satisfying than being right.

Drake: His words not mine

Drake: Though I do agree with them

Fox: Well I’m afraid I’m siding with myself.

Bloom: Sorry Ryuji looks like you suck

Skull: B-But facts

Drake: My opinions are more factual than your facts

Queen: Jugo go to bed

Drake: Yes ma’am 

Drake: But one more thing

Queen: No Jugo Bed

Drake: But Palace info is my job

Queen: BED

Queen: …

Queen: He literally just passed out in front of me.

Skull: Must have crashed

Fox: Hmmm… a drawback I’ll have to consider

Bloom: Yusuke I swear to god

Drake: So this is what it’s like to use a phone

Queen: Morgana is texting right now…

Queen: I don’t know why I’m surprised

Skull: I mean…

Skull: This doesn’t even reach the top 5 weird Morgana facts

Drake: Oh yeah?! What’s higher!

Fox: #5 You talk

Bloom: #4 Your Metaverse outfit

Skull: #3 We found you without any memory in Kamoshida’s castle

Queen: #2 Everything Doctor Takemi showed us

Drake: Well what’s #1?

Drake: Wait…

Drake: It’s the bus thing isn’t it?

Skull: How do you explain that?

Drake: Cognition

Bloom: That’s it, I'm going to bed!

Queen: That’s probably for the best. We’re entering the palace tomorrow with what appears to be a pretty major fight.

Fox: So we should be well rested. Understood.

Skull: Yeah if what’s to come is anything like Mishima or Kamoshida being prepared will come in handy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
May 27th

“Why the hell is my phone all scratched up?!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Confidants  
Magician- Morgana- 3  
Chariot- Ryuji- 3  
Priestess- Makoto- 3  
Moon- Shiho- 3  
Emperor- Yusuke- 1  
Strength- Igor- 2  
Hierophant- Sojiro- 3  
Death- Takemi- 3  
Judgement- Sae- 3  
Hanged- Iwai- 2  
Fool- Akira- 1  
Devil- Kobayakawa- 1  
Tower- Mishima- 2  
Empress- Haru- 2  
Aeon- Investigation Team- 2

Ryuji

Hierophant- Sojiro- 2

Makoto

Tower- Mishima- 1

Yusuke

Death- Takemi- 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Swear jar  
# Of times Fuck was said

Jugo- 26  
Akechi- 3  
Shiho- 3  
Kamoshida- 1  
Akira- 1  
Callous Detective- 1  
Makoto- 1  
Morgana- 1  
Ryuji- -13


	19. Sayuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Tae had done a thorough examination of Morgana and discovered he was a creature made of cognition. This revelation led Morgana to discover a way for him to become human. All he needs to do is convince the entirety of Japan that he’s human. Simple

May 27th  
Madarame’s Palace  
9 days until exhibit closes.

 

“You are nervous”

Yusuke nodded at the voice inside his head. Goemon didn’t speak to him often but when he did it was in sudden short bursts. From what he could tell Persona’s were a manifestation of each other’s inner thoughts and were rather blunt in their speech because of this. In addition to that it appeared that the way each Persona spoke was derivative of their user.

According to Jugo Watatsumi was snarky and curious. Starting conversations meant to incite curiosity instead of saying something useful.

Captain Kidd was blunt just like Ryuji. Blunt and vulgar while also seeming to hold a solemn oath not to drop the f bomb. ‘I may have gotten a tad competitive realizing me and him were the only ones yet to say it.’ Aside from that Ryuji also claimed that he tended to point out things that he had seen yet not really paid much attention too, explaining how Ryuji was much more observant in the Metaverse then out in Shibuya.

Persophone was polite yet stern according to Shiho. Able to reassure her at one moment but in the next reprimand her from doing a regrettable action in the future. That and she was more of a dog person apparently.

Johanna was quiet. She wouldn’t speak much rather allowing Makoto to think things through herself but she would often help her seek solutions to problems that she would be unable to solve on her own. Proving herself to be just as much of an intellectual as her host.

The only one that appeared to break the chain was Zorro. According to Morgana Zorro never spoke to him unless it was absolutely necessary. Which seemed to completely contradict the cat’s normal obsessive bragging.

Finally there was himself. Goemon was straightforward and to the point. Being as quick as possibly as to not let my imagination go elsewhere. Feeding me advice with the blandest tone possible as to not inspire me mid piece. But he could also be just as motivated if the time called for it.

“I understand your fear”

The downside that it appeared all the Phantom Thieves faced was that their Personas always seemed to want to get on their nerves.

“It isn’t fear” Yusuke said firmly.

“Fear that what you see next will deter you from your purpose. Scared that your sensei had been hiding more than a bit of stolen art. Scared that the man you called father was as cold blooded as they come.”

“What is the point of telling me this?” Yusuke growled “I already know all of it.”

“Uh oh…” Ryuji smirked “Looks like Yusuke’s having his first Persona argument.”

“They grow up so fast.” Shiho agreed.

“You have chosen to rebel. Do not waste this chance.”

Yusuke nodded determinedly “Let’s see what we can do.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Well this is a nice change of pace.” I smirked the whole room was full of paintings and laced in gold.

“Your tellin me.” Ryuji grunted “I was getting fed up with the grey walls next to grey floors and a grey ceiling.”

“What I don’t understand is why all these paintings of the Sayuri are so… poorly made.” Yusuke said “Elements of the backgrounds are missing and sometimes the color is completely wrong. Doesn’t sensei know what his own creation looks like?”

“L~i~a~r”

We all looked around frantically, searching for who had said that. The only answer received came in the form of one of the paintings floating towards us from off the wall.

“She was my best student”

“That was Madarame’s voice!” Morgana said.

“Bright, talented, imaginative, I was proud to be her teacher.” The painting depicted a much younger Madarame instructing a teen girl while she painted. “At the time I was only an up and coming artist. Despite being 53 I had only just begun to make a name for myself, and the prospect of a pupil was new and exciting.”

The next picture fell in front of it this time a shack filled with many pupils.

“Sooner or later she surpassed me, but despite that she refused to leave my tutelage. She wanted me to make it big and she wanted to see it happen. So to help me improve my own skills I continued to teach promising youths.”

Another fell, this time depicting the woman from before with a much larger stomach.

“That first pupil soon got married and had to leave the atelier. She stopped by often, but ended up moving back in when her husband was killed in a car crash. She was broken. Until she had her son Yusuke. I had never been more proud of my student Sayuri Kitagawa.

Yusuke’s breath hitched as he realized the implications.

“Then calamity struck. Sayuri suffered a seizure when Yusuke was only three years old she wanted to show me her masterpiece when she collapsed.”

Another picture this one of Madarame holding Sayuri’s limp corpse.

“She cried out in pain and struggled on the ground. I wanted to call the hospital, get her in an ambulance. But my legs refused to move. I hadn’t acted quickly enough. And she died before anyone could arrive. I had killed her.”

The painting depicted Yusuke a little less than five years old painting with Madarame.

“I could never forgive myself for what happened that day. So as an apology to her I took in her son and raised him. But not before I made one more mistake. I created the mystery of Sayuri by painting over the one thing that brought me more grief than anything else. I had tarnished my greatest student’s masterpiece for no reason other than my own guilt.”

“You know Madarame doesn’t sound like too bad of a guy.” Ryuji said “How the hell did it come to this?

“Let’s find out.” Makoto muttered.

Another painting depicting students of Madarame “In her memory I continued to teach. But it wasn’t the same. Everything seemed less than perfect. After seeing the Sayuri everything else was inferior and lifeless. So I became harsher.”

The next painting showed the Sayuri in a museum.

“I was put under a lot of scrutiny by the media after that. Reporters came to my house day and night. Until one finally saw it the Sayuri. Then suddenly every cruel comment about me, every nasty rumor was gone! I was a marvel to the art word and more importantly, I was rich.”

“Disgusting” Yusuke growled.

“So I continued I took piece after piece from my pupils. Labeling myself as a man of many styles. But what surprised me the most was how easy it was to silence the ones that tried to go against me. I no longer needed to be a struggling artist. Now I was somebody powerful. And I intended things to stay that way.”

“That was… Madarame’s true thoughts.” Shiho whispered.

“I can’t help but feel kinda bad for the guy.” Ryuji said “I mean the way he treats his pupils is awful but… I don’t know how I'd take it if mom died and I coulda done something about it.”

“His grief twisted his desire to make it up to Fox’s mother into an obsessive greed.” Morgana agreed somberly.

“So even the Sayuri wasn’t truly sensei’s work.” Yusuke snarled “He killed my mother and stole, no disgraced her maiden’s work and you feel pity for him?!”

“L~i~e~s”

“There’s that sound again!” I warned.

“Look I’m not arguing that he was a shitty guy!” Ryuji said “I’m just sayin that I understand why he did some things.”

“You understand? You understand?!”

“Y~u~s~u~k~e” 

Yusuke stopped mid rant surprised by the motherly tone the voice gave off. He turned around and his breath hitched “The Sayuri…”

“Your fault Madarame” the voice was much clearer now “Your fault Madarame! Monster Monster Monster!”

“It’s going berserk!” Shiho yelled.

“This must be all of Madarame’s regrets taking form!” Morgana rationalized “He must never gotten past his guilt and created this monster!”

“Or this is simply how he views my mother.” Yusuke snapped.

The creature was a woman in a large red dress that faded into a purple mist. She was faceless and her black hair was long and spread out like long twisting tentacles.

“Either way we have to get rid of it.” I interrupted “Mona, Queen your on standby. Me, Fox, Skull, And Bloom will take it head on. If you find any weaknesses let us know.”

“You got it Drake.”

Boss  
Sayuri Sullen Kitagawa  
HP 4000/4000

“Rampage”

Watatsumi appeared behind me and rammed into the Sayuri sending it back by a large margin.

“Headbut”

Captain Kidd appeared and tried the same tactic and yet this time the Sayuri was unaffected from the blow. In fact it’s health increased.

However when Yusuke used “Cleave” on the beast it was damaged.

“What the hell?!” Ryuji cursed “Why am I the only one who can’t hit it?”

“Those who shed tears for killers have no place to lay their hands on me!”

“What the hell?” Ryuji growled “It’s not letting me hit it because I feel bad for the guy? What kind of bullshit is that?”

“Perhaps Madarame himself feels that she wouldn’t forgive him.” Makoto suggested “And that guilt is preventing us attacking her.” “Frei” to prove her theory Makoto’s attack phased right through the Sayuri.

“Great” I growled “So only me, Fox, and Bloom will be able to hit her?”

“We can still back you up!” Mona argued “Me and Queen can heal, and Skull has attack buffs.”

“You got this Drake!” Ryuji grinned.

Sayuri Sullen Kitagawa  
3876/4000

“Yeah sure… piece of cake.”

“Everything~ Stolen.”

“She’s going to attack! Everyone fall back!”

One of the paintings fell next to the Sayuri this one being of Madarame and Yusuke. 

“Thief, Thief, Thief”

“What in the world is this?! It’s taking our money?”

My eyes widened “Oh shit! Guys take cover!”

Hundreds of gold coin descended from the sky creating cracks in the pavement.

“While her assessment is not inaccurate I would appreciate not being shot at.” Yusuke commented.

“Skull can you try attacking one of those paintings?”

“Huh? Oh yeah sure” “Zio”

The attack landed

I decided to try the same thing “Kouha” this time however my attack went straight through. “How the hell does that work?!”

“Perhaps only those who feel for the paintings are able to reach them.” Yusuke offered.

“That makes sense.” Morgana agreed “Alright then you focus on the main body and we can diminish it’s fighting ability by destroying the paintings.”

“Man do all these big fights have to have a thousand different targets?” Ryuji complained “Can I just hit the shit out of something next time?”

It appeared however that paintings weren’t the only thing the Sayuri has to attack us with. A chilling Bufula descended upon the party. Yusuke however with his resistance to ice came out unscathed and was able to strike back with a “Giant Slice” 

Meanwhile Ryuji and the others were having a much harder time getting past Sayuri’s portraits. “Coward, Coward, Coward”

“Guys! That’s Mudo get out of the way!” Morgana yelled.

Ryuji jumped out of the way of the straw doll just in time. “That one had to go first.”

“Agreed” “Vajra Blast” Johanna tore through the painting but the damage wasn’t enough to destroy it completely 

Coward’s Lament  
324/500

“Garu” Luckily Zorro was able to tear the painting apart with his rapier. “Queen! How many do we have left?!”

“I’m counting six.”

Ryuji smirked and “Lunged” “Great that means two for each of us!”

“Huh it looks like you can count Skull. Color me surprised.”

“Do you wanna die cat?!”

“Can you two argue later!” Makoto hissed. When she heard no more harsh words between her companions she turned around to face two paintings. One labeled Being of Tragedy which depicted Sayuri’s pregnancy and another called Start of a lie which was when Madarame first started to accept pupils en masse.

“Liar, Liar, Liar”

Makoto ducked out of the way as thousands of screaming hands popped out of the portrait to grab her. Then without the help of her Persona she punched a hole through the painting, which to her amazement didn’t destroy it and instead repaired itself and entrapped her hand inside of it.

“What in the world?!”

“Art~ is~ Eternal~” Sang the Sayuri

“But So is Tragedy” The other painting replied and suddenly a pillar of fire appeared under Makoto. And while it did serve to give her severe burns it also managed to destroy the painting attached to her arm, leaving her with just one opponent. That seriously couldn’t stand up to the night of her fists.

Sayuri Sullen Kitagawa  
3245/4000

“Bloom! Fox isn’t doing too hot heal him up!”

“You got it Drake!”

“Fox are there any things a painting might have as a weakness? Mishima had a long flimsy neck and Kamoshida’s fleshy stomach was another weak point.”

“Water! Even if the paints are waterproof the canvas can get stained!”

The Drake got an idea, “Bloom distract her! Fox, when I give the signal you cover the Sayuri with ice, then I can melt it with Agi.”

“Of course.”

“Thief, Thief, Thief”

Once again the Thieves had to take cover from the coins being lobbed at them. “We’ll start the plan after the B team can get the painting situation under control!”

“Hey don’t yell at me!” Morgana protested “Were doing our best out here!”

“Garu” The Thief painting was shred in two but another piece of art showcasing the Sayuri in the museum started to chant “Sham, Sham, Sham” and surrounded Morgana in gaudy golden versions of himself.

“I know they say you are your own worst enemy but this is ridiculous.”

“I’m not in the mood for puns right now Fox” Shiho deadpanned.

“Lucky Punch” Using the power of abusing Critical hits Morgana was able to strike down his gilded clones and destroy them all with a “Magaru” while also causing damage to the painting that had created them. Moments later it was destroyed by Ryuji who had come barreling in whilst using one picture’s frame to impale another.

“That should be all of em Drake!” He called out.

“Thanks Skull! Bloom how are things at your end?!”

“Eiga” “I’ve been dodging ice and thunder for the past couple minutes! If she still remembers you two are here she sure isn’t showing it!”

“Right then Now is the best time to strike. Fox!”

“Bufu”

A bit of ice encased the Sayuri’s hair but she didn’t seem to take much notice otherwise.

“Agi” She sure did take notice however when that harmless piece of ice stuck to long tentacle like hair melted into a harmful liquid. Bleaching the paints and causing tons of damage.

Sayuri Sullen Kitagawa  
456/4000

“Not~ Fair~” The Sayuri cried. “I~ will~ not~ be~ disgraced~”

Suddenly all the color began to drain from the room and into the Sayuri replenishing it’s health and causing the room to turn as lifeless as the lower floors.”

“No fucking way!” I growled “It’s healing!”

“The Sayuri took the color out of Sensei’s life…” Yusuke realized “My mother’s maiden work ruined his appreciation for all other art. What the world had seen as a masterpiece… Madarame saw as an impassable obstacle… something he could never hope to surpass.

“Screw that bullshit!” Ryuji growled “Take this!” He then threw a straw doll into the vortex the Sayuri has created which had surprisingly brought it’s health down from 4000 to 0.

“What happened?” Makoto asked “Skull what did you do?”

“Well Ah…” Ryuji rubbed the back of his neck “After we killed the painting that was using Mudo on us it dropped that doll. It looked a lot like the ones it used to attack us with so I figured it did the same thing.”

“So when the Sayuri was absorbing everything you realized that it probably wouldn’t be able to dodge the doll!” Makoto realized “I must admit Skull that was very smart thinking on your part.”

A small blush appeared on Ryuji’s cheeks “Looks like even Skull can do something right every once and awhile.” Which was immediately replaced with rage when Morgana decided to add his own two cents.

“The hell you say to me cat?!”

“It was very impressive.”

We froze at the familiar voice. The Sayuri stood in front of us yet again, except this time it looked a lot more like the painting than the abomination we had fought earlier.

“It’s still alive?!”

“No this one seems different.” Yusuke said “That other… thing was rushed and cobbled together. Like a broken toy fixed with mismatched parts. This is more eloquent. Like the original.”

“Your so talented Yusuke…” The Sayuri smiles “My son”

The ghost descended down and her arms wrapped around the blue haired teen… and despite him knowing it wasn’t real he couldn’t help but hug her back.”

“Your just a fake…” Yusuke said “But I can’t help but feel as if I’m meeting the true person.”

“Madarame has changed a lot over the past couple of years… but he never forgot me.” The Sayuri looked Yusuke in the eyes and she started to vanish. “I know why your here. Please change his heart Yusuke.”

“Don’t worry I will.” Yusuke said determined “He will pay for what he has done to you.”

“Do not hate Yusuke.” Sayuri chided “Men in black cane here… I don’t know much more than that. But they corrupted his vision of me. Please change his heart and find those men. Think of it as… my parting wish…”

And with that she was gone.

“Men in black?” Ryuji asked “So somebody else is usin the Metaverse!”

“So the same people that made Kamoshida the way he was messed with Madarame?” Shiho questioned

“No” I interrupted “They influenced them. Everything they did were still their own choices.”

Yusuke was finally able to collect his bearings and smirked at the ceiling. “Don’t hate? Madarame? No I couldn’t hate sensei… Even now I think of him as something of a father. A bad father for sure but a father nonetheless. These men in black though?” The room became icy cold as Yusuke grit his teeth “They will receive no mercy.”

“Well they will today.” I interrupted “Mona we’re halfway through the Palace by now right?”

“Yup!” The cat agreed “Only three more floors after this one.”

“Perfect, we all need some time to process this new information and to heal our wounds. We’ll meet back up here on Tuesday. That’ll give us time to recuperate and more importantly time to prepare.”

“I can agree with that.”

“Hey your the leader no objections here.” Ryuji grinned.

“Perfect” I sighed “Now let’s get out of this hellhole.”

“But that means walking all the way back through the palace.” Shiho groaned.

“Yeah fuck that.” I deadpanned “Rampage” And I tore through the wall creating my own exit.”

Security Levels 99%

“You dumbass!” Makoto hissed.

And then we ran away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
???

It was a large white room filled with monitors. Inside sat a small group of men in lab coats.

“N..no way!” One scientist gasped

“What’s the matter?” 

“The Sayuri! I- I can’t find it anywhere!”

“What?!” The head scientist barked “That’s impossible! That thing is stronger than anything else in the Palace! Even Madarame himself would have been hard pressed to defeat it!”

“We put so much time into that one item…” another agreed “all those years of work for nothing.”

“You don’t think it was those Phantom Thieves do you?”

“Please were scientists not children.” The main researcher said waving him off “Kamoshida was an absurdity but the more likely explanation is that calling card prank simply brought him over the edge into insanity. We’ll simply have to be more careful when dealing with subjects like him in the future.”

The other scientist knew however that that wasn’t the case. And brought up the ‘childish Phan-site one is monitor.

“If it’s so childish then it wouldn’t matter if I made a request right?” He typed a few things into the keyboard “Let’s see what this change of heart is really all about”

Help! My boss Haruzuka Jogiro is extorting money from his employees and calling the females into his office for special favors. Please I don’t want to work in a place like this anymore!”

“Your turn Phantom Thieves.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
May 28th  
Takemi’s Clinic

“Well if it isn’t my second favorite guinea pig.” Takemi smirked “You know I was planning on being the one to set up everything.”

Yusuke shook his head “That’s not why I’m here. I needed to ask you a favor.”

Takemi’s eyebrows rose “A favor?”

“Sayuri Kitagawa. I have reason to believe she died an unnatural death.”

“And what do you want me to do?” Takemi asked “Just because I’m a doctor doesn’t mean I have access to everything ever published.”

“You can’t even search the hospital she died in?” Yusuke asked.

“I’m the plague. I have access to the bare minimum.”

The artist grimaced “I’m sorry to hear that… I suppose I’ll have to continue my search elsewhere.

“Why are you only asking this now?”

Yusuke stared out the door “My mother was a very healthy woman. But she dies from a sudden seizure right after finishing her masterpiece. Then I learn that someone has tampered with my sensei’s cognition of her in the Metaverse.”

It wasn’t until Yusuke left that everything clicked for the doctor. “The Sayuri… he can’t mean THAT Sayuri”

Yusuke: Death: Rank 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Not long after Yusuke left Takemi’s office he received a text

???: Yusuke Kitagawa

The artist’s brows furrowed as he made his reply

YK: Who is this?

???: You can call me Alibaba

???: I think I may have the answers you're looking for

???: All you need to do is change my heart.

YK: Name, Location, Distortion

???: What?

YK: If you aren’t willing to hand over that information a change of heart is impossible.

???: I need to think this through… I will contact you once I have made a decision.

YK: Wait a moment!

[Message failed to send]

I am thou, thou art I  
Thou hast obtained a new vow

It shall become the wings of rebellion  
That breaketh thy chains of captivity

With the birth of the Hermit Persona  
I have obtained the wings of blessing that  
Shall lead to freedom and new power

Yusuke: Hermit Rank 1

One hour later

“Question” Ryuji drawled “Why didn’t you question how she knew we were the Phantom Thieves?”

“Ryuji you do not get to ask that question.” I deadpanned then glanced over at Yusuke “But if you could answer I implore you to share.”

“I knew I wasn’t in a position to ask questions.” He explained “And after she terminated all contact I knew I was right.”

“They freaked out after they were told that we needed a name and location so perhaps they don’t want us to know who they are.”

“Could they of at least given us a gender?” Shiho groaned “Saying they so much is such a headache.”

Alibaba: I am a she 

“They are female” Yusuke deadpanned.

“That must be how they figured out who we are.” Makoto said “She tapped our phones.”

“Which means that she can’t hear me.” Morgana deduced “therefore I’m the only Phantom Thief she doesn’t know about.”

“Well…” I sighed, “If she ever changes her mind it’s pretty clear she’ll use Yusuke to let us know. For now let’s focus on Madarame. I’m sure Alibaba can get past anything he can do but Mishima is tech savvy enough to protect us from any low skilled hackers.”

“Mishima!” Makoto realized “he said that he learned all about coding from Alibaba. Maybe he has some sort of clue.”

“I’ll go see him tomorrow. For now just act normal, there’s no reason for anyone to suspect us… which then raises the question of why she tapped our phones in the first place…” I shook my head “Nevermind one thing at a time we can deal with Alibaba after Madarame’s change of heart.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Confidants  
Magician- Morgana- 3  
Chariot- Ryuji- 3  
Priestess- Makoto- 3  
Moon- Shiho- 3  
Emperor- Yusuke- 1  
Strength- Igor- 2  
Hierophant- Sojiro- 3  
Death- Takemi- 3  
Judgement- Sae- 3  
Hanged- Iwai- 2  
Fool- Akira- 1  
Devil- Kobayakawa- 1  
Tower- Mishima- 2  
Empress- Haru- 2  
Aeon- Investigation Team- 2

Ryuji

Hierophant- Sojiro- 2

Makoto

Tower- Mishima- 1

Yusuke

Death- Takemi- 2  
Hermit- Alibaba- 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Persona Compendium 

Boss 3: Sayuri The depressed feelings of guilt harbored by Madarame created this abomination out of the memories of his former student. She claims men in black did something to her

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Swear jar  
# Of times Fuck was said

Jugo- 28  
Akechi- 3  
Shiho- 3  
Kamoshida- 1  
Akira- 1  
Callous Detective- 1  
Makoto- 1  
Morgana- 1  
Ryuji- -13


	20. Investigations start and stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: The Phantom Thieves cake face to face with the darkest pits of Madarame’s heart as they fought off his student’s masterpiece the Sayuri.

May 29th  
Shibuya Diner  
7 days until exhibit closes

“Alibaba?!” Mishima gasped

“Shhh! Quiet down! Or do you want all of Japan to hear you!”

“Sorry.” He muttered “It’s just I never would have expected to hear that they would need a change of heart.”

“What could you tell me about them?” I asked “Any personal information would be useful.”

Mishima took a moment to think and then pulled up his phone to double check the conversations. “She lives somewhere in Yongen-Jaya.” He finally answered “She complained one day about the batting cages being too loud. She also mentioned a broken down movie theatre and it’s the only place that fits all the criteria.”

“Well that certainly narrows down the search. Thanks Mishima.”

“One more thing.” His tone was much more serious “There’s somebody's heart you need to change.”

My eyes narrowed “What’s going on?”

“Urokata Ginshi” Mishima answered “I caught him making several fake posts on the Phansite using different accounts. Not only is he advocating violence against people based on false pretenses but he’s drowning out the voices of those who actually need help.”

“Anything else you can tell me?”

“His first fake post was against his boss Haruzuka Jogiro.” Mishima answered “He was a famous psychologist before he was picked up by the government to work on some weird unknown project.”

“Alright thanks for the tips Mishima. I’ll see you around.”

“What’s the matter Jugo?” Morgana asked after I had left the diner.

“Something Igor told me.” I said.

“The dream guy?”

“I swear to god I hope I’m wrong.”

“Wrong about what?!”

I dialed a number on my phone while ignoring the cat. “Heyo this is Kurusu. If your getting this message either I’m asleep or too busy to deal with you. Leave a message after the bleep. This person’s inbox is full…”

I ended the call and cursed to myself. Then I dialed another number “Senichi, for what purpose have you…”

“Not now.” I grit “I’m willing to do another information exchange. A real one.”

“...What’s the catch?”

“Your friend Teddie, he can sense if people have Persona’s right?”

“You believe there is another Persona user aside from yourself?”

I nodded, although I don’t know why I thought she’d be able to see that over the phone “Akira Kurusu. Something Igor said is starting to worry me.

“Kurusu? The same Kurusu who recently entered the junior detective program under Goro Akechi?”

“Yeah I’m seeing a lot of things connecting the Metaverse and… look it’s a bit of a logic jump but I need some confirmation on this.”

“...Logic jump huh? Alright I’ll let you know once I have everything sorted out.”

“Get it to me after our next change of heart.” I instructed “That way we can shorten it to just one meeting.”

“I don’t appreciate being bossed around like this but I suppose that would be the most efficient way of going about things.”

“Alright thanks Naoto.”

“What was that all about Jugo?” Morgana asked.

“Igor told me a group led by Justice and the Fool would either become our greatest ally or greatest adversary. I’m intending on making sure it’s the former.”

“And you think Akira is the Fool?”

“Just think about it for a second.” I said “Goro Akechi is literally known as the Second Detective Prince, with Noato being the first. He then takes up Akira as his partner mere days before Kamoshida’s confession. Then we know for a fact that someone else is entering the Metaverse. I don’t have the Justice arcana yet so if Goro and Akira were our culprits…”

“Getting them on our side would be a huge boon to unveiling the culprit behind this whole operation!” Morgan realized “Jugo! That’s genius!”

“Just because I’m not all that booksmart doesn’t mean I don’t excel in other areas.” I grinned “But we shouldn’t worry the others until Naoto’s given us the proof we need.”

“So we keep quiet for now?”

“Exactly.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Art Bois

Drake has changed the name of the chat to Prince Ali, Fabulous He, Alibaba

Skull: Dude

Bloom: That pun is awful

Fox: I quite enjoy it

Skull: And that makes you a terrible person

Queen: Ryuji!

Skull: What?

Queen: It’s not Yusuke’s fault Jugo made the joke.

Queen: But puns are awful change it immediatly

Drake: Spoilsports

Drake has changed the name of the chat to The Puntom Thieves

Skull: Makoto go hit him

Queen: I would but we aren’t near each other.

Skull: Shiho go hit him

Bloom: I don’t want to be associated with him right now.

Fox: I still don’t understand the issue.

Drake: There is no issue Yusuke. It’s just that we’re the only ones with good taste.

Fox: Jokes aside having the Phantom Thieves, even in pun form as the name of the group chat wouldn’t be wise.

Drake: Shit u rite

Drake has changed the name of the chat to Smart boi Yusuke

Queen: …

Queen: I suppose the chat name will change in a couple of days.

Bloom: We need more moderators. Jugo is clearly playing chaotic evil in this group chat.

Drake: Bloom how dare you!

Drake: If anything I’m chaotic neutral.

Skull: Dude after Madarame’s change of heart we should have a huge game night.

Fox: Like a celebration party?

Skull: Yeah our last one was at a fancy buffet and it sucked dick. So we should just all hang out at one of our houses.

Queen: Not ours. If sis gets word about a game night.

Drake: We played MonopoRiskGi-oh

Bloom: Is that…

Queen: Monopoly, combined with Risk, combined with Yu-gi-oh

Skull: Wte that sounds awesome!

Drake: Ryuji…

Drake: Did you just abrevieate what the fuck as what the eff?

Bloom: Jugo pick your battles.

Drake: This is the only battle. Ryuji please say fuck

Skull: Eff

Drake: Ryuji!

Skull: Eff

Bloom: Press Eff for respects

Skull: Eff

Fox: Eff

Drake: I hate all of you. So much right now.

Queen: Eff

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
May 30th  
Shujin Academy

Me and Haru stepped into Kobayakowa’s office with bated breath. I had made sure that all of her investigations had led to dead ends but I hadn’t actually thought about what might happen when Kobayakowa wanted to hear our results.

“Well what have you found?” The flabby necked principal asked.

“W-well sir” Haru stuttered.

“There was nothing to find.” I interrupted “All of the prime suspects, Mishima, Shiho, Ryuji have nothing that proves they were the cause of it. All of them were spotted leaving the school the day the calling card was sent and none of them had any contact with him earlier that day. Aside from when he blamed us for putting the cards up in the first place. But there were so many witnesses there that it’s easy to confirm nothing else happened.”

“And whoever these thieves are hacked into our camera system. Someone named Alibaba deleted all the footage from that day.” Kobayakowa muttered “So then I suppose I have no choice but to relieve you from-“

“Wait!” Haru cried “J-Just because we haven’t found anything yet doesn’t mean there isn’t anything!”

“Look Okumura I could easily write you a recommendation for your efforts anyway. This entire investigation was due to necessity-“

“No!” Haru denied “I don’t care about the recommendation the-l Phantom Thieves Are in Shujin Academy! I know it!”

“Haru please.” I sighed “Just give it up.”

Kobayakowa nodded “This Investigation is over and that is final.”

Angrily Haru left the room and I quietly followed after her. Once the door shut Kobayakowa called a number on an old yellow phone under his desk. “Sir, Yes it’s about the Phantom Thieves…”

“Did I find anything? No sir, I have come to the conclusion that there is nothing to find.”

“Well how would I know?! All I know about this so called Metaverse is that it exists! Nobody’s told me how one enters it or how to know if anyone has been there before!”

The person on the other end seemed to have calmed down and Kobayakowa let out a small sigh of relief.

“Yes of course sir. I’ll let you know if anything else happens.”

Kobayakowa put the phone down “A change of heart huh? Sometimes I wonder… what did it feel like for Kamoshida to have one? It must of been so liberating…”

Devil Rank 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Hey Haru wait up!”

“Why did you do that?!” She demanded “I told you that the Phantom Thieves were in Shujin! I told you to trust me!”

“Trust you?!” I sputtered “You wanted me to go on a wild goose chase with you because of a hunch you had?”

“It was more than a hunch!” Haru argued “You know what this meant to me!”

“Well it meant nothing to me.” I growled, “If you want to get out of your damn dad’s shadow so bad then maybe you shouldn’t go and crawl into mine.”

I left her there flabbergasted as I marched away.

“You shouldn’t of said that.” Morgana said.

“Shut up cat.”

“You don’t mean what you said.”

“And how the hell would you know that?”

“What’s the real problem?”

I stopped “Makoto got close to me and she became a Phantom Thief, same with Ryuji, same with Shiho, same with Yusuke. I don’t want Haru to get dragged into this mess with us. She has the potential but… it’s not something she should have to worry about.”

“So you sent her off? You decided to cut ties with her altogether?”

“I know now that I think about it it was a stupid thing to do. But… I wanted that Investigation to be over… I wanted all of us to be in the clear. Yo Morgana could you do me a favor?”

“Sure What is it?”

“Follow her home. Make sure she doesn’t do anything stupid.”

“Like you just did?”

“Heh… yeah I guess so.”

Morgana smiled “Your kind Jugo. Even though you can act like a bit of a dick sometimes.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It hadn’t taken long for Haru to forgive Jugo. She had assumed that his investigation of the Phantom Thieves has caused even more bad rumors to spread, which wasn’t even close to the truth but her heart was still in the right place.

Another thing that had taken her mere moments to find out however was that Morgana had been following her. Though because she didn’t know he could talk she wasn’t quite bothered by it.

“Oh hello.” She said “Did Jugo send you after me?”

She was a bit surprised when Morgana nodded back an affirmation but she didn’t question it too much. “Well I have to go to my part time job at the flower shop would you mind coming with me?”

The only answer she received was Morgana soundlessly jumping inside of her school bag

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Now Morgana knew Haru was rich. But since Morgana was still relatively ignorant of how a lot of things outside the Metaverse operated. So he didn’t quite know that daughter of the Okumura Foods CEO meant fifteen foot limos to go to a flower shop levels of rich.

“You know Morgana I really feel that Jugo’s hiding something from me.”

“That’s accurate he’s hiding everything from you.”

“I feel bad for him honestly.” She said “All those rumors surrounding him… I know what it’s like for people to label you. But it makes me wonder...what could he have done to gain a record like that?”

“I guess it doesn't matter.” Haru sighed “The Phantom Thieves… I want to find out who they are… so I could ask them to change someone’s heart.”

Morgana’s eyes widened “Who!” He demeaned, desire her only perceiving it as meows.

“My fiancé Sugimura. He’s made my life miserable. My father wants me to marry him but… I don’t want to be the wife of scum like him.”

“Sugimura huh?” Morgana asked “Thanks for the info I’m sure you’ll have a nice surprise soon.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Léblanc

“Dude you look like shit.”

“Ah shut up Ryuji” I muttered “I didn’t call you over here so you could treat me like shit.”

“I don’t know why you thought to include us in your romantic woes.” Yusuke said “Aren’t we single as well?”

“That’s why your perfect.” I countered “We’ve all got romance troubles.”

“I don’t believe I have any problems romantically.” Yusuke denied “It’s just not something I have any interest in.”

“When was the last time a female at Kosei willingly went close to you?”

“Ah…”

“That’s what I thought.” I muttered.

“Hey man if it makes you feel better I haven’t exactly made any progress on Makoto. She still doesn’t realize us hanging out as anything more than a friendship.”

“Yeah cuz can be kinda dense.”

“But I got a plan.” Ryuji grinned “I’m gonna get top of the class for finals, then Makoto’s going to have to notice me.”

“Pffff” Ryuji glared over at Yusuke, the source of the snort. “I apologize it’s just the thought of you being top of the class… it just doesn’t sit right with me.”

“Hey shut up.” Ryuji muttered “Makoto’s been teaching me so I totally got a chance. All I gotta do is study my ass off.”

“But can you do that?” I asked “Because I will bet Yusuke all of my money that you can’t.”

“I will take that bet.” Yusuke interrupted “I don’t think he can but I have very little money to lose.”

“You guys both suck.” Ryuji grumbled “What about you Jugo? How have you been faring?”

“I’m pretty sure the girl I like wants to kick me in the dick.” I muttered shamefully.

“Honestly with your vulgar nature It’s amazing anyone of the opposite sex would willingly go near you.”

“Wow ok.” I sputtered “I didn’t expect this from you Yusuke, where the hell has this side of you been?”

“I’m just saying things as they are.”

“Yo Boss!” I called “Your a ladies man right? What do you do if the girl you like is upset because you don’t want them doing something that could cause them to find out a super bad secret about yourself.”

“You do realize that’s a very strange and specific set of circumstances right?” Ryuji deadpanned.

Sojiro stopped at the question and stared at the three teens at his bar. “How bad is the secret?”

“Life or Death situation.”

“I wouldn’t say it’s that bad.” Yusuke interrupted “But it is very important.”

“Well if you can’t tell her what she wants to know. Try giving her gifts and taking her to places she might enjoy.”

“Then what if she is completely oblivious of your advances?” Ryuji asked.

“Try something more extreme.”

“Hah knew it.” He smirked.

“That still doesn’t mean you’ll succeed.” We deadpanned.

It was then that Yusuke got a text message.

“Is it from Alibaba?” Ryuji asked.

“No just Doctor Takemi.” He denied “Excuse me but I need to go.”

“He didn’t even pay for the curry.” Sojiro grumbled.

“We’re treating him don’t worry.” I said, but then I got a text as well.

HO: Excuse me?

JS: Hey Haru what’s up?

HO: My shift at the flower shop has ended and it’s about time for me to head home. Your cat is with me so where should I drop him off?

JS: Oh Mona? Yeah I’m in Yongen now, I can meet with you at the underground mall. I’ll be down there in a minute.

HO: Yes of course I’ll wait for you here then

“Sorry guys.” I smirked “But romance awaits!” I walked backwards towards the front door but ended up running into it.

“Romance huh?” Ryuji said rolling his eyes.

“He didn’t pay either.” Sojiro deadpanned.

“Ugh I’ll cover him too.” Ryuji muttered “He so owes me for this though.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Underground Mall

“I’m sorry” was the first thing out of both of our mouths. We both blinked before laughing a bit.

“I’ll go first” I said “I shouldn’t of said any of that mean shit to you. You didn’t deserve I just… really didn’t want to have to continue that investigation. I never considered just how much that it meant to you.”

“I’m sorry as well.” Haru said “I never thought about how everything must have affected you. Talking with all of the thugs in our school must have made your reputation even worse than it already was.”

“Nah, that’s not what bothered me.” I said “The Phantom Thieves, I really get where they’re coming from.”

“How so?”

“Well… my criminal record is complete bullshit.” I said “There was this big politician in my hometown and he tried to force himself on some girl.”

“That’s awful!”

“Gets worse.” I sighed, “So I help the girl out like any decent human would do. The guy stumbles back and gets knocked on his ass. Next thing you know I’m being arrested for assault.”

“But you didn’t do anything wrong!”

“That doesn’t matter the strong stay strong and the weak cower in fear. That’s why I resonate with the Thieves they did something great by making that pervy teacher confess. But now they’re being hunted as if they were terrorists.”

“Jugo… I really need to ask you something.” Haru said “And don’t lie to me.”

“What is it?”

Haru has wanted to confront him about the app. She had wanted to demand why he had lied to her about the exhibit. But… she supposed they weren’t friends… not yet anyways. And they were just arguing a few hours ago. “Never mind”

“You sure?”

“Yes, no it’s fine.”

“Wait is that a yes or a no?”

“Just forget about it.” Haru said “I need to head home anyways. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Wait a sec Haru!”

But she kept running.

“Let’s meet up again next Monday! We can see a movie or something!”

Empress Rank 3

“Your hopeless.” Morgana mewed.

“And when the hell did you get here?!” I asked.

“Does it matter?”

“Yeah I guess not… hey you wanna hear about this bet I made with Yusuke?”

“What did Ryuji do this time?”

“Well if you think I’m hopeless get a load of this.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Investigation Team HQ (a.k.a some hotel in Tokyo)

“An info dump?” Yu asked “That was fast.”

“Well he seemed rather desperate.” Naoto said “And it won’t come for free either.”

“He’s bribing you?!” Chie asked.

“Not exactly.” Naoto explained “What he wants is actually Teddie.”

“Me?!” The ex shadow asked excitedly.

“There’s someone he needs you to use your nose on.” She said “Think you can handle that much?”

“I’m beary sure that this will bearly be a challenge for a bear like me.”

“Right…” Chie sighed.

“Either way Yu I would appreciate it if you would come with me to meet Jugo, I feel that he would be more open discussing with you there.”

“Why me?” The gray haired man asked obliviously.

“Are you kidding?” Chie deadpanned “He idolizes you. Like if he told me he got a Persona because he heard a rumor that you had one as well I’d 100% believe it.”

“I don’t see it.” Yu shrugged.

“I used to think you were smart.” Naoto muttered.

“Understandable.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Smart Boi Yusuke

Drake: Rock

Skull: Paper

Drake: Scissors

Skull: Shoot!

Drake: Tree

Skull: Sponge

Bloom: Wtf?

Drake: I win

Skull: Dammit! How could a mere tree defeat the mighty sponge?!

Bloom: What are you two doing? It’s three a.m.

Fox: I believe this is called extreme Rock Paper Scissors.

Fox: I remember it being quite popular back in middle school.

Queen: Jugo has a tendency to over complicate any game he plays.

Skull: Wanna see the rules?

Bloom: A little bit actually.

Skull: 

Fox: Paper beats gun?

Bloom: Paper beats lightning?!

Drake: Oh please like Paper beating rock wasn’t already stupid.

Fox: It covers rock

Drake: And then the rock is like bitch who put this flimsy shit on me?

Queen: I’m still focused on the fact that sponge can defeat dragon

Skull: All hail to the sponge lords!

Drake: Mona told me to go to sleep so I threw a sponge at him.

Bloom: (⊙﹏⊙✿)

Bloom: Why?

Fox: Should we add Sponge beats cat to the rules?

Skull: Lord sponge claims another victim!

Queen: Jugo shut up! You’re going to wake to wake up sis!

Drake: Sorry… sponge beats cat killed me

Queen: I can hear your asthma from here Jugo. Why are you all awake this late anyway?

Skull: Be quiet and praise our sponge lord.

Skull: 

Bloom: Omg Ryuji why

Bloom: щ(ಥДಥщ)

Queen: Jugo what was that?

Fox: What was what?

Queen: I think he just fell out of his bed.

Queen: Yeah I can hear Mona yelling at him now.

Queen: And yet sis remains asleep… somehow.

Drake: I can’t breathe right now

Fox: Ryuji would you mind if I tried my hand at this new game?

Skull: Sure man

Fox: Rock

Skull: Paper

Fox: Scissors

Skull: Shoot

Skull: Gun

Fox: Snake

Skull: Ha I win!

Fox: Yes but how does one shoot a snake?

Bloom: Omg just go to sleep.

Queen: You are aware you can just silence your phone right?

Bloom: …

Bloom: Queen I love you

Queen: I think I will take my own advice and go to bed as well. Have to be well rested for our palace expedition tomorrow.

Fox: Ah right in that case I might try to get some sleep as well.

Skull: Shoot I forgot all about that. Night guys.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Confidants  
Magician- Morgana- 3  
Chariot- Ryuji- 3  
Priestess- Makoto- 3  
Moon- Shiho- 3  
Emperor- Yusuke- 1  
Strength- Igor- 2  
Hierophant- Sojiro- 3  
Death- Takemi- 3  
Judgement- Sae- 3  
Hanged- Iwai- 2  
Fool- Akira- 1  
Devil- Kobayakawa- 2  
Tower- Mishima- 2  
Empress- Haru- 3  
Aeon- Investigation Team- 2

Ryuji

Hierophant- Sojiro- 2

Makoto

Tower- Mishima- 1

Yusuke

Death- Takemi- 2  
Hermit- Alibaba- 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Swear jar  
# Of times Fuck was said

Jugo- 30  
Akechi- 3  
Shiho- 3  
Kamoshida- 1  
Akira- 1  
Callous Detective- 1  
Makoto- 1  
Morgana- 1  
Ryuji- -16


End file.
